May I Love You ?
by Yue.aoi
Summary: Naruto adalah seorang gigolo yang bekerja demi menghidupi kedua adik nya dan bertemu dengan Sasuke, seorang client VIP yang menawari Naruto untuk menjadi pelayan seks pribadi nya. Sasuke adalah seorang pria yang memiliki masa lalu kelam dan memperlakukan partner seks nya dengan kasar demi kepuasan pribadi nya./Present for Ryuuki760/Note : SasuNaru & explicit sex scene
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **May I Love You ? © Yue. Aoi**

 **Rate : M**

 **Pair : Sasuke.U x Naruto.U**

 **Genre : Romance/Hurt & Comfort**

 **Note : OOC,TYPO,YAOI, Explicit Sex**

 **This fict is a present for ryuuki760**

 **.**

 **.**

Tes… tes… tes… tetesan hujan yang turun rintik-rintik perlahan menjadi semakin deras. Langit seolah tengah berduka, entah untuk apa dan ditujukan pada siapa.

Seorang pemuda berusia awal dua puluhan mengenakan kemeja putih yang ditutupi dengan cardigan berwarna hitam serta celana jeans. Pemuda itu tampak bersiap pergi tanpa mempedulikan cuaca yang sedang tidak bersahabat.

"Naruto-nii, kau mau pergi kemana ?", tanya seorang gadis bersurai pirang yang terlihat mirip dengan sang kakak. Gadis itu baru saja selesai meletakkan ember di berbagai sudut rumah yang bocor.

Rumah itu merupakan satu-satu nya peninggalan orang tua mereka selain sedikit perhiasan. Orang tua mereka telah meninggal sepuluh tahun yang lalu dan tak meninggalkan banyak warisan. Sejak kematian orang tua nya, Naruto –sang putra sulung- menjadi tulang punggung bagi Naruko dan Kurama, kedua adik nya.

Kondisi rumah itu sangat sederhana dan bangunan itu sudah cukup tua sehignga bocor ketika hujan turun. Penghasilan Naruto hanya cukup untuk membayar tagihan sekolah, biaya kuliah dan berbagai kebutuhan lain nya sehingga tidak memiliki cukup dana untuk memperbaiki rumah.

"Bekerja"

"Bekerja lagi ? Bukankah saat ini sedang hujan ? Sebaiknya Naruto-nii tidak usah bekerja hari ini"

"Naruko-nee benar. Aku bahkan tak pernah melihat Naruto-nii libur",timpal Kurama.

Naruto mengelus surai pirang dan oranye kedua adik nya serta tersenyum.

"Tidak apa-apa. Boss ku tidak memberi libur"

"Sebenarnya apa pekerjaan Naruto-nii ? Mengapa Naruto-nii selalu pulang saat subuh dan tidak ada libur ?",tanya Naruko dengan tatapan menyelidik.

Naruto terdiam sejenak dan kembali tersenyum untuk menenangkan kedua adik nya.

"Aku bekerja di supermarket yang buka selama dua puluh empat jam dan selalu mendapat shift malam"

"Bagaimana bila Naruto-nii meminta shift siang saja ? Aku khawatir bila Naruto-nii akan jatuh sakit",ujar Kurama dengan khawatir.

"Aku tidak akan sakit, Kurama. Aku adalah pria yang kuat, lho",Naruto membuat pose dengan menunjukkan otot nya dan berharap kedua adik nya tidak akan khawatir.

"Tetap saja. Naruto-nii bekerja terlalu keras dan mengambil dua jenis pekerjaan. Naruto-nii pasti sangat lelah"

Naruto mengacak surai oranye Kurama dan menepuk kepala nya, "Jangan mengkhawatirkanku. Aku baik-baik saja"

"Baik-baik saja ? Wajah Naruto-nii pucat hari ini. Mulai besok aku akan bekerja", Naruko setengah berteriak. Ia kesal dengan Naruto yang terus berusaha terlihat kuat dan menyembunyikan segala nya dari keluarga nya sendiri.

"Tidak, Naruko-chan. Sebentar lagi ujian masuk universitas dan kau harus belajar untuk masuk ke universitas yang kau inginkan",ucap Naruto dengan tegas.

Naruko mengepalkan kedua tangan nya. Ia merasa tak berguna dengan membiarkan Naruto bekerja keras. Sudah beberapa kali ia mengatakan hal ini dan Naruto selalu memberikan jawaban yang sama.

"Kalau begitu aku saja yang bekerja. Aku baru saja tingkat dua di middle school dan tak perlu belajar untuk masuk ke universitas"

"Kau tidak bisa bekerja, Kurama. Usia mu belum cukup untuk bekerja paruh waktu",Naruto menggelengkan kepala.

"Aku bisa menipu usia ku, Naruto-nii"

"Sudahlah, jangan bahas hal ini lagi. Aku sudah menyiapkan nasi kare untuk makan malam kalian"

Naruko dan Kurama memandang Naruto dengan tatapan bersalah. Mereka berdua tahu betapa keras nya Naruto bekerja sejak kedua orang tua nya meninggal. Di sekolah menengah atas, Naruto mengambil dua pekerjaan paruh waktu. Kini, Naruto juga mengambil dua pekerjaan paruh waktu dan membayar seluruh biaya serta memberikan mereka berdua uang jajan yang lumayan besar. Naruto memastikan bila Naruko dan Kurama dapat makan dengan cukup dan belajar dengan perut kenyang serta menikmati masa remaja mereka seperti para remaja lain nya tanpa perlu bekerja keras seperti diri nya.

"Mulai besok Naruto-nii tidak perlu memasak untuk kami. Aku dan Kurama dapat memasak bergantian. Naruto-nii cukup beristirahat saja"

"Hehe… sesekali aku ingin memasak untuk kalian", Naruto terkekeh dan melambaikan tangan nya. "Jaa ne, Kurama, Naruko-chan"

"Jaa ne, Naruto-nii. Berhati-hatilah di jalan"

Naruto kembali tersenyum dan berbalik untuk mengacak rambut kedua adik nya dan meninggalkan rumah. Kurama dan Naruko menatap punggung Naruto yang berjalan meninggalkan rumah. Punggung Naruto terlihat lebih kurus dibandingkan kali terakhir mereka melihat nya dan membuat Naruko serta Kurama semakin khawatir meskipun Naruto meminta mereka untuk tak mempedulikan nya.

.

.

Matahari telah kembali ke singgasana nya kini sang rembulan mulai menggantikan sang mentari memancarkan cahaya lembut. Naruto melangkahkan kaki menuju distrik yang dipenuhi orang-orang yang berlalu lalang.

Lampu berkerlap-kerlip menghiasi distrik itu dan membuat malam terasa bagaikan siang hari. Toko-toko yang menjual berbagai jenis produk berjejer di distrik itu dan iris sapphire Naruto menatap sebuah dress dengan model yang sedang trend dan sering dipakai para gadis remaja yang ditemui Naruto di jalan.

Tentu saja Naruto tak menginginkan dress itu untuk diri nya sendiri. Ia adalah seorang lelaki tulen dan tak mungkin mengenakan dress seperti itu. Namun ia menginginkan dress itu untuk Naruko.

 _Akhir pekan ini aku akan mengajak Naruko-chan untuk membeli pakaian itu. Kurasa Naruko juga menyukai nya._

Naruko tak pernah meminta apapun pada Naruto, bahkan pada saat ulang tahun nya sekalipun. Kali terakhir Naruto membelikan hadiah untuk Naruko adalah tiga tahun lalu dan sejak itu Naruko mengatakan pada nya untuk tidak memberi kado apapun untuk nya.

Namun, Naruto cukup yakin bila sebetulnya Naruko pun menginginkan dress seperti yang dipakai teman-teman nya. Dan untuk tahun ini, ia berencana membelikan dress itu sebagai hadian ulang tahun Naruko.

Naruto melangkahkan kaki nya menuju 'red light district' yang terletak tak jauh dari distrik perbelanjaan yang tadi di lewati nya. Ia memasuki sebuah club mewah yang merupakan tempat prostitusi kelas atas.

Inilah pekerjaan Naruto yang sebenarnya. Ia adalah seorang 'pria sewaan' yang dapat disewa untuk melakukan seks. Klien favorit nya adalah para wanita paruh baya kaya raya yang kesepian, namun ia juga melayani pria.

"Konbawa, Ruki-san"

Naruto menoleh. Terlihat seorang wanita berusia awal tiga puluh dengan surai raven yang menyapa nya sambil tersenyum hangat.

"Konbawa, Shizune-san",Naruto membalas senyum wanita itu dengan ramah.

Wanita bersurai raven itu merupakan resepsionis di klub itu. Naruto tak pernah menggunakan nama asli nya saat bekerja dan tak pernah memberitahu nama asli nya pada siapapun. Ia tak berharap orang-orang yang dikenal nya di pekerjaan akan menemukan nya di luar pekerjaan sehingga ia memutuskan menggunakan nama samaran. Para pekerja di klub juga melakukan hal yang sama untuk melindungi privasi mereka.

"Aku lupa memberitahu mu kemarin malam. Seorang klien VIP membooking mu untuk malam ini"

Naruto memasang ekspresi datar dan menahan diri untuk tersenyum. Ia merasa senang. Biasa nya, klien VIP akan memberikan uang tips dalam jumlah besar dan ia dapat menggunakan uang itu untuk membeli dress bagi Naruko.

"Ia memesan mu untuk long time. Kau beruntung sekali, Ruki-san"

"Seperti nya Kami-sama sedang berpihak padaku", Naruto tersenyum simpul.

"Begitulah. Kau sudah populer di klub ini. Terutama setelah Kai-san memutuskan untuk pensiun"

"Tidak juga. Aku baru bergabung dua tahun yang lalu di club ini, Shizune-san"

"Namun para klien mu selalu puas dan kembali ke klub ini. Mungkin, sebentar lagi kau akan menggantikan posisi Kai-san", Shizune tersenyum membayangkan Naruto yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi pekerja senior top yang menjadi favorit pelanggan di club mereka.

"Malam ini, berusahalah layani klien kita dengan baik dan usahakan agar ia menjadi pelanggan tetap klub kita. Ia bahkan membayar dua kali lipat tarif mu"

Naruto mengangguk. Ia sedikit penasaran dengan klien yang akan dilayani nya malam ini. Ia tak peduli siapa klien nya selama klien nya membayar tarif nya, namun setidaknya ia ingin tahu gender sang klien. Ia berharap agar klien nya adalah seorang wanita sehingga ia tidak perlu merasakan sakit di anus nya setiap kali ia bercinta.

"Apakah klien ku malam ini seorang wanita ?"

"Sayang nya tidak. Namun klien mu malam ini adalah Uchiha Sasuke, putra bungsu pemilik Uchiha Company. Maka kuharap kau melayani nya dengan baik"

"Tentu saja, Shizune-san. Aku akan menunggu di kamar saja"

"Tidak. Ia akan segera datang untuk menjemput mu dan kau akan bekerja di hotel bintang lima"

Shizune mengeluarkan lima lembar uang seratus ribu ryo dan memberikan nya pada Naruto.

"Itu bayaran untuk mu. Sesuai permintaan mu, aku menanyakan apakah ia menginginkan seks normal atau hardcore. Ia mengatakan ingin seks hardcore dan memberikan tarif dua kali lipat"

Naruto meringis mendengar nya. Ia baru saja melayani seks hardcore dua hari yang lalu dan klien nya merupakan seorang masochist sehingga menyiksa nya sebelum bercinta. Kini, luka-luka di tubuh nya masih belum sembuh sepenuhnya. Sebetulnya, ia tak suka dengan seks hardcore. Namun, ia akan mendapat bayaran lebih bila melayani seks hardcore dan ia membutuhkan uang itu bagi keluarga nya.

"Shizune-san, aku akan mengambil libur hari sabtu nanti"

"Libur ? Apakah adik mu berulang tahun ?"

"Ya"

Shizune mengangguk maklum. Naruto adalah pekerja keras dan hanya mengambil libur dua kali dalam setahun ketika pekerja lain nya mengambil libur minimal satu kali dalam sebulan. Naruto tak pernah menceritakan hal apapun mengenai kehidupan pribadi nya selain kedua adik nya yang bahkan tak disebutkan nama nya.

"Tolong sampaikan ucapan selamat ulang tahun dari ku untuk adik mu, Ruki-san"

"Terima kasih. Aku akan menyampaikan pada nya"

.

.

Naruto memasuki sebuah kamar hotel mewah bersama seorang pria bersurai raven dengan iris onyx. Pria itu memiliki wajah tampan dan Naruto cukup yakin bila banyak gadis yang menyukai pria itu. Mungkin, para pecinta sesama jenis pun akan langsung tertarik ketika melihat pria itu.

Seharusnya, pria itu dapat bercinta dengan siapapun yang diinginkan nya dan Naruto tak habis pikir mengapa ia ingin bercinta dengan seseorang dengan membayar.

Pria bernama Sasuke itu juga memiliki tubuh yang bagus. Wajah nya sangat menawan dan Naruto sedikit kecewa karena pria tampan seperti itu ternyata merupakan seorang sadism. Setelah ini, ia akan merasakan kesakitan di sekujur tubuh nya dan ia harus menutupi nya dari kedua adik nya.

"Sasuke-san, apakah kau menginginkan untuk melakukan nya dengan kondom atau tanpa kondom ?"

"Panggil aku Sasuke-sama",sergah pria itu sambil menatap Naruto dengan tajam.

"Baiklah, Sasuke-sama"

"Hn. Apakah biasanya kau melakukan seks dengan kondom ?"

"Tentu saja"

Sasuke menarik wajah Naruto dengan kedua tangan dan mencengkram pipi nya dengan kasar serta membenturkan kepala Naruto ke tembok dan menahan tubuh Naruto dengan kedua tangan serta menindih tubuh Naruto.

Kepala Naruto terasa sakit dan ia meringis serta berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak mengerang kesakitan.

"Aku tidak percaya padamu,dobe. Gunakan kondom untuk keamanan ku"

"Baiklah, Sasuke-sama"

"Bagus. Cepat persiapkan diri mu dan kita akan langsung memulai nya"

Naruto membantu Sasuke untuk melepaskan pakaian nya. Terlihat tubuh berotot milik pria itu dan Naruto menjilat putting Sasuke perlahan sebelum melepaskan celana Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap nya dengan tajam dan mendorong pundak Naruto hingga ia jatuh berlutut.

"Bodoh, buatlah dia menegang terlebih dahulu. Aku yang mengatur permainan kita malam ini, bukan kau",desis Sasuke.

Naruto melepaskan celana Sasuke dan celana boxer milik pria itu. Terlihat alat kelamin Sasuke yang sedikit menegang dengan warna kemerahan tanpa kulup. Sepertinya, pria itu menjaga kebersihan alat kelamin nya dengan baik.

Sasuke mendorong wajah Naruto hingga mengenai alat kelamin Sasuke dan mencekik nya.

"Mainkan milik ku"

"U-uh… tentu saja, Sasuke-sama"

Naruto mulai menyentuhkan jari nya dengan lembut ke titik sensitive Sasuke dan menggunakan tangan kanan untuk menyentuh alat kelamin Sasuke.

Sasuke melepaskan pakaian Naruto dengan kasar dan hampir merobek kemeja Naruto. Naruto terus memainkan alat kelamin Sasuke dan Sasuke mendorong kepala Naruto hingga membentur kasur.

"Ugh...", Naruto merintih tertahan. Sasuke menyeringai sinis dan jeritan kesakitan Naruto membuatnya semakin terangsang.

Sasuke melepaskan seluruh pakaian Naruto dan mencubit pinggang Naruto dengan kasar serta menarik nya ke kamar mandi. Pria itu menyalakan shower dan mereka berdua berdiri berhadapan di bawah shower.

Tanpa mengatakan apapun, Sasuke mencium bibir Naruto dengan kasar dan memaksakan lidah nya masuk ke dalam rongga mulut Naruto sambil mencekik leher Naruto dan membenturkan kepala Naruto ke dinding dengan keras.

"Ugh… Uph", Nafas Naruto terengah-engah dan ia hampir melepaskan ciuman Sasuke. Ia memeluk Sasuke dengan erat dan Sasuke mendorong tubuh nya dengan keras hingga Naruto menabrak dinding

Naruto bukanlah seorang masochist dan ia tidak menikmati prosesi bercinta saat ini. Dalam seks seperti ini, sang seme sekaligus pria sadis yang akan memimpin dan Naruto akan bersikap pasif dan membiarkan sang klien melakukan apapun yang diinginkan nya. Rintihan dan air mata nya membuat klien nya semakin bernafsu dan memperlakukan nya semakin kasar.

Sasuke melepaskan ciuman nya dan menjilat wajah Naruto serta mengigit leher nya dengan keras hingga berdarah.

"Aargh… Sakit", Naruto menyentuh punggung Sasuke.

Sasuke melepaskan gigitan nya setelah puas dan mengigit dada Naruto hingga berdarah. Naruto kembali mengerang dan pria itu mengigit semakin keras.

"Sasuke-sama, kau boleh melakukan apapun asal tak melukai wajah ku"

"Aku sudah membayar mu dan kau adalah milikku malam ini"

"Kumohon, Sasuke-sama", Naruto memohon dengan sungguh-sungguh.

Sasuke menatap Naruto dan menonjok lengan Naruto serta menendang lutut nya dengan keras hingga Naruto terjatuh.

"Kau berani memerintah ku, pelacur ?! Aku akan memberi pelajaran untuk mu"

Sasuke memukul dan menendang tubuh Naruto hingga membiru dan beberapa mulai berdarah. Ia juga mencakar tubuh Naruto dengan kuku panjang nya yang terawat hingga Naruto kesakitan dan menyentuh kulit nya yang berdarah.

"Sakit, Sasuke-kun", ucap Naruto tanpa sadar. Ia menatap Sasuke dengan mata berkaca-kaca dan bibir merah nya terus merintih dan terkesan sensual di telinga Sasuke.

Sasuke menarik leher Naruto dan membuat pria itu berdiri dengan paksa dan kembali memagut bibir pria itu dan mengakhiri ciuman dengan mengigit bibir Naruto hingga berdarah.

Naruto tak menyembunyikan air mata nya. Ia benar-benar kesakitan dan merasa ingin mati. Ia bersumpah untuk tak mengalami rasa sakit seperti ini lagi, namun ia tetap melayani segala jenis klien, termasuk klien yang membuat nya kesakitan seperti ini.

Di saat seperti ini, pikiran Naruto menerawang jauh dan ia membayangkan diri nya tengah berada di rumah dengan nyaman ketikan Sasuke memukul nya bertubi-tubi.

"Kau menangis, brengsek ? Air mata mu membuatku terangsang"

"Sasuke-kun", gumam Naruto dengan bibir bengkak.

Naruto membiarkan Sasuke menarik nya menuju bath tub dan ia memasukkan alat kelamin nya dengan paksa ke anus Naruto. Anus Naruto tak siap menerima penis Sasuke dan mulai berdarah ketika Sasuke melakukan penetrasi dengan paksa hingga seluruh penis nya berhasil masuk ke dalam anus Naruto.

Naruto memaksakan diri mengoyangkan tubuh nya dan meringis kesakitan. Sasuke tak berencana mengeluarkan alat kelamin nya dalam waktu dekat dan Naruto menangis serta menjerit keras ketika Sasuke memeluk tubuh nya dari belakang.

.

.

Naruto membersihkan tubuh nya dan berendam dengan air hangat di atas bath tub. Sasuke memaksa nya bercinta dua ronde sekaligus dan pria itu membiarkan nya beristirahat sejenak untuk membersihkan tubuh

Naruto menggosok tubuh nya dengan sabun dan ia meringis ketika sabun mengenai luka-luka nya yang memerah. Beberapa bagian kulit nya menipis dan beberapa berdarah, termasuk bibir nya.

Air mata Naruto kembali menetes dan ia menangis. Di saat seperti ini, ia merasa berdosa dan bersalah pada kedua orang tua nya yang telah meninggal dan kedua adik nya.

Entah apa yang dapat dilakukan Naruto bila kedua adik nya mengetahui profesi nya dan kecewa atau bahkan memaki nya dengan kata-kata paling kasar.

Tubuh nya terasa benar-benar sakit dan anus nya terluka dan berdarah. Setelah ini, ia akan berkunjung ke dokter dan menyembuhkan luka nya. Ia merasa ingin pingsan akibat kesakitan meskipun ia tetap harus melakukan nya lagi bila Sasuke meminta nya.

 _Maafkan aku, okaa-san, otou-san. Aku tak memiliki pilihan lain._

Naruto menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskan nya perlahan. Ia bangkit berdiri dan mengusap tubuh nya dengan lembut menggunakan handuk serta memakai piyama sutra, pakaian tidur nya saat bekerja.

Ia menggantung handuk milik nya dan keluar dari kamar mandi. Terlihat Sasuke yang berbaring di atas kasur dan menoleh ketika terdengar suara pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka.

"Kau sudah selesai ?"

"Ya, Sasuke-sama"

"Apakah kau ingin melakukan nya lagi, Sasuke-sama ?"

Sasuke bangkit berdiri dan menghampiri Naruto serta menyentuh leher Naruto dan kembali menahan nya dengan kedua tangan serta mendekatkan wajah nya, "Kau serius ingin menantang ku ? Aku siap memulai ronde ketiga saat ini"

Naruto meringis ketika Sasuke menyentuh leher nya yang terluka akibat bekas gigitan pria itu.

"Bisakah anda menunda nya sebentar, Sasuke-sama ? Maaf, namun saya perlu mempersiapkan diri dan beristirahat sejenak"

"Kau tidak kuat, hn ?",Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan kesal.

"Tidak. Namun luka-luka di tubuh saya masih basah"

Sasuke meninggalkan Naruto dan melemparkan sebuah kotak P3K pada Naruto.

"Untuk sementara tutuplah luka-luka sialan mu dengan benda itu"

"Arigato gozaimasu, Sasuke-sama"

Naruto menerima kotak P3K itu dan mulai menutupi luka-luka nya dengan obat merah sambil duduk di pinggir kasur.

"Bagaimana bila kau menjadi pelayan seks pribadi ku ?",ujar Sasuke tiba-tiba. "Aku akan membayar dua puluh juta ryo perbulan dan kau dapat tinggal di apartemen ku. Aku juga akan memberikan mobil prbadi untuk mu"

Naruto berpikir sejenak. Penghasilan perbulan nya hanyalah dua juta lima ratus ribu ryo. Bila sedang beruntung, ia bisa mendapat lima juta ryo per bulan. Sasuke memberi uang empat kali lipat penghasilan nya dan ia tidak perlu melayani banyak orang sehingga kesehatan nya akan lebih terjamin.

"Bisakah aku tinggal di apartemen itu bersama adik-adik ku ? Aku takkan mau bila kau tak membiarkan mereka tinggal disana"

"Kau memiliki adik ?"

"Ya, namun mereka tak tahu pekerjaan ku, Sasuke-sama",tatapan Naruto meredup sejenak.

"Hn. Terserah kau saja. Aku tak peduli asalkan mereka tak menganggu kinerja mu untuk memuaskanku"

Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan tajam dan berkata dengan ekspresi serius,"Aku menerima tawaran mu. Namun, aku tidak akan memaafkanmu bila kau melakukan sesuatu yang tidak menyenangkan kepada keluarga ku"

Sasuke tertawa sinis dan mencengkram pipi Naruto, "Kau mencoba mengancam ku, hn ? Apakah kau tidak tahu siapa aku hingga berani mengancam ku ?"

Naruto menundukkan kepala. Sasuke terlihat semakin menyeramkan bila sudah seperti ini.

"A-aku tahu. Namun, aku tetap tak akan membiarkanmu menganggu keluarga ku tak peduli siapapun kau",Naruto mengutarakan ancaman nya dengan tegas tanpa menatap Sasuke. Ia khawatir bila Sasuke akan melakukan sesuatu yang buruk pada Naruko dan Kurama.

"Tch… siapa nama mu, dobe ?"

"Ruki"

"Nama asli mu, bodoh"

"Uzumaki Naruto"

"Mulai minggu depan kau dapat menempati apartemen yang kuberikan. Aku akan menemui mu lagi setelah ini"

Naruto mengangguk. Ia telah mengambil resiko untuk menjadi pelayan seks pribadi Sasuke dan ia berharap bila Sasuke tak terlalu sering bercinta dengan cara menyakiti nya.

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **Author's Note :**

* * *

Apakah fanfict ini termasuk BDSM (author ga ngerti apa itu BDSM) ? Ada salah satu reader di fanfict lain yang minta agar author ngebuat fict BDSM & memunculkan sadism. Berhubung sesuai dengan request Ryuuki-san, maka author memutuskan pilih tema begini.

FYI, buat readers yang penasaran, anggap lah satu ryo sama dengan satu yen.

Mengenai nama alias, author sengaja milih nama dari personil band the GazettE. Kebetulan author suka banget dengan band rock genre visual kei & milih nama dari para personil karena merasa cocok aja dengan nama inisial karakter di fict ini.

Uzuma **KI** Na **RU** to = Ruki

 **KA** kash **I** = Kai


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto melangkahkan kaki nya memasuki club tempat nya bekerja. Lima hari telah berlalu sejak pertemuan terakhir nya bersama Sasuke dan pria itu sama sekali tidak menghubungi nya.

Malam ini, Naeuro mengenakan hoodie berwarna putih dengan t-shirt berwarna abu-abu. Luka di tubuh Naruto mulai sembuh dan lagi-lagi ia berhasil menutupi luka di tubuh nya dari kedua adik nya.

"Ruki-san, ada tamu VIP untuk mu malam ini. Ia akan menjemputmu dan kau akan bekerja di hotel bintang lima lagi",Shizune tersenyum sumringah.

"Lagi ? Mengapa kau tidak mengatakan nya padaku kemarin malam ?", keluh Naruto. "Aku sudah memiliki janji dengan Tsunade untuk malam ini"

"Tsunade-san ?",Shizune tampak berpikir sejenak.

Tsunade merupakan seorang wanita lajang berusia lima puluhan yang kaya raya. Dulu nya, ia adalah client Kai. Namun, setelah Kai memutuskan untuk pensiun, maka Naruto lah yang melayani wanita itu. Tsunade merupakan client favorit Naruto karena memberikan tips yang besar.

"Aku akan meminta Ryo-san melayani nya hari ini"

"Tidak, Shizune-san. Aku sudah berjanji dengan Tsunade dan dia adalah client favorit ku"

"Ruki-san, klien mu adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Ia adalah klien yang penting dan meminta ku untuk tidak mengatakan padamu bila ia akan menyewa mu untuk malam ini"

Naruto mengepalkan tangan nya dan bergumam dengan kesal, "Kuso"

Mood Naruto memburuk seketika. Ia tak ingin melayani Sasuke dan kesakitan untuk malam ini. Ia lebih memilih bercinta dengan Tsunade yang memperlakukan nya dengan lembut, setidaknya ia sendiri mendapat sedikit kenyamanan saat bercinta.

Naruto tak terangsang sedikitpun saat bercinta bersama Sasuke. Ia memang sempat terangsang dengan keindahan tubuh pria itu. Namun bagaimana mungkin ia menikmati rasa sakit di sekujur tubuh nya dan merasakan kenikmatan seksual dari rasa sakit ? Ia adalah seorang pria normal, bukan masochist !

Mau tak mau, ia harus melayani Sasuke malam ini. Malam ini merupakan satu-satu nya kesempatan bertemu Sasuke dan membicarakan mengenai tawaran nya beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Baiklah, aku akan melayani Uchiha Sasuke malam ini"

Shizune tersenyum dan menyerahkan sepuluh lembar uang seratus ribu ryo.

"Klien mu membayar delapan kali lipat tarif mu. Ia mengatakan ingin menjadikan mu 'pelayan' pribadi nya sehingga besok kau tak akan bekerja disini lagi"

Naruto terdiam sejenak. Ia bahkan belum sempat berpamitan dengan para rekan kerja nya. Mungkin, setelah ini ia dapat kembali ke klub sejenak.

Naruto menatap Shizune dengan tatapan sedikit sedih. Bagaimanapun, ia telah mengenal wanita itu selama dua tahun meskipun hanya sebatas rekan kerja.

"Shizune-san"

"Ya ?"

"Terima kasih atas bantuan mu selama dua tahun ini. Maaf bila terdapat hal yang kurang menyenangkan yang telah kulakukan tanpa kusadari. Sampaikan salam dari ku untuk rekan-rekan lain"

Seolah dapat mengerti perasaan Naruto, Shizune segera berkata, "Malam ini Uchiha Sasuke hanya menyewa mu untuk short time. Kau bisa kembali ke klub setelah selesai dan kami telah mempersiapkan makan pagi bersama sebagai perpisahan untuk mu"

Naruto tersenyum dan mengangguk, "Arigato gozaimasu"

.

.

Sasuke menjemput Naruto tepat di depan klub dengan mobil sedan mewah. Naruto telah membawa berbagai jenis peralatan untuk jenis seks yang diinginkan Sasuke. Ia tak ingin menggunakan peralatan seks yang sama dengan orang lain demi menghindari penyakit menular seks.

"Oyasuminasai, Sasuke-sama",sapa Naruto dengan sopan dan duduk di samping Sasuke.

Seorang supir menjalankan mobil tepat ketika Naruto sudah masuk ke dalam mobil. Pertemuan pertama Naruto dan Sasuke diisi dengan keheningan sepanjang perjalanan, namun kali ini Naruto memutuskan mengajak pria itu berbicara.

"Hn"

Sasuke menanggapi sekadar nya dan memilih fokus dengan laptop nya. Sinar yang dipantulkan dari laptop mengenai wajah pria itu dan Naruto dapat melihat raut wajah serius pria itu.

' _Apakah dia sesibuk itu hingga tetap bekerja saat hendak bercinta dengan seseorang ?'_ , batin Naruto sambil melirik ke arah Sasuke.

"Apa yang kau lihat, hn ?",Sasuke membalas tatapan Naruto dengan tajam.

"Gomenasai, Sasuke-sama"

Sasuke mematikan laptop nya dan memasukkan nya ke dalam tas serta menatap Naruto.

"Aku telah memberitahu pada resepsionis di klub itu bila kau berhenti mulai besok, dobe"

Naruto mengernyitkan dahi. Pria itu memanggil nya dobe tanpa alasan, sungguh menjengkelkan. Bila pria itu bukan klien nya, maka ia akan memukul dan membentak pria itu.

"Jangan layani siapapun selain aku atau aku akan melenyapkan seluruh keluarga mu",Sasuke mengucapkan ancaman dengan nada datar dan tatapan yang mengintimidasi.

Naruto terdiam sejenak dan berpikir untuk mencoba bernegosiasi dengan Sasuke. Tadi, ia telah mengatakan pada Tsunade bila seorang klien VIP meminta pelayanan nya untuk short time dan ia akan berhenti mulai besok. Tsunade berkata akan tetap menunggu nya hingga ia selesai melayani Sasuke.

"Ano… Sebetulnya malam ini aku memiliki seorang klien yang telah membuat janji sejak dua hari yang lalu. Bolehkah bila aku melayani wanita itu setelah ini ?"

Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan tajam hingga Naruto bergetar ketakutan meskipun suasana di dalam mobil cukup gelap. Sasuke meremas kerah baju Naruto dan mencekik leher nya hingga Naruto sesak nafas.

"L-lepaskan, S-sasuke-sama",Naruto berkata dengan nada memelas.

Sasuke menyeringai sinis. Melihat ekspresi seorang pria yang kesakitan seperti ini membuat gairah nya bangkit. Kejantanan nya bahkan mulai menegang hingga celana nya terasa sesak.

Mungkin, Sasuke memang terkesan tidak normal dengan bergairah melihat seseorang yang kesakitan. Namun, akibat selalu memiliki korelasi dengan sebab dan terdapat alasan yang menyebabkan nya menjadi seorang pria sadis.

Dengan kasar, Sasuke melepaskan kerah Naruto dan kembali menatap Naruto dengan tatapan tajam dan ekspresi angkuh.

"Baiklah, malam ini yang terakhir. Setelah itu kau tak boleh melayani siapapun selain aku"

"Arigato gozaimasu, Sasuke-sama",Naruto menundukkan kepala dengan perasaan bercampur aduk antara gugup dan lega.

"Hn. Mulai besok kau dapat pindah ke apartemen ku",Sasuke mengeluarkan sebuah kartu dari tas laptop nya dan memberikan nya pada Naruto.

"Apa ini ?"

"Itu kunci apartemen mu untuk sementara. Kau bisa mengatur pintu nya dengan kartu lain yang kau miliki"

"Dimana letak apartemen itu, Sasuke-sama ?"

"Sky Central Tower, lantai lima puluh."

Sky Central Tower adalah sebuah apartemen mewah yang terdiri dari lima puluh lantai. Lantai lima puluh merupakan unit termahal karena seukuran satu lantai penuh.

"Ini kunci mobil mu. Mobil itu sudah terparkir di parking slot milik mu di apartement itu",Sasuke memberikan sebuah kunci mobil. "Aku akan mengurus surat-surat nya nanti"

Naruto menatap kedua kunci itu dengan tatapan berkilat-kilat. Kehidupan nya berubah dalam waktu singkat dan ia merasa sangat bahagia. Namun, di saat yang sama ia sedikit khawatir akan kehilangan segala nya dalam waktu singkat sama seperti waktu yang dibutuhkan nya untuk mendapat semua benda itu.

"Maaf, namun apakah kau akan tinggal di apartemen itu bersama ku, Sasuke-sama ?"

"Tentu saja tidak, dobe. Aku tidak suka tinggal bersama keluarga mu dan aku pun baru mengenal mu"

Naruto mengernyitkan dahi. Ia baru dua kali bertemu dengan Sasuke dan menyimpulkan bila pria itu aneh. Aneh karena dengan mudah nya memberikan apartemen mewah dan mobil serta menawarkan diri nya untuk menjadi pelayan seks pribadi di pertemuan pertama mereka. Pria itu bahkan tak meminta nya untuk mengusir adik-adik nya.

"Apakah adik-adik ku menganggu ? Bila ya maka aku akan membuat mereka tinggal di tempat lain"

"Tch… mereka pasti akan menganggu. Namun, mereka tetap keluarga mu dan aku takkan memisahkan kalian"

"Arigato gozaimasu, Sasuke-sama",Naruto tersenyum lega karena tak perlu berpisah dengan kedua adik nya.

"Hn"

Naruto mengernyitkan dahi dengan sikap Sasuke. Pria itu terkesan dingin dan baik di saat yang bersamaan. Saat bercinta, pria itu memperlakukan nya dengan kasar, begitupun dengan tadi. Namun, Sasuke setidaknya masih memiliki hati untuk membiarkan Naruto tetap tinggal bersama keluarga nya.

Sasuke benar-benar membuat Naruto merasa penasaran. Dengan tubuh atletis dan wajah tampan serta kekayaan melimpah seperti itu, seharusnya Sasuke tak perlu 'membeli' seseorang dan ia dapat membuat siapapun datang pada nya dengan pesona nya.

 _Sasuke sungguh aneh dan membuatku penasaran. Kuharap, aku dapat mengenal nya lebih baik._

.

.

Malam ini, Sasuke memilih hotel bintang lima yang berbeda dengan hotel yang kemarin mereka kunjungi. Sasuke hanya memiliki waktu tiga jam untuk bercinta dengan nya dan waktu untuk perjalanan sudah memakan kurang lebih tiga puluh menit.

Sasuke segera melucuti pakaian Naruto dengan kasar hingga tubuh Naruto benar-benar telanjang sepenuh nya.

"Tolong, jangan perlakukan aku terlalu kasar malam ini"

Sasuke menarik dagu Naruto hingga Naruto mendongak dan menatap nya dengan tatapan tajam yang amat menusuk. Naruto tak dapat menundukkan kepala dan ia memejamkan mata.

Buk….

Sebuah tendangan keras melayang di perut Naruto dan membuat Naruto meringis kesakitan. Ia beruntung karena tendangan itu tak membuat isi lambung nya keluar.

"Kau berani memerintah ku, dobe ? Akulah tuan atas diri mu, bukan kau !",bentak Sasuke.

"Gomenasai"

"Diamlah dan ikuti ritme permainan ku", bisik Sasuke dengan suara baritone yang menggelitik di telinga Naruto.

Naruto telah mengeluarkan seluruh sex toys untuk jenis seks yang diinginkan Sasuke. Sungguh ironi, Naruto memiliki sex toys yang digunakan untuk mengikat diri nya sendiri. Namun, ia tetap membeli nya karena ia memutuskan untuk melayani segala jenis klien.

Sasuke mulai memasangkan tali pengikat leher dan handcuffs di pergelangan tangan Naruto. Selain itu, terdapat rantai yang mengikat kedua pergelangan kaki Naruto serta rantai di dada Naruto dan sejenis cincin besi yang menyambung untuk jari yang dipasangkan di seluruh jari Naruto. Naruto dengan sengaja membawa penutup mata.

Dengan kasar, Sasuke memagut bibir Naruto dan lidah nya mulai bergerilya di rongga mulut Naruto hingga Naruto hampir terkikik geli dan melepaskan bibir nya dari pagutan Sasuke.

Sasuke menyadari reaksi Naruto dan mencubit puting Naruto dengan keras hingga memerah dan Naruto meringis.

Setelah puas, Sasuke melepaskan pagutan nya dan Naruto terengah-engah dengan ciuman panjang mereka. Sasuke melepaskan seluruh pakaian nya dan memperlihatkan kejantanan nya yang sudah menegang dan mengarahkan kejantanan nya ke mulut Naruto.

"Hisap milik ku"

Naruto tak dapat melihat, Namun ia dapat merasakan wajah Sasuke yang mengenai perut nya dan kejantanan Sasuke yang telah ereksi sempurna mendekati mulut nya.

Naruto mulai menghisap kejantanan Sasuke dan Sasuke yang tengah berbaring dengan posisi terbalik dari Naruto mulai memukul seluruh bagian tubuh Naruto yang dapat dijangkau nya dengan cambuk.

"Uumph….",Naruto meringis dan mengepalkan tangan nya. Ia hampir mengigit kejantanan Sasuke.

Cambukan Sasuke semakin keras dan Naruto tanpa sadar mengigit kejantanan Sasuke.

"Aaarghh…",Sasuke meringis dan Naruto segera melepaskan gigi nya dan menelan sperma Sasuke di mulut nya.

"G-gomenasai", ucap Naruto dengan panik.

"You are a fucking son of a bitch !", pekik Sasuke sambil menyentuh kemaluan nya dengan satu tangan dan bangkit berdiri. Ia memukul seluruh bagian tubuh Naruto dengan keras menggunakan cambuk.

Untunglah, penis Sasuke tak terluka dan hanya sedikit memerah di ujung nya. Dengan kesal, Sasuke mencambuk bagian penis Naruto dengan keras sebanyak tiga kali dan Naruto menjerit kesakitan.

"H-hentikan, Sa-",ucapan Naruto terputus dan ia mengerang. "Aaarrrrrgggghhhh…."

"Inilah hukuman untuk mu, brengsek"

Naruto tak dapat melihat apapun. Namun cambukan Sasuke semakin bertubi-tubi dan ia semakin kesakitan. Kini, ia dapat merasakan aroma strawberry dari cairan lilin panas yang diteteskan ke tubuh nya.

Air mata Naruto mulai mengalir dan ia tak tahan dengan rasa panas yang menjalar di tubuh nya. Ia tak terbiasa dengan jenis seks yang dinikmati Sasuke dan sepanjang karier nya ia hanya pernah memiliki tiga klien BDSM, termasuk Sasuke.

Seluruh klien BDSM Naruto adalah wanita dan Naruto berperan sebagai master satu kali dan satu kali menjadi submission.

"Aaaargh…. panas"

Terdengar tawa sinis Sasuke dan pria itu meneteskan cairan lilin semakin banyak serta menutup mulut Naruto dengan plester hitam.

Naruto terus menerus meringis dan berusaha menjerit meskipun pleaster hitam menutupi mulut nya.

"Kau berisik, dobe",desis Sasuke sambil meneteskan cairan lilin ke puting Naruto.

Tubuh Naruto menggelinjang dan rantai di tangan dan kaki nya bergerak-gerak. Ia tak sanggup lagi menahan rasa sakit.

Merasa lelah dan khawatir Sasuke akan semakin melukai nya, Naruto memutuskan untuk diam dan berusaha meresapi rasa sakit yang dirasakan di setiap inch tubuh nya.

Sasuke berbisik di telinga Naruto dan nafas pria itu menggelitik telinga Naruto.

"Malam ini aku akan menikmati tubuh mu sepuasnya sebelum klien brengsek mu mengambil hak ku atas tubuh mu"

Sasuke memasukkan kejantanan nya yang kembali mengeras ke dalam anus Naruto dan berbisik, "Bersyukurlah aku telah menahan diri untuk tak menyiksa mu lebih malam ini"

.

.

Tsunade dan Naruto berbaring di atas kasur bersama-sama. Malam ini merupakan malam terakhir mereka berdua dan juga merupakan malam terakhir bagi Naruto untuk merasakan seks dengan nyaman tanpa rasa sakit seperti yang dinikmati nya bersama Tsunade.

Naruto telah membersihkan tubuh nya dan mengganti pakaian setelah selesai bercinta dengan Sasuke dan segera kembali ke klub. Tsunade telah menunggu nya di klub dan mereka segera menuju hotel yang terletak tak jauh dari klub.

"Ruki-kun, benarkah kau akan berhenti dari pekerjaan mu setelah ini ?",Tsunade terlihat muram. Wanita itu masih merasa sedih karena ia tak dapat bertemu atau menerima pelayanan seks dari pria sewaan favorit nya.

"Benar, Tsunade-san"

"Mengapa ? Bukankah kau baru bekerja selama dua tahun ? Usia mu juga terlalu muda untuk pensiun"

"Aku menjadi 'pelayan' pribadi seseorang. Mulai besok, tak seorangpun dapat menikmati tubuh ku selain diri nya"

Tsunade mengerucutkan bibir nya dan meneteskan air mata. Ia merasa seolah telah memiliki ikatan emosional dengan Naruto meskipun ia bahkan tak mengetahui nama asli Naruto dan hanya mengenal pria itu sebagai 'Ruki'.

"Gomen ne, Tsunade-san", Naruto dengan lembut menyentuh wajah halus Tsunade dan menghapus air mata wanita itu. "Mungkin kau bisa menjadikan Haru-san atau Dai-san sebagai 'pelayan seks' favorit mu"

"Tetap saja berbeda. Bahkan kau dan Kai-kun pun memperlakukanku dengan berbeda. Padahal aku baru saja mulai terbiasa dengan mu", Tsunade merengut.

Sebetulnya, Naruto pun merasa tidak enak. Tsunade adalah pelanggan favorit nya dan ia menyukai wanita itu sebagai partner seks yang menyenangkan. Namun, Tsunade tak datang setiap hari dan Sasuke jelas memberikan uang yang jauh lebih banyak. Naruto jelas akan mengutamakan uang dan mengesampingkan kenyamanan pribadi nya.

"Seharusnya aku menjadikan mu pelayan seks pribadi ku sejak dulu. Rasanya aku jadi menyesal", keluh Tsunade.

Naruto menepuk punggung telanjang Tsunade dengan lembut beberapa kali dan berusaha menenangkan wanita itu.

"Sebaiknya kau segera mencari seseorang sebagai pelayan seks pribadi mu sehingga takkan mengalami hal seperti ini lagi,Tsunade-san"

"Entahlah. Kurasa kau benar, Ruki-san. Terima kasih atas saran mu"

"Ne, douiteshimashite",jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Oyasuminasai, Ruki-san. Daisuki desu",Tsunade berkata dengan nada riang dan mengecup bibir Naruto dengan lembut serta memeluk nya dan memejamkan mata.

"Eh ?",Naruto terkejut. Ini merupakan pernyataan perasaan pertama nya yang didapati dari seorang client.

"Itu perasaanku saat ini. Namun, aku akan segera menghapus nya dan memberikan nya pada pria lain yang juga akan membalas perasaan ku",Tsunade tersenyum dan memeluk Naruto dengan erat.

Ini merupakan pertemuan terakhir Tsunade dengan Naruto dan Naruto tersadar bila sebetulnya Tsunade adalah wanita lajang yang kesepian dan membutuhkan cinta. Ia merasa kasihan pada Tsunade dan dengan tulus mengharapkan agar wanita itu menemukan pria yang akan memberi nya cinta yang tulus.

"Kuharap kau akan segera menemui nya, Tsunade-san",Naruto tersenyum dan mengelus surai blonde wanita itu serta memeluk nya dengan erat.

"Oyasuminasai, Ruki-san",Tsunade memejamkan mata nya.

"Oyasuminasai, Tsunade-san"

Naruto menatap ke arah Tsunade yang tertidur pulas dalam pelukan nya. Ia tak mencintai Tsunade dan tak menyukai lebih dari sebagai pelanggan favorit dan partner seks yang membuat nya nyaman. Namun, ucapan wanita itu membuat perasaan nya menghangat dan mengingatkan nya bila ia juga merupakan seorang manusia, bukan budak seks yang melacurkan diri demi uang. Ia masih memiliki hati dan perasaan meskipun ia berusaha membunuh perasaan nya demi pekerjaan.

Mulai besok, ia hanya akan melayani Sasuke dan tak akan menerima kata-kata manis dan perlakuan lembut. Namun, pernyataan Tsunade menyadarkan nya bila ia pernah dicintai oleh seseorang dan dapat dijadikan sebagai penghibur ketika Sasuke melukai nya di kala mereka bercinta.

Naruto memejamkan mata nya dan terbuai di dalam alam mimpi. Tubuh nya terasa begitu lelah setelah bercinta selama dua ronde bersama Tsunade dan sakit setelah Sasuke melukai tubuh nya.

 _Kuharap, Sasuke dapat memperlakukanku sedikit lembut atau setidaknya memberiku sedikit cinta. Kuharap, aku dapat lebih mengenal nya dan menemukan sedikit 'sisi manusia' dalam diri nya._

 **-TBC-**

* * *

Author's Note :

* * *

Apakah BDSM yang seperti ini ? Maaf kalau ada sedikit scene NaruTsuna. Pokoknya ending tetap SasuNaru & Tsunade ga akan jadi penghalang.

Oh ya, author pengen nanya pendapat kalian nih, apakah adegan seks di setiap chapter diperlukan ? Atau nggak usah ? Soalnya author berencana untuk nggak membuat adegan seks di setiap chapter

Entah kenapa, review para readers masuk di email & ga bisa dibuka di ffn, jadi ga bisa dibales untuk sementara. Thanks buat review nya.

Fyi :

\- Kono **HA** ma **RU** : Haru

\- **D** e **I** dar **A** : Dai

* * *

Reply to reviews (guest) :

* * *

\- rikarika : Ne, Sasuke nya memang sengaja dibuat brengsek. Jadi Naru dikasarin..

\- Guest : diusahaiin cepet update

\- Ano-chan : diusahaiin di deskripsiin dengan detail. Soalnya author ga terlalu ada bayangan soal BDSM nih. Apakah seperti adegan seks di chapter ini ?U

\- Uke NaruLove : okay, thanks review nya.

\- aku : thanks ya. Sebenarnya author juga ga biasa sama BDSM & (maaf) kalau boleh jujur ga terlalu suka, bukan benci. Cuma berhubung ada yang request ya author coba buat.

\- Aikhazuna17 : diusahaiin cepet update. Soalnya masih ada fict on going juga.

\- TsubasaF : masih binggung juga, hehe... pokoknya di ending Sasu ga akan sejahat ini sama Naru sih.


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto membuka mata nya dan menatap jam yang tergantung di dinding kamar nya. Jam menunjukkan pukul satu siang dan tak seperti biasanya Naruto masih berada di tempat tidur.

Saat ini Naruto sudah terlambat untuk berangkat kuliah dan tubuh nya terasa sangat lelah. Tendangan Sasuke di perut nya semalam tidak begitu sakit dan setidaknya pria itu tidak memperlakukan nya sekasar saat kali pertama mereka bercinta, namun tetap saja terasa menyakitkan bagi Naruto.

Perlahan, Naruto menyentuh dahi nya. Dahi nya terasa panas dan anus nya terasa sakit. Ia teringat bila kemarin malam Kurama tidak tidur di kamar bersama nya dan memilih tidur di kamar Naruko.

Sepertinya, kami-sama memberkati nya saat ini sehingga Naruko dan Kurama tak bertemu dengan nya saat ini. Naruto bangkit berdiri dan membuka pintu kamar yang terkunci. Ia menemukan sebuah kertas yang ditempel di kamar nya.

* * *

 _ **Naruto-nii, aku dan Kurama berangkat ke sekolah. Kami sudah memasak ramen untuk makan siang. Kuah ramen berada di dalam panci di atas kompor.**_

 _ **-Naruko**_

* * *

Naruto tersenyum membaca pesan dari Naruko. Ramen merupakan favorit nya dan saat ini merupakan saat yang pas untuk menikmati makanan favorit nya.

Perlahan, Naruto berjalan menuju dapur dan mengisi panci lain nya dengan air serta memasukkan ramen dan beberapa bahan pelengkap ramen di dalam air yang telah mendidih.

Setelah selesai, Naruto memindahkan ramen ke dalam mangkuk dan menyiram nya dengan kuah ramen hingga penuh. Ia mengambil pil berupa obat demam dan salep untuk luka yang diletakkan nya di lemari tempat penyimpanan obat di dapur.

"Itadakimasu", ucap Naruto pada diri nya sendiri.

Naruto mulai memakan ramen dengan cepat dan menyeruput kuah ramen itu. Rasa ramen itu cukup lezat meskipun tidak selezat ramen di Ichiraku ramen, kedai ramen favorit nya.

Di saat ini, perasaan Naruto terasa sakit. Sudah dua tahun berlalu dan Naruto merasa khawatir hampir setiap hari. Ia takut bila suatu hari nanti Naruko dan Kurama mengetahui pekerjaan nya yang sesungguh nya dan merasa kecewa. Namun, di saat yang sama Naruto merasa lelah untuk terus menerus berbohong.

 _Kuharap suatu saat nanti aku dapat jujur pada Naruko dan Kurama_

Naruto mengaktifkan ponsel nya dan terdapat beberapa ponsel dan telepon tak terjawab. Naruto mengecek daftar telepon tak terjawab dan terdapat sembilan telepon tak terjawab dari Sakura, sahabat nya sejak sekolah menengah atas.

Ponsel Naruto kembali berbunyi dan Naruto segera mengangkat telepon.

"Moshi-moshi"

"Hey, kenapa kau tidak masuk kuliah, Naruto baka ?"

"Aku bangun kesiangan hari ini, Sakura-chan. Hehe…",Naruto terkekeh.

"Dasar ! Hari ini Orochimaru-san memberikan tugas kelompok dan kita berdua sekelompok"

"Tugas kelompok ?",Naruto memijit kepala nya yang terasa pusing seketika. Ia dan Sakura berkuliah di universitas yang sama dan berada di jurusan yang sama sehingga sering berada di kelompok yang sama setiap kali diadakan tugas kelompok.

"Ya. Kita diharuskan membuat sebuah aplikasi game sederhana untuk ponsel. Kita mendapat waktu selama lima minggu"

"Apakah kelompok nya hanya kita berdua saja ?"

"Tidak. Kita bertiga dengan Sai"

Naruto menghela nafas jengkel. Orochimaru adalah dosen berpenampilan unik dengan rambut panjang dan mengenakan eyeshadow berwarna ungu mencolok serta riasan wajah putih pucat. Seluruh mahasiswa pada awal nya mengira Orochimaru adalah seorang wanita.

Saat ini Naruto berada di semester enam akhir dan para mahasiswa semester enam sudah mulai memikirkan skripsi. Naruto sendiri telah memulai mengerjakan skripsi nya dan berniat menyerahkan bab satu untuk persetujuan dosen pembimbing.

"Bagaimana bila kita bertemu di Ichiraku Ramen depat kampus ? Cepatlah datang karena aku dan Sai akan tiba disana sebentar lagi"

"Tapi aku-"

"Ayolah, kita harus membahas proyek kita dan menyelesaikan nya secepat mungkin"

Naruto tak sempat menjawab dan Sakura telah mematikan telepon. Ia tak dapat menolak karena ia sendiri pun ingin cepat menyelesaikan tugas kelompok dan melanjutkan skripsi nya.

.

.

Naruto telah berada di Ichiraku ramen bersama dengan Sakura dan Sai. Naruto memesan semangkuk ramen favorit nya dengan segelas sencha dan ice cream matcha.

"Jadi, apakah kalian memiliki ide mengenai game yang akan kita buat ?",Sakura membuka pembicaraan sambil melirik kedua orang pria dihadapan nya.

"Bagaimana bila bertema RPG adventure ? Game seperti itu sedang populer",usul Naruto.

"Terserah. Aku akan mengurus desain character dan grafik untuk game itu",ujar Sai.

"Pastikan ada character yang terlihat mirip dengan Itachi-kun",ucap Sakura dengan wajah memerah dan tersenyum malu-malu.

"Dengan kerut di wajah dan rambut panjang yang diikat ? Baiklah, akan kubuat dia terlihat mirip dengan wanita atau bahkan seperti Orochimaru-san"

"SAI !", bentak Sakura sambil memukul meja dan menendang kaki Sai hingga pria itu meringis. Beberapa pengunjung melirik ke arah meja mereka dan Sakura mengatakan maaf pada para pengunjung dengan wajah memerah.

"Jangan menghina kekasihku seperti itu. Dia berbeda dengan Orochimaru dan ia terlalu jantan untuk menjadi seorang wanita"

Naruto tersenyum melirik Sakura yang terlihat antusias membicarakan kekasih nya. Ia selalu bersemangat dengan segala hal yang berhubungan dengan kekasih nya. Naruto sendiri hanya pernah melihat wajah kekasih Sakura sekilas di foto.

Deskripsi Sai mengenai kekasih Sakura sama sekali tidak salah. Pria itu memang memiliki dua garis kerutan di dekat hidung dan rambut panjang yang diikat. Wajah pria itu tidak jelek dan mata pria itu terlihat mirip dengan seseorang.

Naruto mencoba menginat wajah kekasih Sakura yang dilihat nya di foto dan ia meringis. Pria bernama Itachi itu memiliki mata yang sama dengan Sasuke !

"Sakura-chan, darimana kau mengenal kekasih mu ?",tanya Naruto dengan penuh rasa penasaran. Mungkin saja pria itu mengenal Sasuke dan ia dapat mencari informasi mengenai Sasuke.

"Hey, kau tidak pernah mendengarkan cerita ku, Naruto baka ?"

Naruto menggaruk kepala nya yang terasa tidak gatal dan tersenyum canggung, "Seingatku kau tidak pernah menceritakan nya"

"Ahaha… aku memang tidak pernah menceritakan nya, sih"

Sai menyela percakapan dengan berdehem keras. Pria itu telah menyelesaikan makan ketika Naruto dan Sakura sedang berbicara.

"Bisakah kita melanjutkan pembicaraan mengenai tugas kita ? Aku harus segera pergi setelah ini"

"Maaf",ucap Naruto dan Sakura engan perasaan tidak enak pada Sai.

"Jadi, kita akan membuat game bertema RPG adventure. Lalu, aku memiliki ide untuk membuat game dengan karakter utama pria dan wanita yang dapat dipilih. Tema game itu adalah masa depan dimana alien menginvasi bumi dan karakter utama diharuskan bertarung melawan alien itu",usul Naruto.

"Itu ide yang bagus. Kuharap game itu tidak terlalu sulit sehingga setiap orang dapat menyelesaikan game itu",ujar Sakura.

"Akan kuusahakan membuat grafik yang baik dan design boss yang terlihat kuat"

"Kalau begitu kau buat saja cerita untuk game ini. Aku akan mencari musik yang tepat dan ide mengenai kemampuan boss dan karakter utama di game itu"

"Bagaimana dengan pembuata program game ?",tanya Sai.

"Kita akan mengerjakan nya bersama-sama, Sai"

Sai melirik jam dan segera bangkit berdiri. Pria itu harus menjemput kekasih nya dan ia telah terlambat beberapa menit.

"Kalau begitu aku akan pulang. Aku akan segera mengirimkan desain karakter utama via email setelah menyelesaikan nya"

"Jaa ne",Sakura dan Naruto melambaikan tangan pada Sai yang meletakkan uang dan meninggalkan kedai dengan tergesa-gesa.

Naruto dan Sakura berpandangan satu sama lain dan menghabiskan ramen milik mereka yang tersisa.

"Kau masih penasaran dengan pertemuan pertama ku dengan Itachi-kun ?"

"Tentu saja. Kau tidak pernah menceritakan nya"

"Kau ingat saat masa orientasi mahasiswa baru ? Saat itulah aku bertemu dengan Itachi dan kami menjadi dekat. Aku tak menyangka bila ternyata dia adalah kakak lelaki dari Sasuke"

Naruto hampir menyemburkan sencha yang sedang diminum nya ke wajah Sakura. Ia tak mengira bila Sakura juga mengenal Sasuke dan ia bisa mendapatkan informasi mengenai pria itu lebih mudah.

"Sasuke ?"

"Ya, dia pria yang kusukai sewaktu sekolah menengah dulu",ujar Sakura.

Iris sapphire Naruto membulat dan ia menatap iris emerald Sakura dengan intens.

"Eh ? Ada apa ? Kau mengenal nya ?"

"Begitulah, dia boss ku"

"Boss ? Kau bekerja pada nya ?!",Sakura setengah menjerit. Ia menatap sekeliling dan berbisik pada Naruto, "Kuharap kau dapat bersabar pada nya"

"Bersabar ? Mengapa ?"

"Ia memiliki kepribadian yang perfeksionis, dingin dan kasar"

Naruto mengangguk. Ia baru bertemu Sasuke selama dua kali dan ia percaya dengan ucapan Sakura. Sasuke sangat dingin dan bersikap kasar, bahkan saat sedang tidak bercinta.

"Kau benar, Sakura-chan"

"Itachi-kun sangat khawatir pada nya dan sering bercerita mengenai Sasuke padaku. Aku sulit untuk percaya, namun Itachi-kun mengatakan bila dulu nya Sasuke adalah anak laki-laki yang manis, baik dan menggemaskan"

Naruto menengak ludah dengan keras. Ia tak dapat percaya dengan ucapan Sakura. Bagaimana mungkin seorang anak laki-laki yang manis, baik dan menggemaskan berubah menjadi pria sadis yang dingin dan tak berperasaan ?

"Tidak mungkin",gumam Naruto hingga dapat terdengar oleh Sakura.

"Kau juga tidak percaya ?"

"Ya. Aku tidak percaya"

"Sebetulnya aku juga. Namun, Sasuke memang berbeda saat aku bertemu dengan nya saat di sekolah menengah dan sekarang"

"Berbeda ? Sikap nya tidak seperti sekarang ?"

"Tidak."

"Mengapa ? Aku sangat penasaran",Naruto tersenyum lembut, berharap Sakura akan luluh dan menceritakan pada nya.

"Hey ! Apakah kau jatuh cinta pada Uchiha Sasuke ? Setiap orang yang kukenal yang jatuh cinta padanya akan menanyakan hal yang sama padaku"

Naruto terdiam. Ia jelas tak jatuh cinta pada Sasuke. Bagaimana mungkin ia jatuh cinta pada pria yang telah memperlakukan nya dengan kasar bagaikan seorang budak. Bahkan, budak pun diperlakukan lebih baik.

Seorang gigolo tak hanya melayani seks, namun juga menawarkan cinta semu kepada para pelanggan nya. Dan Naruto biasa nya menawarkan cinta yang semu kepada hampir seluruh pelanggan nya. Namun tidak untuk Uchiha Sasuke. Ia bahkan tak pernah sekalipun berpura-pura mengatakan 'aku mencintaimu' dan menyentuh tubuh pria itu dengan lembut sebelum, saat atau sesudah mereka bercinta.

"Tidak. Dia sangat kasar"

"Ucapanku benar, kan ? Sebetulnya, dulu Sasuke adalah korban bullying"

"Huh ? Bullying ? Kau serius ? Pria seperti itu seorang korban bullying ?",Naruto tanpa sadar meninggikan suara nya.

Sakura mengangguk,"Dia korban bullying selama sekolah menengah dan di rumah nya"

Naruto sulit mencerna kata-kata Sakura. Pria seperti itu adalah seorang tipe yang mendominasi, bagaimana mungkin pria seperti itu menjadi korban kekerasan ? Seharusnya, Sasuke akan langsung melawan.

"Saat sekolah menengah dulu Sasuke adalah orang yang sangat pintar. Sekarang pun dia sudah lulus dari universitas dengan predikat summa cum laude"

"Lalu mengapa ia menjadi korban bullying ? Bukankah orang seperti itu seharusnya didekati banyak orang ?"

"Dulu nya, Sasuke adalah pria pendiam yang penyendiri dan sangat culun. Ia mengenakan kacamata dan bahkan tak memiliki hobi yang dimiliki para remaja pria seusia nya"

Sakura meminum sencha dan menghabiskan setengah gelas sebelum melanjutkan ucapan nya dan membuat Naruto semakin penasaran.

"Dulu, aku berusaha mendekati nya dan ia seolah 'mendorong' ku untuk menjauh. Setelah menjadi kekasih Itachi-kun, aku baru tahu bila ternyata ayah nya menganggap Sasuke adalah kegagalan dan meremehkan nya. Ayah nya membanggakan Itachi-kun dan mempersiapkan nya untuk menjadi pewaris"

Iris sapphire Naruto terbelalak dan ia hampir tersedak. Ia tak mengira bila seorang pria seperti Sasuke memiliki masa lalu yang kelam. Namun, apakah hanya karena hal itu ia menjadi seorang pria yang kasar ? Bila ia menjadi Sasuke maka ia takkan melakukan hal yang sama.

"Ayah Sasuke mendidik nya dengan sangat keras dan memberikan hukuman fisik walau ia hanya melakukan kesalahan kecil. Mungkin karena itulah ia menjadi seperti ini"

Naruto menatap dengan simpati. Bila itu yang terjadi maka ia semakin berhasrat untuk mengubah Sasuke dan membuat pria itu menjadi lebih baik. Ia akan berusaha keras untuk tetap berada di sisi pria itu meskipun Sasuke selalu memperlakukan nya dengan kasar.

.

.

Jam menunjukkan pukul setengah delapan malam dan Sasuke masih berada di kantor. Ia merapikan berkas-berkas di meja nya dan menutup laptop nya serta memasukkan ke dalam tas.

Sasuke melangkah menuju pintu dan mengunci nya setelah memastikan bila ruangan kantor nya dalam keadaan rapih. Ia adalah seorang pria perfeksionis yang terobsesi dengan kerapihan dan kebersihan sehingga menginginkan ruangan nya dalam keadaan rapih.

Sasuke berjalan menuju sebuah ruangan di sebelah nya dan berusaha membuka pintu. Sesuai dugaan nya, pintu itu telah terkunci. Itachi telah mengatakan akan pulang tepat pukul lima sore dan ia akan berkencan dengan kekasih nya, namun Sasuke berharap bila pria itu batal berkencan dan masih berada di kantor serta menemani nya untuk makan bersama.

Tubuh Sasuke terasa lemas saat ini dan otak nya tak dapat bekerja dengan benar. Bila otak nya bekerja seperti biasa nya, maka ia takkan mungkin mengharapkan Itachi atau siapapun menemani nya makan malam.

Saat pagi, Sasuke hanya sempat memakan sepotong sandwich keju dan mayonnaise serta terburu-buru berangkat ke kantor. Saat siang hari, ia hanya sempat memakan sepotong onigiri yang dijual di supermarket, itupun dengan satu tangan yang sibuk bekerja dan tangan lain nya untuk makan.

Hari ini merupakan hari yang melelahkan bagi Sasuke. Ia diharuskan hadir dalam dua rapat dalam jam yang berdekatan dan kembali ke kantor untuk melanjutkan rangkuman laporan dari setiap cabang perusahaan. Perusahaan Uchiha memiliki lebih dari lima puluh cabang yang tersebar di dalam dan luar negeri serta memiliki berbagai lini produk. Sasuke diharuskan memberi laporan keuntungan setiap produk berdasarkan laporan keuntungan perusahaan di setiap cabang.

Sasuke mengeluarkan ponsel nya dan menghubungi seseorang. Kepala nya terasa pusing dan ia merasa terlalu malas untuk makan malam di rumah atau berada di restaurant sendirian untuk makan malam.

"Konbawa, Sasuke-sama",terdengar suara ceria seorang pria.

Sasuke terkejut dan ia segera menjauhkan ponsel dari telinga nya dan mengecek nama orang yang ditelepon nya. Ia tidak menghubungi orang yang salah, namun reaksi nya berbeda dengan biasa nya.

"Dimana kau berada, dobe ?"

"Aku berada di rumah sekarang, Sasuke-sama. Apakah kau ingin meminta pelayanan seperti kemarin malam ?",tanya Naruto. "Maafkan aku, namun aku sedang demam malam ini. Bisakah kau menunda nya ?"

Saat ini Sasuke bahkan terlalu lemas untuk berjalan menuju mobil nya dan mengemudi menuju restaurant. Ia tak memiliki tenaga untuk bercinta meskipun ia menginginkan nya saat ini.

"Datanglah ke Grand Palace Café sekarang juga"

"Tapi aku-"

Sasuke memutus ucapan Naruto dan membentak pria itu,"Diamlah dan laksanakan perintah ku"

Hening sejenak di seberang telepon. Perlahan terdengar jawaban dari Naruto.

"Moushiwake arimasen deshita, Sasuke-sama. Aku akan berangkat sekarang juga"

Sasuke mematikan telepon dan setengah berlari menuju lift. Pintu lift terbuka saat ia menekan nya dan ia dengan cepat menekan tombol ground floor serta menghampiri mobil nya yang terparkir tepat di depan gedung kantor.

.

.

Sasuke telah menunggu di dalam private room café tepat ketika Naruto memasuki café. Wajah Naruto terlihat pucat dan memerah, namun ia memutuskan untuk menutupi nya dengan tersenyum ramah pada setiap orang.

Pelayan segera mengantarkan Naruto menuju ruang private room yang dipesan Sasuke ketika Naruto mengatakan ingin bertemu dengan Uchiha Sasuke yang berada di private room.

Ruangan private room itu sangat kecil dan memang sengaja di design khusus untuk dua orang. Seorang pelayan memberikan dua buah menu pada Sasuke dan Naruto.

Sasuke dengan sengaja memesan private room khusus untuk dua orang. Untunglah, café tidak terlalu ramai sehingga Sasuke dapat langsung memesan nya ketika ia datang. Pusing yang dirasakan nya akan bertambah parah bila ia berada di meja yang bergabung dengan semua orang dan mendengar suara orang-orang yang saling bercakap-cakap.

"Aku pesan Filet Mignon steak with red wine sauce dan tomato cream soup untuk appetizer, roasted tomato bread dan tomato juice",ujar Sasuke pada seorang pelayan yang mencatat menu.

Naruto hampir tertawa mendengar pesanan Sasuke. Pria itu seolah sedang bercanda dengan pesanan yang hampir seluruh nya mengandung tomat. Sebagai ganti nya, Naruto tersenyum dan Sasuke menatap nya dengan tajam.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan, bitch ?"

"T-tidak. Hanya saja pesanan mu terkesan lucu dengan menu yang hampir seluruh nya berhubungan dengan tomat"

Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan tajam. Ia menatap peralatan makan di samping nya. Ia terlalu lelah untuk menggebrak meja atau melemparkan peralatan makan.

"Diamlah. Itu bukan urusan mu, dobe"

"Maaf, Sasuke-sama"

"Cepatlah pesan makanan mu"

Naruto melirik menu di tangan nya. Harga menu di café itu sangat mahal dan seluruh menu itu berbahasa asing meskipun terdapat penjelasan dengan bahasa jepang.

"Aku pesan beef lasagna dengan orange juice"

Pelayan itu mengulang pesanan Naruto dan Sasuke serta meninggalkan ruangan. Naruto merasa gugup berhadapan dengan Sasuke dan melihat wajah pria itu hanya membuat nya meringis dengan pengalaman menyakitkan saat bercinta.

"Sasuke-sama, bolehkah aku tetap bekerja selain melayani mu ? Aku khawatir bila kedua adik ku akan mengetahui pekerjaan ku",tanya Naruto.

"Berapa usia mu dan apa tingkat pendidikan terakhir mu ?"

Pertanyaan Sasuke mengejutkan Naruto. Ia tak mengira bila Sasuke akan menanyakan hal pribadi mengenai diri nya.

"Dua puluh tahun. Saat ini aku kuliah di jurusan game design and technology semester enam"

Sasuke berpikir sejenak. Pria itu mencoba memikirkan pekerjaan yang sesuai dengan usia dan kemampuan Naruto sehingga ia dapat bekerja dengan baik di perusahaan milik nya.

"Kau bisa bekerja sebagai kasir paruh waktu di U Minimart cabang stasiun Konoha. Waktu kerja mu pukul tiga sore hingga sepuluh malam dan libur satu hari seminggu. Gaji mu akan kutambah tiga ratus lima puluh ribu ryo per bulan"

Naruto mengernyit seolah tak percaya. Sejak kapan seorang Uchiha Sasuke yan begitu kasar bisa bersikap baik dan memberikan gaji yang setara dengan pekerja kantor full time di bagian administrasi ?

"Mengapa ?",ucap Naruto tanpa sadar.

Sasuke menatap nya dengan tajam seolah mempertanyakan maksud pertanyaan nya.

"U-um… maksudku mengapa Sasuke-sama memberikan pekerjaan dengan gaji besar untuk ku ?"

Sasuke menarik dagu Naruto dengan kasar dan Naruto mengalihkan pandangan. Ia tak berani menatap iris onyx Sasuke yang menatap nya dengan tajam. Sasuke mencengkram dagu nya dengan keras.

"Agar aku dapat mengawasi mu sehingga kau tidak bercinta dengan orang lain"

Naruto terdiam dan Sasuke menghampiri nya mencium leher jenjang milik Naruto. Sasuke berniat mencium bibir merah yang sensual mllik Naruto dan terpaksa menahan diri demi menghindari penyakit Naruto tertular pada nya.

Sasuke menyentuh kening Naruto. Kening pria itu benar-benar panas dan ia tidak berbohong soal demam yang di alami nya. Sasuke menampar wajah Naruto dan berbisik,"Bila kau berani mencoba bercinta dengan orang lain, maka akan ku musnahkan seluruh keluarga mu"

Bulu kuduk Naruto merinding. Suara Sasuke menggelitik telinga nya dan ancaman itu diucapkan nya dengan ekspresi serius.

"Baiklah, Sasuke-sama"

Sasuke kembali ke tempat duduk nya dan tepat saat itu pintu terbuka. Seorang pelayan dan seorang manager café masuk dengan sopan dan membawakan appetizer dan minuman milik Sasuke dan Naruto.

Sasuke menatap pelayan itu dengan kesal. Hampir lima belas menit berlalu dan pelayan itu baru datang untuk membawakan appetizer serta minuman.

"Mohon maaf telah menunggu lama, Uchiha-sama. Main course anda akan di hidangkan sebentar lagi"

Naruto terkejut dengan manager itu yang seolah mengenal Sasuke. Namun, ia tersadar bila Uchiha Group adalah perusahaan besar yang memiliki banyak cabang dan cukup sering memberikan bantuan dalam jumlah besar kepada organisasi amal. Bukan hal mustahil bila orang awam mengenal seluruh keluarga Uchiha.

Sungguh ironis. Seorang pemilik perusahaan yang terkenal sebagai perusahaan besar yang sering memberikan bantuan amal memiliki seorang putra seperti Sasuke.

Sasuke sedang terlalu lelah untuk marah. Ia hanya mengatakan pada manajer itu untuk memperbaiki pelayanan café itu sambil memberikan tatapan tajam yang menakutkan.

Manager dan pelayan itu keluar dari ruangan sambil menundukkan kepala berkali-kali dan Sasuke membuka dompet serta memberikan uang lima puluh ribu ryo pada Naruto .

"Cepat sembuhkan demam mu sehingga kita dapat segera bercinta setelah kau sembuh"

"Arigato gozaimasu, Sasuke-sama"

Sasuke tak mengatakan apapun. Namun entah kenapa Naruto merasa bila hari ini Sasuke bersikap lebih baik dibandingkan sebelum nya. Sebetulnya, bahkan ia merasa kasihan pada Sasuke.

Mulai saat ini, Naruto telah berjanji pada diri nya sendiri untuk terus bersabar pada Sasuke dan berusaha mengubah pria itu menjadi lebih baik. Setidaknya, ia yakin bila seorang Uchiha Sasuke masih memiliki hati dan sisi kemanusiaan.

 **-TBC-**

* * *

Author's Note :

* * *

Thanks untuk review para readers. Gomen ne karena nggak masukin pair ItaKyuu sesuai request beberapa readers & malah buat ItaSaku.

Author sengaja buat ItaSaku karena bakal berkaitan dengan konflik di fict ini nanti nya. Sakura bukan penganggu nya & fict ini terfokus dengan SasuNaru.

Apakah chapter ini terkesan terlalu emosional atau Sasuke yang tiba-tiba jadi ekstra baik ? Sebetulnya author merasa chapter ini sangat emosional.

* * *

Reply to review (guest) :

* * *

\- Aikhazuna17 : ga ada kemungkinan. Tapi tetap ada konflik nanti nya. Cuma konflik nya lebih ke org terdekat dari si Sasuke sih.

\- Kao Kao Fuun : Udah mulai dikasih deskripsi nya di chapter ini kok. Memang sengaja dibuat begini sih.

\- ghostguest : okay.. ga akan dibuat sex di tiap chapter

\- guest 1 : iya ini dicoba dibuat romance SasuNaru.. maaf kalau ga kerasa sama sekali

\- guest 2 : kemungkinan di akhir fict ga akan ditampilin seks yang dikasarin lagi sih

\- Ano-chan : sebetulnya author berpikir di ending ga akan dibuat seks ala BDSM sih. Entah kenapa kasian Naru nya. Jadi mereka akan seks dengan lembut gituu. Gimana menurut mu ?

\- anu : Iya... menurutku kan Naru kesakitan. Jadi gimana mau mendesah sensual ? Ide awal nya sih Sasu nya kan sadist, jadi cuma dgn melihat Naru kesakitan pun udah terangsang

\- Akane-rime : Thanks saran nya. Iya memang Sasuke sadist. Aku kurang ngerti BDSM & menurutku si Sasuke peran nya sadist.

\- Konoha Jinchuriki : Author sempet cari beberapa informasi tentang BDSM di internet (ga nonton film nya sih). Yang author tangkep, di BDSM ada yang jadi dominant & berperan sebagai penyiksa. (BDSM ada alat cambuk dsb nya kan ?). Mungkin di adegan seks selanjutnya ditambahin refrensi.

\- Rikazuma Eleven : thanks saran nya. Sedikit diperjelas, memang Sasu nya kasar. Tapi mungkin aja nggak cukup keras sampai menyebabkan gegar otak & mual

\- Marionette : Ne, Sasuke nya kan diminta Naruto bwt ga ganggu keluarga Naruto. Jadi, Sasuke ngasih adik-adik Naru tinggal di apartemen karena ada alasan nya. Tapi thanks review nya

\- Haruka : thanks ya.. udah di perbaiki kesalahan di sapaan nya

\- rikarika : Author berniat ngebuat Sasu jadi pria family oriented sih. Tapi khawatir jg kesan kejam nya jadi hilang.


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto membuka mata nya dan mendapati Kurama yang tertidur di samping nya dengan selimut yang berantakan. Baru dua hari berlalu sejak Naruto berhenti bekerja dan ia masih merasa asing dengan saat dimana ia terbangun di pagi hari tanpa perasaan lelah dan mendapati Kurama yang masih tertidur.

Kurama tertidur sangat pulas dan Naruto merasa tak tega untuk membangunkan nya. Jam menunjukkan pukul tujuh pagi dan hari ini merupakan hari minggu,hari dimana semua orang bersantai.

Naruto berjalan membuka pintu dan tatapan nya tertuju pada Naruko yang telah menyiapkan sarapan untuk tiga orang yang cukup mewah, setidaknya bagi keluarga sederhana seperti mereka. Naruto telah memberikan uang seratus ribu ryo pada Naruko dan Naruko menggunakan uang itu untuk menyediakan sarapan dengan bacon,omelette,kentang,sausage,pancake dan orange juice.

"Ohayo,Naruko-chan",sapa Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Ohayo,Naruto-nii. Aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan untuk mu dan Kurama-kun"

"Seharusnya kita membuat sarapan bersama saja,Naruko-chan",Naruto mengelus surai pirang sang adik.

Naruko tersenyum dan menatap tangan nya sendiri dengan miris. Ia sudah terbiasa memeluk dan mengelus rambut kedua adik nya. Dan kini ia melakukan nya dengan tangan kotor dan menjijikan yang digunakan nya untuk menyentuh bagian pribadi puluhan atau bahkan ratusan mantan klien nya. Ia merasa bersalah setiap kali memeluk atau menyentuh kedua adik nya dengan tangan nya.

"Tidak perlu. Naruto-nii cukup beristirahat saja"

"Aku baik-baik saja"

Naruto menyentuh kening nya sendiri. Demam nya telah turun dan anus nya tak lagi terasa sakit meskipun ia cukup yakin bila anus nya masih terluka. Kemarin ia telah mengompres kening nya dengan kompres berbentuk gel.

"Benarkah ? Naruto-nii sudah sembuh ?"

"Tentu saja"

Naruko menggeser kursi dan segera mempersilahkan Naruto untuk duduk di kursi itu.

"Aku akan membangunkan Kurama. Makanlah terlebih dahulu,Naruto-nii"

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku akan menunggu"

Naruko meninggalkan ruang makan dan memasuki kamar Naruto. Biasanya, Kurama tidur di kamar yang sama dengan Naruto dan Naruko tidur sendirian. Namun,kemarin Kurama tidur bersama Naruko.

Naruto merasa khawatir bila Sasuke akan berkunjung dan mengajak nya bercinta di dalam kamar serta menyisakan cairan hasil bercinta di atas kasur serta membuat Kurama merasa curiga. Namun, ia pun merasa tak tega 'mengusir' Kurama dengan memindahkan nya ke kamar lain. Maka ia akan mencoba membahas hal itu dengan Sasuke bila pria itu sedang berada dalam mood yang baik meskipun ia akan menerima tamparan di wajah atau pukulan di tubuh nya.

Makanan yang terhidang di meja terlihat begitu menggiurkan dan membuat Naruto tergoda. Ia memutuskan menahan diri untuk menunggu Naruko dan Kurama untuk makan pagi bersama.

Naruto melirik ponsel nya dan memainkan beberapa aplikasi permainan sambil menunggu Naruko dan Kurama kembali ke meja makan.

Naruko dan Kurama kembali ke meja makan sepuluh menit kemudian dengan Kurama yang masih terlihat mengantuk dan Naruko yang tampak bersemangat untuk makan pagi.

"Ohayo,Naruto-nii. Maaf telah membuatmu menunggu lama",ucap Kurama dengan suara serak dan mata setengah terpejam. Ia masih mengantuk dan Naruko memaksa nya duduk di kursi yang berdekatan dengan Naruto.

"Ohayo,Kurama"

Kurama menatap menu breakfast yang terhidang dan tersenyum.

"Tak biasanya Naruko-nee membuat menu seperti ini untuk makan pagi"

"Kemarin Naruto-nii memberikan uang tambahan dan aku memutuskan membuat menu breakfast seperti ini",Naruko tersenyum.

"Itadakimasu",ujar Naruto sambil memotong sausage panggang dan mulai menikmati sausage nya.

"Enak",pekik Naruto.

"Naruto-nii suka dengan sarapan buatan ku ?",Naruko tersenyum menatap ekspresi Naruto yang menikmati makan pagi dengan lahap.

"Suka sekali. Masakan buatan Naruko-chan selalu lezat"

Naruto menikmati makan pagi bersama Naruko dan Kurama yang makan dengan lahap. Bagi Naruto,hanya dengan melihat ekspresi bahagia Naruko dan Kurama membuat nya merasa lebih baik. Setidaknya,ia bukan benar-benar 'sampah'. Ia masih dapat membuat orang lain tersenyum.

"Dua hari lagi kita akan pindah rumah",ujar Naruto tepat setelah menyelesaikan makan pagi.

"Pindah rumah ? Kita akan pindah kemana,Naruto-nii ?",Naruko dan Kurama menatap Naruto dengan tatapan terkejut.

"Grand Tower Apartement"

Kurama dan Naruko membelalakan mata dan bersiap mengajukan pertanyaan. Naruto segera menjelaskan tepat sebelum Kurama dan Naruko mengajukan pertanyaan.

"Boss ku memiliki apartemen kosong dan ia meminta ku tinggal disana. Aku belum melihat apartemen itu"

"Benarkah ? Itu adalah apartemen mewah",gumam Naruko dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Boss Naruto-nii baik sekali. Aku ingin tahu seperti apa orang baik yang meminjamkan apartemen mewah untuk kita",ujar Kurama sambil tersenyum.

Naruto meringis mendengar ucapan Kurama. Sejak kapan seorang pria kasar seperti Uchiha Sasuke merupakan orang baik ?

"Mungkin kalian akan bertemu dengan nya nanti",jawab Naruto dengan asal. Sejujurnya, ia berharap agar kedua adik nya takkan pernah bertemu dengan Sasuke.

"Bagaimana bila kita pergi berbelanja ? Sudah lama kita tidak pergi berbelanja",tawar Naruto pada Kurama dan Naruko.

"Kita pergi sekarang,Naruto-nii ?"

Naruto mengangguk.

Kurama dan Naruko tampak bersemangat dan mereka segera meninggalkan meja makan dan bersiap untuk pergi.

.

.

Sebuah taxi berhenti di depan sebuah toko yang terlihat mewah. Terlihat beberapa orang yang berlalu lalang dengan penampilan yang terlihat elegant. Distrik itu merupakan distrik perbelanjaan mewah dan cukup ramai di hari libur seperti ini. Para pejalan kaki berlalu lalang sambil menenteng kantung belanja dari brand-brand terkemuka.

"Naruto-nii,kita akan berbelanja disini ?",bisik Naruko dengan canggung. Gadis itu terlihat gugup dan menatap pakaian nya sendiri.

Naruko jelas terlihat tidak nyaman dan ingin segera meninggalkan distrik itu,begitupun dengan Kurama. Mereka merasa tidak pantas berada di distrik mewah,terutama dengan pakaian dari department store kelas menengah yang dibeli dari keranjang discount yang dikenakan mereka.

"Ya. Ini hadiah ulang tahun untukmu,Naruko-chan"

"Sudah kubilang tidak perlu ada hadiah ulang tahun,Naruto-nii",Naruko berdecak kesal dan mendesis.

"Kalian berdua tidak menerima hadiah ulang tahun selama tiga tahun. Maka aku akan membelikan pakaian di boutique ini untuk kalian"

Naruto berjalan memasuki sebuah boutique designer ternama. Dalam hati ia memperkirakan jumlah uang yang harus dikeluarkan nya di boutique itu.

Naruto sendiri tak memiliki satupun pakaian dari designer ternama. Pakaian mewah yang ia miliki hanyalah satu stel jas yang dibeli nya untuk upacara kedewasaan beberapa bulan yang lalu serta beberapa pakaian discount yang dibeli dari department store menengah atas demi menemui VIP client yang dilayani nya beberapa bulan ini.

Biasanya,Naruto akan berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk tidak membeli pakaian. Club memberlakukan system pembagian uang 30:70 bila seorang pekerja melayani client regular dan 50:50 untuk VIP Client. Naruto hanya dapat mengandalkan tips dari client dan menggunakan lima puluh persen dari pendapatan nya untuk menyekolahkan kedua adik nya di sekolah swasta serta kursus tambahan.

Setidaknya,Naruto ingin memberikan pendidikan terbaik bagi kedua adik nya meskipun itu berarti ia harus hidup ekstra hemat.

"Naruto-nii,boutique itu mahal",bisik Kurama dengan ragu.

Naruto tak menggubris Naruko dan Kurama yang terlihat gugup serta menggandeng tangan mereka berdua dan memasuki boutique itu.

Boutique itu sangat luas dan seorang penjaga boutique yang membuka pintu untuk mereka menatap mereka dengan tatapan tak yakin. Pelayan itu tersenyum ramah dan berusaha menyembunyikan keraguan nya.

"Selamat datang",ucap penjaga boutique dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

Naruko dan Kurama menatap pakaian yang digantung dengan tatapan berbinar. Naruto mengajak mereka ke salah satu rak dengan pakaian-pakaian yang tergantung.

"Pilihlah satu barang yang kalian sukai. Jangan pedulikan harga nya",bisik Naruto pada Naruko dan Kurama.

Kurama dan Naruko segera berpencar dengan beberapa penjaga toko yang memperhatikan setiap pengunjung. Boutique itu tidak terlalu ramai,hanya terdapat empat orang pengunjung selain Naruto.

Naruto memutuskan berjalan menuju bagian pakaian pria sambil memperhatikan Kurama yang sedang memperhatikan jam tangan. Tak jauh dari Kurama terlihat dua orang pria berambut merah dan hitam

Pria berambut hitam itu terasa familiar bagi Naruto dan pria itu menolehkan kepala dan menatap Naruto dengan tajam. Tubuh Naruto seakan membeku dan ia tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan nya. Ia ingin segera keluar dari boutique itu,namun Kurama dan Naruko masih sibuk memilih barang yang mereka inginkan.

Tak salah lagi,pria itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Ia datang bersama seorang pria yang terlihat sebaya dengan rambut merah dan tattoo 爱 di kening nya. Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan tajam dan Naruto segera menundukkan kepala.

Dalam hati,Naruto berdoa agar Sasuke tak menghampiri nya. Ia menarik nafas lega saat pria berambut merah itu memanggil Sasuke yang terlihat kesal dan Kurama menghampiri nya.

"Naruto-nii,ikutlah dengan ku. Aku menemukan jam tangan yang kusukai"

Jantung Naruto berdebar keras dan dalam hati ia berharap agar orang yang ditemui nya hanyalah seseorang yang mirip dengan Sasuke. Ia bahkan tak yakin bila seseorang seperti Sasuke dapat memiliki teman dan meluangkan waktu untuk berbelanja bersama teman.

Naruto mengikuti Kurama dan memperhatikan sebuah jam yang ditunjuk Kurama. Jam itu terlihat elegant dengan rantai yang terbuat dari emas putih. Naruto melirik harga yang tertulis. Enam ratus lima puluh ribu ryo.

Harga itu sangat mahal bila dibandingkan jam pada umum nya. Namun termasuk wajar untuk ukuran jam buatan desainer ternama. Masih terdapat pula jam lain di etalase dengan harga yang lebih mahal dibandingkan jam yang diinginkan Kurama.

Menyadari ekspresi Naruto,Kurama segera berbisik,"Jam ini terlalu mahal. Aku akan memilih yang lebih murah"

"Tidak apa-apa,Kurama"

Naruto menunjuk jam tangan yang diinginkan Kurama dan meminta seorang penjaga toko untuk mengeluarkan nya serta mengatakan bila ia menginginkan jam tangan itu.

Penjaga toko itu segera membawa jam itu ke kasir dan terdapat Naruko yang menghampiri Naruto dengan sepotong dress dan penjaga toko yang mengikuti nya.

"Naruto-nii,bolehkah aku membeli baju ini ?"

Naruko menunjukkan dress dengan model yang sedang trend dan seharusnya hendak Naruto beli untuk nya.

Naruto melirik dress itu dan tersenyum tipis. Ia membayangkan Naruko akan terlihat cantik dengan dress itu. Dress itu seharga seratus ribu ryo,jauh lebih murah dibandingkan jam tangan yang dipilih Kurama.

"Bagaimana bila kau memilih barang yang lebih mahal ? Kurama memilih jam tangan seharga enam ratus lima puluh ribu ryo",bisik Naruto. Ia merasa tak enak bila ia tak memberitahu Naruko dan tak ingin gadis itu menganggap nya pilih kasih.

Naruko mendelik pada Kurama dan menatap nya dengan tajam serta menarik tangan Kurama. Ia berkata dengan suara pelan.

"Batalkan jam tangan itu"

"Naruto-nii bilang tidak apa-apa bila aku membeli jam itu"

"Tapi-"

Menyadari tatapan penjaga toko Naruto segera berkata,"Kalau begitu Naruko-chan pilih saja benda lain. Tas-tas di rak itu terlihat bagus"

Naruko terlihat kesal dan Naruto sejak tadi menghindari Sasuke dan pria berambut merah. Ia baru saja bernafas lega ketika dua pria itu berjalan menuju pintu. Namun ia merasakan tepukan keras di punggung nya dan ia merasa tulang nya seolah akan remuk. Namun tepukan itu tidak cukup sakit untuk membuatnya mengalami hal lain selain merasa kesakitan dan ia meringis.

"Hey dobe"

Naruto menundukkan kepala saat mendengar suara Sasuke. Ia merasa takut bila Sasuke akan memberitahu sesuatu yang disembunyikan nya pada Naruko dan Kurama/

"S-Sasuke-sama",ucap Naruto dengan gugup.

"Naruto-nii,siapa orang itu ?",Kurama menatap Sasuke yang mengalihkan pandangan dari Naruto dan membalas tatapan Kurama dengan tajam.

Naruto seolah akan pingsan. Bila ia dapat menghilang, maka ia akan memilih untuk menghilang. Seharusnya,ia memperhatikan seluruh pengunjung boutique dan segera keluar ketika menyadari Sasuke ada di tempat itu.

"Uh… dia adalah-"

Sasuke menyela ucapan Naruto dan segera berkata,"-dia adalah kekasihku"

Iris sapphire Naruko dan Kurama terbelalak. Mereka berdua tampak sangat terkejut.

"Kalian berdua-"

"Tch… dia hanya teman",Sasuke menatap dengan sinis dan berdecih kesal.

Naruko dan Kurama terdiam. Mereka berdua tak dapat mengatakan apapun dan Sasuke segera berbisik ketika ia melewati Naruto.

'Dobe,persiapkan diri mu untuk besok malam. Kau harus melayani hasrat ku"

Sasuke meninggalkan Naruto dan menghampiri pria berambut merah itu yang telah menunggu dengan tak sabar. Naruto hanya terdiam menatap kepergian Sasuke dan bernafas lega karena Sasuke menjaga janji nya.

.

.

Naruto berhenti di depan sebuah hotel bintang lima yang berbeda dengan hotel-hotel yang dipesan Sasuke sebelum nya. Pria itu memiliki kebiasaan berganti hotel dan kini ia telah menunggu di depan lobby dengan jengkel.

"Sumimasen deshita,Sasuke-sama. Aku kesulitan mendapat taksi dan terlambat",Naruto menundukkan kepala dalam-dalam. Ia terlambat lima menit dari waktu perjanjian dengan Sasuke.

"Kau terlambat lima menit,brengsek",Sasuke menampar pipi kiri dan kanan Naruto hingga menimbulkan bunyi keras dan terasa memanas.

Naruto menundukkan kepala,tak berani melihat wajah Sasuke. Kali ini ia memang bersalah meskipun Sasuke memberikan hukuman yang terlalu keras hanya karena sedikit keterlambatan.

Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan tatapan tajam dan menusuk. Pria itu segera menarik tangan Naruto dengan kasar dan mencengkram nya hingga Naruto meringis kesakitan.

Suka maupun tidak Naruto harus membiasakan diri dengan sikap kasar Sasuke. Ia bahkan tak menikmati sesi bercinta mereka sedikitpun dan ragu bila mereka berdua benar-benar sedang bercinta, bukan ritual penyiksaan yang dilakukan Sasuke pada diri nya.

"Silahkan melakukan apapun yang anda inginkan malam ini,Sasuke-sama"

Sasuke berhenti melangkah dan berbalik arah. Ia menarik kerah pakaian Naruto dan kembali menampar wajah Naruto yang memerah.

"Aku telah membayar mu untuk itu,sialan"

Naruto kembali menunduk dan Sasuke kembali melangkah. Pria itu berjalan beberapa langkah di depan Naruto dan Naruto mengikuti Sasuke menuju lift.

"Kau lambat sekali,dobe",Sasuke menarik tubuh Naruto dengan kasar dan masuk ke dalam pintu lift yang terbuka.

Naruto menundukkan kepala dan tak berani menjawab ucapan Sasuke

.

.

Naruto tiba di dalam kamar yang telah dipesan Sasuke. Kamar itu tidak kalah mewah dibandingkan kamar hotel lain yang pernah dipesan Sasuke. Bahkan,kamar itu terlihat lebih mewah dibandingkan kamar hotel yang pernah dipesan Sasuke.

"Sasuke-sama,tolong perlakukan aku dengan baik malam ini",desis Naruto dengan wajah memelas,berharap Sasuke mengasihani nya. Setidaknya untuk malam ini saja.

Sasuke mencekik Naruto hingga pria itu merasa sesak dan berbicara dengan ekspresi datar dan tatapan penuh kemarahan.

"Kau berani memerintah ku,brengsek ?",desis Sasuke. "Aku telah membayar mu. Maka aku lah yang berkuasa atas dirimu"

"A-aku tahu,Sasuke-sama. T-tolong l-lepaskan aku"

Sasuke melepaskan cekikan nya dan menendang pintu kamar mandi serta mendorong Naruto serta menutup nya dengan kencang. Sasuke menahan tubuh Naruto dan mengarahkan kepalan tangan ke arah dada Naruto.

Sebuah tonjokan di arahkan ke dada Naruto dan membuat Naruto merasa sesak nafas seketika. Saat ini dada nya pastilah memerah dan terasa berdenyut nyeri. Sasuke tak mengerahkan seluruh tenaga nya pada tonjokan yang dilayangkan nya dan tonjokan itu tetap terasa sakit.

"S-sasuke-san… maafkan aku",bisik Naruto dengan lirih.

Sasuke melepaskan pakaian Naruto dengan paksa hingga Naruto tak mengenakan sehelai benang pun. Ia meremas kantung skrotum Naruto hingga ia menjerit.

"A-aaahhhh…. S-sakit"

Jeritan Naruto membuat gairah Sasuke bangkit. Celana nya terasa sesak dan kejantanan nya telah menegang. Ia merasa tidak nyaman dan menarik tangan Naruto.

"Cepat lepaskan pakaian ku !",bentak Sasuke.

Naruto dengan cepat melepaskan blazer Sasuke dan melepas dasi Sasuke serta melepaskan satu persatu kancing kemeja milik Sasuke.

"Kau terlalu lambat,brengsek",Sasuke memukul kepala Naruto dengan keras.

Tubuh Sasuke mulai terasa memanas dan berkeringat akibat gairah yang telah menggebu dan Naruto melepaskan celana Sasuke.

"Lemparkan saja pakaian ku"

Naruto melemparkan pakaian Sasuke ke dekat pintu dan kini terlihat kejantanan Sasuke yang telah ereksi. Naruto memandang tubuh Sasuke dengan detail sementara Sasuke mengeluarkan pengikat di bagian dada dan mengikat dada Naruto serta menggunakan borgol di tangan dan kaki Naruto.

Sasuke menarik Naruto menuju shower dan Naruto meletakkan tangan nya di dinding. Sasuke berdiri membelakangi Naruto dengan satu tangan memegang cambuk dan tangan lain nya meremas bokong Naruto dengan keras dan terus memukul nya hingga wajah nya memerah.

"Aargh… sakit…S-sasuke-sama",rintih Naruto.

"Teruslah menjerit seperti itu dan puaskanlah aku, pria jalang brengsek !"

Naruto menutup mata nya dan terus merintih,berpura-pura menikmati permainan Sasuke. Pukulan seperti ini hanyalah permulaan dan Sasuke mulai meremas dan memukul bokong Naruto serta memukul seluruh tubuh Naruto dengan cambuk.

"Urgh… Aargh… S-sasuke-sama…", pekik Naruto.

Naruto tak yakin apa bila tubuh nya baik-baik saja. Ia tetap tak terbiasa dan tak dapat menikmati rasa sakit di tubuh nya. Ia mulai merasa nyeri di sekujur tubuh nya.

Kejantanan Sasuke telah ereksi sepenuhnya dan ia membalik tubuh Naruto dengan paksa dan mendorong hingga Naruto tersungkur dan menendang bahu Naruto.

"Sasuke-sama !",jerit Naruto tepat ketika Sasuke menendang bagian tubuh nya yang terasa nyeri.

Sasuke menyeringai dan menikmati jeritan Naruto. Jeritan dan ekspresi kesakitan Naruto bagaikan erangan dan ekspresi wajah kenikmatan yang membuat Sasuke semakin bergairah. Sasuke merasa tak kuat menahan gairah nya dan sperma akan segera keluar sebentar lagi.

"Hisap milikku,sialan"

Naruto berlutut dan mulai menghisap kejantanan Sasuke bagaikan bayi yang haus akan air susu ibu. Hisapan dan jilatan Naruto di penis Sasuke membuat Sasuke sedikit menggelinjang dan tak dapat menahan desahan wajah Naruto begitu kesakitan dan terdapat tetesan air mata di wajah Naruto.

Sasuke menarik rambut Naruto dan terus memukul kepala Naruto dengan sedikit keras. Naruto terus menangis. Ia menangisi diri nya yang begitu menyedihkan. Ia merasa tak tahan dengan sikap kasar Sasuke dan memaksakan diri untuk bertahan demi diri nya,keluarga nya dan rasa penasaran pada Sasuke.

Naruto terus menghisap dan setelah selesai Sasuke segera memasangkan cock ring pada kejantanan Naruto. Hal itu tidak sulit karena Naruto sama sekali tidak terangsang dan Sasuke tak peduli selama ia puas.

Sasuke telah kehilangan –atau lebih tepatnya sengaja membuang- hati nya dan kini berubah menjadi seorang pria sadis yang dingin tanpa sedikitpun belas kasihan. Ia tak merasa kasihan dan malah merasa puas bahkan ketika Naruto mulai terisak dan rantai borgol pria itu mulai bergoyang akibat gerakan Naruto.

Malam ini,Sasuke dengan sengaja tak menggunakan bit gag atau gag jenis apapun pada Naruto. Gairah nya meluap setelah ia menahan diri selama dua hari dan ia ingin mendengarkan jeritan Naruto.

Sasuke melirik anus Naruto dan memasukkan jari nya. Naruto merintih dan meringis. Sasuke berkesimpulan bila anus Naruto tak siap untuk dimasuki nya serta masih terluka. Ia tak membawa kondom hari ini dan tak ingin mengambil resiko. Lagipula,pria itu tak pernah ereksi dan anus pria itu selalu rapat hingga ia harus memasukkan penis nya secara paksa dan membuat Naruto merintih tanpa henti.

"Brengsek kau ! Usahakan agar kau juga menikmati permainan ku sehingga aku dapat memasuki mu",Sasuke membenturkan kepala Naruto ke dinding beberapa kali. Benturan itu tidak terlalu keras,namun cukup untuk membuat kepala nya terasa pusing dan nyeri

Naruto memejamkan mata dan mulai merasakan panas nya cairan di tubuh nya. Sasuke meneteskan cairan panas lilin beraroma mint dan Naruto mencoba membiasakan diri dengan rasa panas membakar itu. Setidaknya,itu lebih baik dibandingkan pukulan dan tendangan dari Sasuke.

Rasa panas terasa semakin membakar dan ia mulai menggeliat serta merintih. Ia tak dapat lagi meneteskan air mata dan hanya dapat terus menangis dalam hati. Sasuke terus memaki dan waktu seolah terhenti.

.

.

Sasuke melepaskan seluruh pengikat di tubuh Naruto dan Naruto merasa tubuh nya begitu lemas. Kini, Naruto telah membersihkan tubuh nya dan mengganti pakaian nya dengan pakaian tidur berupa kaos berwarna hitam dan cargo pants,pakaian tidur yang biasa dikenakan nya sehari-hari.

Kasur terasa sangat empuk dan nyaman bagi tubuh Naruto yang terluka. Hanya terdapat sebuah kasur berukuran king size di ruangan itu sehingga ia harus berbagi kasur dengan Sasuke.

Naruto berbaring di pinggir kasur dan berusaha menjauh dari Sasuke sehingga Sasuke tidak akan merasa nyaman dengan keberadaan Naruto.

"Hey dobe brengsek,kau ingin menghindariku,hn ?"

"Tidak,Sasuke-sama. Aku tidak ingin membuat Sasuke-sama merasa tidak nyaman"

"Layani aku dengan baik bila kau ingin membuat ku nyaman",desis Sasuke. Ia duduk di atas kasur dan mengangkat tubuh Naruto sambil mencengkram tangan dan kaki Naruto serta membuat Naruto mendekat dengan tubuh nya.

Naruto memekik dan terbelalak. Untuk pertama kali nya Sasuke bersikap baik meskipun ia tetap mengucapkan kata-kata kasar.

"Mengapa,Sasuke-sama ?"

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi dan menatap Naruto dengan tajam. Naruto merasa lelah dan kesakitan hingga tak peduli dengan tatapan tajam Sasuke. Ia menghabiskan waktu cukup lama untuk membersihkan lilin di tubuh nya dan ia harus menahan perih nya air yang memancur dari shower dan mengenai luka nya untuk waktu yang cukup lama.

"Apa maksud mu brengsek ?",Sasuke menarik dagu Naruto dan mencengkram nya.

"M-maksudku, mengapa kau menggedong ku dan mengijinkanku tidur di kasur yang sama ?"

Sasuke berpikir sejenak sebelum menjawab ucapan Naruto. Ia kesulitan mendapat budak seks yang benar-benar patuh seperti Naruto. Ia kesulitan mendapatkan pria yang mau melayani nya dalam waktu lama dengan gaya seks yang diinginkan nya. Ia pernah mendapatkan beberapa pria yang melayani nya dengan gaya seks yang diinginkan nya, namun mereka semua hanya bertahan untuk one night stand. Atau paling lama bertahan selama dua kali sesi bercinta. Pelayanan dari mayoritas pria yang pernah bercinta dengan Sasuke juga sangat buruk. Bahkan ada yang tak mengerti seperti apa selera seks Sasuke dan terkejut saat mengetahui nya meskipun mereka tak berani menolak.

"Jangan banyak bertanya,dobe",ucap Sasuke dengan suara pelan,hampir seperti berbicara pada diri nya sendiri.

Naruto tersadar bila ia telah bersikap lancang dan segera berlutut di atas kasur dan menundukkan kepala. Ia sadar bila ia harus bersikap ekstra formal di hadapan Sasuke.

"Moushiwake arimasen,Sasuke-sama"

Sasuke segera duduk dan mendorong tubuh Naruto dengan keras hingga ia terhempas di kasur.

"Cepat tidur dan kau harus melayani ku lagi besok pagi"

Naruto memejamkan mata dan berkata,"Arigato gozaimasu,Sasuke-sama"

Sasuke terperanjat dan ia terdiam sejenak. Seorang pria yang merupakan 'budak seks' nya telah mengucapkan terima kasih pada nya. Ia tak merasa telah melakukan kebaikan dan segera memukul kepala Naruto dengan keras.

"Apakah kau mulai kehilangan kewarasan mu,dobe ?"

Naruto menggelengkan kepala. Ia membuka mata dan memberanikan diri menatap ke arah Sasuke.

Naruto menatap Sasuke dan tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihat nya. Ekspresi Sasuke tampak melunak dibandingkan biasa nya dan tatapan pria itu terlihat kosong,tak dingin seperti biasa nya.

"Aku ingin berterima kasih karena Sasuke-sama telah menyelamatkanku di hadapan adik-adik ku dan membiarkan mereka tetap tinggal bersamaku"

"Aku adalah pria yang memegang teguh ucapan ku,bodoh"

"Maksudku, kau bisa saja menolak perjanjian yang ku ajukan"

Sasuke mencengkram bahu Naruto dengan keras hingga Naruto meringis dan menampar Naruto,"Itu bukan urusan mu"

Naruto terdiam dan ia merasakan pergerakan di kasur nya. Sasuke bangkit berdiri dan ia menghampiri tas nya yang terdapat di meja serta menuliskan sesuatu di kertas. Ia menghampiri Naruto dan melemparkan keras itu pada Naruto.

"Itu bayaran untuk bulan ini."

Naruto menangkap kertas yang diberikan dan segera membaca nya. Sasuke memberikan cek sebesar dua puluh juta ryo yang dapat dicairkan di Konoha International Bank. Naruto baru saja menghabiskan lebih dari satu juta ryo untuk berbelanja kemarin dan ia hanya memiliki sepuluh ribu ryo di akun bank nya.

"Aku lupa memberikan nya padamu"

Naruto meletakkan cek itu di nakas dan menundukkan kepala,"Arigato gozaimasu,Sasuke-sama"

Tak ada jawaban dan Naruto menatap Sasuke. Mungkin Naruto hanya berkhayal,namun ia merasa bila Sasuke bersikap lebih baik padanya. Ia bahkan tak memaksa untuk memasuki Naruto dan setidaknya tak mengucapkan kata-kata kasar di hadapan kedua adik Naruto.

Setidaknya,Sasuke masih memiliki setitik kebaikan yang mungkin tak ingin ditunjukkan nya secara eksplisit. Naruto yakin dan percaya bila suatu saat nanti Sasuke dapat kembali menjadi seorang pria yang baik. Ia memutuskan untuk tak hanya diam dan membiarkan Sasuke bersikap seenak nya.

Naruto dengan tulus mengharapkan perubahan Sasuke dan ia akan memberikan cinta yang tak didapatkan Sasuke serta sikap yang lembut pada Sasuke,bukan sikap pasrah seperti biasa nya.

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **Author's Note :**

* * *

 **Kemarin ultah Sasuke and author ingin mengucapkan Happy Sasuke Day untuk para Sasuke lovers (author merasa awkward buat nulis Happy Birthday, Sasuke karena Sasuke cuma karakter fiksi)**

 **Mengenai seks di chapter ini, author mengambil refrensi dari video seks gay BDSM asli dimana di sadism terus menerus mukul bokong si masochist sampai memerah & si masochist tampak keasikan. Author juga ngambil refrensi dari salah satu fanfiction BDSM berbahasa inggris dimana si sadism mukul & nendang si masochist yang tampak menikmati.**

 **Maaf kalau seks di chapter ini masih kurang. Author fokus dengan sisi S & M dari BDSM (Sadism & Masochist) hingga terkesan penyiksaan.**

 **Thanks udah ngereview fanfict ini. Review para readers ngebuat author semangat lanjutin fanfict ini #lebay**

* * *

Reply to review (guest) :

* * *

 **\- Rouran McKinnon (dibalas disini karena ga bisa bales via PM) : Fanfict banjir tinja ? Nggak laku ? Di profile author (lebih enak nyebut Yue) ditulis kalau Yue suka SasuNaru & SasuSaku (sejujurnya Yue akan buat pair apapun selama ada ide tanpa harus terpaku dengan pair favorite). Bagi Yue, yang terpenting dari nulis fanfict ya menuangkan ide ke dalam karya,nggak peduli berapa jumlah follow,favorite atau reviews walaupun banyak reviews memang ngebuat Yue merasa senang. Siapa sih yang nggak senang dengan karya yang banyak di apresiasi dengan review ? Oh ya, Yue salut lho sama kamu sampe merhatiin fanfict ku & nge flame di kotak review beberapa fanfict terbaru (termasuk salah satu fict untuk BTC2015). Yue sendiri juga readers & Yue jarang merhatiin fict yang dibuat sama author dari fict yang di fav/follow. Yue bahkan nggak terlalu peduli apakah si author fujoshi,fudanshi,penyuka lesbian pair atau apapun selama fanfict yang dibuat si author sesuai dengan selera Yue. Thanks ya udah ngereview dari chapter 1 sampai 3 :)**

* * *

\- yume : Ne, Sasuke nya memang dibuat kejam di bagian awal biar nggak terkesan OOC sih.

\- rikarika : ah iya sih.. cuma udah terlanjur disebut bercinta dari chapter 1. Bukankah mayoritas orang (atau cuma author aja) yang nyebut melakukan seks dengan bercinta biar terkesan sedikit lebih halus

\- zxj : thanks ya untuk support nya

\- Ano-chan : ekstra lemon scene yang kinky ? contoh nya gimana ? maaf masih newbie... hehe. thanks review nya

\- anu : belum jatuh cinta kok. Cuma kelelahan setelah kerja aja. Maka Sasuke jadi agak baik


	5. Chapter 5

Sasuke memijat kepala nya dan menghela nafas dengan frustasi. Ucapan 'terima kasih' yang diucapkan Naruto pada nya terus terngiang di kepala nya.

Bukan berarti Sasuke tak pernah mendengar seseorang mengucapkan terima kasih pada nya. Ia cukup sering mendengar nya,terutama dari para karyawan yang bersikap ekstra formal pada nya. Ia bahkan begitu sering mendengar nya hingga ia muak.

Namun,ucapan sederhana itu terasa berbeda ketika diucapkan oleh seseorang yang telah diperlakukan dengan buruk. Sasuke cukup yakin bila saat itu Naruto terlihat tulus dan berusaha menatap ke arah nya meski terlihat serius.

Kemarin malam,entah apa yang merasuki Sasuke,ia mengulurkan tangan nya pada Naruto saat sedang tidur dan memeluk pria itu hingga mereka berdua sama-sama tertidur.

Beruntunglah,Sasuke bangun terlebih dahulu sehingga Naruto tak menyadari bila ia memeluk nya sepanjang malam dan ia segera melepaskan pelukan dan berbalik posisi memunggungi Naruto.

"Kuso",decih Sasuke. Ia tak dapat menghilangkan Naruto dari pikiran nya.

Seorang wanita bersurai indigo dengan iris putih memasuki ruangan Sasuke dan membungkukkan kepala dalam-dalam setelah mengetuk pintu. Diam-diam,Sasuke bersyukur dengan kehadiran wanita itu sehingga Sasuke tidak sendirian dan terus berkutat mengenai pikiran nya terhadap Naruto.

"Maaf telah menunggu lama,Sasuke-sama. Ini makan siang anda"

Wanita itu meletakkan sebuah kotak berisi bento di atas meja Sasuke dan Sasuke segera memberikan uang seribu ryo.

"Kembalian nya untuk mu"

"Arigato gozaimasu,Sasuke-sama",wanita itu kembali menundukkan kepala.

"Hn"

Sasuke membuka kotak itu dan mulai makan tanpa mengucapkan 'Itadakimasu' pada wanita itu. Sasuke tak memiliki maksud apapun dengan bersikap baik pada wanita itu.

Wanita itu adalah sekretaris pribadi Sasuke dan wanita itu mematahkan segala stereotype mengenai seorang sekretaris. Pakaian wanita itu sangat formal dan jauh dari kesan seksi. Wanita itu akan menikah sebentar lagi dan Sasuke sangat puas dengan kinerja dan kepribadian sekretaris nya.

"Hinata-san,kapan kau akan menikah ?",ujar Sasuke.

Wajah wanita berusia dua puluh enam tahun itu memerah dan ia hampir tersedak. Pria di hadapan nya seolah bukan Uchiha Sasuke yang dikenal nya. Sang boss tak pernah membicarakan atau menanyakan hal apapun selain yang berkaitan dengan pekerjaan.

"B-bulan depan. Ada apa,Sasuke-sama ?"

"Aku akan memberi mu cuti selama tiga minggu setelah kau menikah"

Hinata terbelalak dan memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan tak percaya. Sasuke pun tak mengerti dengan sikap nya, sejak tadi pagi Itachi terus mengernyitkan dahi dan mengatakan bila Sasuke bersikap aneh.

Sebetulnya,bukan tanpa alasan Sasuke memberi cuti selama tiga minggu. Wanita itu telah bekerja selama tiga tahun dan kinerja nya selalu memuaskan. Jam masuk kantor adalah pukul setengah sembilan pagi dan Sasuke telah sampai di kantor pukul tujuh lewat lima belas menit.

Dan Hinata datang ke kantor pukul tujuh pagi serta lembur setiap hari melebihi jam kerja yang ditentukan. Bahkan wanita itu tidak keberatan pulang pukul sepuluh atau sebelas malam hampir setiap minggu meskipun ia mendapat uang lembur. Maka Sasuke memutuskan untuk memberi 'hadiah' bagi Hinata dengan pemberian cuti. Namun,entah kenapa hal itu malah dianggap aneh bagi para pegawai nya. Hinata bahkan tak terlihat senang.

"Apakah anda serius,Sasuke-sama ? Saya mengadakan upacara pernikahan di hari sabtu sehingga dapat masuk kerja pada hari senin",ujar wanita itu dengan ragu.

"Hn"

"Arigato gozaimasu,Sasuke-sama",wanita itu menundukkan kepala.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Ucapan terima kasih yang diucapkan wanita itu terasa berbeda dengan Naruto meskipun sama-sama diucapkan dengan tulus. Ucapan terima kasih dari wanita itu tak membuat Sasuke terngiang-ngiang hingga memikirkan nya.

.

.

Naruto melangkah menuju rumah nya setelah ia turun dari taxi yang berhenti cukup jauh dari rumah nya. Terdapat sebuah mobil box di depan rumah nya dan beberapa orang yang telah memindahkan barang.

"Astaga !",pekik Naruto dan ia meringis. Ia lupa bila ia akan pindah ke apartemen hari ini dan ia lupa untuk mengambil lebih banyak uang di ATM. Ia telah mencairkan cek pemberian Sasuke dan hanya mengambil uang sepuluh ribu ryo di ATM. Ia seharusnya mengambil lebih banyak uang untuk membayar sisa uang muka penyewaan jasa mobil box.

Naruto segera membuka pintu dan terdiam mendapati Naruko dan Kurama yang berada di dalam rumah sambil memperhatikan orang-orang yang memindahkan barang.

"KURAMA !NARUKO !",teriak Naruto. Ia sedang lelah dan emosi nya bangkit seketika mendapati Naruko dan Kurama yang sedang berada di rumah. Hari ini adalah hari selasa dan mereka berdua tak seharusnya berada di rumah.

Kurama dan Naruko seketika menoleh ke arah Naruto dan menundukkan kepala. Mereka tak pernah mendengar Naruto berteriak seperti ini sebelumnya

"N-Naruto-nii..",ucap Kurama dengan suara bergetar. Ia bahkan tak berani menatap iris sapphire Naruto.

"Mengapa kalian tidak berangkat ke sekolah ?",ujar Naruto dengan suara meninggi. Ia menatap Naruko dan Kurama bergantian dengan tajam. Ia memang tidak lagi memiliki orang tua,namun bukan berarti ia membebaskan Kurama dan Naruko melakukan apapun yang mereka inginkan.

Naruko tampak gugup dan ia membuka mulut untuk menjelaska,namun tak terdapat suara yang keluar. Ia tampak begitu takut.

"Saat kami akan berangkat sekolah,terdapat orang-orang yang datang ke rumah dan mengatakan bila mereka berasal dari perusahaan jasa yang disewa Naruto-nii sambil menunjukkan sejenis kertas dengan tanda tangan Naruto-nii",Naruko menjelaskan dengan gugup.

Ekspresi Naruto tampak melunak. Ia merasa telah bersikap terlalu emosional akibat kelelahan dan ia merasa bersalah. Ia mengkhawatirkan Naruko yang akan gagal masuk ke National University of Konoha yang merupakan universitas terbaik di Konoha.

"Bagaimana dengan mu,Kurama ? Seharusnya kau berangkat sekolah",ujar Naruto dengan suara meninggi. "Meskipun kau hanya tingkat dua di middle school, kau akan dikeluarkan bila mendapat nilai rendah"

Naruto menatap Kurama dengan serius. Ia memasukkan Kurama dan Naruko ke sekolah swasta berkualitas yang begitu menjaga reputasi nya. Bila terdapat lebih dari dua mata pelajaran yang tidak tuntas,maka tidak akan naik kelas dan dikeluarkan.

"Tenang saja. Aku peringkat lima parallel,Naruto-nii",ujar Kurama dengan penuh percaya diri. "Lagipula besok libur dan aku hanya menambah libur tambahan satu hari"

Naruto menghela nafas. Setidaknya,ini kali pertama mereka pindah rumah dan Naruto akan memastikan bila ia takkan mengijinkan Naruko dan Kurama untuk bolos lain kali.

"Berikan nomor telepon sensei kalian padaku",ucap Naruto dengan tegas.

Naruko dan Kurama menunjukkan ponsel mereka dan Naruto mencatat nomor telepon sensei yang tertera di ponsel mereka.

Tiga orang pria mengangkat sebuah sofa usang milik Naruto dan hendak memindahkan ke dalam mobil box. Naruto segera menghampiri dengan setengah berteriak.

"Jangan pindahkan sofa itu ! Tinggalkan saja disini!"

Pria itu segera mengembalikan sofa ke ruang tamu dan Naruto memijit kepala nya yang terasa pening. Sasuke bercinta dengan kasar hingga membuat tubuh nya sakit dan lelah, ditambah dengan kedua adik nya yang membolos sekolah dan acara pindahan yang penuh dengan kekacauan.

Setelah nya,mungkin Naruto harus beristirahat dan menghabiskan waktu dengan tidur sepanjang hari.

.

.

Tak banyak barang yang dipindahkan Naruto ke dalam apartemen baru nya. Naruto hanya membawa lemari,futon dan peralatan rumah tangga. Nanti sore atau besok,Naruto akan pergi membeli berbagai jenis furniture.

Naruto tak memiliki banyak furniture di dalam rumah lama nya. Terdapat televisi dengan layar cembung dan sofa kecil yang sudah usang sehingga tidak mungkin untuk di bawa nya. Terdapat meja makan berupa meja pendek dengan beberapa bantal dan ia memutuskan untuk meninggalkan nya.

Proses kepindahan Naruto berjalan cukup lancar. Sepertinya Sasuke telah memberitahu pihak pengelola apartement sehingga petugas keamanan mempersilahkan Naruto masuk ke dalam apartement dengan membawa berbagai furniture setelah menunjukkan kartu identitas.

Naruto berbaring di atas futon di dalam ruangan yang merupakan kamar nya. Ruangan itu sangat luas dan bahkan seukuran setengah rumah lama Naruto. Tak ada furniture apapun di dalam apartemen itu,entah Sasuke sengaja tak mau membelikan nya atau terlalu sibuk.

"Naruto-nii,tidak ada furniture apapun di apartemen ini",keluh Kurama dengan jengkel.

"Hanya ada kitchen set dengan peralatan memasak yang lengkap. Dapur itu terisi lengkap",ujar Naruko.

"Peralatan memasak?",Naruto menatap dengan bingung. Ia belum melihat seluruh apartemen itu dan ia hanya dapat memasak makanan simple.

"Ya. Lihatlah sendiri,Naruto-nii"

Naruto bangkit berdiri dan berjalan menuju dapur. Ia melewati sebuah ruangan makan yang luas dan mendapati dapur yang terisi lengkap. Terdapat oven besar dengan kulkas besar dan bahkan terdapat kulkas untuk daging.

"Kurasa aku akan sering memasak dengan dapur seperti ini",ujar Naruko sambil tersenyum.

Terdengar suara ponsel Naruto yang berbunyi dan ia melirik nama penelpon. Sasuke menghubungi nya dan Naruto memilih untuk tak menjawab nya. Ia khawatir bila Sasuke mengajak nya untuk bertemu dan kembali bercinta.

"Sebaiknya kalian segera mandi. Kita akan pergi ke Konoha Mall dan makan malam sekaligus memberi furniture",usul Naruto.

Kurama dan Naruko tampak bersemangat dan Naruto segera berjalan menuju kamar nya. Ia membuka pintu kamar mandi dan mendapati kamar mandi mewah di kamar nya. Terdapat tempat sauna kecil dengan bath tub yang luas dengan televisi dan kloset duduk. Selain itu juga terdapat shower dan bathtub yang terlihat elegan.

Ponsel Naruto kembali berbunyi untuk kesekian kali nya dan Naruto mengangkat nya.

"BRENGSEK!ANGKATLAH TELEPON MU!",bentak Sasuke dengan suara keras di seberang telepon.

"M-moushiwake arimasen deshita,Sasuke-sama",ucap Naruto dengan suara bergetar.

"Kau membuang waktu ku,dobe sialan",maki Sasuke. Pria itu kembali membentak Sasuke.

"Maaf,aku sedang istirahat tadi"

"Cepatlah mandi. Kita akan berbelanja furniture untuk apartemen baru mu"

Naruto mengerutkan kening. Sasuke benar-benar aneh. Lagi-lagi ia memanggil Naruto tanpa meminta nya bercinta. Semalam,Naruto juga merasakan seseorang yang mendekap nya saat sedang tertidur.

Malam itu Naruto begitu mengantuk dan ia tak yakin bila Sasuke yang mendekap nya. Sasuke tak mungkin melakukan hal itu,namun ia merasakan bila orang itu memiliki aroma seperti Sasuke.

Naruto meyakinkan diri nya sejak pagi tadi bila ia hanya bermimpi. Sikap Sasuke tetap kasar saat bercinta dan mustahil pria itu bersikap lembut tiba-tiba.

"Apakah kau ingin bercinta lagi,Sasuke-sama? Maaf, namun aku-",Naruto memutuskan ucapan nya. Ia berharap Sasuke akan mengatakan tidak. Pria itu tak mengatakan soal bercinta dan Naruto memutuskan untuk bertanya.

Semalam,Naruto telah bercinta selama tiga ronde dengan Sasuke. Gairah Sasuke sangat tinggi itu dan pria itu bahkan meminta satu ronde saat sedang bangun tidur dan satu ronde saat sedang mandi.

"Aku tidak meminta itu,brengsek. Apakah kau sedang bersama kedua adik mu?"

"Ya,Sasuke-sama",jawab Naruto sambil menyumbat bathtub dan mulai mengisi air hangat dan memasukan sedikit potongan sabun susu.

"Ajaklah mereka berdua untuk ikut",suara Sasuke terdengar datar dan tak seperti biasa nya terdengar lebih ramah.

"Mereka? Maksudmu Naruko dan Kurama? Kedua adikku?",ujar Naruto dengan tak percaya. Ia hampir menjatuhkan ponsel nya ke dalam bak mandi.

Sasuke berdecih kesal di seberang telepon. Sasuke benci untuk mengulang ucapan nya sendiri dan ia berharap otak idiot Naruto akan mengerti maksud nya.

"Jangan membuatku mengulang, dobe brengsek. Aku akan menjemputm di apartemen pukul enam sore",ujar Sasuke.

"Ta-"

Sasuke telah mematikan telepon dan Naruto segera masuk ke dalam bak mandi. Ia memejamkan mata dan mendengarkan lagu melalui speaker yang terpasang di langit-langit kamar mandi.

.

.

Sasuke menghembuskan nafas perlahan. Ia menutup berkas dan memasukkan berkas itu ke dalam tas nya. Besok ia harus menggantikan Itachi untuk menghadiri rapat di Grand Konoha Hotel sehingga ia harus mempersiapkan data yang diperlukan.

Hinata telah pulang beberapa menit yang lalu dan kini ia kembali sendirian di kantor. Ia seolah tak mengenali diri nya sendiri. Sejak tadi ia terus bersikap aneh hingga Itachi menggoda nya dan kini ia bersikap baik hanya ingin melihat reaksi Naruto dan kembali mendengarkan ucapan terima kasih dari Naruto.

Sasuke menarik rambut nya dan berjalan menuju vending machine pribadi yang berada di dalam ruangan nya. Ia melirik isi vending machine itu dengan jengkel. Itachi mengisi hampir seluruh vending machine itu dengan berbagai jenis kopi manis dan minuman manis lain nya serta hanya mengisi jus tomat kalengan untuk Sasuke.

Sasuke menekan tombol lima dan terdengar suara kaleng yang terjatuh. Ia mengambil kaleng itu dan mendengus kesal. Itachi mengisi vending machine dengan kaleng jus tomat kosong.

'Kuso!",dengus Sasuke dengan kesal dan menepuk vending machine dengan pelan. Ia menyentuh kening nya yang kembali terasa hangat dan perut nya terasa lapar. Hari ini ia bahkan hanya sempat memakan seperempat porsi makanan untuk makan siang demi mempersiapkan bahan untuk presentasi rapat pemegang saham setelah Itachi dengan santai nya memberitahu Sasuke mengenai rapat yang ia lupakan dan meminta Sasuke menggantikan nya dengan alasan memiliki rapat lain yang harus dihadiri.

Sasuke kembali menekan tombol lima dan terdengar suara kaleng yang terjatuh. Sasuke kembali membungkuk dan mengambil kaleng itu.

"Brengsek",ucap Sasuke dengan kesal. Ia kembali mendapati kaleng kosong. Masih merasa penasaran, Sasuke kembali menekan tombol lima dan kali ini ia mendapati sekaleng tomato juice yang masih terisi penuh.

Tanpa menunggu lama,Sasuke segera meminum nya. Tomato juice itu seolah menghilangkan sedikit rasa lelah nya dan membuat otak nya dapat berpikir jernih.

Sasuke merasa kesal hari ini. Sebuah ide muncul di benak nya untuk mengerjai Itachi.

Sasuke menatap deretan minuman manis yang sangat disukai Itachi. Pria itu berbeda dengan Sasuke yang sangat membenci apapun yang terasa manis. Itachi sangat menyukai makanan manis hingga membeli banyak camilan dan minuman manis di rumah hanya untuk diri nya sendiri. Bahkan Itachi memiliki vending machine khusus di dalam ruangan nya yang diisi dengan ice cream berbagai rasa.

Mango juice… fresh chocolate milk… chocolate pudding… mendengar nama nya saja membuat Sasuke meringis membayangkan rasa yang memuakkan dari minuman dan makanan itu. Sasuke pernah mencoba nya dan menelan dengan paksa bila Itachi tidak memaksa nya. Rasa minuman dan makanan itu sangat manis dan Sasuke merasa mual,namun Itachi sangat menyukai nya.

Sasuke segera membuka bagian untuk mengisi vending machine itu dan mengambil beberapa kantung plastic besar. Ia mengambil seluruh pudding kalengan,fresh chocolate milk dan mango juice itu serta memasukkan dalam kantung plastic besar.

Sejak dulu Sasuke tak pernah menyukai anak-anak. Namun ia yakin bila anak-anak menyukai hal-hal yang manis,begitupun dengan kedua adik Naruto. Sasuke memutuskan untuk memberikan makanan dan minuman itu pada mereka.

Jam telah menunjukkan pukul setengah enam sore dan Sasuke segera membawa kantung-kantung itu serta menutup pintu ruangan nya. Ia berjalan menuju lift dan menekan tombol turun.

Sasuke harus menjemput Naruto dan kedua adik nya di apartement dan ia tak ingin terlambat. Sasuke tak sabar ingin bertemu Naruto.

.

.

Naruto menatap Naruko dan Kurama dengan khawatir. Ia takut bila Sasuke akan bersikap kasar dihadapan adik nya atau melakukan sesuatu yang mencurigakan hingga membuat Naruko dan Kurama merasa curiga.

Hari ini Naruko telah memakai tas pemberian Naruto dan menggunakan celana pendek serta t-shirt yang terlihat santai. Sementara Kurama mengenakan t-shirt dengan kemeja yang sengaja tidak dikancing serta celana jeans. Mereka berdua tampak antusias.

"Kuharap kalian dapat bersikap sopan dihadapan boss ku. Ia akan datang untuk menjemput kita dan mengajak kita untuk berbelanja furniture"

"Benarkah? Aku tak sabar ingin melihat seperti apa boss Naruto-nii",ujar Kurama dengan antusias.

"Kalian telah bertemu dengan nya saat berbelanja kemarin"

Naruko tampak terkejut dan ia membelalakan mata nya. Iris sapphire nya terlihat indah dan ia sedikit gugup.

"Eh ? Pria berambut hitam itu,Naruto-nii ? Bukankah dia teman mu?"

"Dia adalah boss ku. Namun kami cukup akrab hingga dapat dikatakan berteman",ujar Naruto sambil menatap Naruko dengan tatapan bersalah. Ia kembali mengucapkan kebohongan.

"Benarkah ? Pria itu terlihat sangat tampan",ujar Naruko dengan tatapan senang.

Naruto terdiam sejenak dan tak mampu mengatakan apapun. Naruko pasti akan segera patah hati bila ia jatuh cinta pada Sasuke. Ia tak tahu pasti orientasi seksual Sasuke, namun ia yakin bila pria itu adalah gay, bukan bi. Naruko adalah wanita sehingga tak mungkin dicintai Sasuke, namun walaupun Sasuke menjadi straight dan menginginkan Naruko sekalipun Naruto takkan mengizinkan nya. Ia tak ingin Sasuke melukai Naruko.

"Bukankah Konohamaru-nii adalah kekasih mu,Naruko-nee?"

Naruko mengangguk perlahan dengan wajah memerah dan Naruto terbelalak. Namun ia merasa lega, setidaknya Naruko takkan jatuh cinta pada Sasuke.

"Kau memiliki kekasih,Naruko-chan? Seperti apa kekasih mu?",Naruto menatap Naruko dengan tajam.

"Kau masih ingat Konohamaru-kun,Naruto-nii? Dia adalah kekasih ku sekarang"

Naruto mengingat sejenak dan meringis saat menyadari nya. Konohamaru adalah mantan tetangga mereka dan anak itu memiliki kesamaan sikap dengan Naruto saat kecil. Mereka berdua sering bekerja sama untuk berbuat usil dan anak itu sangat cabul.

"Konohamaru adalah kekasih mu? Apa saja yang telah kalian lakukan?",Naruto berharap dalam hati agar Naruko tak melakukan hal-hal yang terlarang bagi mereka.

"Um…kenapa Naruto-nii menanyakan nya?",wajah Naruko memerah dan ia mengalihkan pandangan dari Naruto.

Naruto menatap Naruko dengan tatapan meminta jawaban. Jam menunjukkan pukul enam kurang lima menit dan mobil Sasuke masih belum terlihat di depan lobby apartement.

"Naruko"

"Kami tak melakukan apapun. Konohamaru bahkan baru memegang tangan ku satu kali setelah tiga bulan berpacaran. Mayoritas teman ku telah memiliki pengalaman first kiss atau melakukan 'itu' ",jelas Naruko dengan perasaan canggung.

"Baguslah. Jangan melakukan 'itu' bersama siapapun sebelum menikah"

Naruko mengalihkan pandangan dan menatap Naruto dengan binggung. Ucapan Naruto terdengar kuno,bagaikan nasihat seorang nenek pada cucu nya. Ia sendiri tak pernah mendengar Naruto bercerita mengenai kisah cinta nya atau melihat pria itu memiliki kekasih.

"Naruto-nii, bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu padamu?"

"Tentu saja,Naruko-chan"

Naruko terlihat ragu sebelum mengajukan pertanyaan nya. Ia meyakinkan diri untuk bertanya.

"Apakah kau seorang gay,Naruto-nii?"

Naruto terdiam,tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Hubungan sesama jenis,entah sesama pria atau sesama wanita merupakan hal tabu di Konoha. Mayoritas orang menghindari gay atau lesbian dan Naruto sendiri tak tahu apa orientasi seksual nya.

Naruto pernah menyukai wanita,namun ia juga tak bermasalah dengan berhubungan seks bersama pria selama pria itu tak menyakiti nya. Ia juga tak yakin bila ia adalah seorang bisexual.

"Aku tidak tahu,Naruko-chan. Mungkin tidak"

Naruko dan Kurama terlihat puas meskipun ekspresi wajah mereka tetap datar.

"Syukurlah. Kuharap kau tidak tertarik dengan sesama jenis,Naruto-nii",ujar Kurama.

Ucapan Kurama seolah menusuk Naruto. Ia telah mengecewakan Kurama dan Naruko,dan entah mengapa ia kecewa dengan reaksi Kurama dan Naruko. Naruto merasa lelah terus berbohong pada keluarga nya sendiri dan ia kini tak yakin untuk dapat berkata jujur pada Naruko dan Kurama.

Sebuah mobil sedan mewah berwarna hitam berhenti di depan lobby dan terlihat Sasuke yang membuka kaca. Naruto segera masuk ke dalam mobil dan dengan canggung membuka pintu depan serta duduk di samping Sasuke.

"Konbawa,Sasuke-sama",sapa Naruto dengan nada seceria mungkin sambil menggunakan seatbelt.

"Hn"

Naruto menatap ke belakang dan mendapati Kurama dan Naruko yang tampak gugup. Naruto membuka mulut nya dan suara nya terdengar kering.

"Naruko-chan,Kurama, ucapkan salam pada boss ku. Nama nya Uchiha Sasuke"

"Konbawa,Uchiha-sama",ucap Kurama dan Naruko dengan gugup.

"Panggil saja Sasuke-san",jawab Sasuke dengan nada datar.

Naruto menoleh ke samping dan tak percaya dengan apa yang didengar nya. Naruto tak menduga bila Sasuke akan bersikap bersahabat dengan Kurama dan Naruko. Naruto hanya berharap bila Sasuke tak akan bersikap kasar pada Kurama dan Naruko, hanya itu saja.

Sasuke membalas tatapan Naruto dengan tajam dan sedikit menyeringai. Seringaian pria itu tak seperti biasa nya, seringaian Sasuke tak terkesan menakutkan seperti biasa.

"Apakah seperti ini yang kau inginkan,dobe?",Sasuke berkata dengan suara yang sangat pelan.

Naruto tak dapat menjawab apapun dan hanya dapat mengangguk perlahan.

"Ada tiga kantung plastic berisi minuman kalengan untuk kalian",ujar Sasuke pada Naruko dan Kurama.

"Arigato gozaimasu,Sasuke-san",Kurama dan Naruko tersenyum sopan.

"Hn. Douiteshimashite"

Perasaan Sasuke terasa berbeda dibanding biasa nya. Ia hanya mengetes Naruto dan memberikan minuman kalengan itu pada Naruko dan Kurama karena ia tak dapat memberikan nya pada siapapun. Namun perasaan hangat yang terasa asing di hati nya membuat nya sedikit merasa senang. Bagaikan pulau es abadi yang sedikit cair dan mengeluarkan tetesan air.

"Arigato gozaimasu,Sasuke-sama",ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum lembut. Ia berbisik dengan suara pelan.

"Terima kasih telah bersikap lembut pada Naruko-chan dan Kurama"

Ucapan terima kasih yang diucapkan dengan tulus oleh Naruto membuat perasaan Sasuke semakin hangat. Ia merasa tak terbiasa dengan perasaan ini,namun ia merasa nyaman. Sepertinya bersikap baik sesekali sama sekali tak salah.

"Hn"

Untuk sesaat, Naruto mengira diri nya hanya berhalusinasi. Namun ia melihat dengan jelas bila Sasuke mengangkat sudut bibir nya membentuk senyum tipis. Senyuman tulus pertama yang ditunjukkan Sasuke dan Naruto terpesona untuk sesaat. Senyum pria itu lembut dan ia tak mengucapkan kalimat kasar seperti biasanya. Sasuke yang ditemui Naruto saat ini terkesan berbeda dengan Sasuke yang biasa nya.

.

.

Sasuke mengajak Naruto, Naruko dan Kurama untuk makan malam di sebuah restaurant yang terdapat di mall yang terletak di distrik perbelanjaan mewah. Naruko dan Kurama tampak binggung dengan menu yang terlihat tak lazim.

Seperti biasa, Sasuke mengajak mereka untuk makan di restaurant mewah. Naruto duduk di samping Sasuke dan berhadapan dengan Naruko. Baik Naruko maupun Kurama terlihat binggung.

Naruto telah mempersiapkan uang untuk membayar makan malam Naruko dan Kurama. Sasuke memang mengajak Naruko dan Kurama, namun ia tak dapat meminta Sasuke untuk membayar makan malam Naruko dan Kurama. Sasuke pun tak pernah mengatakan akan membayar biaya hidup Kurama maupun Naruko.

Terdapat sebuah PC tablet di atas meja dan Sasuke segera memesan menu yang diinginkan nya. Beberapa menit berlalu dan Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan tidak sabar. Ia benci menunggu dan menahan diri untuk tak memaki Naruto seperti biasa.

"Bolehkah aku memesan,Sasuke-sama?"

"Hn"

Naruto memesan fish and chips dengan ice lemon tea untuk makan malam serta melirik Naruko dan Kurama.

"Apa yang kalian inginkan?"

"Terserah",jawab Naruko dan Kurama bersamaan.

Naruto memutuskan memesankan dua gelas ice lemon tea dan sepiring XO Fried Rice untuk Naruko dan Fish and Chips untuk Kurama.

Sasuke tampak mengetik sesuatu di ponsel nya dan tak lama kemudian ponsel Naruto berbunyi. Sasuke tak mengajak Naruko dan Kurama untuk berbicara dan mereka berdua tampak sibuk dengan ponsel masing-masing.

* * *

 **From : Uchiha Sasuke**

 **Hey brengsek, hari kamis nanti kita akan bertemu lagi. Saat itu kau harus membayar karena aku telah bersikap baik pada kedua adik mu.**

* * *

Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan tajam dan dengan cepat ia segera mengetik di ponsel nya dan mengirimkan pesan pada Sasuke.

* * *

 **To : Uchiha Sasuke**

 **Apakah kita akan melakukan nya di apartemen? Atau di tempat lain,Sasuke-sama?**

* * *

 **From: Uchiha Sasuke.**

 **Kau ingin adik mu mengetahui nya,dobe?**

* * *

Naruto menggeleng. Ia mati-matian menyembunyikan fakta dari Naruko dan Kurama. Tidak mungkin ia ingin mereka berdua mengetahui nya. Ia benar-benar bersyukur dengan Sasuke yang bersedia berpartisipas dalam 'drama' yang tengah ditampilkan nya pada Naruko dan Kurama.

* * *

 **To: Uchiha Sasuke**

 **Tidak,Sasuke-sama. Terima kasih karena kau telah bersikap baik kepada kedua adik ku. Aku sungguh berterima kasih.**

* * *

Sasuke melirik Naruto melalui ekor mata nya. Naruto terlihat benar-benar senang dan ekspresi wajah Naruto yang sedang senang membuatnya ingin melihat ekspresi itu terus terpatri di wajah Naruto. Sasuke yakin bila hari ini ia terlalu lelah sehingga bersikap tak seperti biasanya.

Pelayan membawa makanan dan meletakkan nya dengan hati-hati. Sasuke menatap Tenderloin steaks with Roasted Tomato Steak Sauce and Sage Brown Butter-Raviolli pesanan nya.

"Itadakimasu,minna-san",ucap Naruko dan Kurama sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Itadakimasu,minna-san",ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum tipis dan mulai makan.

Sasuke tanpa sadar ikut terbawa dengan suasana di meja makan saat ini. Sudah lama Sasuke tak makan malam bersama keluarga nya dan ia sangat jarang mengucapkan 'Itadakimasu' pada siapapun. Ayah nya jarang makan malam di rumah atau bahkan jarang berada di rumah,begitupun dengan ibu nya.

Keluarga Uchiha menuntut kesempurnaan dan mengesampingkan hal berbau perasaan demi kesempurnaan. Dan Sasuke telah terbiasa dengan kesendirian dan tuntutan akan kesempurnaan. Namun, makan malam bersama keluarga Naruto membuat Sasuke tercekat dan ia mulai merasa bila makan malam sendirian bukanlah hal yang wajar.

"Itadakimasu",ucap Sasuke dengan pelan.

Suara baritone Sasuke menarik perhatian Naruto. Sasuke berkali-kali membuat nya terkejut hari ini. Pria itu tak mengucapkan Itadakimasu saat breakfast di hotel bersama Naruto maupun saat makan malam di café.

Mungkin Sasuke sama sekali tak menyadari nya,atau bahkan tak sudi untuk mengakui nya. Namun ia telah 'menampilkan' hati dan sedikit kehangatan nya pada orang lain. Naruto semakin bersemangat untuk mengubah Sasuke menjadi lebih baik.

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **Author's Note :**

* * *

Minna-san, boleh minta bantuan kalian ? Berhubung tahun ini author ikut event tahunan BTC, maka author mengharapkan kesediaan kalian untuk ngevote fict karya author (yue. aoi) di link ini :

. ?id=4b89649e-c738-4c4e-b734-8abde8f38493

Thanks untuk yg udah nge vote. Mengenai chapter ini, gomen ne karena Sasuke nya terkesan sangat OOC di chapter ini. Sebetulnya, author pun merasa bila Sasuke bersikap terlalu lembut di chapter ini & alur nya terkesan sangat cepat. Di chapter ke depan, kemungkinan ada lemon lagi dengan versi lebih lembut

* * *

 **Reply to reviews (guest):**

* * *

 **\- anon : ini udah mulai dimunculin konflik nya. thanks untuk review nya**

 **\- Guest : maaf kalau fict ini mengecewakan... ide seperti ini memang pasaran (jujur). Rasanya entah kenapa sulit membayangkan Sasuke menjadi chara prihatin,lemah, tertindas walau di anime asli nya Sasuke memang kasihan sebenarnya. Mungkin di fanfict lain nya akan diusahakan beda dari fict mainstream lain nya.**

 **\- (another) guest : hmm author pun kurang tau gimana 'hubungan' sadomaso sesungguh nya. mungkin kira" begini**

 **\- Snloavve : mungkin Sasuke bakal jatuh cinta sebentar lagi. Udah mulai muncul tanda-tanda nya,kok**

 **\- Ano-chan : Ah... aku memang berencana ngebuat Naruto sedikit suram d awal. Di chapter ini aku juga memperbanyak Sasuke POV, mungkin masih kurang. tapi thanks kritik nya, aku pun nggak sabar ngebuat Sasuke POV. Aku ngerti soal foreplay, tapi mungkin akan dimunculin di ending.**

 **\- anu : oh ya ? maybe kamu terlalu menghayati cerita... haha.. oh ya, disini Sasuke udah lebih lembut kok. thanks review nya**

 **\- xxxSN : nggak ada M Preg.**


	6. Chapter 6

"Aagh… Aagh… S-sasuke…" Naruto mendesah dengan nafas tersengal-sengal sambil menahan rasa panas dari sisa lilin yang mendera kulit nya.

Naruto memejamkan mata nya dan membiarkan Sasuke memperlakukan tubuh nya sesuka hati.

Kemarin malam Sasuke menjemputnya dan mengajak nya untuk pergi ke hotel seperti biasa. Pagi ini Sasuke telah meminta ronde kedua dan mereka akan pulang setelah makan pagi.

Dalam hati Naruto merasa bingung dengan sikap Sasuke saat bercinta. Ada yang berubah dengan gaya bercinta Sasuke.

"Kau membuatku semakin bergairah, bajingan," ujar Sasuke sambil memasukkan kejantanan nya yang telah ereksi ke dalam anus Naruto.

"S-sakit, S-sasuke-s-sama" Naruto meringis dan membuat borgol yang mengikat kaki dan tangan nya bergoyang.

Sasuke meremas dada Naruto dan membuat dada Naruto memerah. Sasuke hampir tertawa geli saat merasakan puting nya yang menggesek punggung Naruto.

Naruto merasa heran dengan sikap Sasuke saat ini. Sejak kemarin malam Sasuke tak lagi memukul nya hingga membuat kepala nya terasa pusing atau tubuh nya terluka parah. Pria itu memang masih menggunakan borgol, lilin dan cambuk serta berkata-kata kasar. Namun setidaknya Sasuke tak menendang atau membenturkan kepala nya seperti dulu.

Bahkan, Naruto sulit percaya ketika ia bangun di pagi hari dan mendapati Sasuke yang masih tertidur sambil meletakkan satu tangan di pungung seolah membuat gesture memeluk nya.

Beberapa menit berlalu dan Naruto merasakan kejantanan Sasuke telah keluar dari anus nya serta suara borgol yang terbuka.

"Cepatlah mandi, dobe. Kita akan makan pagi setelah ini"

"Bagaimana bila Sasuke-sama mandi terlebih dahulu ?"

"Diamlah dan lakukan perintah ku, brengsek"

Naruto terdiam dan berjalan menghampiri tas nya setelah mengambil handuk serta menutupi bagian pribadi nya. Naruto masuk ke dalam kamar mandi setelah mengambil pakaian.

Naruto menutup pintu dan perlahan mulai menyalakan keran shower. Naruto menatap pantulan diri nya sendiri di cermin dan seolah tak mengenali diri nya sendiri. Tak ada bekas luka di kulit nya seperti yang biasa ia alami setelah bercinta.

Sasuke bahkan tak menyundut rokok di kulit Naruto seperti yang dilakukan nya setelah ia bercinta. Pria yang dihadapi Naruto saat ini seolah bukan Uchiha Sasuke yang dikenalnya.

Naruto menepuk-nepuk kepala nya sendiri. Sejak tadi pagi ia terus terbayang dengan wajah Sasuke yang tertidur sambil memeluk nya. Sasuke yang biasa nya berwibawa dan menyeramkan terlihat sangat tampan dengan ekspresi wajah yang damai dan memancarkan aura bak seorang pangeran.

' _Apa yang terjadi pada Sasuke hingga ia berubah ? Mengapa aku berharap ia menjadi semakin dekat padaku ? Ataukah ini hanya perasaan ku?'_

.

.

Sasuke berjalan dengan tenang memasuki sebuah restaurant dan menuju stand pasta untuk mengambil berbagai jenis _pasta_ yang tersedia. Ia melirik ke arah Naruto yang tengah mengantri untuk mengambil _dimsum._ Naruto mengantri cukup jauh dari Sasuke, namun entah mengapa iris onyx Sasuke seolah dapat menangkap sang objek dengan begitu mudah.

Seharusnya, Sasuke akan merasa terangsang setiap ia memukul Naruto atau melukai pria itu hingga pr itu menjerit pilu dan mengerang kesakitan. Namun, sesuatu dalam dirinya seolah menahan nya untuk tidak melakukan hal yang biasa dilakukannya setiap sesi bercinta.

Ia merasa telah melakukan sesuatu yang salah, dan ia tak mengerti apa yang salah dengan melukai Naruto. Jeritan Naruto seolah menggelitik hati nya dan merasa tak seharusnya melukai pria itu ketika ia melihat pria itu yang meringis.

Jeritan kesakitan Naruto terus terbayang di benaknya dan seharusnya ia akan terangsang dengan mudah. Namun tidak untuk saat ini.

Giliran Sasuke telah tiba dan ia mengambil sepotong besar _lasagna_ dengan _spaghetti Bolognese_ dan _fettucine alfredo._ Sasuke bukanlah tipe orang yang makan dalam porsi besar, namun ia seolah kehilangan kendali atas pikirannya dan melakukan itu tanpa sadar.

Saat ini ia begitu terfokus untuk menemukan apa yang salah pada dirinya. Ia tak ingin mengakuinya, namun saat ini ia mulai memikirkan probabilitas bila ia jatuh cinta pada Naruto.

Sasuke pernah mengalami hal yang sama beberapa tahun yang lalu, dan hal itu berujung dengan dirinya yang mengalami jatuh cinta. Tak hanya sekali, namun dua kali dan berakhir dengan sangat menyakitkan, setidaknya bagi dirinya.

Perlahan, Sasuke menarik nafas dan menghembuskan nya sambil menekan dadanya dengan satu tangan. Ia perlu mengendalikan dirinya dihadapan Naruto dan menunjukkan ekspresi dingin yang menakutkan.

Dengan sikap tenang yang dipaksakan,ia melangkah menuju meja tempat dimana terdapat seorang pria bersurai blonde yang telah membuat dirinya merasa kacau dan sejenak memikirkan perasaanya sendiri .

" _Itadakimasu,_ Sasuke- _sama._ "

Sasuke seolah tercekat dengan ucapan Naruto. Mulut nya yang telah terbuka kembali dikatupkan dan ia menatap Naruto. Ia sendirilah yang meminta untuk dipanggil 'Sasuke- _sama_ '. Kini, ia merasa panggilan itu seolah menunjukkan batas antara dirinya dengan Naruto.

Ia terlalu malu untuk mengakuinya. Namun bersama dengan Naruto dalam waktu singkat membuatnya mulai memikirkan perasaan pribadinya, keluarga dan orang lain.

"Hn."

Sasuke meletakkan piring nya di atas meja dan makan dengan perlahan. Untuk pertama kali nya setelah beberapa tahun ia mulai merasa tak nyaman saat sedang makan. Ia tak merasa gugup, namun ia merasa canggung dan tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan nya.

Tak hanya Sasuke, Naruto juga merasa tak nyaman dengan rasa canggung diantara mereka. Naruto telah menghabiskan hampir seluruh _dimsum_ yng diambilnya, namun ia juga merasa tak enak untuk meninggalkan meja makan dan mengambil dimsum.

Tatapan Naruto tertuju pada Sasuke yang sedang menikmati pasta. Pria itu sedang makan dengan tenang dan Naruto semakin ragu.

"Sasuke- _sama,_ aku akan mengambil kue disana," Naruto menunjuk sebuah meja dengan berbagai jenis kue dan _croissant._ "Apakah kau menginginkan sesuatu ? Aku akan mengambilkan untukmu bila kau mau."

"Hn. Tolong ambilkan dua potong _croissant_ tanpa isi dan _cheese and ham sandwich_ di samping meja berisi kue. Ambilkan juga _unsalted butter_ untukku."

"Akan kuambilkan." Ujar Naruto sambil bangkit berdiri dan meninggalkan meja. Ia berjalan dengan langkah ringan sambil menoleh kearah Sasuke secara diam-diam.

Sosok Uchiha Sasuke yang sedang duduk di kursi bak seorang pangeran yang penuh dengan wibawa sekaligus memancarkan daya tarik. Setelan blazer berwarna hitam yang membalut tubuh atletis dan kaki jenjang pria itu terlihat pantas untuk nya. Penampilan pria itu terlihat semakin elegan dengan sepatu kulit berwarna hitam yang terlihat mahal.

Naruto hampir menabrak seseorang bila ia tak segera menoleh ke depan dan mengepalkan tangan nya sendiri. Ia tak mengerti apa yang merasuki dirinya hingga ia terus menerus menatap Uchiha Sasuke dengan penuh kekaguman. Namun, ia tak ingin dan tak sudi untuk terjerat dalam pesona pria itu.

Terdapat berbagai jenis _croissant_ yang berjejer di atas meja dan Naruto mengernyitkan dahi, ia tak tahu seperti apa croissant yang diinginkan Sasuke. Namun, ia terlalu malu untuk bertanya kepada tamu hotel lain yang sedang mengambil _cake_ atau _croissant_ di meja itu.

' _Mungkin yang ini,'_ batin Naruto sambil memegang capitan dengan tangan kanan dan mengambil dua potong _croissant_ tanpa taburan apapun diatasnya. Ia juga mengambil sepotong _cheese and ham sandwich_ dan salah satu _butter_. Seluruh kemasan _butter_ itu terlihat sama dan Naruto memutuskan untuk mengambil salah satu nya.

Suara langkah Naruto membuat Sasuke menoleh untuk menatap sekilas Naruto yang berjalan menghampiri meja. Tak lama kemudian Naruto kembali ke meja dan meletakkan piring di atas meja dengan sopan.

"Ini pesananmu, Sasuke- _sama._ "

"Hn"

Sasuke mengangkat pisau dan garpu serta memotong _sandwich_ yang diberikan Naruto. Ia mengunyah sandwich dengan pelan. Tatapan nya tertuju pada _butter_ yang dibawakan Naruto dan emosi nya memuncak seketika.

Terdengar suara 'buk' yang diikuti dengan sebuah tendangan keras yang mengarah ke tulang kering Naruto dan Naruto yang meringis sambil mengelus tulang kering nya secara refleks. Ia begitu kesakitan hingga tak dapat mengerakkan kaki nya.

"Bajingan ! Kau sungguh idiot, sampah ! Apakah kau buta hingga tak dapat membaca tulisan di kemasan _butter_ ini,dobe ?!" Sasuke memegang kemasan _butter_ itu dan mendekati nya ke mata Naruto.

Naruto tak dapat menjawab dan ia merasakan tamparan keras di wajah nya. Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara remasan dan Sasuke melempar kemasan _butter_ itu ke wajah Naruto tanpa mempedulikan beberapa orang yang menatap nya.

"Kau merusak selera makanku, pelacur !"

Sasuke bangkit berdiri setelah menarik kursi dengan kasar. Tatapan nya tertuju pada Naruto yang terlihat ketakutan sambil terus menundukkan kepala tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Sasuke telah kembali ke perilaku kasar nya dan Naruto merutuki kekonyolan diri nya yang mengharapkan perubahan Sasuke secara instan. Setelah ini, mungkin Sasuke akan memperlakukan nya sama -atau bahkan lebih- kasar saat bercinta. Membayangkan nya membuat Naruto bergidik ngeri.

Kemarahan Sasuke terlampiaskan dan perasaan nya lebih lega hingga kini otak nya dapat bekerja lebih baik. Naruto tak bersikap sempurna dan melakukan sebuah kesalahan, sehingga pantas baginya untuk memperlakukan Naruto seperti ini.

Bagi Sasuke, perlakuan nya pada Naruto bukanlah hal yang aneh. Percayalah, ia telah mengalami hal yang sama –terkadang lebih- parah daripada yang dialami Naruto saat ini disaat ia melakukan beberapa hal yang dianggap menunjukkan 'kelemahan'.

Sasuke dibesarkan dalam lingkungan yang menuntut kesempurnaan. Ayah nya menuntut nya untuk menjadi yang terbaik dalam berbagai hal dan Sasuke tak pernah sekalipun memberontak.

Ketika Sasuke mengalami demam dan mendapatkan nilai delapan saat ujian matematika di _middle school_ , ayah nya dengan segera membentak nya dan mencengkram lengan nya dengan sangat erat sambil memukuli nya beberapa kali serta menambahkan dua kursus pelajaran untuk nya.

Disaat Sasuke mendapat nilai sembilan, orang tua nya akan mengatakan padanya, 'Mengapa kau tidak mendapat nilai sepuluh ?'. Bahkan ayah nya memukulinya berkali-kali, menendang dan menginjak tubuh nya ketika mengetahui Sasuke adalah korban _bully._ Ayah nya merasa malu dengan Sasuke dan segera memasukkan nya ke beberapa kursus bela diri serta memberikan latihan fisik ekstra keras pada Sasuke setiap hari.

Tatapan Sasuke tertuju pada Naruto yang terlihat meringis kesakitan hingga tak sanggup bangkit berdiri. Ia seolah melihat dirinya di masa lalu ketika ayah nya memberikan hukuman fisik padanya dan ia menahan diri agar tak menangis atau menjerit meskipun tubuh nya seolah akan remuk.

Ekspresi kesakitan Naruto menimbulkan gejolak dalam batin Sasuke. Sebagian dari dirinya merasa puas ketika bagian lain dari dirinya mengatakan bila ia telah melakukan sebuah kesalahan.

Dalam hati Sasuke terus memaki dengan kata-kata kasar yang tak terhitung jumlah nya. Sejak kapan hati nya menjadi lembut seperti ini? Mungkin hati nya kini bagaikan _silk pudding_ kenyal yang begitu lembut dan rapuh hingga dapat hancur dengan mudah.

Kata 'maaf' hampir meluncur dari bibir Sasuke bila ia tak meyakinkan diri nya dengan kalimat afirmasi yang diucapkan terus menerus dalam batin nya. Ia meyakinkan diri nya sendiri bila apa yang ia lakukan adalah wajar. Ia hanya ingin memberi hukuman pada orang yang tak memenuhi ekspektasi nya dan itu tidak salah.

Naruto meringis dan kaki nya terasa begitu nyeri. Ia menyentuh tulang nya, memastikan tak ada yang remuk atau patah. Ia memaksakan diri untuk berdiri dan menyeret langkah nya meskipun kaki nya terasa sangat sakit dan ia telah meneteskan setetes air mata atau mungkin lebih.

Naruto menatap Sasuke yang berjalan di depan nya dengan langkah berwibawa. Ia seolah tak merasa bersalah dengan apa yang dilakukan nya dan bersikap seolah tak terjadi apapun.

Sasuke mempercepat langkah dan berhenti ketika ia telah berada cukup jauh dari restaurant hotel. Ia menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Naruto yang terlihat susah payah menyeret langkah nya untuk mengikuti Sasuke.

Perasaan Sasuke kembali kacau. Ia merasa sedikit tak tega pada Naruto yang terlihat kesakitan, namun ia tak ingin menunjukkan nya dan berusaha memasang ekspresi seolah menikmati nya.

Naruto berhenti ketika ia berada satu meter di belakang Sasuke. Sasuke memastikan tak seorangpun melihatnya dan ia segera menghampiri Naruto, mengabaikan perasaan nya yang menyuruhnya untuk menghentikan apa yang ia lakukan.

Sasuke menatap Naruto sambil menundukkan kepala dan bertanya dengan suara yang sangat pelan, "Kau baik-baik saja ?"

Untuk sesaat Naruto terdiam. Ia terkejut dengan sikap Sasuke yang berbeda dengan yang ditunjukkan nya di restaurant tadi. Sasuke sungguh aneh dan Naruto benar-benar tak mengerti. Entah Sasuke berkepribadian ganda, labil atau mengalami kelainan jiwa ? Yang jelas Naruto tak mengharapkan ketiga nya.

Naruto tak tahu harus menjawab jujur atau tidak. Ia khawatir bila Sasuke akan memukul nya atau bahkan mematahkan kaki nya bila jawaban nya tak memuaskan Sasuke.

"A-ku…" Suara Naruto bergetar dan ia kembali meringis sambil menyentuh tulang kering nya.

Tubuh Naruto seolah melayang di udara dan Naruto memejamkan mata nya. Ketika ia memberanikan diri untuk membuka mata nya, hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah wajah Sasuke yang tampak dari bawah.

Sasuke menggendong nya dengan cara _bridal style_ sehingga Naruto dapat melihat wajah Sasuke dari _angle_ yang tak pernah dilhat sebelumnya. Sasuke tetap terlihat tampan, ia terlihat tampan dari _angle_ apapun. Namun Naruto terlalu kesakitan untuk mengagumi kesempurnaan wajah Sasuke.

"S-sa-suke-sama…" Ucap Naruto dengan penuh rasa takut.

"Aku akan mati terlebih dulu bila harus menunggumu berjalan begitu lambat." Desis Sasuke dengan tatapan tajam dan sinis.

"Maaf." Gumam Naruto dengan pelan sebelum ia memejamkan mata dan membiarkan Sasuke melakukan apapun padanya. Bahkan mungkin, bila Sasuke akan membunuhnya setelah ini ia tak peduli. Ia begitu kesakitan dan malah merasa ketakutan bila ia membuka mata dan mendapati tubuh nya tengah berada begitu dekat dengan Sasuke.

Samar-samar, Naruto menghirup aroma parfum maskulin milik Sasuke dan membiarkan dirinya menikmati aroma harum menenangkan itu. Setidaknya, hal itu membuatnya sedikit nyaman dan mengurangi rasa sakit nya.

Sasuke mengeratkan sentuhan nya pada tubuh Naruto seolah khawatir bila pria itu akan jatuh dan tak mempedulikan beberapa pegawai hotel yang menatapnya. Untuk saat ini, ia membiarkan sisi hati nya yang bagaikan _silk pudding_ nan lembut menguasai diri nya dan merasuki otak nya untuk sesaat.

.

.

Naruto membuka mata nya dan menghirup aroma obat-obatan yang begitu kuat dengan ruangan serba putih. Ia tak ingat apa yang terjadi setelah tertidur di dalam gendongan Sasuke.

Tak ada seorangpun di ruangan itu dan ia menyingkap selimut yang menutupi kaki nya. Terdapat perban yang menutupi kaki nya dan beberapa bagian tubuh nya yang memang terluka akibat perlakuan Sasuke saat bercinta beberapa hari yang lalu. Luka-luka itu belum sembuh sepenuh nya.

Naruto merogoh saku nya dan tak menemukan apapun. Pakaian nya bahkan telah berubah dan ia mendapati sebuah objek yang dicarinya berada di bawah bantal. Naruto mengambil objek itu dan melirik jam.

Jam menunjukkan pukul lima sore dan Naruto terbelalak. Ia harus segera pulang ! Naruko dan Kurama tak boleh mengetahui bila ia berada di rumah sakit saat ini.

Seorang dokter pria berusia setengah baya menyeruak masuk ketika Naruto hendak turun dari kasur. Ia segera menghampiri Naruto dan meminta Naruto untuk kembali berbaring dengan bahasa tubuh.

"Apa yang terjadi padaku ? Aku harus pulang sekarang."

"Tenanglah, Uzumaki- _san_." Ujar dokter itu. "Uchiha- _sama_ membawa anda ke rumah sakit ini tadi pagi."

"Apakah aku bisa pulang sekarang ?"

"Tidak. Sebaiknya anda beristirahat. Tulang di bagian fibula anda mengalami cedera. Anda dapat pulang besok."

Naruto menghela nafas. Tulang kering nya masih terasa sedikit ngilu ketika ia mencoba menggerakkan nya.

Dengan terpaksa, Naruto mengeluarkan ponsel nya dan mengirimkan pesan pada Naruko dan Kurama. Ia memberitahu mereka bila ia tidak pulang hari ini untuk mengerjakan proyek kuliah bersama dengan teman satu fakultas nya.

Ponsel Naruto berbunyi dan ia mendapatkan pesan di ponsel nya.

* * *

 **From : Sasuke-** _ **sama**_

 **Dobe, aku akan mengunjungi mu sekarang.**

* * *

Naruto terdiam sejenak, seolah tak percaya dengan apa yang dibacanya. Ia tak mengerti mengapa, namun ia merasa senang dengan kedatangan Sasuke.

.

.

Jam telah menunjukkan setengah enam sore dan Sasuke menatap dengan tajam seorang pria berambut hitam panjang yang berbaring di atas sofa ruang kerja nya. Pria itu menyuapkan sesendok _green tea ice cream_ yang dibawa dari ruangan nya.

"Sasuke, apa kau baik-baik saja hari ini ? Tak biasanya kau terlambat bekerja"

"Itu bukan urusanmu, Itachi- _nii_." Jawab Sasuke dengan nada sinis. Seharusnya saat ini ia sedang dalam perjalanan menuju rumah sakit untuk mengunjungi Naruto bila Itachi tak berkunjung ke ruangan nya secara tiba-tiba tepat ketika ia akan pulang.

"Cepatlah keluar dari ruangan ini. Aku harus pergi." Ujar Sasuke.

"Kau mengusirku, Sasuke ? Sudah bagus aku tidak memintamu mengganti _dessert_ kalengan ku yang kau buang itu." Itachi bangkit berdiri dan menghampiri Sasuke setelah meletakkan kaleng _pudding_ kosong diatas meja.

"Aku tidak membuangnya."

Itachi mencubit pipi Sasuke dengan keras sebelum meletakkan dua jari di kening Sasuke. Ia sering melakukan nya ketika Sasuke masih kecil dan merindukan nya setelah lama tak melakukan itu pada Sasuke.

"Oh ya ? Lalu dimana _dessert_ kalengan ku ?"

"Kuberikan pada seseorang."

"Kau ? Memberikan sesuatu pada seseorang ? Apakah aku salah dengar, Sasuke ?"

"Tidak"

Itachi tersenyum tipis. Bila Sasuke memberikan sesuatu pada seseorang, orang itu pastilah sangat spesial bagi Sasuke. Ia tak pernah melihat Sasuke memiliki kekasih atau mendekati wanita dan ia mulai khawatir bila Sasuke adalah seorang homoseksual. Ia sendiri pernah bergaul dengan pria gay tanpa sadar dan ia baru mengetahui ketika pria itu menyatakan cinta padanya. Saat itu ia begitu terkejut hingga tak dapat melakukan apapun selain menggelengkan kepala kuat-kuat dan berlari meninggalkan pria itu. Sejak itu ia dan pria itu tak lagi bersahabat.

"Siapa orang itu ?"

"Kau tidak kenal."

"Kekasih mu ?"

"Bukan."

"Lalu siapa orang itu ? Kau membuatku penasaran, Sasuke."

"Seorang anak kecil." Jawab Sasuke dengan pasrah. Ia berharap dengan jawaban nya Itachi akan puas dan meninggalkan ruangan nya sehingga ia bisa pulang.

Dugaan Sasuke salah. Itachi malah semakin penasaran dan berbagai pertanyaan muncul dibenaknya. Sasuke yang dikenalnya tak menyukai anak-anak. Jangankan anak-anak, ia bahkan tak suka dengan wanita yang menurutnya merepotkan. Sepertinya ia juga tak suka dengan siapapun selain dirinya sendiri.

"Anak kecil ? Mengapa ? Kau sekarang menyukai anak-anak, Sasuke ?"

"Tidak."

"Ah… kau aneh, Sasuke. Jangan-jangan kau sedang jatuh cinta. Aku juga seperti itu saat sedang jatuh cinta pada Sakura- _chan_ sih." Wajah Itachi sedikit memerah dan ia tersenyum saat menyebutkan nama sang kekasih.

"Jangan samakan aku dengan dirimu !" Desis Sasuke.

Tatapan Sasuke tajam bagaikan pisau yang menembus tubuh seseorang dan dingin bagaikan udara dingin yang seolah menusuk tulang. Itachi bahkan hanya dapat terdiam tanpa menjawab apapun pada Sasuke.

Perasaan bersalah kembali menyeruak di benak Itachi. Seandainya dulu ia tidak memutuskan untuk 'menutup mata' nya atas apa yang dialami Sasuke, mungkin Sasuke takkan menjadi seperti ini.

Sasuke melemparkan kunci pada Itachi dan mengambil tas kerja nya. Ia melambaikan tangan sejenak.

"Aku akan pergi sekarang. Tolong kunci pintu ruanganku dengan kunci itu."

"Tunggu, Sa-"

Sasuke telah menghilang di balik pintu dan Itachi menatap kunci ruangan Sasuke di tangan nya dengan jengkel. Sebuah ide jahil muncul di benak nya dan ia siap mengeksekusi nya. Ia harus membalaskan 'dendam' nya pada Sasuke.

.

.

Sasuke turun dari mobil sport dan menyerahkan kunci pada petugas _valet parking_ rumah sakit. Ucapan Itachi terus terbayang di benak nya sepanjang perjalanan menuju rumah sakit.

Apakah ucapan Itachi memang benar ? Tidak. Sasuke masih memiliki harga diri nya sebagai pria keluarga Uchiha dan ia takkan jatuh cinta begitu mudah. Kelembutan adalah bentuk lain dari kelemahan dan ia tak ingin memilikinya. Kalaupun ia memilikinya, maka ia akan menyembunyikan kelemahan sebaik mungkin.

Sasuke mengepalkan tangan erat-erat. Bila ia tidak memiliki perasaan –setidaknya sebagai teman- pada Naruto, mengapa ia mau repot-repot berkunjung ke rumah sakit ketika ia bisa memilih untuk beristirahat di rumah ?

Mungkin setelah ini Sasuke harus mencari jawaban atas keanehan pada dirinya melalui situs di internet atau bahkan mengatur jadwal pertemuan dengan psikolog-sesuatu yang dihindarinya seumur hidup-.

Sasuke melangkah dengan cepat menuju elevator dan menekan tombol naik. Bayangan Naruto yang kesakitan membekas di benak nya dan ia merasa ingin segera bertemu dengan Naruto. Ia perlu memastikan bila pria itu baik-baik saja.

Pintu elevator terbuka dan Sasuke segera menekan tombol lima serta menutup pintu. Tak ada seorangpun di dalam elevator dan Sasuke bersyukur tak perlu berbagi ruang di dalam elevator dengan siapapun.

Sasuke segera keluar dan berjalan dengan cepat menuju ruangan Naruto dengan roti yang dibelinya di _bakery_ di dekat kantor. Setidaknya ia tahu bila menjenguk orang sakit diharuskan membawa makanan, biasanya berupa buah. Sasuke terlalu malas untuk memilih buah di supermarket dan memutuskan untuk membeli roti.

Ia membuka pintu dan iris onyx nya tertuju pada Naruto yang tengah berbaring sambil menatap kearah televisi. Pria itu tampak bersemangat dan memberikan atensi penuh pada acara yang sedang ditonton nya dan tak mengalihkan pandangan dari layar televisi.

Sasuke menutup pintu dan berjalan menghampiri Naruto sambil berdehem dengan keras untuk menarik perhatian Naruto. Seketika Naruto tersadar dan mematikan televisi.

"Sasuke- _sama,_ maafkan aku." Ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum meskipun ia merasa kesal.

Sasuke meletakkan roti di atas meja dan mengalihkan pandangan. Ia tak tahu bagaimana ekspresi wajah nya saat ini, namun ia tak ingin orang lain melihatnya. Ia tak mengira bila Naruto masih akan bersikap ramah padanya.

"Tidak. Akulah yang harus meminta maaf padamu, Naruto." Gumam Sasuke dengan suara yang sangat pelan.

"Ada apa, Sasuke- _sama_ ? Maaf aku tak bisa mendengar suaramu."

"Aku membawakan roti untukmu."

" _Arigato gozaimasu,_ Sasuke- _sama_." Ucap Naruto sambil kembali tersenyum lembut pada Sasuke. Ia masih mengingat cerita Sakura dan masih berpikir bila ia dapat mengubah Sasuke dengan terus menerus bertahan dan bersikap lembut dan sehangat mungkin.

Ucapan terima kasih dari Naruto kembali menggetarkan batin Sasuke dan menumpulkan logika nya. Perasaan Sasuke terasa lebih lega ketika mendengar ucapan Naruto dan memastikan bila Naruto baik-baik saja. Setelah ini, Sasuke bersumpah untuk tak membiarkan hati nya berkuasa atas dirinya dan membuatnya melakukan hal konyol seperti ini.

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **Author's Note :**

* * *

Maaf lama update nya. Bulan kemarin author ikut lomba fanfiction online & lomba fanfiction di SMAN 54 + kesibukan lain nya sehingga ga bisa update.

Oh ya, apakah tanda baca di chapter kali ini lebih baik dari sebelumnya atau gimana ? Author bahkan baru sadar kalau tanda baca di fanfict author selama ini salah semua. -_-

Author mengharapkan kritik & saran untuk chapter ini..

* * *

 **Reply to reviews (Guest) :**

* * *

\- **Yun Ran Liavanda : Thanks review nya. Aku bahkan baru inget pas kamu bilang soal ini. Jadi anggaplah Konohamaru pacar Naruko & temen kerja Naruko orang berbeda. Atau mau menganggap mereka orang yg sama juga ga apa.**

 **\- astia morichan : Apakah di chapter ini Sasuke semakin lembut ?**

 **\- Guest : Bisa jadi Naruchan pacaran sm yg lain di chapter selanjutnya. Aku jg blm tau mau buat fict ini jadi gimana**

 **\- Dan : Ada sih.. mungkin aja ada sedikit pair Naru atau Sasu sm siapa gitu..**

 **\- Leethakim : nanti pasti bakal ketahuan. Chapter ini bahkan belum sampai konflik nih..**

 **\- anu : di chapter ini semakin dimunculkan kok. Atau malah terkesan makin sadis ?**


	7. Chapter 7

Keesokan pagi nya Naruto telah datang ke universitas untuk berkuliah. Saat ini Sakura dan Naruto tengah duduk berhadapan di _cafeteria_ universitas sambil memakan semangkuk _ramen_ dan segelas minuman dihadapan mereka.

Sai telah meninggalkan Sakura dan Naruto dengan alasan untuk menjemput kekasihnya. Pria itu hanya menghampiri mereka untuk menunjukkan dua puluh lima persen dari pekerjaan nya agar Naruto dan Sakura dapat melihatnya dan memberitahunya bila terdapat hal yang harus diubah.

Sebuah laptop terbuka di hadapan Naruto dengan USB tercolok di laptop tersebut. USB tersebut berisi dua puluh lima persen dari seluruh pekerjaan game mereka dan Naruto telah memasukkan sebagian musik yang dianggap nya cocok untuk _game_ itu.

"Sai benar-benar jenius ! Karakter utama pria nya benar-benar mirip dengan Itachi- _kun_ ! Kurasa aku akan memainkan _game_ ini berkali-kali."

Naruto tertawa mendengar ucapan dan ekspresi wajah Sakura yang terkesan berlebihan ketika mengekspresikan ungkapan cinta kepada kekasih nya.

"Kalau begitu hadiahkan saja _copy file_ dari game ini pada kekasihmu."

"Tidak. Itachi- _kun_ sangat sibuk sehingga ia hampir tidak memiliki waktu untuk bersantai dengan bermain _game._ "

Naruto mengangguk untuk menanggapi ucapan Sakura. Ucapan Sakura mengingatkan nya akan Sasuke yang terkadang terlihat sibuk. Ia berpikir bila Sasuke sebetulnya juga adalah seorang pria _workaholic_ yang hanya melakukan seks sebagai satu-satu nya hiburan yang paling mudah untuk dijangkau nya.

"Oh ya, apakah kekasih mu sempat mengatakan sesuatu mengenai Sasuke ?" Tanya Naruto tanpa sadar.

"Huh ? Mengapa kau bertanya seperti itu, Naruto _baka_ ?"

Naruto terdiam dan menggelengkan kepala. Ia sendiri bahkan tidak tahu mengapa ia menanyakan hal itu pada Sakura. Sikap Sasuke sungguh membuatnya binggung, pria itu bersikap kasar dan membuatnya tersiksa. Namun ia bersikap baik dan sempat membuat Naruto berpikir bila Sasuke telah berubah. Kemudian Sasuke kembali bersikap kasar dan kini ia bersikap baik lagi hingga membawakan roti dan mengunjungi Naruto di rumah sakit.

"Bisakah kau menjaga rahasia, Sakura- _chan_ ?"

"Tak biasanya kau memintaku merahasiakan sesuatu. Aneh sekali." Sakura mengernyitkan dahi.

Naruto terkekeh pelan dan tersenyum, "Hehe… karena itu memang rahasia."

Sakura berdecak kesal dan menganggukan kepala.

"Baiklah…baiklah… apa yang ingin kau katakan ?"

"Janji ?" Naruto menunjukkan jari kelingking nya pada Sakura.

"Ya aku janji." Ucap Sakura sambil mengaitkan jari kelingking nya bagaikan dua siswa taman kanak-kanak yang tengah berjanji.

"Hehe… kau baik sekali, Sakura- _chan._ "

Sakura merasa jengkel dengan Naruto. Dengan ketus ia berkata, "Cepatlah. Kau ingin mengatakan nya atau tidak ?"

Naruto membuka mulut nya dengan terpaksa. Ia mengulur waktu dengan sengaja, entah kenapa ia merasa gugup untuk mengatakan nya.

"Sasuke- _sama_ bersikap sangat aneh. Ia terkadang bersikap sangat kasar, namun terkadang juga baik meskipun tidak menunjukkan nya secara langsung. Apakah dia.." Naruto berdehem beberapa kali. "Apakah ia baik-baik saja ?"

"Sasuke- _sama_ ? Kau bahkan menyebutnya seperti itu saat ia tidak sedang bersama mu ? Seseorang sepertimu bisa menunjukkan rasa hormat hingga seperti itu ?"

"Ya. Aku terbiasa memanggilnya seperti itu karena ia yang memintanya."

"Uh… aku tak mengerti seberapa menyeramkan nya pria itu hingga mengubahmu sampai seperti ini, Naruto _baka_. Kau bahkan menyebut rektor universitas kita dengan sebutan 'nenek menyeramkan berdada besar'."

Naruto menggaruk pipi nya dengan gugup. Ia merasa malu seketika. Apa yang diucapkan Sakura memang benar. Para mahasiswa di universitas mulai menggunakan julukan yang dibuat Naruto ketika menyebutkan Tsunade, rektor universitas mereka yang terkenal sangat galak dan menyeramkan.

"Ahaha… aku sering bertemu orang itu. Sementara aku sangat jarang bertemu nenek menyeramkan berdada besar itu." Naruto kembali terkekeh.

Sakura menatap Naruto dengan binggung. Pria itu terlihat seolah menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya dan ia tidak biasanya bersikap seperti itu. Sebagian diri nya ingin mengetahui hal itu ketika bagian lain dari diri nya meminta nya untuk tidak ikut campur dengan apapun yang menjadi urusan Naruto.

"Hey, kau juga bisa menjaga rahasia, kan ?"

"Tentu _saja_. Kau meragukanku, Sakura- _chan_?"

Sakura merasa jengkel dengan cengiran di wajah Naruto. Ia merasa ingin menjahit bibir Naruto agar tak terus menerus menampilkan cengiran seperti itu di wajah nya.

Sakura telah berteman dengan Naruto jauh sebelum mereka berdua masuk ke universitas yang sama sehingga ia tak asing dengan sikap ceria Naruto yang berlebihan. Ia terlihat seperti seseorang yang tidak memiliki beban meskipun fakta yang terjadi ialah sebaliknya.

"Itachi- _kun_ mengatakan padaku bila Sasuke berubah menjadi aneh beberapa tahun belakangan ini. Ia berubah menjadi sosok perfeksionis dengan emosi yang sangat tinggi. Ia kini sedang binggung dengan sikap Sasuke dan berharap agar pria itu berubah."

"Jadi itukah alasan nya bersikap aneh padaku ?"

"Entahlah."

Untuk menyembuhkan hati yang terluka sama sekali tidak mudah. Diperlukan waktu dan dedikasi bagi orang-orang disekitar untuk membantu seseorang dengan hati terluka. Naruto paham dengan hal itu, karena itulah ia mencoba menahan emosi dengan bersabar pada Sasuke.

"Sakura- _chan,_ apa kau yakin bila suatu saat nanti Sasuke- _sama_ akan berubah ?"

"Entahlah. Melihat sikap nya saat ini aku merasa tidak yakin."

"Aku ingin berusaha untuk mengubahnya." Ujar Naruto dengan serius.

Sakura terdiam, iris emerald nya menatap Naruto lekat-lekat. Ia tak habis pikir bila Naruto begitu bodoh hingga ingin mengubah seseorang yang baru dikenal nya, terutama seseorang seperti Sasuke.

"Mengapa kau ingin melakukan nya ? Kau tidak takut bila ia akan menolakmu dengan sangat kasar ?"

"Aku hanya merasa kasihan. Kupikir ia tak bahagia meskipun ia terlihat begitu sempurna dan baik-baik saja. Maka, meskipun ia menolakku dengan kasar, aku akan tetap berusaha untuk mendekatinya. Karena itulah yang harus kulakukan sebagai teman."

"Teman ? Kau menganggapnya begitu ?" Sakura menatap Naruto dengan khawatir. "Bagaimana bila ia tidak menganggapmu begitu ?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Bagiku ia tetap temanku. Siapapun yang kukenal kuanggap sebagai temanku."

Sakura menatap Naruto dengan khawatir. Sebagai sahabat, ia khawatir bila Naruto mendapatkan penolakan yang menyakitkan dari Sasuke. Ia telah merasakan nya dulu. Ia masih ingat ketika ia mendekati Sasuke dan Sasuke segera bangkit berdiri sambil berjalan meninggalkan nya tanpa menatapnya sedikitpun. Dan sebuah kalimat pertama dan terakhir yang diucapkan Sasuke padanya yang membuatnya menyerah masih membekas di hati nya.

'Pergilah. Kau hanya sampah penganggu yang terus menerus muncul dihadapanku.'

Itulah ucapan Sasuke pada Sakura beberapa tahun yang lalu dan membuatnya bersikeras memperingati Naruto. Ia menangis setelah Sasuke mengucapkan itu dan ia tak ingin Naruto merasakan sakit yang sama.

.

.

Sasuke menatap artikel yang terpampang di layar laptop nya. Ia mencari informasi mengenai apa yang dialami nya dan berpikir bila ia memiliki kepribadian ganda.

Pengidapnya memiliki dua atau lebih kesadaran dengan identitas berbeda. Rasanya Sasuke tidak memilikinya. Sampai kapanpun ia selalu menganggap dirinya sebagai Uchiha Sasuke. Bukan orang lain.

Kepribadian-kepribadian ini secara berulang mengambil alih perilaku orang tersebut atau disebut dengan switching. Sepertinya iya. Terkadang ia sedikit mengkhawatirkan Naruto ketika pria itu menunjukkan ekspresi kesakitan.

Pengidapnya memiliki ketidakmampuan untuk mengingat informasi penting yang berhubungan dengan dirinya. Sasuke bukanlah tipe orang yang pelupa dan ia selalu mengingat apapun yang berkaitan dengan dirinya tanpa menggunakan sebuah agenda meskipun jadwal nya cukup padat.

Gangguan-gangguan yang terjadi pada pengidapnya tidak disebabkan karena efek psikologis dari substansi, seperti alkohol, obat-obatan, atau karena kondisi media seperti demam. Sasuke merasa bila diri nya cukup sehat dan tak meminum alkohol dalam jumlah berlebih atau menggunakan obat-obatan terlarang.

Sasuke menelungkupkan kepala nya di atas meja. Ia merasa aneh sejak bertemu dengan Naruto. Sebelum bertemu dengan Naruto, ia bahkan tak pernah memikirkan diri nya. Ia hanya mementingkan karier dan bagaimana untuk terlihat sempurna dalam situasi apapun serta 'membalaskan dendam' pada siapapun yang pernah meremehkan nya.

Beberapa lembar berkas yang terletak di atas meja telah diselesaikan oleh Sasuke dan siap diberikan kepada orang-orang yang bersangkutan. Saat ini merupakan jam istirahat makan siang dan ia begitu malas untuk keluar dari kantor.

Sasuke memaksakan diri untuk bangkit berdiri dari kursi nya dan melangkah keluar dari ruangan nya. Mungkin ia terlalu penat dengan pekerjaan dan kantor nya sehingga mulai bersikap aneh. Maka sesekali ia ingin keluar dari ruangan kantor nya untuk sekadar pergi makan di _café_ atau mall.

Tangan Sasuke menarik knop pintu, namun pintu itu telah didorong terlebih dahulu oleh seseorang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan ?" Ujar Sasuke dengan nada datar dan tatapan heran.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu makan siang, Sasuke."

"Dimana ?"

"Di kedai makanan manis yang baru saja buka di dekat kantor." Lelaki muda itu tersenyum tipis. Ketika ia sedang tersenyum, wajah dewasa lelaki itu terlihat sedikt mirip dengan Sasuke, sang adik.

"Tidak, Itachi- _nii._ "

"Yah… terserah kau saja ingin makan siang dimana."

"Bonfire _Steak House."_

Itachi meringis seketika dan menggelengkan kepala. Tidak tahu mengapa, ia sangat tidak menyukai _steak._ Bisa dikatakan ketidaksukaan nya terhadap _steak_ sama seperti Sasuke yang sangat membenci makanan manis.

Itachi hampir membuka mulut nya untuk melontarkan penolakan terhadap Sasuke, namun seketika mengurungkan niat nya. Ia ingin berusaha memperbaiki hubungan nya dengan Sasuke, lagipula ia bisa memesan menu lain.

"Hn."

.

.

Kedua pria Uchiha itu berada di sebuah _steak house_ sambil duduk berhadapan. Jam makan siang hampir berlalu sehingga _steak house_ itu tidak begitu ramai. Hanya terdapat beberapa pria berjas yang sepertinya memiliki cukup banyak uang untuk menikmati makan siang di _steak house_ mewah itu.

Terdengar alunan piano yang dimainkan langsung oleh seorang pianis di _steak house_ itu dan merupakan tempat yang sangat cocok untuk melepaskan penat setelah mengerjakan tugas-tugas kantor yang melelahkan.

Sasuke dan Itachi tak berbicara sama sekali. Mereka berdua menatap ponsel masing-masing untuk alasan yang berbeda. Itachi berusaha menghubungi kekasih nya ketika Sasuke mengecek _email_ , berusaha memastikan bila hari ini ia tidak memiliki pekerjaan dan dapat bersantai.

"Ah.. Sakura- _chan.._ " Gumam Itachi dengan suara pelan, namun cukup keras untuk didengar Sasuke.

"Hn ?"

"Tidak. Sepertinya kekasih ku sedang sibuk hingga tak membalas pesanku. Padahal aku sedang tidak sibuk saat ini." Itachi berdecak kesal menatap layar ponsel nya.

Sasuke tak menanggapi nya dan memilih memejamkan mata sambil bersandar di sofa. Ia telah mengecek seluruh _email,_ tak ada pekerjaan yang tersisa untuknya. Sebetulnya ia tak perlu lagi kembali ke kantor. Namun ia merasa aneh dengan kembali ke rumah setelah makan siang dan memilih untuk tetap berada di kantor sekadar untuk menunggu pekerjaan baru yang akan datang padanya.

"Sasuke, kau akan kembali ke kantor setelah makan siang ?"

"Hn."

"Untuk apa ? Bukankah kau sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaan mu ?"

"Aku akan tetap berada di kantor untuk menunggu bila terdapat pekerjaan mendadak."

Itachi mengernyitkan dahi. Dalam hati ia merasa heran sekaligus kagum dengan Sasuke yang begitu mendedikasikan diri untuk pekerjaan. Melihat Sasuke saat ini mengingatkan nya dengan diri nya sendiri beberapa tahun yang lalu. Ia mulai membantu di kantor ayah nya setiap akhir pekan sejak tingkat satu di _high school_ dan terus menyibukkan diri dengan pekerjaan hingga akhirnya merasa jenuh dan menyesal setelah menyelesaikan pendidikan strata satu.

"Pulang saja, Sasuke. Aku akan menggantikan mu bila terdapat pekerjaan mendadak."

"Aku tak dapat mempercayaimu untuk menggantikanku."

Itachi hampir membelalakan mata nya. Ia terkejut dengan reaksi Sasuke yang diluar ekspektasi nya. Ia tak mengira bila sang adik yang dulu begitu mengagumi nya kini berubah menjadi sosok yang meremehkan nya.

"Mengapa? Bukankah dulu kau begitu mengagumiku, Sasuke?" Itachi meletakkan tangan di bahu Sasuke. Sasuke tak menepis nya, namun tak membalas rangkulan Itachi juga.

"Kau telah berubah, Itachi- _nii._ "

Sasuke mengatakan nya dengan tanpa keraguan sedikitpun. Itachi melirik Sasuke yang duduk dihadapan nya. Sosok itu berbeda jauh dengan sosok yang dikenal nya. Mungkinkah ia harus mengenalkan cinta pada Sasuke agar pria itu dapat berubah ?"

"Sasuke, apakah kau pernah berpikir untuk memiliki kekasih?"

Sasuke melirik Itachi dan menjawab dengan sinis. Menurutnya, belakangan ini Itachi seolah berusaha mengusik kehidupan pribadi nya dan itu sangat menganggu nya.

"Itu bukan urusanmu."

"Bagaimana bila aku mengenalkan seseorang padamu ? Kau tidak bisa hidup seperti ini terus, Sasuke." Ujar Itachi dengan tatapan penuh kekhawatiran.

Terdengar suara kursi yang digeser sangat keras. Beberapa orang termasuk pelayan menatap ke arah Sasuke yang bangkit berdiri

"Ini hidupku, bukan hidupmu."

"Sasuke., aku hanya khawatir padamu."

"Kurasa kau cukup pintar untuk mengerti ucapanku, Itachi- _nii_." Desis Sasuke sambil menatap Itachi dengan tajam.

"Aku hanya ingin kau bahagia, Sasuke." Gumam Itachi dengan lirih dan sangat pelan.

Sasuke melirik Itachi. Ia tahu bila pria itu bergumam, namun ia tak dapat mendengarnya dan ia tak peduli. Ia merasa pria itu begitu munafik dengan bersikap bagaikan kakak yang baik dan hendak melindungi sang adik ketika ia sudah cukup kuat untuk melindungi diri nya secara fisik maupun mental.

Sasuke masih mengingat ketika ia menjadi korban _bully_ dan didikan ekstra keras oleh ayah nya yang memberikan ekspektasi sangat tinggi serta memberikan hukuman fisik yang berat untuknya. Saat itu Itachi bersikap tak peduli dan memilih fokus dengan kesibukan nya sendiri.

Hati Sasuke terluka. Ia terlihat kuat secara fisik dan rapuh secara emosional. Baginya, ia dapat memperlakukan siapapun semaunya asalkan ia membayar nya, termasuk memperlakukan dengan kasar bagaikan binatang.

Dan ia tak mempercayai siapapun, termasuk keluarga nya sendiri. Juga Naruto.

.

.

Naruto menatap layar ponsel nya. Jam telah menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam dan Sasuke tak menghubunginya. Bila hal itu terjadi maka berarti Sasuke tak berniat menemuinya malam ini.

Sejak pertemuan nya dengan Sakura, Naruto merasa ingin segera bertemu dengan Sasuke meskipun ia akan mengalami kesakitan dan kaki nya belum sembuh sepenuhnya. Ia bahkan harus berbohong pada Naruko dan Kurama bila ia sempat terjatuh kemarin.

Naruto mengecek ponsel nya. Terdapat beberapa pesan yang masuk dan ia segera membuka nya satu persatu Tiba-tiba saja ponsel Naruto berbunyi dan Naruto mengangkat nya tanpa membaca nama penelpon yang tertera di layar.

" _Moshi-moshi"_

"Hey _dobe_ jalang, turunlah ke lobby sekarang juga. Aku akan menjemputmu."

Naruto tersentak dengan Sasuke yang menelpon nya secara mendadak seperti ini. Kedua adik nya belum tidur dan ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan pada Naruko dan Kurama. Mereka berdua pasti takkan membiarkan nya pergi dengan kondisi kaki nya yang masih belum sembuh benar.

"Aku akan segera turun ke lobby."

Naruto segera menyambar jaket dan tas ransel nya. Ia mengisi tas ransel nya dengan pakaian tidur dan pakaian ganti cadangan. Ia juga membawa barang-barang yang akan dibawa nya ke universitas karena besok ia memiliki jadwal kuliah pagi.

Dengan langkah pelan, ia membuka pintu kamar nya dan menuju pintu. Naruko dan Kurama menatap penampilan Naruto dengan binggung.

"Kau akan pergi kemana, Naruto- _nii_ ?" Tanya Kurama sambil mengalihkan pandangan dari layar TV.

"Karaoke."

"Karaoke? Kaki mu masih sakit, Naruto- _nii._ Kau tidak boleh pergi." Ujar Naruko.

"Teman lama ku berkunjung ke Konoha mengajak pergi karaoke. Bila aku tidak pulang ke rumah maka aku menginap di rumah nya."

Naruko dan Kurama saling bertatapan. Belakangan ini Naruto sering pergi untuk alasan yang aneh dan tidak jelas. Selain itu Naruto juga terlihat tak memiliki masalah dalam hal keuangan meskipun ia hanya bekerja di _supermarket._

"Kau tidak berbohong kan, Naruto- _nii_?" Naruko menatap Naruto dengan serius.

Naruto hampir terkejut dengan ucapan Naruko yang meragukan nya. Biasanya baik Naruko maupun Naruto selalu mempercayai apapun yang dikatakan nya. Ia khawatir bila Naruko akan mencoba mencari tahu. Ia harus berhati-hati.

"T-tentu saja tidak, Naruko- _chan._ " Naruto tersenyum dan mengelus rambut pirang Naruko dengan lembut.

"Kau tergagap dan terlihat seolah menyembunyikan sesuatu. Apa kau yakin tidak berbohong, Naruto _-nii_ ?"

"Hehe… tentu saja, Naruko- _chan._ Untuk apa aku menyembunyikan sesuatu dari kalian?"

Naruto dengan cepat segera berjalan menuju pintu dan melambaikan tangan sambil tersenyum lebar pada Naruko dan Kurama.

" _Mata ashita ne,_ Naruko- _chan,_ Kurama _._ "

Naruko dan Kurama melambaikan tangan pada Naruto.

" _Mata ashita ne."_

"Jaga diri kalian baik-baik. Jangan lupa untuk segera menghubungiku bila terjadi sesuatu pada kalian."

"Ya."

Naruko dan Kurama memandang Naruto dengan tatapan khawatir. Bagaimanapun Naruto selalu mempedulikan mereka berdua, bahkan pria itu segera pulang di tengah pekerjaan nya ketika Kurama menelpon nya karena Naruko yang mengalam demam tinggi.

"Kalian berdua tidak boleh membolos sekolah. Kalian bisa menggunakan motor ku untuk berangkat sekolah." Naruto memberi peringatan dengan tegas. "Kunci nya kuletakkan di atas meja di ruang keluarga."

"Baiklah, Naruto- _nii._ "

Naruto menutup pintu dengan perlahan setelah melambaikan tangan sambil sedikit menyeret kaki nya. Ia berusaha keras tak mempedulikan kecurigaan Kurama dan Naruko.

.

.

Sasuke terlihat dalam suasana hati yang buruk saat ini. Ia tidak berbicara apapun dan memberikan tatapan yang sangat tajam kepada setiap orang yang berpapasan dengan nya. Ia juga terlihat tidak sabar ketika menunggu proses reservasi di hotel.

Kini Naruto dan Sasuke baru saja tiba di dalam kamar pesanan Sasuke. Sasuke menatap nya dengan tajam dan Naruto segera membuka pakaian. Gerakan nya lambat karena merasa gugup.

"Kau lambat, brengsek !"

Sasuke segera mendorong tubuh Naruto ke dinding dengan kasar hingga menimbulkan suara benturan dan membuat tubuh Naruto terasa nyeri. Sasuke melepas celana panjang dan celana dalam Naruto dengan kasar serta melempar nya ke sembarang arah.

Di tangan Sasuke terdapat borgol untuk kaki dan tangan serta rantai di dada nya. Dengan kasar Sasuke memakaikan benda itu kepada Naruto hingga besi menggores tubuh nya dan terasa sakit.

Tanpa mengatakan apapun Sasuke melepaskan pakaian nya sendiri sehingga pria itu hanya menggunakan celana dalam. Ia tak melepaskan seluruh pakaian nya dan mengeluarkan _nipple clamp_ serta memasang nya di kedua puting susu Naruto.

Naruto menatap nya dengan binggung. Apa yang akan dilakukan pria itu padanya ?

"Kau berani menatapku, sialan ? Kau pikir siapa dirimu, bajingan ?"

Terdengan suara pukulan keras di kepala Naruto dan membuat kepala nya terasa pusing seketika. Ia berharap Sasuke memberinya penutup mata atau _bit gag_ untuk mengurangi sedikit rasa sakit nya. Namun Sasuke dengan sengaja tak memberinya.

Naruto mendesis kesakitan. Sasuke dengan segera menarik _nipple clamp_ itu dengan keras dan membuat puting Naruto terasa sakit. Ia merasa seolah kulit nya akan sobek dan puting nya terlepas dari dada nya yang kini terasa nyeri ketika ia bernafas.

"Aaaahhhh !" Jerit Naruto sambil memejamkan mata.

Sasuke mengendurkan tarikan nya dan menarik nya lebih keras hingga membuatnya serasa ingin mati dan khawatir bila puting nya benar-benar akan terlepas.

"AAAAHHHHHH ! SASUKE- _SAMA_ !" Jerit Naruto.

Darah mulai menetes dari puting Naruto. Sebuah tamparan keras dilayangkan di wajah nya. Sasuke mulai bereaksi, namun ia menahan diri. Ia merasa harga diri nya terinjak bila ia terangsang semudah ini.

Sasuke kembali menarik puting susu Naruto yang sudah terluka dan darah yang menetes semakin deras. Rasa nyeri yang merayapi bagian dada nya membuat Naruto seolah akan mati.

"AAAAAAAARRGGHH !" Naruto menjerit lebih keras. Ia tak tahan lagi, ia yakin kulit di bagian puting nya yang sensitive telah sobek. Air mata mulai mengalir di pipi nya. "Kumohon, hentikan Sasuke- _sama…_.."

Sasuke melirik Naruto sekilas. Ia tak bisa menarik puting pria itu lagi. Puting nya akan terluka parah dan mungkin akan putus bila ia terus menerus menarik nya. Ia tak ingin membunuh Naruto.

Dengan setengah menarik ia melepaskan _nipple clamp_ dan membuat Naruto kembali memekik kesakitan. Sesuai dugaan, kulit Naruto berdarah dan sedikit sobek.

Puting Naruto masih terasa sakit dan ia tak berhenti menunjukkan ekspresi menahan sakit sambil mendesis dan sesekali meniup-niup.

"Apa yang kau lakukan jalang ? Ingin menghisapku ?!" Suara Sasuke meninggi.

"Sakit…"

"Kau memang dibayar untuk itu, sialan !" Sasuke kembali menampar nya.

Sasuke menyalakan lilin dan mendekatkan api nya ke puting Naruto yang terasa sakit seolah ingin membakar nya. Naruto meringis saat cairan lilin itu mengalir tepat di atas puting nya. Naruto menjerit sangat keras dan memekakan telinga.

Sebuah tonjokan diarahkan ke lengan Naruto dan Sasuke yang menatapnya tajam.

"Suara mu membuat telinga ku sakit, brengsek."

" _G-gomen.._ "

Cairan lilin terus dialirkan Sasuke ke bagian-bagian lain tubuh Naruto dan ia menikmati suara jeritan Naruto yang terdengar bagaikan nyanyi penyanyi bergenre _classic._

Sasuke mulai mengalami ereksi dan celana nya terasa ketat. Ia segera melepas nya dan memperlihatkan kejantanan nya yang telah ereksi sepenuhnya.

"Hisap, _dobe_."

Dengan kepala pusing dan pandangan sedikit berkunang-kunang ia memasukkan kejantanan Sasuke yang panjang dan merah ke mulut nya setelah Sasuke memperintahkan nya membuka mulut untuk memastikan bila ia tak akan menularkan penyakit kelamin padanya.

Naruto menghisap sperma Sasuke. Sperma yang asin itu ditelan nya dengan paksa dan membuatnya mual. Ia tak pernah suka dengan menelan sperma yang membuatnya bagaikan menghisap cairan milik nya sendiri.

Tanpa sadar Naruto menggigit kejantanan Sasuke dan membuat pria itu berteriak marah dan menarik kejantanan nya keluar dari mulut Naruto. Dengan kasar ia menendang perut Naruto dengan keras hingga ia merasa semakin mual.

"Aargh…" Pekik Naruto dengan pelan.

Naruto merasa seolah akan mati, namun Sasuke masih tak berhenti. Ia mengeluarkan _anal beads_ sepanjang 10 cm dan memasukkan nya ke anus Naruto serta memukul Naruto dengan cambuk di tangan lain nya.

Anus Naruto terasa sakit dan perut nya terasa nyeri dan kembung. Tubuh nya terasa sakit, baik luar maupun dalam.

"AAARGH… S-Sasuke- _sama_ …" Naruto menjerit pelan. Ia merasa lemas, bahkan untuk sekadar berteriak.

Sasuke masih mengalami ereksi dan semakin terangsang dengan jerit dan desahan kesakitan Naruto.

"Aarrgh… tolong aku…"

"Tak akan ada yang menolongmu, bajingan." Sasuke menusuk anus Naruto dengan _anal beads_ dan memukul cambuk ke punggung Naruto yang mulai berdarah karena luka serta membuat Naruto berteriak panjang.

Setelah merasa puas, Sasuke melepaskan anal _beads_ serta meng _spank_ bokong berisi Naruto yang kenyal beberapa kali dan membuatnya terasa panas dan memerah.

Naruto terus mendesis pelan. Tubuh nya masih terasa sakit dan nyeri. Bahkan darah masih mengalir dari luka-luka baru nya.

Sasuke segera memakai kondom dan memasukkan kejantanan nya ke anus Naruto dan melakukan penetrasi dalam.

"AAAAAAARGGH !" Naruto kembali berteriak dan sedikit bergerak serta membuat borgol nya sedikit bergoyang untuk menahan sakit.

Naruto merasa benar-benar lemas dan seolah akan pingsan kapan saja. Ia memejamkan mata dan kembali membuka nya ketika ia merasa Sasuke telah mengeluarkan kejantanan nya dari anus nya.

Sasuke bangkit berdiri dan melepaskan borgol di tubuh Naruto dengan cepat serta melemparkan kotak P3K ke arah Naruto.

"Cepatlah mandi dan obati luka mu dengan itu, brengsek."

Wajah Naruto terlihat pucat dan ia membuka mata nya. Ia bahkan terlalu lemas untuk sekadar memakai kembali pakaian nya. Ia mengambil ransel nya yang dilempar Sasuke dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi sambil membawa ransel itu.

Kepala Naruto terasa berkunang-kunang dan ia berpegangan pada dinding kamar mandi. Ia menyalakan _shower_ serta membersihkan tubuh nya dengan air hangat serta memberi sabun.

"Aaahh…"

Naruto meringis ketika luka-luka nya terkena busa sabun dan butiran air yang memancur dari _shower._ Ia kemudian mematikan air setelah merasa tubuh nya cukup bersih serta menyumbat tutup _bathtub_ dan mengisi nya dengan air hangat.

Dengan gerakan sangat perlahan, Naruto membaringkan tubuh nya di dalam _bathtub_ serta meringis ketika putting nya yang berdarah terkena air. Ia memberanikan diri menyentuhnya, memastikan bila puting nya tidak terkoyak. Beruntunglah ia, kulit di bagian puting nya elastis meskipun sensitif. Puting nya hanya nyeri dan sedikit berdarah akibat besi yang menarik kuat di bagian pinggir putting, namun puting nya tidak sampai sobek.

Air hangat membuat tubuh Naruto yang nyeri dan terluka terasa lebih baik. Ia sangat lelah hari ini dan ia memaksakan diri nya untuk tetap membuka mata. Setelah ini ia tak tahu apakah ia harus berkunjung ke rumah sakit atau tidak. Ia khawatir bila Kurama dan Naruko mengetahui keadaan nya dan semakin curiga.

Naruto tak mengerti dengan alasan Sasuke bersikap sekasar ini. Ia bahkan lebih kasar dari pertama kali saat mereka bercinta. Sasuke terlihat dalam emosi yang sangat buruk saat ini. Sasuke pasti sedang memiliki masalah dan Naruto berharap bila ia dapat membantu Sasuke meskipun pria itu mungkin akan semakin menyakiti nya,

 **-TBC-**

* * *

Author's Note :

* * *

Thanks udah baca fanfict ini & ngereview. Maaf baru sempet update karena ngurus fanfict lain + ujian.

Apakah karakter Sasu di chapter ini terkesan sangat OOC ? Sejujurnya author lagi mati ide pas ngebuat chapter ini _

* * *

 **Reply to reviews (Guest) :**

* * *

 **-himefujo : diusahaiin cepet update kok..**

 **\- di4napink : 2 chapter ? Mau nya juga gitu sih... cuma author update fict tergantung waktu, ide & mood.. hehe.. mengenai karya lomba bakal dipublish setelah pembagian hadiah. Cuma nggak yaoi -_-**

 **\- naruliesa : terlalu drastis ya ? Di chapter ini ditingkatin sadistik nya kok.. Sasu blm sepenuhnya jadi lembut**

 **\- arufi-chan : Wah.. makasih ya review nya. Jadi seneng dpt review dari readers yg ga biasa ngereview.. Salam kenal jg ^^**

 **\- yuma : entah.. author masih binggung bakal dibuat gimana enak nya supaya Sasu & Naru saling sadar perasaan masing"**


	8. Chapter 8

Naruto terbangun di pagi hari dengan sekujur tubuh yang terasa sakit. Semalam ia begitu lelah dan langsung tertidur dengan rasa sakit di tubuh nya. Saat itu ia berpikir bila ia akan baik-baik saja setelah bangun tidur, namun tubuh nya masih terasa sakit.

Semalam entah kenapa Naruto merasa begitu nyaman meskipun sekujur tubuh nya nyeri dan kepala nya sakit. Di tengah malam ia merasa seperti seseorang yang sedang memeluk nya. Ia berpikir bila itu halusinasi yang ditimbulkan rasa sakit nya sehingga ia tak membuka mata.

Iris _sapphire_ Naruto sedikit terbalalak saat ia mendapati tangan putih yang kekar milik seorang pria sedang melingkar di tubuh nya. Terdengar suara dengkur halus dari bibir merah milik pria yang tidur di sebelah nya. Uchiha Sasuke memeluknya sepanjang malam.

Naruto tak pernah mengira bila apa yang ia duga kemarin malam adalah kenyataan. Ia tak sedang bermimpi saat ini. Sasuke yang sedang tertidur terlihat berbeda dibandingkan biasa nya. Tak ada lagi tatapan tajam dengan ekspresi wajah angkuh dan sinis. Wajah nya bahkan terlihat melembut saat sedang tidur. Dada nya yang berotot terlihat dari _kimono_ sutra berwarna hitam yang dipakai nya.

Mungkin Naruto seharusnya sangat beruntung dapat ikut menikmati tubuh Sasuke yang diidamkan banyak orang dengan gratis. Ia bahkan mendapatkan bayaran besar untuk itu.

Melihat ekspresi wajah Sasuke yang lembut dan sikap nya terhadap kedua adik Naruto membuat Naruto yakin bila pria itu sebenarnya adalah orang yang baik. Ia pastilah orang yang baik, hanya saja sesuatu mengubahnya menjadi seperti ini.

Naruto tak bisa terus bersikap seperti ini bila ia ingin mengubah Sasuke. Sesekali, ia harus berani mengungkapkan pikiran nya dan kekhawatiran nya pada Sasuke tanpa merasa takut. Ia ingin Sasuke menyadari keinginan nya untuk mengubah pria itu.

Mata Sasuke bergerak-gerak dan tak lama kemudian kelopak mata nya terbuka, menampilkan iris _onyx_ nya.

" _Ohayo gozaimasu,_ Sasuke- _sama_." Naruto tersenyum lembut meskipun kepala nya terasa pusing.

"Hn?"

Sasuke tampak terkejut dengan reaksi Naruto. Ia tak mengira bila Naruto akan menyambut nya di pagi hari dengan senyuman. Senyuman itu bagaikan obat penenang untuknya.

Saat ini Sasuke sedang tidak ingin bercinta dengan Naruto. Ia tak tahu mengapa, namun ia sedang tidak ingin memulai hari dengan mendengar suara jeritan kesakitan seseorang.

"Wajah mu pucat, _dobe_."

"Ah? Benarkah? Aku bahkan tidak menyadari nya sama sekali, Sasuke- _sama._ " Naruto kembali tersenyum.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Tentu saja. Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku, Sasuke- _sama_."

Sasuke menyentuh wajah Naruto dan hendak mencengkram nya. Namun ia segera menghentikan diri nya sendiri saat ia teringat bila Naruto begitu kesakitan semalam dan melepaskan tangan nya.

"Jangan menipuku. Kau tidak baik-baik saja."

Naruto tak menyangka bila Sasuke akan begitu peka dengan keadaan nya. Ia dengan terpaksa menganggukan kepala, kemudian menunduk.

" _Sumimasen deshita,_ Sasuke- _sama._ "

Sudah satu bulan sejak Sasuke pertama kali bercinta dengan Naruto dan pria itu tak berubah sedikitpun. Naruto terlihat kesakitan saat bercinta, namun bila ia menanyakan nya seperti ini, pria itu akan selalu mengatakan tidak apa-apa sambil tersenyum.

"Mulai saat ini panggil aku 'Sasuke- _san'_."

"Eh? Sasuke- _san_?"

"Hn."

"Mengapa kau memintaku memanggilmu 'Sasuke- _san_ '? Apakah tidak apa-apa?"

Sasuke tak pernah mengira bila Naruto akan menanyakan alasan dari apa yang telah dilakukan nya. Namun entah mengapa ia tak merasa marah. Ia mulai merasa sedikit perasaan bersalah terhadap Naruto yang begitu menganggu nya. Bahkan semalam ia berusaha menahan diri untuk tak meminta maaf pada Naruto sesudah membuat pria itu begitu menderita dan kesakitan.

"Itu bukan urusanmu, _dobe_."

Naruto mengira bila ia akan menerima pukulan. Ia bahkan telah memejamkan mata dan berpasrah bila Sasuke akan memukul nya. Namun ia tak merasakan pukulan di tubuh nya hingga saat ini.

" _Gomenasai,_ Sasuke- _san_."

Ucapan maaf kembali terlontar dari bibir Naruto dan membuat Sasuke merasa muak. Ia ingin mengatakan pada Naruto untuk berhenti meminta maaf, namun ia tak ingin terlihat sebagai pria yang lembut. Harga diri menahan nya untuk melakukan hal itu.

"Aku akan mengantarmu ke rumah sakit."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku bisa meminum obat."

Sasuke mengeluarkan sepuluh lembar uang seratus ribu dan memberikan nya kepada Naruto. Kali ini ia tak lagi melemparkan uang itu pada Naruto.

"Gunakan uang itu untuk membeli obat. Katakan padaku bila uang itu tidak cukup."

Naruto cukup yakin bila pendengaran nya masih cukup normal. Namun intonasi suara Sasuke terdengar lebih lembut dan terdapat sedikit kekhawatiran.

"Aku sangat yakin bila kau adalah orang yang baik, Sasuke- _san._ "

"Hn?"

" _Arigato gozaimasu,_ Sasuke- _san._ "

"Hn."

Sasuke tersentak dan tak dapat menghilangkan keterkejutan nya dalam waktu yang lama. Ia yakin bila ia tak salah dengar dengan apa yang diucapkan Naruto. Ia adalah orang baik? Bila ada seseorang yang menganggap nya begitu, maka mungkin orang itu juga akan menganggap iblis adalah mahluk suci bagaikan malaikat. Mungkin ia telah melukai Naruto begitu parah hingga pria itu kehilangan akal sehat nya.

.

.

Jam telah menunjukkan pukul empat sore dan kegiatan sekolah telah usai. Naruto, Kurama dan Konohamaru berjalan berdampingan menuju apartment Naruko setelah turun dari kereta.

Konohamaru hendak belajar bersama dengan Naruko dan memutuskan untuk berkunjung ke rumah kekasih nya. Ia menatap dengan takjub saat Naruko melangkah memasuki salah satu gedung apartment mewah.

"Naruko- _chan,_ ini benar-benar tempat tinggal mu?"

"Tentu saja, Konohamaru- _kun._ Bukankah aku sudah mengatakan padamu bila kami pindah rumah?"

Konohamaru tersenyum dan perlahan mengulurkan tangan untuk mengenggam tangan Naruko. Wajah Naruko memerah dan ia membalas genggaman tangan sang kekasih dengan malu-malu.

Sejak dulu Konohamaru sudah mengetahui kondisi ekonomi Naruko yang sangat sederhana. Namun ia tetap mendekati gadis itu karena menurut nya gadis itu ialah wanita yang mandiri dan berbeda dengan kebanyakan gadis-gadis lain nya. Lagipula Naruko juga cantik dan memiliki tubuh sexy.

"Boss Naruto- _nii_ meminta kami untuk tinggal di rumah nya. Maka kami sekarang pindah ke apartment ini." Jelas Naruko pada kekasih nya.

Konohamaru terlihat sedikit terkejut dengan reaksi Naruko yang terkesan biasa-biasa saja. Apakah ia tidak merasa curiga dengan sosok boss dari kakak lelaki nya? Atau mungkin ia telah mengetahui nya dan bersikap biasa saja.

Rumor mengenai 'Ruki' yang berhenti bekerja di club dan menjadi pelayan seks pribadi Uchiha Sasuke telah tersebar di club. Banyak pekerja di club yang merasa cemburu pada Naruto tanpa mengetahui bila yang dialami Naruto tak seindah yang dibayangkan mereka.

Konohamaru cukup sering bertemu dengan 'Ruki' di _club_ tempat nya bekerja. Bahkan dapat dikatakan bila mereka cukup akrab dan saling bertegur sapa meskipun Ruki tak pernah menceritakan banyak hal mengenai kehidupan pribadi nya selain mengenai kedua adik nya. Bila diingat-ingat, kedua adik yang diceritakan Ruki begitu sesuai dengan Naruko dan Kurama.

"Naruko- _chan,_ apakah kau pernah bertemu dengan _boss_ kakak mu?"

"Aku pernah bertemu sekali."

"Seperti apa orang nya?" Konohamaru bertanya dengan cepat.

Naruko terkejut dengan reaksi kekasih nya yang seolah begitu ingin tahu mengenai kehidupan Naruto. Namun Naruko memutuskan untuk menjawab nya, menurutnya siapa orang yang menjadi _boss_ Naruto bukanlah sebuah rahasia.

"Nama nya Sasuke. Rambut nya mencuat dan terlihat sangat jantan. Wajah nya juga menarik dan tubuh nya tinggi."

Konohamaru menjentikkan jari nya tanpa sadar. Sejak awal ia sudah curiga bila ia pernah bertemu dengan Ruki sebelumnya, namun pria itu selalu menyangkalnya. Ia masih ingat dengan Naruto, namun ia tidak terlalu mengingat wajah pria itu karena keluarga nya pindah saat ia masih berumur lima tahun.

Ia tak pernah mengira bila Naruto bukanlah pria baik-baik dan adalah seorang penjaja seks. Naruto yang dulu diingatnya adalah sosok kakak yang sangat baik dan terkadang menemani nya bermain bersama dengan Naruko.

"Naruko- _chan,_ bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu padamu?"

"Tentu saja, Konohamaru- _kun._ "

"Apakah kau mengetahui pekerjaan kakak mu?"

"Ya, aku tahu. Katanya dia bekerja di _minimarket_ yang buka dua puluh empat jam setiap hari. Ia selalu memilih _shift_ malam karena gaji nya lebih besar dan hanya libur saat aku atau Kurama ulang tahun."

Konohamaru mengatupkan bibir nya dan mengigit sudut bibir nya, berusaha menahan tawa. _Minimarket_ yang buka dua puluh empat jam sehari? Shift malam dengan gaji besar? Naruko bahkan terlihat percaya begitu saja. Entah kekasih nya memang kelewat polos atau berpura-pura polos.

"Ruki tidak bekerja di _minimarket_." Tukas Konohamaru sambil menatap Naruko dengan tajam.

Naruko tersentak dan menatap kekasih nya dengan bingung. Pria itu begitu aneh hari ini. Menurut salah satu teman nya, bila seseorang sedang berhasrat untuk melakukan seks dan menahan nya, ia akan menjadi lebih mudah emosi. Apakah Konohamaru sedang menginginkan seks dengan nya? Naruko mulai merasa takut, ia belum siap melakukan nya.

"Eh? Ruki? Nama kakak ku Naruto. Siapa itu Ruki?"

Konohamaru mengelengkan kepala nya. Ia tak pernah mengira bila kekasih nya begitu bodoh hingga tak merasa curiga dan percaya begitu saja dengan kebohongan yang diungkapkan Naruto.

"Naruto- _nii_ menipu mu dan Kurama soal pekerjaan nya, Naruko- _chan._ " Kurama menyentuh wajah Naruko dengan lembut.

Kemarahan seketika menguasai hati Naruko. Ia bersikap _defensive_ dan menepis tangan Konohamaru. Ia menyayangi Naruto dan tak terima bila seseorang menghina Naruto tanpa bukti.

"Menipu ku? Kau bahkan tak mengenal kakak ku! Jaga ucapanmu!" Ujar Naruko dengan suara meninggi.

"Aku ingin jujur mengenai satu hal padamu, Naruko- _chan._ Aku tak peduli bila setelah ini kau masih akan bersedia menjadi kekasihku atau tidak."

Naruko menatap Konohamaru dengan tatapan yang menunjukkan rasa penasaran. Konohamaru mungkin hanya mengatakan bila ia sedang berbohong mengenai suatu hal kecil dan ia akan memaafkan nya. Ia mewarisi sifat optimis dari ibu nya, sifat yang juga dimiliki oleh Naruto.

"Aku adalah seorang pekerja seks, itulah alasan mengapa aku memiliki banyak uang dan dapat mengajakmu makan di _restaurant-restaurant_ mahal. Aku memalsukan usia ku agar dapat bekerja."

Iris _sapphire_ Naruko terbelalak lebar. Hati nya terasa sakit. Ia benar-benar kecewa, tak pernah terbayangkan bila ia akan menjalin cinta dengan seorang pelacur. Ia bersyukur telah mendengarkan nasihat Naruto dan belum menyerahkan keperawanan atau ciuman pada Konohamaru.

Tangan Naruko melayang di udara dan ia melayangkan tamparan ke wajah Konohamaru. Air mata mengalir di pipi nya dan ia berteriak.

"Brengsek kau! Berani-berani nya kau menipuku!"

"Menipu mu? Aku hanya bilang bila aku bekerja _part time_ sebagai pelayan di klub. Aku memang pelayan, lebih tepat nya pelayan seks." Konohamaru tersenyum tipis.

Tubuh Naruko terasa lemas seketika. Ucapan Konohamaru tidak salah, ia lah yang bodoh dengan tidak bertanya secara _detail_.

"Bila kau tidak percaya tanyakan saja pada Naruto- _nii._ Ia adalah senior di tempat kerja ku."

Naruko kembali tersentak, begitupun dengan Kurama yang mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka. Kurama yang menguping dari kamar setelah mendengar teriakan Naruko bahkan keluar dari kamar dan duduk di samping Naruko dan menatap Konohamaru.

"Maksudmu Naruto- _nii_ adalah seorang pelacur? Apakah kau memiliki bukti atas ucapanmu?" Tanya Kurama sambil menatap sinis.

"Lihatlah ini." Konohamaru memperlihatkan sebuah foto Naruto di pesta perpisahan yang diambil Konohamaru diam-diam. Naruto mengenakan sedikit _makeup_ di wajah nya, namun tetap saja wajah nya dapat dikenali.

"Kapan kau mengambil foto ini?" Tanya Naruko dengan lirih. Ia meminjam ponsel Konohamaru dan mengirimkan foto itu ke ponsel nya sendiri dan menyimpan nya.

"Saat pesta perpisahan untuk kakak mu yang mengundurkan diri dari _club._ "

"Kau berbohong, kan?! Naruto- _nii_ tidak mungkin melakukan hal bejat seperti itu! Ia bahkan sering menasihati kami!" Bentak Naruko dengan keras. Ia merasa kesal dan marah dengan pria yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi mantan kekasih nya.

"Tidak. Di _club_ dia sering menceritakan mengenai kau dan Kurama, Naruko- _chan._ Ia menggunakan nama samaran Ruki dan menerima segala _client,_ baik laki-laki ataupun perempuan. Belakangan ini ia menerima banyak _client_ VIP."

"Benarkah? Berapa lama Naruto- _nii_ bekerja di _club_ itu?"

"Kudengar sekitar dua tahun."

Kurama tersentak. Sejak dua tahun lalu Naruto pergi saat sore hari dan kembali ke rumah di pagi hari. Naruto hanya mengatakan bila ia bekerja dan Kurama serta Naruko tidak perlu khawatir padanya. Ia dan Naruko sempat curiga dan menanyakan nya pada Naruto. Naruto mengatakan bila ia bekerja di _minimarket_ yang bekerja dua puluh empat jam dan tak pernah mengatakan secara terperinci mengenai tempat kerja nya.

"Seharusnya kakak mu akan menjadi 'idol' di _club_ menggantikan Kai- _senpai_ yang telah pensiun. Namun seorang putra konglomerat menjadikan nya sebagai pelayan seks pribadi."

"Idol? Maksudmu?"

"Idol di _club_ kami adalah seorang pelacur yang bertugas melayani _VIP client_. _Idol_ mendapat pembagian hasil kerja yang lebih banyak dibandingkan pekerja lain yang bukan idol." Jelas Kurama sambil menatap Naruko.

Naruko dan Kurama terdiam. Mereka tak tahu bagaimana harus menanggapi Konohamaru. Mereka berdua merasa tertipu. Naruto yang selama ini terlihat sebagai kakak yang memberi teladan yang baik ternyata merupakan seorang pelacur tak bermoral yang sungguh menjijikan. Kini ia bahkan menjadi seorang budak seks dan mereka hidup dalam uang yang didapat dari perbuatan dosa dan aib.

Naruko dan Kurama bagaikan seseorang yang hidup dalam ilusi dan kini kembali menghadapi realita tanpa perlindungan. Realita seolah menampar mereka dengan keras. Kehidupan nyaman yang mereka rasakan bukanlah kehidupan yang mereka kira adalah berkat dari _kami-sama_ , melainkan hasil perbuatan dosa Naruto.

"Kau sedang bercanda, kan?" Tanya Naruko dengan lirih. Air mata mengalir di mata nya. Ia sangat kecewa pada Naruto.

"Aku serius, Naruko- _chan._ "

Naruko merasa begitu jijik dengan panggilan 'Naruko- _chan'_ yang ditujukan padanya. Ia kembali menampar wajah Konohamaru dan menatap dengan tajam.

"Pergilah dari rumahku sekarang juga! Mulai saat ini hubungan kita berakhir."

Konohamaru tertawa sinis dan menatap Naruko dengan tajam serta berkata, "Rumah mu? Ini bukan rumah mu. Ini adalah rumah milik kakak mu, atau mungkin rumah milik Uchiha Sasuke yang dibeli atas nama kakak mu, Uzumaki Naruto."

Naruko mengepalkan tangan nya erat-erat. Ia hampir menangis. Besok ia tak tahu bagaimana harus menghadapi teman-teman sekelas nya. Ia pasti akan menjadi bahan _gossip_ atau bahkan dijauhi. Bila hal itu sudah terjadi, satu-satu nya pilihan ialah bergaul dengan gadis-gadis yang bekerja di ' _enjo kosai_ (*)' dan ia merasa jijik bergaul dengan orang-orang seperti itu.

"Naruko, jangan katakan mengenai hal ini pada kakak mu atau kusebarkan berita mengenai kakak mu yang bekerja sebagai pelacur pada seluruh siswa di kelas." Ancam Konohamaru.

"Pergilah, brengsek! Aku muak denganmu!" Bentak Naruko.

"Tidak sebelum kau berjanji."

"Pergi!"

Konohamaru kembali menampilkan seringaian menjijikan di wajah nya dan berjalan ke arah pintu.

"Baiklah, kuanggap kau telah berjanji padaku."

Konohamaru meninggalkan apartemen Naruko dan setelahnya Naruko menangis keras. Hati nya terasa sakit dengan Konohamaru yang mengkhianati nya, namun semakin sakit dengan Naruto yang juga menipu nya. Sungguh menyakitkan bila seseorang yang selama ini ia anggap sebagai teladang merupakan orang yang buruk. Naruto menciptakan ilusi bagi Naruko dan Kurama, dan mereka terperdaya oleh ilusi.

Kurama meneteskan air mata dan menangis dalam diam. Ia juga merasakan kekecewaan yang sama dengan Naruko. Kini ia merasa bodoh karena sempat mengagumi Naruto dan bahkan pernah membuat karangan mengenai Naruto sebagai sosok pelindung yang menginspirasi hidup nya. Ia meneladani pahlawan yang salah.

Naruko memeluk Kurama dengan erat dan mereka berdua terisak dengan air mata yang membasahi pakaian masing-masing. Sore itu mereka menghabiskan waktu dengan berlutut di atas lantai sambil berpelukan dan menunggu Naruto kembali. Mereka hendak menuntut sebuah penjelasan.

.

.

Naruto berjalan keluar dari _elevator_ dan berjalan menuju kamar nya. Ia baru saja selesai mengikuti kelas dan memutuskan untuk mampir di _bakery_ serta membeli seloyang kue. Naruko mendapat nilai sempurna untuk dua mata pelajaran dan Naruto memutuskan untuk membelikan seloyang kue di _bakery_ mahal sebagai hadian untuk Naruko.

Naruto mengambil dompet dari saku nya dan mengeluarkan kartu ATM untuk membuka pintu apartment nya. Pintu itu terbuka dan Naruto segera masuk ke dalam apartment serta menutup pintu.

" _Tadaima,_ Naruko- _chan,_ Kurama!"

Tak ada jawaban dan Naruto mengernyitkan dahi. Mereka pasti berada di rumah, bila tidak mereka pasti akan mengirimkan pesan singkat pada Naruto. Mungkin mereka sedang berada di kamar, pikir Naruto.

Naruto memasuki apartment nya dan mendapati Kurama serta Naruko duduk di sofa dengan mata sembap dan merah. Wajah mereka kusut dan memerah, pertanda bila mereka baru saja menangis.

"Naruko- _chan,_ _onii-san_ membawakan kue untukmu, lho. Ini hadiah karena telah mendapat nilai sempurna untuk pelajaran matematika dan bahasa Jepang."

"Aku tidak butuh hadiah dari mu!" Ujar Naruko dengan sinis.

"Kau menangis, Naruko- _chan_? Apakah kau baik-baik saja? Berceritalah padaku, aku akan mendengarkanmu."

"Aku tak mengira bila kau menipuku. Kau menjijikan!"

Naruto terkejut dengan sikap Naruko, gadis itu tak pernah bersikap seperti ini sebelumnya. Naruko juga bukanlah tipe gadis _moody_ yang akan marah tanpa alasan jelas, terutama saat sedang PMS. Gadis itu bersikap hampir seperti seorang pria.

"Menipumu? Kau kenapa, Naruko- _chan_?" Naruto hendak menghampiri Naruko untuk memeluknya, namun Naruko menepis nya dengan kasar.

"Aku tak mengira bila kau menipuku dan Naruko- _nee._ Aku bahkan merasa jijik dengan diriku sendiri yang dibesarkan oleh seorang pelacur dengan uang hasil menjual diri." Kurama menatap Naruto dengan sinis.

Iris _sapphire_ Naruto terbelalak dan tubuh nya terasa lemas. Ia tak pernah memprediksi bila hal ini akan terjadi. Apakah ia lupa mengunci kamar nya? Ia memang tidak mengunci nya karena meletakkan 'perlengkapan kerja' nya di bagasi mobil. Apakah Kurama atau Naruko berkunjung ke _red light district_?

"Darimana… kau tahu?"

"Seseorang memberitahu kami. Kau tidak perlu tahu siapa orang nya."

Naruto berusaha mengingat-ingat orang yang cukup dekat dengan diri nya. Selama ini ia selalu menyamar dan menjaga jarak dari siapapun. Orang yang cukup dekat dengan nya hanyalah Kai, resepsionis _club_ dan seorang remaja bernama Haru yang bekerja diam-diam tanpa sepengetahuan orang tua nya. Ia bahkan ikut merahasiakan usia Haru pada seluruh pegawai _club._

Mustahil bila Naruko dan Kurama bertemu Kai. Kai telah pensiun dan pindah keluar negeri serta menikah dengan kekasih nya. Ia juga tidak yakin bila Kurama dan Naruko cukup berani untuk datang ke _red light district._ Maka ia menduga bila Naruko dan Kurama telah bertemu Haru.

"Kalian telah bertemu dengan Haru? Dia anak laki-laki berambut coklat dengan mata hitam dan hidung mancung." Naruto menjelaskan seluruh deskripsi Haru pada Kurama dan Naruko.

Deskripsi Haru sangat cocok dengan deskripsi Konohamaru, mantan kekasih Naruko. Naruto telah menjawab kecurigaan Kurama dan Naruko dengan tepat.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan bila kami bertemu dengan nya?" Balas Kurama. "Kami membencimu! Kau adalah penipu, Naruto- _nii_ "

Kurama dan Naruko menatap Naruto dengan tajam. Ekspresi wajah mereka sendu, kekecewaan nampak jelas di wajah mereka. Hanya dengan melihat Kurama dan Naruko membuat perasaan Naruto bagaikan dicabik. Ia ikut merasakan kesedihan yang dialami kedua adik nya, dan ialah penyebab kesedihan itu.

"Aku tak memiliki pilihan lain. Maafkan aku." Naruto berlutut di atas lantai dan menundukkan kepala hingga ia mencium lantai marmer yang dingin.

"Aku meneladani mu, Naruto- _nii_. Aku bahkan selalu mengingat nasihat mu mengenai moral dan kau sendiri pria tuna susila. Kau tak berhak memberikan nasihat mengenai moral atau kehidupan pada kami!" Bentak Naruko.

Mata Naruko berkaca-kaca. Hati nya terasa sakit. Ia menyesal, sungguh menyesal. Ia tak ingin mengecewakan kedua adik nya.

"Kau bilang kau tak memiliki pilihan? Kau memiliki pilihan, Naruto- _nii._ Kau bisa membiarkan kami bekerja. Kau adalah sampah, bajingan!" Desis Kurama dengan tatapan penuh kekecewaan.

"Maafkan aku. Aku mengerti bila kalian merasa kecewa."

Naruko menatap kotak kue yang dibawakan Naruto untuk nya dan memandang nya dengan jijik.

"Aku tak sudi menerima kue darimu. Aku juga akan mengembalikan semua hadiah yang kau berikan padaku. Kurasa… aku bahkan tak sudi melihat wajah menjijikan mu yang membuatku mual, Naruto- _nii._ Aku tak sudi menikmati hasil menjual diri."

Kata-kata Naruko sungguh tajam dan menyakitkan hati. Tubuh Naruto yang terasa sakit terasa semakin sakit. Kepala nya mulai terasa pusing dan lutut nya bergetar.

"Maafkan aku, Naruko. Aku hanya tak ingin kalian harus bekerja keras sepertiku dan ikut merasakan kekhawatiran mengenai uang."

"Jangan berpura-pura peduli pada kami, munafik. Kau menjijikan." Ujar Kurama sambil tersenyum sinis. "Kau selalu mengatakan bila kau menyayangi kami. Namun pernahkah kau memikirkan perasaan kami saat ini?"

Ucapan Kurama tidak salah. Naruto merasa diri nya egois, sangat egois. Ia hanya memikirkan sesuatu menurut pandangan nya sendiri tanpa pernah memikirkan pandangan Naruko dan Kurama. Ia telah gagal sebagai seorang kakak.

Kepala Naruto terasa berputar dan tubuh nya terasa sakit. Mungkin luka-luka nya yang belum sembuh benar kembali terbuka akibat berlutut dalam waktu lama sambil mencium lantai seperti ini.

Naruto mengepalkan tangan, berusaha mempertahankan kesadaran meskipun kini tubuh nya bergetar hebat. Ia harus tetap sadar, ia tak boleh menyusahkan Kurama dan Naruko.

Namun Naruto tak bisa lagi mengontol diri nya sendiri. Kepala nya pusing dan perlahan pandangan nya terasa semakin gelap. Tubuh nya terasa lemas dan perlahan pandangan nya gelap. Kelopak mata Naruto terpejam, ia kehilangan kesadaran nya.

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **Note :**

* * *

 **\- Enjo kosai : bisa diartikan sebagai 'lembaga bantuan' atau kencan dengan kompensasi. Enjo kosai berarti pria yang lebih tua memberikan uang/hadiah kepada gadis-gadis muda dengan tujuan seks.**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

* * *

Gomen _fict_ ini lama diupdate karena lagi sibuk dengan _fict-fict_ lain yang masih on going  & belakangan kena writer's block.

Apakah konflik di _fict_ ini udah mulai muncul? Di chapter selanjutnya diusahakan Sasuke mulai berubah, porsi lemon juga akan dikurangi sesuai dengan porsi cerita.

* * *

Reply to review (Guest) :

* * *

\- Sasuke choi : Iya.. belakangan author sibuk dgn fict lain & lagi mood buat fict SasuNaru yg Kill The Assassin itu... hehe..

\- Guest : Mungkin kayak gini sih... soalnya author blm prnh coba nonton video seks hardcore. Kebetulan author bukan fans seks hardcore...


	9. Chapter 9

Naruko dan Kurama menatap Naruto yang tersungkur di lantai, pria itu bahkan tak bergerak. Mereka berdua hanya menatap Naruto, mengira bila pria itu sedang berusaha meminta maaf dan tak akan bangkit berdiri hingga dimaafkan.

"Bangunlah. Kau membuatku semakin kesal bila terus berlutut seperti itu." Ujar Naruko dengan sinis.

Tak ada jawaban maupun reaksi dari Naruto dan Kurama melirik Naruto yang masih berlutut di lantai. Kurama mendekati tubuh Naruto dan berjongkok serta menepuk punggung Naruto.

"Bangunlah, Naruto- _nii._ "

Masih tak reaksi dan Naruko mendekati tubuh Naruto serta mengangkat kepala pria itu. Mereka berdua terkejut melihat mata Naruto yang telah terpejam.

"Naruto- _nii,_ bangunglah. Jangan tertidur disini." Kurama mengeraskan suara nya dan mengguncang tubuh Naruto.

"Kurasa dia pingsan. Cepat luruskan tubuh nya." Ujar Naruko sambil menyentuh kaki Naruto dan Kurama memegang badan Naruto serta meluruskan tubuh Naruto.

Naruko tersentak saat ia tanpa sengaja melirik kaki Naruto yang terdapat sebuah luka yang sepertinya belum benar-benar sembuh. Ia memberanikan diri menyentuh luka itu dan mengernyitkan dahi. Kapan dan mengapa pria itu terluka?

Kurama mengeluarkan ponsel nya dan memanggil _ambulance_ agar datang ke _apartment_ mereka. Kurama menyingkap pakaian Naruto tanpa sengaja dan luka-luka maupun bekas luka di tubuh Naruto terlihat.

"Naruto- _nii_ berkelahi dengan orang?" Gumam Kurama dengan suara yang cukup keras untuk dapat didengar Naruto.

"Mungkin tidak. Setahuku dia bukan tipe orang yang suka berkelahi."

"Mengapa dia tidak pernah mengatakan apapun pada kita mengenai pekerjaan nya?"

Naruko mengangkat bahu nya dengan jengkel. Ia sedang kesal dengan sang kakak dan begitu kecewa setelah pria itu menipu nya selama bertahun-tahun. Ia begitu marah, kesal dan jijik pada Naruto. Ia tak mengira bila kakak nya adalah seorang pelacur, pria panggilan murahan tanpa harga diri.

"Mana kutahu. Aku muak padanya. Kurasa dia hanya menjadikan kita berdua sebagai alasan agar ia dapat menjual diri dan mendapat banyak uang. Dia berpura-pura menjadi kakak yang baik. Sungguh munafik."

Naruko mengungkapkan kekesalan nya dengan umpatan. Suasana hati nya sangat buruk hari ini, ia kehilangan kekasih nya dan 'ilusi' dari sang kakak yang dibanggakan nya di saat yang sama. Ia benar-benar terpuruk saat ini.

"Kurasa kau benar, Naruko- _nee._ Aku tak tahu apa alasan nya, namun ia tak seharusnya mempermalukan kita seperti ini."

Kurama menatap iris _sapphire_ Naruko dan mengungkapkan ide nya. Ia sendiri juga merasakan kekesalan dan kekecewaan yang sama dengan Naruko, bahkan mungkin lebih sejak ia begitu mengagumi Naruto.

"Bagaimana bila kita berdua pergi saja dari rumah ini? Kita bisa bekerja sambilan dan sementara menggunakan uang tabungan kita serta menjual sedikit emas milik _okaa-san_." Usul Kurama.

Naruko berpikir sejenak, ia ingin menerima usulan Kurama. Namun ia tak ingin menjual sedikit perhiasan milik _okaa-san_ nya. Bagi nya prhiasan itu adalah kenangan akan orang tua nya dan ia lebih memilih hidup miskin dibandingkan hidup nyaman untuk sementara dengan uang hasil penjualan perhiasan itu.

"Aku setuju, namun aku tak ingin menjual perhiasan. Untuk sementara kita tinggal di asrama dan kembali ke rumah lama kita. Kuharap 'dia' tidak menjualnya."

"Kita mempersiapkan barang dan pergi sekarang, Naruko- _nee_?"

Naruko menggelengkan kepala. Bagaimanapun Naruto pernah menjadi kakak yang baik untuk mereka. Pria itu pernah tidak tidur semalaman ketika Naruko dan Kurama sedang sakit. Maka kali ini ia akan berusaha mengembalikan kebaikan pria itu dengan mengantar pria itu ke rumah sakit dan pergi setelahnya.

"Tidak, kita pergi setelah mengirim pria itu ke rumah sakit." Jawab Naruko sambil melirik Naruto yang terbaring di lantai.

Terdengar suara bel di depan pintu _apartment_ dan Kurama segera membuka nya. Terlihat tiga orang petugas medis datang sambil membawa kasur dorong. Salah satu petugas medis itu melirik Naruko dengan ragu.

"Saya Namikaze Kurama yang tadi menelpon. Tolonglah, kakak laki-laki saya mendadak pingsan."

Ketiga petugas itu masuk ke dalam _apartment_ dan Kurama segera menutup pintu. Ia sangat panik dan bahkan tak mengingat untuk meminta ketiga petugas itu memperlihatkan identitas mereka.

Kurama segera mengantar ketiga petugas itu menuju ruang keluarga tempat dimana Naruto pingsan. Ketiga petugas itu segera menghampiri Naruto dan berusaha memberikan pertolongan pertama.

"Nafas nya berhenti." Ujar salah seorang petugas itu.

Naruko dan Kurama saling berpandangan. Mereka berdua berusaha untuk meyakinkan diri mereka sendiri agar tak peduli, namun hati kecil mereka menjerit. Mereka takut dan khawatir bila sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Naruto.

Kurama dan Naruko sangat bergantung pada Naruto, bisa dikatakan bila Naruto adalah pelindung mereka yang menggantikan kedua orang tua mereka. Bila diibaratkan sebuah rumah, Naruto adalah pondasi.

"Denyut nadi nya masih ada, namun sangat lemah." Ujar petugas medis lain nya.

Jantung Naruko dan Kurama berdebar lebih cepat. Mereka masih sangat marah dan membenci Naruto, namun mereka juga tak siap bila harus kehilangan pria itu selama-lama nya. Bila pria itu mati, seharusnya tidak dengan cara seperti ini.

Petugas itu berusaha memberikan nafas buatan. Naruko memberanikan diri menatap ke arah petugas yang berusaha menyelamatkan Naruto. Tangan nya tergenggam dan ia menundukkan kepala.

Kurama bahkan mengalihkan pandangan, mulut nya terus menggumamkan 'Aku tak seharusnya merasa khawatir' berkali-kali. Ia masih marah dan ia membenci Naruto. Ia tak boleh mengkhawatirkan seseorang yang dibenci nya.

Ketiga petugas medis itu mengangkat tubuh Naruto dan memindahkan nya ke atas kasur dorong serta memberikan masker oksigen untuk Naruto. Kurama dan Naruko menundukkan kepala, hati mereka seolah tersayat menatap Naruto yang terlihat begitu lemah. Mereka berdua mempersilahkan petugas medis keluar terlebih dahulu dari _apartment_.

"Kurasa kita harus menghubungi Sasuke- _san_ untuk sekadar memberitahu nya."

"Bagaimana? Kita bahkan tidak memiliki nomor telepon nya."

" 'Dia' pasti menyimpan nomor telepon Sasuke- _san_ di ponsel nya. Kita lihat saja ponsel nya."

Kurama mengangguk dan berjalan keluar dari _apartment_ bersama dengan Naruko. Mereka berdua segera menuju _elevator_ mengikuti ketiga petugas medis itu. Mereka berdua terus menundukkan kepala, tak tega melihat sosok sang kakak yang terbaring lemah.

.

.

Sasuke baru saja tiba di rumah setelah kembali dari _café_ untuk bertemu dengan teman nya. Sudah lama ia tak menghabiskan waktu dengan salah sedikit orang yang dianggap nya sebagai teman dan ia merasa sedikit lebih nyaman.

Gaara adalah teman yang cukup dekat dengan Sasuke, mereka berdua dapat dikatakan sebagai sahabat. Mereka berdua memiliki kepribadian yang hampir sama dan status kekayaan yang tak jauh berbeda, hanya saja Gaara bukanlah seorang pria kejam seperti dirinya. Setidaknya pria itu masih memiliki hati dan perasaan meskipun hanya sedikit.

Untuk pertama kali nya Sasuke meminta pendapat seseorang mengenai sikap nya pada Naruto. Ia memilih untuk meminta pendapat Gaara dan ia tak pernah mengira bila pria itu cukup dewasa dan memberikan pendapat yang menurut nya cukup bijak. Dengan hati-hati pria itu mengatakan bila apa yang dilakukan Sasuke adalah hal yang salah.

'Hanya binatang tanpa akal budi yang dapat melukai sesuatu yang tak bersalah. Bahkan tak semua binatang seperti itu'

Ucapan Gaara terngiang di benak nya, membuatnya kembali bertanya pada diri nya sendiri. Apakah yang dilakukan nya pada Naruto salah? Ia menderita ketika ayah nya memberikan hukuman fisik ekstra keras, namun hanya sementara karena ia menganggap hal itu sebagai latihan untuk menguatkan diri.

Gaara secara tidak langsung mengatakan bila apa yang dilakukan nya adalah suatu kesalahan dan merupakan hal yang biadab. Sasuke cukup pintar untuk mengetahui maksud Gaara yang sebenarnya dibalik kata-kata nya yang terkesan netral. Sejak beberapa hari ini ia mulai dihinggapi perasaan bersalah, hati kecil nya seolah menjerit dan menentang apa yang dilakukan. Inilah alasan mengapa sikap nya pada Naruto tadi pagi terkesan begitu baik. Ia melakukan nya untuk menenangkan diri nya sendiri.

Ponsel Sasuke berbunyi dan ia melirik nya dengan malas. Sebuah telepon dari Naruto, tak pernah sekalipun pria itu menelpon terlebih dahulu. Merasa yakin bila telepon itu penting, Sasuke segera menerima telepon itu.

" _Moshi-moshi._ " Ujar Sasuke dengan nada datar.

" _Konbawa,_ Sasuke- _san._ Bisakah aku meminta waktu mu sebentar? Aku adalah Naruko, adik dari Naruto."

Suara di seberang telepon terkesan ragu dan takut. Tak ingin membuat sang penelpon merasa takut, ia berusaha melembutkan suara nya agar tak terkesan menakutkan.

" _Hn._ Ada apa?"

Usaha Sasuke tampaknya gagal. Orang di seberang telepon terlihat semakin ragu dan kini terkesan gugup. Orang itu memberanikan diri untuk menjawab Sasuke.

"Bila kau memiliki waktu, bisakah kau datang ke Konoha _Hospital?_ Naruto pingsan dan kini sedang berada di UGD."

Sasuke terdiam. Ia terkejut dan hampir menjatuhkan ponsel yang sedang digenggam nya.

"A-" Sasuke mengatupkan mulut nya. Ia hampir mengatakan 'apa?' tanpa sadar meskipun ia mendengar ucapan Naruko dengan jelas. Ia merasakan sebuah perasaan aneh yang sulit dijelaskan. Ia merasa tak ingin bila Naruto mati.

"Aku akan segera datang." Ujar Sasuke dengan perasaan takut dan khawatir yang berkecamuk di hati dan pikiran nya.

" _Arigato gozaimasu,_ Sasuke- _san_."

Naruko menjawab dengan sopan sebelum mematikan telepon. Sasuke segera memasukkan ponsel ke dalam saku celana nya dan bergegas meninggalkan rumah nya. Jas nya yang sedang disampirkan di bahu nya dilempar ke kasur dan ia hanya mengenakan kemeja hitam ketat yang memperlihatkan tubuh nya yang ramping dan _sexy._

Tak ada seorangpun di rumah dan Sasuke merasa lega karena ia tak perlu repot menjelaskan tujuan kepergian nya kepada orang tua nya. Sasuke meninggalkan rumah dengan sangat tergesa-gesa sehingga menimbulkan tanda tanya di para pelayan yang melihat nya.

Sasuke berlari menuju mobil nya yang terparkir dan membuka pintu mobil dengan menekan tombol. Sasuke mendekati pintu mobil dan pintu itu tak terbuka.

" _Kuso_!"

Sasuke berniat menendang pintu mobil nya, namun membatalkan nya. Mobil itu adalah mobil _sport_ mahal kesayangan nya yang berhasil dibelinya setelah mengumpulkan gaji nya selama satu tahun pertama bekerja.

Sasuke kembali menekan tombol dan kali ini pintu mobil itu terbuka. Sasuke masuk dan menutup pintu mobil itu dengan cepat. Rasa bersalah kembali menghantui benak nya. Ia takut bila Naruto pingsan akibat perbuatan kasar nya selama ini saat bercinta.

Petugas _security_ bergegas menghampiri gerbang dan membuka pintu sehingga mobil Sasuke dapat keluat. Petugas itu terlihat bersalah dan membungkuk hormat pada Sasuke yang berada di dalam mobil.

Setelah keluar dari gerbang, Sasuke mempercepat laju mobil nya hingga mencapai angka seratus dua puluh kilometer per jam. Beruntunglah perumahan _elite_ tempat tinggal nya sangat sepi dan tak hanya Sasuke yang mengemudi dengan kecepatan tinggi di perumahan itu sehingga guara mesin mobil yang dikemudikan dengan kecepatan tinggi bukanlah hal yang aneh.

Sasuke menginjak rem secara perlahan dan kecepatan mobil semakin berkurang ketika mobil nya keluar dari kompleks perumahan. Jalan-jalan utama di kota Konoha masih cukup ramai meskipun saat ini merupakan pukul delapan malam dan bukan hari libur.

Lampu-lampu terang yang berkerlap-kerlip dan gedung pencakar langit terdapat di sepanjang jalan yang dilalui Sasuke. Seharusnya pemandangan itu adalah pemandangan yang cukup indah dan dapat dinikmati, namun Sasuke tak memiliki waktu untuk menikmati pemandangan. Ia berdecak kesal ketika mobil nya terpaksa berhenti di lampu merah.

Mobil Sasuke berhenti dan Sasuke memijit pelipis nya sendiri. Kepala nya terasa sakit mendadak akibat pekerjaan kantor yang belakangan ini menumpuk dan ditambah dengan kondisi Naruto. Sasuke menelantarkan pekerjaan nya akibat menghabiskan terlalu banyak waktu untuk bercinta dan mengikuti 'dorongan hasrat' . Ia berencana untuk bergadang dan mengerjakan tugas-tugas kantor malam ini. Namun rencana nya terpaksa dibatalkan.

Sejati nya, Sasuke bukanlah seorang pria maniak seks. Sebelumnya ia baik-baik saja tanpa melakukan seks rutin dan baginya masturbasi ialah suatu tindakan bodoh yang takkan dilakukan nya seumur hidup, sama seperti menggunakan narkoba. Terkadang ketika ia sedang membutuhkan penyaluran hasrat, ia akan mencari seorang gigolo untuk _one night stand._ Namun ia juga jarang melakukan nya karena jarang yang bertahan dengan gaya seks nya yang kasar dan menyakitkan. Sasuke melakukan nya bersama dengan Naruto hampir setiap hari dan baginya pria itu berbeda dengan pria-pria lain yang pernah bercinta dengan nya.

Sasuke tak pernah mengkhawatirkan seseorang hingga seperti ini. Apakah mungkin ia jatuh cinta pada Naruto? Sepertinya tidak mungkin karena ia tak merasakan ciri-ciri orang yang jatuh cinta. Atau mungkin ia mengalami nya dan sama sekali tidak sadar? Memikirkan nya membuat kepala nya semakin pusing.

Lampu merah kembali menjadi hijau dan tangan Sasuke kembali menyentuh kemudi. Mata nya yang menerawang kembali menatap jalanan dengan tajam, berharap agar ia dapat tiba di rumah sakit secepat mungkin.

.

.

Kurama dan Naruko duduk diluar ruang UGD sambil menatap sekeliling. Iris _sapphire_ mereka berusaha mencari-cari sosok Uchiha Sasuke, namun sosok pria itu masih juga belum terlihat.

Perasaan Kurama dan Naruko berkecamuk. Sudah hampir dua jam Naruto berada di ruang UGD dan masih belum juga keluar. Kurama duduk sambil menyandarkan tubuh nya di sandaran kursi dan meletakkan kepala nya di bahu Naruko.

"Eh? Kurama?"

Naruko menatap Kurama yang tiba-tiba saja bersandar di bahu nya. Kurama terlihat lelah, namun ia tak biasanyaa bermanja seperti itu pada Naruko. Biasanya Kurama akan bermanja pada Naruto dan menyandarkan kepala nya di bahu pria itu atau bahkan sesekali meminta gendong. Naruto tak pernah menolak meskipun terkadang ia mengeluh bila tubuh Kurama semakin berat dan ia tidak kuat menggendong.

" _Gomen ne,_ Naruko- _nee_." Kurama segera mengangkat kepala nya dan menyandarkan kepala nya ke belakang, membiarkan kepala nya bersentuhan dengan dinding yang keras.

"Naruko- _nee,_ apakah kau yakin ingin pergi dari _apartment_? Tiba-tiba aku merasa khawatir."

"Tentu saja, Kurama. Bayangkan apa yang terjadi bila 'dia' sudah sadar? Kita pasti akan merasa canggung dan hubungan kita takkan kembali seperti dulu."

"Uh… maksudku kita tak pernah tinggal terpisah sebelumnya. Aku merasa takut, Naruko- _nee_."

"Tenang saja. Naruko- _nee_ akan berusaha melindungimu. Tak perlu merasa khawatir."

Naruko mengelus rambut merah Kurama yang sama dengan ibu nya. Tangan Naruko tak berhenti mengelus rambut Kurama meskipun ia sendiri juga merasakan kekhawatiran yang sama.

Terdengar suara langkah kaki tergesa-gesa dan Naruko serta Kurama segera duduk dengan tegak. Sebuah kertas yang dilipat tergenggam dengan erat di tangan Kurama.

Sasuke tiba di ruang UGD dengan kemeja yang sedikit kusut dan ketat. Pria itu tetap terlihat tampan, menawan sekaligus menakutkan dengan iris _onyx_ nya yang menatap dengan tajam.

"Bagaimana keadaan Naruto?" Tanya Sasuke tanpa berniat berbasa-basi.

"Tidak tahu. Petugas medis masuk ke ruang UGD sejak dua jam yang lalu dan masih belum keluar hingga sekarang."

Sasuke menatap Naruko dan Kurama lekat-lekat. Dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya bila kedua anak itu sudah makan malam atau belum dan berniat membelikan makan malam untuk mereka. Bukan berarti ia peduli dengan Kurama dan Naruko yang bukan siapa-siapa baginya. Hanya saja ia telah berjanji untuk tidak melukai kedua anak itu dan entah kenapa ia malah peduli dengan hal yang bukan urusan nya.

"Mengapa Naruto pingsan? Apakah ia memiliki penyakit tertentu?"

"Penyakit? Sepertinya tidak. Naruto- _nii_ sangat jarang sakit." Jawab Kurama sambil menggelengkan kepala.

"Tadi kami memiliki sedikit masalah dan bertengkar. Kemudian dia pingsan." Jelas Naruko pada Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap Naruko dan Kurama dengan antusias. Ini bukanlah masalahnya, namun ia merasa penasaran. Sasuke tak pernah bertengkar secara langsung dengan sang kakak, namun ia menyimpan kekecewaan di dalam hati nya. Ia marah pada Itachi atas ketidakpedulian pria itu pada dirinya, namun ia tak pernah sekalipun berniat untuk membahas perasaan nya pada Itachi dan memilih bersikap seolah tak ada apapun yang terjadi.

Kurama merasa gugup. Namun ia memberanikan diri untuk menatap Sasuke dan menundukkan kepala.

"Sasuke- _san,_ bolehkah kami meminta bantuanmu?"

" _Hn?_ Bantuan apa?"

"Bisakah kau memberikan ini pada Naruto- _nii_ ketika kondisi nya sudah stabil?" Kurama menyerahkan kertas yang tadi digenggam nya.

"Berikan saja sendiri."

"Umm… kami tak berani menemui untuk sementara." Ujar Naruko dengan ragu.

Sasuke menerima surat yang dipegang Kurama dan menganggukan kepala. Ia tak ingin bertanya lebih jauh dan tak ingin menolak. Ia memang ingin bertemu dengan Naruto meskipun tanpa harus menyerahkan surat itu.

" _Hn._ "

" _Arigato gozaimasu,_ Sasuke- _san._ " Ujar Kurama dan Naruko. Mereka berdua bangkit berdiri dan melambaikan tangan.

" _Mata ashita ne,_ Sasuke- _san._ "

"Hn. _Mata ashita ne._ "

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi. Naruko dan Kurama terlihat terburu-buru, entah apa yang ingin mereka lakukan. Sasuke tak memiliki pilihan lain selain berada di rumah sakit dan menunggu hingga Naruto tersadar.

.

.

Naruto telah keluar dari ruang UGD dan dibawa ke ruang perawatan biasa. Dengan terpaksa Sasuke mengurus administrasi rumah sakit karena tak mengetahui keluarga Naruto selain Kurama dan Naruko.

Kondisi Naruto mulai stabil dan Sasuke memutuskan untuk pulang setelah Naruto dibawa ke ruang perawatan biasa. Sasuke bahkan meninggalkan nomor telepon nya dan meminta dokter untuk segera menghubungi nya.

Sasuke berangkat ke kantor keesokan pagi nya dengan perasaan berkecamuk. Kemarin malam ia memberanikan diri untuk memandang wajah Naruto yang terlihat lemah dihadapan nya. Wajah nya terlihat tenang, namun terlihat menyedihkan seolah penuh penderitaan entah kenapa.

Sasuke berusaha berfokus dengan pekerjaan nya, namun ia tak bisa sepenuhnya berkonsentrasi. Konsentrasi nya terpecah dan ia meninggalkan kantor dengan segera saat jam makan siang.

Sasuke berusaha mengemudi secepat mungkin menuju rumah sakit dan ia segera menuju ruang perawatan Naruto. Ia yakin bila rasa bersalah yang membuatnya bertindak seperti ini

.

.

Aroma obat yang kuat merupakan aroma yang dihirup Naruto pertama kali nya setelah ia tersadar. Tatapan nya tertuju pada ruangan serba putih dimana ia berada dan jarum infus yang ditancapkan di tangan nya. Nafas nya stabil, namun kepala nya masih terasa pusing dan tubuh nya terasa sakit. Beberapa bagian tubuh nya yang terluka telah dibalut dengan perban.

Pintu ruangan Naruto terbuka dan ia segera mengalihkan pandangan yang semula ditujukan ke arah langit-langit ruangan menjadi tertuju pada orang yang baru saja membuka pintu ruangan nya.

Sasuke mengunjungi Naruto dan membawa satu dus berisi minuman isotonic dalam kaleng . Dokter mengatakan pada Sasuke bila Naruto pingsan akibat pukulan di kepala dan anemia akibat kekurangan darah. Itulah yang membuat Sasuke merasa semakin bersalah. Ia telah membuat seseorang hampir mati.

"Sasuke- _san,_ maaf aku tak bisa melayani mu sekarang." Ucap Naruto dengan suara pelan. Ia yakin bila Sasuke mengunjungi nya, maka ia akan meminta pelayanan seks. Hubungan mereka berdua sebatas 'tuan' pemakai jasa dan pelayan seks.

" _Dobe._ Apakah aku mengatakan ingin meminta mu melayaniku?" Ujar Sasuke sambil menatap tajam, tatapan yang membuat Naruto merasa takut.

Rasa takut mulai menyerang Naruto dan ia menggeleng dengan pelan. Ia tak ingin Sasuke memukulnya, ia tak dapat menghindar dalam kondisi selemah ini. Bila Sasuke memukulnya, maka ia hanya dapat pasrah.

"Tidak. _Gomenasai,_ Sasuke- _san._ "

Sasuke mengambil sekaleng minuman isotonic dari dus yang dibawa nya dan membuka sekaleng minuman serta meletakkan nya di nakas yang terletak di samping kasur Naruto.

"Minumlah itu bila kau mau, pelacur idiot."

Ucapan Sasuke terdengar menyakitkan, namun tidak bagi Naruto. Ucapan itu sama sekali tidak menyakitkan jika diucapkan Sasuke, namun sangat menyakitkan ketika diucapkan oleh Kurama dan Naruko. Tiba-tiba saja ia teringat dengan Kurama dan Naruko. Sejak tadi ia tak melihat kedua adik nya dan rasa khawatir mulai menyeruak di pikiran nya. Apa yang akan terjadi pada mereka ketika ia tidak ada? Apa mereka berdua baik-baik saja tanpa diri nya di rumah? Apakah mereka masih marah padanya?

Perlahan Naruto membuka mulut nya yang tadi terkatup. Ia tak peduli bila Sasuke akan melukai nya akibat sikap lancang nya, ia merasa perlu untuk mengetahui keadaan Kurama dan Naruko.

"Sasuke- _san,_ apakah kau bertemu dengan kedua adikku?"

"Ya, aku bertemu dengan mereka."

Tanpa menunggu sedetikpun, Naruto segera bertanya, "Bagaimana keadaan mereka? Kapan kau bertemu dengan nya, Sasuke- _san_?"

Sasuke tersentak, ia hampir membuka mulut nya akibat terkejut. Naruto yang biasanya pasif dapat bersikap seperti ini karena kekhawatiran nya terhadap Naruko dan Kurama. Ia bahkan seolah melupakan kondisi nya sendiri dan lebih memikirkan kedua adik nya.

"Sepertinya mereka baik-baik saja. Aku bertemu dengan nya kemarin malam."

"Kemarin malam? Apakah mereka pulang ke rumah hari ini?"

Naruto terlihat panik, Sasuke dapat melihatnya dengan jelas. Sasuke memilih untuk tidak peduli. Naruko dan Kurama bukan siapapun baginya. Namun sulit baginya untuk tidak peduli mengingat kondisi Naruto dan reaksi nya saat ini.

Menyadari ekspresi wajah Sasuke, Naruto kembali membuka mulut nya untuk meminta maaf. Ia merasa tidak enak dengan melibatkan Sasuke dalam masalah pribadi nya. Pria itu pasti tidak peduli dan tidak ingin tahu.

"Kurama menitipkan surat ini untuk diberikan padamu."

Sasuke mengeluarkan sebuah kertas putih yang dilipat dan menyerahkan nya pada Naruto. Naruto segera membuka lipatan kertas itu dan membaca isi surat itu. Ia mengenali tulisan Kurama dan Naruko di surat itu.

* * *

 **To : Naruto-** _ **nii**_

 **Aku dan Naruko-** _ **nee**_ **benar-benar kecewa padamu. Kami tak mengira bila kau adalah pelacur dan kini menjadi pria simpanan seorang pria kaya. Seharusnya kau tidak perlu menjadikan kami sebagai alasan bila kau ingin mendapat uang dengan cara** _ **instant.**_

 **Kau tahu bagaimana perasaan kami saat ini? Pasti tidak. Mungkin kau juga tidak akan peduli dan terus menggunakan kami sebagai alasan atas apa yang kau lakukan. Kau tahu betapa malu nya aku ketika seseorang memberitahukan profesi mu yang sebenarnya padaku? Aku sedih, kecewa dan tak ingin percaya. Aku tak pernah mengira bila sosok yang kukagumi adalah pria yang seperti ini.**

 **Kami berdua memutuskan untuk pergi dari** _ **apartment**_ **dan memulai kehidupan kami sendiri. Kami tak ingin menjadi alasan atas perbuatan kotor yang sebetulnya memang ingin kau lakukan. Untuk yang terakhir kali, kami ingin mengucapkan terima kasih karena telah merawat kami setelah kematian** _ **okaa-san**_ **dan** _ **otou-san**_ **hingga saat ini. Selanjutnya, kami berharap agar tak bertemu lagi. Hapuslah kami dari kehidupanmu.**

 **Bila kau menerima surat ini, maka aku dan Kurama telah meninggalkan** _ **apartment**_ **. Tidak perlu mencari kami. Hiduplah dengan baik, kuharap kau berbahagia.**

 **-Dari Naruko dan Kurama, kedua adikmu yang pernah menyayangi dan mempercayaimu-**

* * *

Iris _sapphire_ Naruto berkaca-kaca setelah membaca surat itu. Hati nya seolah remuk, isi surat itu menyakitkan hati nya. Ia merasa semakin bersalah pada kedua adik nya, ia tak seharusnya membohongi mereka dan menggunakan topeng, bersikap seolah segalanya baik-baik saja. Ia seharusnya tak bersikap munafik dengan mengajarkan moralitas pada kedua adik nya ketika ia sendiri adalah sampah tak bermoral.

Rasa khawatir semakin memenuhi pikiran Naruto. Bagaimana keadaan Naruko dan Kurama saat ini? Apakah mereka memiliki tempat tinggal dan memiliki uang cukup untuk menyewa penginapan? Naruto memang telah memasukkan uang dalam jumlah besar ke rekening Naruko dan Kurama seminggu yang lalu. Namun Naruko memerlukan banyak uang untuk biaya sekolah, kursus persiapan masuk universitas dan biaya masuk universitas.

Naruto tak ingin melanggar sumpah yang dibuatnya di hari kematian kedua orang tua nya. Ia telah bersumpah untuk menjaga Naruko dan Kurama dengan baik menggantikan orang tua nya. Bila roh kedua orang tua nya melihat hal ini, mereka pasti akan kecewa dan tak bisa beristirahat dengan tenang.

Dengan kasar Naruto melepaskan perban di tangan nya dan menarik jarum infus. Ia mengerakkan kaki nya dan berusaha menginjak lantai keramik. Sasuke mencengkram kedua pergelangan tangan Naruto dengan erat hingga tenaga Naruto bagaikan terisap oleh Sasuke. Pergelangan tangan Naruto memerah akibat cengkraman Sasuke.

Sasuke menampar wajah Naruto dengan keras hingga wajah nya memerah. Sasuke membentak Naruto dengan keras, "Apakah kau sudah kehilangan kewarasanmu, pelacur sialan?"

Naruto seolah kehilangan control atas diri nya. Ia bahkan tak lagi merasa takut untuk menatap iris _onyx_ Sasuke.

"Aku masih waras."

"Masih waras? Lihatlah dirimu sendiri, kau seperti orang gila, brengsek!"

"Menurutmu apakah aku bisa berbaring dengan tenang di rumah sakit sementara kedua adikku tidak pulang ke rumah, Sasuke- _san_? Aku gagal menjaga mereka dan malah mengecewakan mereka. Aku khawatir bila sesuatu terjadi pada mereka dan aku tak bisa melindungi mereka." Balas Naruto dengan suara meninggi.

Untuk pertama kali nya, Sasuke menemukan seseorang yang berani melawan nya seperti itu selain ayah nya. Bahkan Itachi tak pernah melakukan hal itu. Ia menampar wajah Naruto dengan sangat keras hingga wajah pria itu semakin memerah dan kesakitan.

"Apa yang bisa kau lakukan saat ini, idiot?!" Bentak Sasuke.

Naruto terdiam dan menyentuh pipi nya yang memerah dan sakit. Rasa takut yang sempat hilang kembali muncul dan ia menundukkan kepala, bersiap minta maaf pada Sasuke.

"Maafkan aku karena telah melawanmu, Sasuke- _san._ Aku khawatir hingga bersikap seperti ini."

Sasuke menarik kertas yang dipegang Naruto dengan kasar hingga kertas itu hampir sobek dan membaca isi nya. Ia tak tahu apa yang terjadi pada Naruto dan kedua adik nya hingga Naruto bersikap seperti ini, namun setidaknya ia sedikit tahu setelah membaca surat itu. Kedua adik Naruto telah mengetahui rahasia Naruto dan pergi dari rumah.

"Beristirahatlah, brengsek. Kau akan tetap disini hingga kau benar-benar sembuh." Ucap Sasuke sambil menatap tajam dengan nada suara yang terkesan seperti mengancam.

Sasuke berjalan meninggalkan ruang perawatan Naruto dan meminta dokter yang kebetulan berpapasan dengan nya untuk merawat Naruto dengan baik sambil memberikan tatapan tajam yang mengintimidasi, membuat dokter itu hanya bisa mengangguk akibat rasa takut.

Sasuke harus menemukan Naruko dan Kurama dengan cepat serta memberikan sedikit 'pelajaran' pada siapapun yang telah membocorkan rahasia Naruto pada Kurama dan Naruko hingga mereka berdua pergi dari rumah.

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

* * *

Apakah di chapter ini perubahan Sasuke nya terlalu drastis? Sebetulnya author pengen buat Sasuke yang berubah secara perlahan, tapi malah jadi gini. Oh ya, ada reader yang bilang chapter kemarin kurang panjang. Apakah words nya kurang? Soalnya setiap chapter author bikin 3k words sih... hehe

Mengenai update, sorry nggak bisa update cepet soalnya author sibuk bulan ini. Ada test masuk universitas & sidang karya tulis...

Thanks buat review para readers...

* * *

 **Reply to review (Guest):**

* * *

 **\- Guest1 : Lah, kalau _fict_ belum kelar di fin malah terkesan nanggung kan?**

 **\- Cicak di dinding : lagi WB sih. Di chapter ini dibahas kok kalau Sasuke berubah mendadak gara" ngerasa bersalah & dinasehatin teman nya gitu... alur nya kecepetan ya?**

 **\- di4napink : Thanks... semoga chapter-chapter di fict ini ga ngecewaiin. Oh ya, aku udah baca cerita kamu, cerita nya bagus kok. Sorry ga review di fict nya soalnya aku baca di hp & males nulis review... _**

 **\- Sasuke Choi : iya... lagi kena WB khusus bwt fict ini...**

 **\- Guest2 : Kesan nya berlebihan, ya? Soalnya aku ngebayangin diri aku sendiri kalau di posisi Naruko & Kurama, aku mungkin bakal bersikap kayak mereka karena kecewa.**

 **\- Sadako Aoi : Ah... ngerasa awkward judul fict sendiri dijadiin pertanyaan bwt author... Please love me, Aoi- _san_... #digamparbalik**


	10. Chapter 10

Sasuke segera meninggalkan ruang perawatan Naruto dan berjalan menuju mobil nya. Seharusnya ia tak peduli bila kedua anak itu meninggalkan rumah, namun ia merasa khawatir dengan reaksi Naruto. Pria itu jelas sangat memedulikan kedua adik nya.

Haruskah Sasuke menghubungi polisi? Jika ia menghubungi polisi, Naruko dan Kurama pasti akan segera ditemukan. Namun kedua anak itu pasti akan semakin membenci Naruto yang memaksa mereka pulang dengan cara seperti itu. Saat ini Naruko dan Kurama sangat membenci Naruto setelah berpikir bila Naruto menipu mereka.

Satu-satu nya cara adalah melacak keberadaan Naruko dan Kurama dengan menyewa jasa detektif dan memastikan kedua anak itu baik-baik saja. Setelah keadaan agak tenang dan mereka berdua terdesak, maka Sasuke dapat meminta Naruto untuk menemui kedua adik nya. Namun cara itu sangat merepotkan dan Naruto belum tentu dapat bersabar untuk menuggu. Ia takkan tega melihat kedua adik nya dalam kondisi terdesak dan akan berusaha membantu sebisa mungkin.

Naruto adalah sosok kakak ideal yang dapat menunjukkan kasih sayang secara terbuka, sedikit mengingatkan Sasuke akan kakak nya sendiri, Itachi. Namun Naruto berbeda dengan Itachi meskipun mereka berdua bersikap tertutup terhadap adik-adik mereka. Naruto adalah tipe orang yang akan langsung bertindak ketika kedua adik nya mengalami masalah dan berusaha membantu mereka tanpa diminta, ia sangat menyayangi dan mempedulikan kedua adik nya. Berbeda dengan Itachi yang bersikap tak peduli dan seolah tidak tahu ketika Sasuke menjadi korban kekerasan ayah nya. Terkadang jika tindakan ayah nya sudah sangat keterlaluan, Itachi akan menghampiri ayah nya dan melerai pria itu. Namun jika Itachi melakukan itu, kondisi fisik Sasuke sudah sangat memprihatinkan.

Ponsel Sasuke berbunyi dan Sasuke segera mengangkat nya ketika membaca nama penelpon yang tertera di layar ponsel nya.

" _Moshi-moshi,_ Uchiha- _sama._ Saya telah mendapatkan seluruh informasi yang anda minta."

"Ya. Bagaimana bila kita bertemu sekarang juga di _The Black Door Restaurant_? Aku akan memesan _VIP room_ sekarang juga."

"Baiklah. Saya akan segera menuju ke _restaurant_ tersebut."

Sasuke mematikan telepon dan berjalan menuju mobil nya sendiri yang terparkir di tempat parkir khusus di depan kantor nya.

Belum lama ini, Sasuke mencari informasi mengenai Naruto secara diam-diam dengan menggunakan jasa seorang detektif. Ia merasa perlu mengetahui kehidupan Naruto karena ia memiliki hubungan seks dengan pria itu demi memastikan pria itu sehat-sehat saja dan tak akan menulari penyakit apapun padanya. Ia perlu mengetahui gaya hidup Naruto karena hal itu berkaitan dengan kondisi fisik nya.

Rasa penasaran mendorong Sasuke untuk mengemudi lebih cepat dibanding biasanya. Ia bahkan tiba di _restaurant_ itu lebih cepat dibandingkan detektif itu dan memesan _VIP room_ setelah tiba di _restaurant._

Seorang pelayan mengantar Sasuke menuju _VIP room_ dan memberikan sebuah menu untuk Sasuke. Sasuke membuka buku menu itu dan melirik foto-foto makanan itu. Sejak kemarin ia sama sekali tidak merasa lapar dan tidak berniat makan. Namun ia harus mengisi perut nya untuk menjaga kesehatan nya sendiri.

Sasuke menatap foto sepotong _wagyu beef steak_ tebal yang terlihat lezat di bagian _main course_ dan memutuskan untuk memesan nya.

"Pesan 1 _wagyu beef steak_ dengan _mushroom sauce_."

"Seperti apa tingkat kematangan yang anda inginkan, tuan?"

" _Medium well._ Aku memesan segelas _tomato juice._ "

Pelayan itu terlihat bingung dengan kombinasi pesanan Sasuke yang aneh, namun ia tetap mengulang pesanan Sasuke dan meninggalkan sebuah buku menu di meja.

Sasuke baru saja akan mengeluarkan ponsel nya untuk menghubungi detektif itu ketika pintu ruangan nya diketuk dan seorang pelayan lain nya masuk bersama seorang detektif pria berambut hitam.

"Yamato- _san,_ silahkan memesan." Ujar Sasuke sambil menyerahkan buku menu yang sebelum nya terletak dihadapan nya.

Detektif itu melirik buku menu itu sekilas dan memutuskan untuk memesan seporsi _beef carbonara spaghetti_ dan segelas _lemon tea_. Setelah memastikan bila pelayan telah pergi, detektif itu memulai percakapan nya. Ia mengeluarkan ponsel nya dan menunjukkan bukti-bukti yang di dapat nya.

"Uzumaki Naruto adalah seorang pria yatim piatu yang kehilangan orang tua nya akibat kecelakaan ketika ia berumur sepuluh

tahun. Tak ada satupun dari kerabat nya yang mau menampung nya dan hanya bertindak sebagai wali ketika mendaftar sekolah atau mengambil _raport._ "

Sasuke menatap detektif itu dengan serius. Sorot mata nya menunjukkan rasa penasaran. Ia tak pernah mengetahui kehidupan pribadi Naruto selain fakta bahwa ia memiliki dua adik yang sangat disayangi nya.

"Ia tidak berprestasi di sekolah dan mengambil dua pekerjaan sambilan saat sekolah. Di tahun pertama universitas, ia mendaftar sebagai pekerja seks di _Royal Sky Club_ dan melayani pria maupun wanita karena membutuhkan uang untuk kedua adik nya. Sepertinya ia tak membiarkan kedua adik nya untuk bekerja dan sangat protektif terhadap kedua adik nya."

Detektif itu meletakkan sebuah data yang berisi foto promosi Naruto saat masih berada di _club._ Emosi Sasuke terasa mendidih saat ia melihat foto Naruto yang tersenyum di brosur promosi _club._ Menurutnya, Naruto terlalu bermartabat untuk terpampang di brosur promosi _club_ prostitusi.

"Bodoh sekali." Ucap Sasuke tanpa sadar. Kini sepertinya ia mengerti mengapa Naruto dapat bertahan menghabiskan hampir dua bulan bersama diri nya yang begitu temperamental dan pemaksa. Pria itu memaksakan diri untuk bertahan, atau mungkin ia memang benar-benar sabar.

"Ia bekerja selama dua tahun dan menggunakan nama samaran serta bersikap sangat tertutup. Ia hanya bersikap lebih terbuka pada tiga orang di _club._ "

Sasuke teringat dengan isi surat yang diberikan kedua adik Naruto pada Naruto. Kecurigaan nya jatuh pada salah satu dari tiga orang yang disebutkan detektif Hatake Kakashi.

"Kedua adik Naruto baru saja meninggalkan rumah kemarin dan menitipkan surat padaku. Di isi surat itu mereka mengatakan bila mereka telah mengetahui pekerjaan Naruto dan merasa sangat kecewa. Kecurigaanku jatuh pada salah satu dari ketiga orang itu."

"Tiga orang itu adalah respsionis wanita di _club_ dan dua orang pekerja di _club_ prostitusi itu."

Sasuke menatap detektif itu sambil mengetukkan jari nya di tepi meja. Ia menunggu penjelasan dari detektif itu.

"Saya mendapat informasi mengenai sikap Uzumaki Naruto di tempat kerja dengan mudah melalui resepsionis wanita itu. Menurut resepsionis itu, Naruto bersikap sangat tertutup meskipun terlihat sangat ceria. Ia adalah pekerja yang sangat rajin dan hanya mengambil libur dua kali setahun saat kedua adik nya ulang tahun. Naruto sering bercerita mengenai kedua adik nya, namun tak pernah sekalipun memberitahukan nama kedua adik nya pada resepsionis itu."

Detektif itu berdehem sejenak sebelum melanjutkan ucapan nya. Ia merasa tegang dengan tatapan tajam Sasuke yang ditujukan padanya.

"Orang kedua adalah Kai. Pria itu adalah _idol_ di _club_ sekaligus _senior_ Naruto. Sepertinya Naruto menghormati pria itu. Namun saat ini pria itu telah berhenti bekerja di _club_ dan menikahi kekasih nya serta pindah ke negara lain."

Sasuke mengangguk. Ia tidak yakin bila pria bernama Kai itu menyebarkan rahasia Naruto pada kedua adik nya. Namun bukan berarti ia dapat sepenuhnya menghapus kecurigaan nya.

"Terakhir adalah seorang remaja bernama Konohamaru. Ia adalah pekerja seks dibawah umur yang memalsukan usia nya serta menggunakan nama samara Haru. Ia bersekolah di sekolah yang sama dengan Naruko, adik dari Naruto."

Sasuke terlihat antusias seketika. Ia harus bertemu dengan Haru dan mengintrogasi pria itu langsung. Bila perlu, ia akan menggunakan 'sedikit' kekerasan dan memastikan anak itu mendapat pelajaran setelah menganggu kehidupan nya. Baginya, sebuah lalat yang menganggu harus dimusnahkan.

"Bisakah kau mempertemukanku dengan Haru? Aku akan menambah biaya jasa mu, Yamato- _san_."

Detektif itu terdiam sejenak. _Client_ nya saat ini memiliki kuasa dan berbahaya bila ia menolak keinginan pria itu. Namun ia perlu memikirkan cara untuk mempertemukan Sasuke dengan Haru tanpa membuat orang yang bersangkutan merasa curiga.

"Akan kuusahakan, Uchiha- _sama._ Saya akan segera memberikan kabar ketika saya berhasil mengatur pertemuan anda."

" _Hn._ "

Ekspresi wajah Sasuke terlihat datar, namun berbagai cara memberikan 'pelajaran' telah terlintas dibenak Sasuke. Ia harus memberikan pelajaran yang bermartabat demi menjaga reputasi nya, namun menyakitkan bagi anak itu. Dan sebuah ide telah terlintas di benak nya.

.

.

Naruto mengecek ponsel yang diletakkan nya di bawah bantal. Ia berkali-kali menghubungi Naruko maupun Kurama dan bahkan mengirimkan pesan, namun tak ada balasan dari mereka. Bahkan ponsel mereka juga tak dapat dihubungi.

Naruto mencoba menghubungi Naruko dan kali ini telpon nya terhubung. Ia tersenyum lembut dan merasa lega ketika mendengar suara Naruko di seberang telepon.

"KENAPA KAU MASIH MENGHUBUNGI KAMI?!" Bentak Naruko dengan suara keras hingga membuat Naruto terkejut.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang untuk tidak mencari kami, huh?" Ucap Naruko dengan suara meninggi. Ia kesal ketika ia membuka ponsel nya dan mendapati ponsel itu dibanjiri dengan telpon dan sms dari Naruto.

"Maafkan aku, Naruko. Kuharap kalian berdua mau kembali ke rumah. Aku mengerti bila kalian kecewa, namun aku harus menjelaskan pada kalian."

"Tak ada yang perlu dijelaskan, Uzumaki Naruto." Ucap Naruko dengan kesal. Ia bahkan tak lagi menganggap Naruto sebagai kakak dan memanggil pria itu langsung dengan nama.

"Tidak apa-apa bila kalian marah padaku. Namun aku berharap kalian akan pulang. Aku khawatir bila terjadi sesuatu pada kalian."

Terdengar suara tawa sinis di seberang telepon dan Naruto tetap diam. Nada suara nya terdengar datar dan lembut seperti biasa nya, namun hati nya begitu hancur. Ia akan menangis sekeras yang ia bisa jika ia mau, hati nya terasa begitu nyeri.

"Jangan berpura-pura mengkhawatirkan kami. Lagipula kau tidak perlu berpikir bila kami begitu bergantung padamu. Kami akan baik-baik saja tanpa dirimu."

Telepon terputus tepat ketika Naruko menyelesaikan ucapan nya dan Naruto terduduk. Tubuh nya terasa lemas dan air mata kembali mengalir. Ia tahu bila diri nya salah dan ia sangat egois. Ia hanya memikirkan diri nya sendiri tanpa pernah memikirkan perasaan Kurama dan Naruko. Namun ia benar-benar mengkhawatirkan kedua adik nya. Ia sungguh berharap bila mereka berdua akan baik-baik saja.

Naruko dan Kurama bagaikan bagian dari kehidupan Naruto sendiri. Ia tak terbiasa menjalani hidup tanpa Naruko dan Kurama. Naruko dan Kurama adalah alasan bagi Naruto untuk tetap hidup dan bertahan. Seandainya tak ada Naruko atau Kurama, ia mungkin sudah mati sejak beberapa tahun yang lalu ketika orang tua nya meninggal.

Ingatan Naruto tertuju pada memori sekitar satu dekade lalu yang membuatnya benar-benar kehilangan harapan, saat ketika diri nya begitu terpuruk.

 **-Sepuluh Tahun Lalu-**

Dua orang anak laki-laki dan seorang gadis kecil terduduk di ruangan sempit yang remang-remang. Hanya terdapat sebuah _futon_ tak terpakai dan sebuah lemari pakaian di ruangan itu.

Ukuran ruangan itu tak lebih dari empat _tatami,_ sangat kecil untuk ukuran sebuah kamar. Seorang wanita berambut merah membuka pintu ruangan pengap itu dan membawa sebuah nampan. Di atas nampan terdapat sebuah piring plastik dengan warna yang telah pudar berisi nasi dengan sebuah mangkuk berisi sup _misoshiru_.

"Ini makan malam kalian." Ujar wanita itu dengan ketus. Ia bahkan meletakkan makanan itu di lantai dengan kasar. "Cucilah peralatan makan kalian sendiri. Kalian sudah cukup menyusahkanku dan putri ku."

"Baiklah, _obaa-san._ "

"Jangan panggil aku _obaa-san._ Aku bukan _obaa-san_ kalian. Suami ku telah meninggal."

" _Gomenasai,_ Satomi- _san_." Ucap Naruko dengan sangat pelan. Ketakutan terpancar jelas di wajah belia nya.

Sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipi mulus gadis kecil itu. Ia menundukkan kepala dan mata nya berkaca-kaca. Ia berusaha menahan diri untuk tak menangis, wanita dihadapan nya membenci anak yang menangis dan akan memukul lebih keras bila ia menangis. Ia sudah pernah mengalami hal itu sebelumnya dan merasa hampir mati ketika wanita itu memukul nya dan membenturkan kepala nya ke lantai tanpa sepengetahuan kedua saudara nya.

Seorang anak laki-laki berambut pirang yang terlihat lebih tua dengan wajah yang mirip dengan gadis itu segera memeluk gadis itu dan mengelus-elus kepala gadis itu. Ia terus berbisik dengan pelan, "Jangan menangis, Naruko- _chan._ "

Naruto menatap tajam wanita berambut merah yang merupakan istri dari paman nya yang telah meninggal. Wanita itu terlihat kesal ketika dengan terpaksa menghadiri upacara kematian kakak ipar nya, atau lebih tepat nya disebut mantan kakak ipar dan terpaksa mengurus ketiga anak nya.

"Aku meminta maaf padamu, Satomi- _sama._ Namun tolong jangan lakukan apapun pada mereka." Ucap Naruto sambil menatap wanita itu dengan tatapan tajam. Tangan nya bahkan telah terkepal, berusaha menahan emosi.

"Lancang sekali kau! Apakah orang tua mu tak mendidikmu, bocah sialan?"

"Mereka mendidik kami, Satomi- _sama._ "

Wajah wanita itu memerah dan ia menendang nampan itu sehingga mengenai ujung mangkuk berisi sup. Sup itu hampir tumpah bila Naruko tak segera menahan mangkuk itu.

"DIAMLAH! Sekali lagi kalian bicara akan kubuang makanan ini!" Seru wanita itu dengan suara meninggi dan memegang piring berisi nasi dan hendak menumpahkan nya.

"Sudahlah, Naruto- _nii,"_ Ucap Naruko dengan suara bergetar. "A-aku baik-baik saja, kok."

Naruto tetap terlihat kesal meskipun Naruko mengatakan dirinya baik-baik saja. Naruko jelas tak baik-baik saja, begitupun Kurama. Dalam tiga bulan sejak kematian orang tua mereka, kehidupan Naruko, Kurama dan Naruto berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat. Tubuh mereka yang semula mulus dipenuhi dengan bekas-bekas luka.

"Satomi- _sama,_ bila kau ingin menghukum Kurama atau Naruko, kau cukup menghukumku saja. Bila kau masih memiliki hati, tolong kasihanilah kedua adikku."

Wanita berambut merah itu meletakkan piring nya di lantai dengan kasar dan segera menghampiri Naruto. Detik berikut nya tamparan keras melayang di wajah Naruto, cukup keras hingga wajah Naruto memerah. Wanita itu membenturkan kepala Naruto di dinding beberapa kali dan mencakar wajah Naruto hingga berdarah.

Naruto tak bisa melakukan apapun selain diam. Para wanita di _clan_ Uzumaki memiliki tenaga kuat yang menyamai pria dan ia sendiri masih berusia sepuluh tahun. Tubuh nya kecil meskipun tinggi nya normal untuk ukuran anak berusia sepuluh tahun. Wanita itu mengunci pergerakan nya sehingga ia tak dapat memberontak.

Naruko dan Kurama menyaksikan sendiri bagaimana wanta berambut merah itu memukul Naruto dengan membabi buta sambil berteriak-teriak. Kurama hendak menangis, namun Naruko segera menutup mulut Kurama dengan tangan nya. Air mata nya sendiri telah mengalir, ia tak tahan melihat Naruto yang seolah pasrah diperlakukan seperti itu. Ini sudah kesekian kali nya ia menyaksikan Naruto diperlakukan sangat kasar oleh 'mantan' bibi mereka dan ia hanya dapat terdiam. Ketika ia mulai kehilangan kesabaran nya dan mencoba mengintervensi, Naruto memberinya tatapan yang meminta nya untuk tetap diam di tempat nya.

Wanita berambut merah itu melepaskan Naruto setelah merasa bosan dan wajah Naruto mulai pucat. Wanita berambut merah itu menatap Naruto dengan tajam dan berkata, "Jangan mati dan menyusahkanku. Inilah yang kau dapat karena menentangku."

Wanita itu menutup pintu ruangan dan Naruto menyandarkan tubuh nya di dinding sambil memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum pada Naruko yang memandang nya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Kurama masih berusia dua tahun dan terlalu kecil untuk mengerti, namun ia menghampiri Naruto dan Naruto memeluk kedua adik nya sambil mengumamkan 'Aku baik-baik saja' berkali-kali.

"Naruto- _nii,_ kau bisa mati jika terus seperti ini. Aku… aku akan meminta Karin- _nee_ agar membujuk Satomi- _sama_ untuk kembali memulangkan kita ke rumah," Ucap Naruko dengan suara terisak.

"Jangan! Bagaimana Karin memberitahu ibu nya? Kau akan mengalami seperti yang kualami tadi," Tolak Naruto dengan tegas.

"Y-ya. A-aku tidak akan melakukan nya. Namun aku tidak ingin Naruto- _nii_ ikut pergi bersama _otou-san_ dan _okaa-san_ dan meninggalkanku serta Kurama- _kun._ "

Naruto mengusap rambut pirang sang adik dengan lembut dan mengacak nya.

"Heh.. aku tak mungkin meninggalkan kalian berdua, Naruko- _chan._ Aku sudah berjanji pada _otou-san_ dan _okaa-san_ untuk menjaga kalian," Ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum, berusaha menenangkan Naruko yang terlihat khawatir.

 **-Flashback End-**

Naruto tersenyum miris, teringat akan masa lalu nya. Ia memang berjanji untuk tak meninggalkan Naruko dan Kurama serta memenuhi janji nya hingga saat ini. Namun kini Naruko dan Kurama yang pergi meninggalkan nya.

Naruto memejamkan mata, berusaha menikmati ruangan nya yang terasa sepi dan juga perasaan kesepian tanpa Naruko dan Kurama.

.

.

Sasuke segera berangkat menuju salah satu _hotel_ bintang lima yang diberitahukan detektif Yamato bersama tiga orang pria berpakaian hitam yang merupakan anggota _yakuza_ dari kelompok _yakuza_ terbesar di Konoha _._ Sejak dulu ayah nya bekerja sama dengan polisi dan _yakuza_ untuk memperlancar bisnis mereka. Ketika ia meminta bantuan pada kelompok _yakuza_ itu dengan sedikit 'hadiah' sebagai tanda terima kasih, pemimpin kelompok _yakuza_ itu dengan senang hati mengirimkan tiga orang anggota kelompok yang diminta Sasuke.

Sasuke duduk dengan tenang di dalam mobil yang melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi. Ekspresi wajah nya tak terlihat jelas di kegelapan malam, namun berbagai pikiran memenuhi benak nya.

Agar tak mencurigakan dengan banyak orang yang masuk ke dalam satu ruangan hotel, Sasuke telah memesan dua kamar untuk malam ini sesuai dengan saran detektif Yamato.

Mobil berhenti di depan _lobby_ hotel dan Sasuke segera turun dari mobil bersama ketiga anggota _yakuza_ itu. Sasuke melangkah dengan tenang menuju _elevator._ Pintu _elevator_ terbuka dan Sasuke segera menekan tombol dua belas.

Pintu tertutup dan _elevator_ mulai bergerak naik. Sasuke melirik ponsel nya, jam masih menunjukkan pukul setengah delapan malam. Ia memiliki banyak waktu untuk 'bermain-main' dengan Haru, namun tanpa melakukan seks. Ia merasa terlalu jijik untuk membiarkan kejantanan nya memasuki lubang milik pria seperti itu meski memakai kondom sekalipun.

Ketika pintu _elevator_ terbuka, Sasuke segera keluar dari _elevator_ dan menuju ruang 1202, nomor ruangan yang diberitahukan Yamato. Ruangan lain yang dipesan Sasuke memiliki pintu penghubung dengan ruangan 1202.

Sasuke menekan bel dan tak lama kemudian Yamato membukakan pintu. Serta memberikan kunci ruang 1203. Sasuke memberikan kunci ruangan 1203 pada anggota _yakuza_ itu dan meminta mereka untuk masuk ke ruangan sebelah sementara Sasuke masuk ke dalam ruang 1202.

Iris _onyx_ Sasuke bertemu dengan Haru yang terlihat terkejut. Tentu saja ia mengenali siapa Uchiha Sasuke dan merasa terkejut karena pria itu yang memesan nya. Menurut rumor, pria itu bercinta dengan kasar dan ia harus mempersiapkan diri untuk bercinta dengan menyakitkan sepanjang malam.

"Uchiha- _sama,"_ Ucap Konohamaru dengan nada mendesah yang dipaksakan. Ia bukan _gay_ , namun terpaksa melayani _client_ pria demi menambah pengalaman dan uang. Ia bersemangat ektika mendengar seorang _VIP_ _client_ menyewa nya dan ia berharap agar dapat segeram menjadi ' _idol_ '.

Konohamaru menghampiri Sasuke dan hendak membuka kancing teratas kemeja pria itu, namun Sasuke segera menatap nya dengan tajam.

"Duduklah disana. Aku sedang tak ingin bercinta malam ini," Sasuke menunjuk sofa di dekat jendela.

Konohamaru terkejut, namun dalam hati ia menyeringai puas. Ia membayangkan akan mendapatkan banyak uang tanpa harus bercinta. Jika saja semua _client_ nya seperti itu, ia akan cepat menjadi kaya.

"Benarkah? Anda yakin, Uchiha- _sama_?" Konohamaru berpura-pura terlihat kecewa.

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi. Pria dihadapan nya mendesah, maka seharusnya ia bergairah. Namun ia sama sekali tak bergairah, sebaliknya malah merasa jijik.

"Kau hanya perlu menjawab pertanyaanku malam ini."

Sasuke dan Yamato duduk berdampingan di sofa itu. Sasuke menyandarkan tubuh nya ke sofa empuk dan menatap Konohamaru dengan tajam.

"Apakah kau mengenal Ruki?"

Konohamaru tersentak. Perasaan nya mengatakan bila terdapat sesuatu yang tidak beres dan ia sedang dalam situasi yang tidak aman.

"Ah, dia pernah bekerja di _club_ yang sama denganku. Namun ia sudah berhenti sekarang."

"Bukankah kau cukup akrab dengan nya?" Tanya Sasuke sambil melirik Haru yang terlihat gugup.

"Tidak. Kami hanya pernah berpapasan beberapa kali. Itu saja."

Sasuke mendegus kesal. Wajah nya terlihat polos, namun tidak dengan hati nya. Benar-benar bocah yang munafik.

"Bagaimana dengan Naruko? Apakah kau mengenal nya?" Ujar Yamato sambil mengedipkan mata pada Sasuke.

Konohamaru terkejut, namun bagaikan seorang aktor terkemuka, ia berhasil menyembunyikan keterkejutan nya dengan sangat baik.

"Naruko? Siapa dia?"

Sasuke dan Yamato saling berpandangan. Mereka berdua tahu bila Konohamaru sedang berbohong. Hal itu bahkan terlihat dari ekspresi nya.

"Berkatalah dengan jujur, bocah. Aku bisa saja melaporkanmu ke sekolah karena telah melakukan prostitusi."

"Tidak apa-apa. Kalaupun aku dikeluarkan, aku dapat tetap bekerja di _club_ dan mendapatkan penghasilan." Konohamaru tersenyum.

"Tidak apa-apa, bocah?" Sasuke menyeringai tipis sebelum melanjutkan kalimat nya, "Bagaimana bila kau kubuat tak bisa bekerja? Misalnya meninggal? Atau mengalami kelumpuhan, hn?"

Konohamaru menundukkan kepala, tubuh nya bergetar tanpa ia sadari dan ia mulai ketakutan. Namun ia menyembunyikan rasa takut nya dan memberanikan diri menatap Sasuke. Iris _onyx_ kelam itu menatap nya dengan tajam seolah akan membunuh nya.

"Apakah kau bisa melakukan nya, Uchiha- _sama_? Polisi dapat menangkapmu."

Sasuke tertawa sinis. Anak itu benar-benar naïf. Ia pasti mengira bila semua polisi adalah orang yang 'bersih'. Fakta nya memang ada oknum polisi yang 'bersih', namun tidak semua. Kebanyakan orang berpangkat tinggi di kepolisian adalah orang-orang serakah yang mengesampingkan kewajiban nya demi harta. Dan keluarga Sasuke bekerja sama dengan polisi semacam itu.

"Oh? Kau memintaku untuk membuktikan nya, _hn_? Tak hanya kau, aku juga bisa 'memindahkan keluarga mu ke dunia lain'."

Sasuke mengucapkan kalimat nya dengan nada selembut yang ia bisa dan terkesan bermain-main. Namun ia sangat serius dan menikmati momen dimana ia dapat menunjukkan kekuatan dan kekuasaan nya dengan cara seperti ini.

Ia melangkah ke arah pintu penghubung dan membuka pintu serta mengetuk tiga kali, kode yang telah disepakati nya pada para anggota _yakuza_ itu. Anggota _yakuza_ yang sejak tadi bersiaga di depan pintu segera membuka pintu dan menatap Sasuke, mereka menunggu perintah.

"Berikan sedikit pelajaran pada anak itu," Sasuke menunjuk Konohamaru yang terlihat benar-benar ketakutan.

Ketiga pria itu benar-benar merupakan seorang _yakuza,_ terlihat dari penampilan dan ekspresi wajah nya. Salah satu dari ketiga pria itu bahkan telah kehilangan jari kelingking nya.

" _M-moushiwake arimasen gozaimasu,_ Uchiha- _sama_ ," Ucap Konohamaru sambil berlutut di atas lantai hingga wajah nya mencium lantai marmer yang dingin.

"Hentikan," Ujar Sasuke dan ketiga pria itu segera berdiri tak jauh dari Sasuke.

"A-aku akan jujur, Uchiha- _sama._ Aku memang mengenal Ruki dan kami terkadang mengobrol. Bisa dibilang dia adalah _mentor_ yang mengajari beberapa hal padaku. Lalu Naruko adalah mantan kekasihku sekaligus adik dari Uzumaki Naruto, atau yang kau sebut Ruki."

Sasuke mengangguk. Cerita anak itu cocok dengan apa yang dikatakan dengan Yamato.

"Apakah Naruko mengetahui pekerjaan samping Naruto?"

Konohamaru menggeleng dan berkata, "Tidak. Kurama juga tidak tahu. Mereka percaya bila Naruto bekerja di _minimarket_ yang buka dua puluh empat jam dan mengambil _shift_ malam sehingga mendapat gaji besar."

"Kudengan Naruko dan Kurama melarikan diri dari rumah setelah mengetahui profesi Ruki yang sebenarnya. Apakah kau tahu dari siapa mereka mengetahui nya?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Mungkin ia bertemu dengan Shizune- _san_ atau Kai- _senpai_. Bisa saja Naruko dan Kurama pergi ke _club_ dan bertemu mereka atau mungkin bertemu di suatu tempat?"

Sasuke berdecak, lagi-lagi anak itu berbohong. Menurut Yamato, Naruto tak pernah memberitahukan siapa kedua adik nya. Walaupun mereka bertemu sekalipun, tidak mungkin Shizune atau Kai mengenali mereka. Meskipun Naruko dan Naruto mirip, bukan berarti ia bersaudara kandung. Terkadang saudara bersaudara kandung sama sekali tidak mirip. Menurut ayah nya, ia malah mirip dengan Izuna, adik dari kakek nya yang meninggal di usia muda.

"Bukan kau yang memberitahu nya, Haru? Atau kupanggil Konohamaru saja?"

Konohamaru tersentak. Pria dihadapan nya telah memiliki banyak informasi mengenai diri nya dan ia tak bisa berbohong lagi.

" _S-sumimasen deshita,_ s-sebenarnya aku yang memberitahu nya. Karena itulah Naruko sangat marah dan memutuskan hubungan. Aku tidak tahu bila ia akan meninggalkan rumah karena hal itu."

Sasuke menyeringai sinis, anak itu telah mengaku rupanya. Ia merasa perlu memberikan sedikit pelajaran padanya. Namun ia tak ingin mengotori tangan nya sendiri. Rasanya terlalu bagus bila anak itu mendapat 'sentuhan' sekaligus 'pelajaran' langsung dari nya.

"Yamato-s _an,_ tugasmu sudah selesai. Bayaranmu sudah kutransfer," Ujar Sasuke sambil menyentuh ponsel nya dan mengirimkan uang melalui layanan _e-banking_ yang dibuka di ponsel nya.

Yamato melirik uang yang diserahkan Sasuke sambil menundukkan kepala dan mengucapkan terima kasih. Pria itu mengecek ponsel nya dan mendapatkan notifikasi melalui layanan _m-banking_ yang digunakan nya. Sasuke telah mengirimkan uang sesuai perjanjian dan ia segera meninggalkan ruangan.

Sasuke mengeluarkan tiga _bundle_ uang, setiap _bundle_ terdapat seratus lembar uang sepuluh ribu _ryo._ Ia memberikan uang pada ketiga pria itu dan berbisik, "Tolong gantikan aku memberikan 'pelajaran' pada bocah itu. Lakukan sesuka kalian."

"Baiklah, Uchiha- _sama_."

Sasuke berjalan meninggalkan ketiga pria itu yang mulai menghampiri Konohamaru yang berusaha meminta ampun. Sasuke tak mempedulikan nya dan memilih menutup pintu penghubung menuju ruang 1203 tanpa melihat seperti apa 'pelajaran' yang diberikan ketiga anggota _yakuza_ itu pada Konohamaru.

Ketika Sasuke menutup pintu, ia dapat mendengar jeritan Konohamaru dan suara pukulan. Namun setelahnya tak terdengar lagi suara teriakan dan Sasuke memilih membaringkan tubuh nya di kasur _king size_ yang empuk.

Sasuke mengeluarkan ponsel nya dan melirik jam. Jam menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam dan ia membatalkan niat nya untuk menghubungi Naruto. Ia harus menemui Naruto besok pagi dan menceritakan pertemuan nya dengan Konohamaru serta mendiskusikan hal yang harus dilakukan selanjutnya untuk menemukan Naruko dan Kurama.

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

* * *

 _Gomen ne_ ga bisa nampilin moment SasuNaru di _chapter_ ini... Rasanya author seneng ngebuat scene Naruto yang disakiti meskipun agak greget sendiri pas baca ulang...

Berhubung lagi ga kena _writer's block_ , jadinya _author_ publish fict ini.. hehe..

Btw Sasuke udah mulai lembut kan di chapter ini?

* * *

 **Reply to review (Guest) :**

* * *

 **\- Elan : Wah iya? Aku malah biasa aja nulis _fict_ ini. Padahal biasanya baper kalo nulis _fict.. aku_ malah ngerasa sedih nya di _fict_ ini sama sekali ga dapet...**

 **\- Edogawa Hikaru : Eh? Masih kurang ya? Padahal chapter 9 nya udah 4k+ words lho... Mengenai Naruko memaafkan Naruto bakal ditampilin di beberapa chapter kedepan..**

 **\- Sasunaru lov : Usul nya bagus.. tapi sayangnya ga bisa aku buat... soalnya aku sendiri bukan penggemar M-preg. Kalau ada preg nya, mungkin bakal dibuat SasufemNaru. Mungkin bakal dibuat mereka adopsi anak atau gimana..**

 **\- Sadaka Aoi : Thanks ! Chapter ini bikin kamu makin gemes sama adik" Naruto? Wkwk..**


	11. Chapter 11

Naruko membuka mata nya dan melirik Kurama yang masih tertidur di samping nya. Sudah beberapa malam mereka menginap di hotel bintang tiga yang cukup jauh dari _apartment_. Naruko memesan menggunakan situs _online_ sehingga mendapat harga yang lebih murah dan menghemat uang.

Bulan depan Kurama dan Naruko akan pindah asrama yang lebih terjangkau dan tinggal di asrama itu selama satu bulan atau lebih, setelahnya mereka akan kembali ke rumah lama mereka. Itulah rencana Kurama dan Naruko.

Kemarin Naruko mengambil uang di ATM dan terkejut mendapati nominal uang dalam jumlah besar di rekening nya. Ia tak tahu darimana uang itu berasal, namun rasanya mustahil bila seseorang salah mengirimkan uang dan uang itu masuk ke rekening nya. Uang itu senilai lima juta _ryo_ dan uang itu cukup untuk biaya masuk universitas, bahkan lebih.

" _Ohayo,_ Naruko- _nee._ " Ucap Kurama dengan suara mengantuk sambil mengucek mata nya.

" _Ohayo_."

Kurama melirik jam yang tertera di ponsel nya. Jam menunjukkan pukul delapan pagi dan mereka sudah terlambat untuk berangkat sekolah.

"Naruko- _nee,_ kapan kita kembali ke sekolah? Besok?"

"Tidak. Aku sudah menelpon ke sekolah dan mengatakan bila kita berdua izin karena Naruto sedang dirawat di rumah sakit dan aku harus menjaganya. Sementara kau tidak bisa berangkat ke sekolah sendirian."

" _Sensei_ percaya?"

"Tentu saja." Naruko tersenyum. "Minggu depan kita kembali ke sekolah, setelah itu kita libur."

Kurama terlihat sedikit kecewa. Ia menikmati 'liburan dadakan' yang tiba-tiba saja dicetuskan oleh Naruko. Namun ia juga merasa bosan terus menerus berada di _apartment_.

"Aku agak khawatir bila kita datang ke sekolah Naruto- _nii_ akan membawa kita pulang dengan paksa. Aku tidak mau pulang dan bertemu dengan nya."

"Aku juga."

Naruko mengelus kepala Kurama dengan lembut dan tersenyum. Namun ia segera menghentikan apa yang sedang dilakukan nya. Menurut orang-orang yang mengenal keluarga Naruko, Naruko bagaikan versi wanita dari Naruto. Mereka benar-benar mirip, bahkan senyum Naruko terlihat sama dengan Naruto. Ia benci melihat wajah nya sendiri di cermin dan berpikir untuk melakukan operasi plastik, namun ia harus berhemat. Uang lima juta _ryo_ akan habis dengan cepat jika mereka berfoya-foya dan ia tak bisa bekerja atau berpergian dengan bebas saat ini.

"Namun aku tidak begitu yakin bila Naruto- _nii_ benar-benar berniat mencari kita. Kurasa ia malah senang karena dapat bebas melakukan apapun bersama 'boss' nya itu."

Naruko meringis membayangkan hal-hal vulgar yang tiba-tiba melintas di pikiran nya dan ia menggelengkan kepala untuk menghilangkan bayangan vulgar itu.

"Kita seharusnya bersyukur jika dia tidak mencari kita karena kita tidak perlu repot-repot melarikan diri."

"Benar juga, sih. Kalaupun dia mencari kita aku juga tetap tidak ingin pulang. Aku tak bisa memaafkan nya. Seandainya _okaa-san_ dan _otou-san_ masih hidup, mungkin mereka bisa melakukan _seppuku_ akibat rasa malu."

Naruko mengangguk. Ucapan Kurama tidak salah. Di saat seperti ini ia agak khawatir dengan Naruto, seperti yang dulu dilakukan pria itu padanya. Saat ia dan Kurama membawa Naruto ke rumah sakit, di hati terdalam nya ia berharap agar Naruto selamat dan baik-baik saja. Meskipun ia berkata pedas dan ketus, ia sendiri merasa bimbang dengan apa yang dilakukan nya. Ia bersyukur mendengar suara Naruto di telepon, setidaknya ia baik-baik saja.

"Kurama, apakah yang kita lakukan saat ini egois?"

"Egois? Tentu saja tidak. Kita melakukan ini agar Naruto- _nii_ menyadari kesalahan nya sekaligus membersihkan nama baik kita. Bayangkan jika seandainya teman kita bertemu dengan Naruto- _nii_ yang seperti itu, mereka pasti berpikir bila kita mendukung apa yang dilakukan nya dan ikut membicarakan hal-hal buruk mengenai kita."

Naruko hanya tersenyum simpul. Kurama pasti sudah tidak ingat dengan apa yang terjadi ketika mereka masih tinggal di rumah istri paman mereka yang sudah meninggal. Namun ia masih mengingat dengan jelas bagaimana Naruto melindunginya dari pukulan wanita kejam itu hingga tubuh nya penuh luka dan merelakan jatah makan nya untuk Naruko dan Kurama hingga ia hanya makan satu kali sehari dan mengenyangkan diri dengan meminum banyak air. Hasilnya, tubuh Naruto menjadi sangat kurus.

"Aku kasihan pada _okaa-san_ dan _otou-san_ di alam baka. Bayangkan saja, putra sulung yang seharusnya menjadi panutan malah menjadi pelacur dan penyuka sesama jenis. Aku tak bisa membayangkan perasaan mereka." Ujar Kurama sambil menggelengkan kepala.

"Kau benar, Kurama. Apa yang dilakukan nya memang salah. Aku sempat merasa ragu bila apa yang kita lakukan egois untuk nya."

"Sebetulnya aku juga. Namun aku berusaha untuk mengeraskan hatiku dengan tidak menghiraukan perasaan tidak nyaman itu. Kupikir Naruko- _nee_ bisa mencoba saranku."

Naruko bangkit berdiri dan segera berjalan menuju meja tempat ia meletakkan koper nya. Ia membuka koper itu dan mengambil pakaian ganti.

"Kita akan _breakfast_ setelah mandi. Jadi tak usah memikirkan orang itu untuk sementara."

.

.

Sasuke mengemudikan mobil dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju rumah sakit tempat Naruto dirawat. Sasuke bahkan hanya mengambil dua potong _French toast_ , sedikit pasta dan sebuah _sausage_ untuk makan pagi serta segelas _tomato juice._ Ia makan pagi bersama salah seorang anggota _yakuza_ yang ikut ke hotel bersamanya dan ia cukup puas ketika mendapat laporan bila anggota _yakuza_ itu menyiksa Konohamaru sepanjang malam hingga ia kesakitan dan tak sadarkan diri. Kini tubuh nya penuh dengan luka-luka, termasuk luka pada anus dan organ vital nya. Anggota _yakuza_ itu memaksa memasukkan mulut botol bir ke anus Konohamaru hingga mengeluarkan darah.

Yang ada di benak Sasuke saat ini hanyalah menyampaikan kabar itu pada Naruto sekaligus mengecek keadaan pria itu. Ia bahkan memilih mengemudi sendri tanpa menggunakan jasa supir pribadi nya agar tiba lebih cepat.

"Sial. Mengapa tidak ada _VIP parking_?" Sasuke berdecak kesal sambil menatap tempat parkir yang begitu penuh. Rumah sakit itu hanyalah rumah sakit biasa yang mayoritas pasien nya adalah kelas menengah sehingga tidak menyediakan _VIP parking_.

Sebuah mobil terlihat hendak keluar dan Sasuke menunggu mobil itu keluar. Ketika mobil itu keluar, ia memparkir mobil nya dengan sangat cepat tanpa melakukan tindakan yang tidak perlu seperti pengemudi amatir atau pengemudi wanita. Ia tak memberikan kesempatan pada mobil dibelakang nya yang juga mengincar tempat parkir itu.

Sasuke segera keluar dari mobil itu dengan membawa sebuah kotak berisi _dua slice_ kue yang dibelinya di _restaurant_ hotel. Ia menutup pintu dan berjalan menuju pintu masuk dengan cepat.

Beberapa perawat melirik Sasuke dengan tatapan kagum ketika Sasuke memasuki rumah sakit itu. Ia selalu mendapat tatapan seperti itu setiap hari ketika ia berkunjung ke rumah sakit dan ia mulai terbiasa.

Sasuke tiba di depan pintu ruangan Naruto dan mengulurkan tangan untuk mengetuk pintu. Ia tak mengerti mengapa ia harus mengetuk pintu, ia melakukan hal itu diluar kendali nya. Dengan mengetuk pintu atau tidak, Naruto tak akan berani untuk tidak mempersilahkan nya masuk.

Naruto mengalihkan pandangan dari layar televisi yang sedang dilihatnya dan tersenyum pada Sasuke. Bibir nya mengulas senyum, namun wajah nya datar dan tatapan nya terlihat kosong.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Naruto?"

Naruto menatap Sasuke lekat-lekat, ia benar-benar terkejut dengan perubahan sikap Sasuke. Sasuke rutin mengunjungi nya setiap hari dan bahkan terkadang menemani nya hingga ia tertidur. Pria itu juga tak lagi bersikap kasar ataupun mengucapkan sumpah serapah. Sungguh sulit dipercaya, Sasuke yang dulu menyiksa nya dan Sasuke yang kini berada dihadapan nya benar-benar orang yang sama.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Sasuke- _san._ Menurut dokter aku sudah boleh pulang besok."

" _Dobe._ " Ucap Sasuke dengan suara yang cukup keras untuk didengar Naruto.

"Eh?"

"Kubilang kau _dobe_."

Naruto terdiam, namun ia memberanikan diri menatap Sasuke. Ucapan Sasuke terdengar kasar, namun intonasi suara nya terdengar lembut.

"Aku…"

Ucapan Naruto terputus, ia hendak mengatakan 'aku bukan _dobe_ ' dengan jengkel. Namun ia segera menahan diri nya ketika tersadar bila Sasuke lah yang berada dihadapan nya saat ini.

" _Hn_?"

"Tidak apa-apa, Sasuke- _san._ "

Sasuke berdecak kesal. Ia melangkah mendekati Naruto dan menepuk bahu Naruto serta menyentuh dagu pria itu. Ia memaksa Naruto untuk menatap nya.

"Katakan saja apa yang ingin kau katakan, _dobe._ Dan jangan berpura-pura bila kau baik-baik saja ketika kau tidak merasa seperti itu dihadapanku."

Naruto berusaha menundukkan kepala nya, namun Sasuke masih menahan dagu nya. Ia tak pernah mengira bila Sasuke akan berkata seperti ini padanya. Mungkin Sasuke telah berubah.

"Aku bukan _dobe, teme._ "

Sasuke melepaskan cengkraman nya di dagu Naruto dan menatap pria itu lekat-lekat. Menyadari kesalahan nya, Naruto segera menundukkan kepala dalam-dalam dan hendak meminta maaf.

Sasuke mengangkat sedikit sudut bibir nya dan membentuk senyum tipis serta berkata, "Itulah yang kuharapkan."

"K-kau? Bukankah kau mengharapkan aku untuk menurutimu, Sasuke- _san_? Aku tak ingin mengecewakanmu atau membuatmu semakin kesal padaku."

"Rasanya membosankan jika kau terus mengiyakan apa yang kukatakan." Ujar Sasuke dengan serius. Belakangan ini ia bahkan tak tertarik untuk menyiksa siapapun. Seks dengan kekerasan dan jerit kesakitan tak lagi menarik untuknya.

Sasuke menyerahkan kantung kertas berisi dua _slice cake_ pada Naruto. Naruto melirik kantung itu dan menatapnya dengan ragu.

"Ini untukku?"

" _Hn._ "

"Sungguh tidak apa-apa? Aku yakin telah merepotkanmu. Kau bahkan mengunjungiku setiap hari dan membawakan makanan."

" _Hn_."

Naruto membuka kotak yang terdapat di kantung kertas itu dan mendapati satu _slice red velvet cake_ dan satu _slice oreo cheese cake_ dengan penampilan menarik dan terlihat lezat.

"Sasuke- _san,_ bagaimana bila kita memakan _cake_ ini bersama?"

"Tidak."

Naruto melirik Sasuke dengan bingung. Ia khawatir bila pertanyaan itu membuat Sasuke kembali emosi dan menyakiti nya. Menyadari kekhawatiran Naruto, Sasuke segera menambahkan, "Aku tidak menyukai _cake_."

" _Gomen._ Aku sama sekali tidak tahu."

" _Hn._ "

Sasuke menyandarkan tubuh nya di sofa, ia memilih untuk duduk bersebelahan dengan Naruto. Naruto melirik Sasuke sejenak dan kembali menikmati _cake_ yang sedang dimakan nya. _Cake_ itu benar-benar lezat dan Naruto menyukainya. Ia terpikir untuk mengajak Kurama dan Naruko makan _cake_ di tempat Sasuke membeli _cake_ itu, namun ia tersadar bila kedua anak itu telah pergi. Tenggorokan nya tercekat seketika dan ekspresi wajah nya terlihat sedikit muram.

"Kau kenal Konohamaru, _dobe_?"

Naruto seketika menatap Sasuke dengan terkejut. Ia bahkan lupa untuk menelan _cake_ nya dan hampir mengeluarkan _cake_ itu dari mulut nya. Dengan cepat Naruto menelan _cake_ itu sebelum menjawab Sasuke.

"Sedikit. Dia salah satu rekan kerja ku di _club._ Apakah kau juga mengenalnya, Sasuke- _san_?"

"Dialah orang yang membuat kedua adikmu meninggalkan rumah."

Naruto benar-benar terkejut. Ia mengetahui nama asli Haru saat pria itu tanpa sengaja meninggalkan dompet nya dan Naruto yang saat itu melihatnya menemukan nama di kartu pelajar Konohamaru. Namun ia tidak memperhatikan nama sekolah yang tertera di kartu pelajar itu.

"Konohamaru? Dia mengenal kedua adikku?"

"Dia adalah kekasih adik perempuan mu dan dia memberitahukan segala hal yang diketahuinya mengenai dirimu."

Naruto mengepalkan tangan nya erat-erat. Tatapan nya terlihat tajam dan ia benar-benar kesal. Sasuke yang melihatnya bahkan sedikit terkejut, tak pernah mengira Naruto bisa berekspresi seperti itu. Sepertinya sang budak kini telah menjadi semakin kuat.

Naruto sungguh tak mengerti mengapa Konohamaru menyebarkan pekerjaan asli Naruto pada kedua adik nya sebagai balasan pada Naruto yang telah ikut membantu menyembunyikan identitas nya. Namun ia lebih kesal karena ia membuat kedua adik nya kabur dan kini ia benar-benar khawatir hingga sulit tidur.

"Darimana kau mengetahui nya, Sasuke- _san_?"

"Sumber informasi ku."

Sumber informasi Sasuke sangat hebat. Naruto benar-benar kagum dengan Sasuke, sang _'master'_. Ia bahkan tak tahu bila Konohamaru yang merupakan kekasih Naruko adalah Haru yang dikenalnya di _club._ Ia mengira bila mereka secara kebetulan memiliki kesamaan nama. Namun ia lebih tak mengerti mengapa Sasuke merepotkan diri untuk ikut terlibat dalam masalah yang tak berkaitan dengan nya.

"Apakah Naruko dan Kurama bersama dengan Konohamaru? Dimana dia sekarang, Sasuke- _san_?"

"Aku sudah 'mengurus' nya. Namun kedua adik mu tak bersama dengan nya."

Sasuke menyeringai di akhir kalimat dan Naruto menyadari maksud ucapan Sasuke. Pria itu pasti sudah melakukan sesuatu pada Konohamaru.

"Mengurus nya? M-maksudmu… kau melakukan kekerasan padanya, Sasuke- _san_? Kumohon jangan lakukan hal itu."

Sasuke tak segera menjawab, dalam hati ia mengagumi sikap Naruto yang terlalu baik. Atau mungkin pria itu benar-benar bodoh? Bodoh dan baik memiliki perbedaan yang terlalu tipis.

"Aku tak melakukan apapun padanya."

Naruto tersenyum lega. Ia bergidik membayangkan Konohamaru mengalami apa yang dialaminya setiap bercinta dengan Sasuke. Konohamaru adalah remaja yang emosional dan labil, Naruto khawatir bila sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada anak itu meskipun di saat yang sama ia masih jengkel dengan sikap anak itu.

"Syukurlah. Aku khawatir kau melakukan kekerasan padanya, Sasuke- _san._ "

Sasuke melirik Naruto sekilas. Ia masih terlihat khawatir meskipun kondisi nya saat ini jauh lebih tenang dibandingkan saat pertama kali membaca surat Naruko dan Kurama. Pria itu bahkan meneteskan air mata sambil tertidur. Sungguh pemandangan yang menyayat hati bagi siapapun yang melihatnya, termasuk Sasuke.

"Kau masih berniat mencari kedua adikmu?"

Mendengar kata 'adik', Naruto segera menatap Sasuke lekat-lekat. Tanpa ragu maupun menunggu lama, Naruto segera menganggukan kepala.

"Tentu saja. Aku masih berniat mencari mereka. Aku khawatir bila sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada mereka."

"Memerlukan bantuanku, _hn_?"

"Terima kasih atas tawaranmu, Sasuke- _san._ Namun saat ini aku sudah cukup menyusahkanmu. Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk membalas kebaikanmu."

Naruto tersentak dengan apa yang diucapkan nya tanpa sadar. Sasuke melirik nya dengan tatapan penuh arti.

"Apapun?"

"Ya. Apapun yang kau inginkan, Sasuke- _san_."

"Benarkah?" Ucap Sasuke dengan nada menantang. "Bagaimana dengan seks? Sudah lama aku tak merasakan tubuh mu."

Naruto terlihat ragu sejenak. Sudah seminggu berlalu sejak kali terakhir ia bercinta dengan Sasuke. Luka-luka di tubuh nya telah sembuh dan kondisi tubuh nya membaik.

"Baiklah. Lakukan saja."

Sasuke menyeringai tipis dan tanpa mengatakan apapun ia menarik wajah Naruto hingga menghadap nya. Ia menatap lekat-lekat iris _sapphire_ menawan yang berpadu dengan bibir tipis sensual serta hidung mancung. Kulit _tan_ yang eksotis menambah pesona seorang Uzumaki Naruto.

Sasuke mengecup bibir Naruto singkat dan kembali melepaskan nya. Melalui kecupan singkat, perasaan Sasuke sedikit menghangat entah kenapa. Ia kembali menjauhkan wajah nya dari Naruto, membuat pemuda itu bertanya-tanya.

"Kau sudah selesai, Sasuke- _san._ "

" _Hn._ "

"Eh? Bukankah kau mengatakan kau ingin melakukan nya saat ini?"

"Aku sedang tidak berminat melakukan nya."

"Tidak? Apakah aku telah melakukan suatu kesalahan? _Moushiwake arimasen_ , Sasuke- _san._ " Naruto menundukkan kepala.

"Kau tidak melakukan kesalahan, _dobe._ Aku tak ingin bercinta dengan orang sakit."

Naruto tersenyum lega dan berkata, "Syukurlah, Sasuke- _san._ Kukira kau kesal padaku."

Untuk pertama kali nya jantung Sasuke berdebar cepat saat ia melihat senyuman lembut dan tulus dari Naruto. Ia tak tahu mengapa, namun ia suka melihat senyuman itu. Hati nya terasa menghangat saat ia mengetahui senyuman itu benar-benar ditujukan padanya.

Sasuke hampir tersenyum dan ia dengan cepat mengulum sudut bibir nya. Ia segera mengalihkan pandangan nya dari wajah Naruto. Jantung nya benar-benar tak terkendali. Mungkin, tanpa disadari, ia mulai tertarik pada Naruto. Atau bahkan benar-benar jatuh cinta pada sang budak.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan pada kedua adikmu? Mencari nya dan membawa nya pulang?" Sasuke dengan sengaja mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin mengetahui keberadaan mereka dan terus memantau nya. Mereka marah padaku dan aku tak ingin memaksa mereka kembali." Ujar Naruto dengan pelan. Ia sendiri tak mengerti mengapa ia bisa berbicara sebebas ini pada Sasuke tanpa ragu hanya dalam beberapa hari.

" _Hn._ "

.

.

Sasuke tiba di kantor setelah meninggalkan Naruto di ruang perawatan nya. Naruto bahkan melambaikan tangan dan tersenyum padanya. Senyum itu begitu manis dan tanpa sadar membuat Sasuke ikut tersenyum padanya.

Terdengar suara ketukan di pintu dan Sasuke mempersilahkan orang itu untuk masuk. Ia yakin bila orang itu bukanlah tamu yang penting dan dugaan nya benar.

" _Ohayo,_ Sasuke."

Itachi masuk ke dalam ruangan sambil membawa kantung plastik yang penuh dengan berbagai jenis roti. Sasuke melirik nya sejenak dan tersenyum tipis.

" _Ohayo._ "

Kantung plastik yang dipegang Itachi terlepas dari genggaman pria itu dan ia segera duduk di kursi yang berhadapan dengan Sasuke. Tatapan nya tajam dan terlihat waspada saat ia menatap Sasuke.

"Apakah kau benar-benar Sasuke, _hn_?"

Merasa kesal, Sasuke segera membalas tatapan Itachi dengan tajam.

"Apakah kau datang ke ruangan ku hanya untuk bertanya hal ini? Pergilah jika tidak ada urusan yang penting."

Itachi terdiam sejenak mendengar ucapan ketus bernada dingin dari Sasuke. Ia telah percaya bila pria dihadapan nya benar-benar Sasuke.

"Aku membeli banyak roti dan ingin memberikan beberapa untukmu. Kau sering lupa untuk makan dan membuatku khawatir."

"Aku tidak suka makanan manis."

Itachi mengambil kantung plastik yang tadi dijatuhkan nya meletakkan nya diatas meja Sasuke.

"Pilihlah yang kau suka. Ada beberapa yang tidak manis."

Sasuke menatap roti-roti di plastik itu. Plastik besar itu dipenuhi dengan berbagai jenis roti. Ia yakin terdapat lebih dari dua puluh potong roti di dalam plastik itu dan banyak yang terlihat manis, sesuai dengan selera Itachi.

"Kau akan terkena diabetes jika terlalu banyak memakan makanan manis seperti ini."

" _Hn?_ Kau memperhatikanku sekarang, _otouto_? Aku merasa ingin menangis, Sasuke. "

Itachi membuat suara orang yang sedang menangis dan membuat Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi. Dulu Itachi adalah sosok pria tegas yang dingin seperti ayah nya dan sempat membuat Sasuke kagum. Namun ia berubah sejak berpacaran dengan Sakura, mantan teman sekelas yang berusaha mendekati nya. Ia kini menjadi lebih ceria, banyak bicara, berlebihan dan sangat bersantai.

"Kau sangat menjijikan." Ujar Sasuke sambil mengambil _croissant_ tanpa isi dan _fruit croissant_ serta roti tanpa isi yang tidak manis.

" _Arigato."_ Ucap Sasuke sambil tersenyum tanpa sadar.

Itachi menatap wajah Sasuke yang terlihat cerah dan senyum yang terlihat tulus. Sudah lama ia tak melihat senyum itu dan ia hampir lupa jika Sasuke pernah memiliki senyum seperti itu. Saat masih kecil, senyum seperti itu dapat dilihat Itachi setiap hari. Ia tidak yakin Sasuke tersenyum seperti itu hanya karena roti pemberian nya.

"Kau sedang jatuh cinta, Sasuke?"

Sasuke yang hendak membuka mulut nya untuk menggigit _croissant_ segera mengatupkan mulut nya dan memasukkan _croissant_ itu kembali ke plastik kecil pembungkus roti.

"Jatuh cinta?"

" _Hn._ "

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi. Ia sering mendengar jatuh cinta, namun ia sendiri tak pernah tahu apa itu jatuh cinta. Ia tak pernah mengalami nya dan tak ingin mencari tahu apa itu cinta.

"Tidak."

"Benarkah? Kau terlihat seperti orang yang sedang jatuh cinta, lho."

"Jatuh cinta? Apa itu?"

Tawa Itachi meledak seketika. Pria itu tertawa keras sambil memegang perut nya sendiri. Wajah nya memerah dan ia tak dapat menghentikan diri nya sendiri.

Sasuke merasa jengkel. Itachi seolah sedang menghina nya saat ini. Sasuke memang tak pernah memiliki pengalaman romansa meskipun usia nya dua puluh satu tahun saat ini. Ia memang sangat tertinggal dibandingkan teman-teman nya. Bahkan Gaara, teman dekat yang memiliki sifat tak jauh berbeda dari nya pun juga memiliki kekasih. Ia bahkan bergidik saat mendapati Gaara berbicara dengan kekasih nya di telepon, suara nya begitu lembut dan ia terkesan begitu perhatian. Selama ini Sasuke tak pernah peduli, namun kini ia menyesal telah mendedikasikan seluruh hidup nya untuk pekerjaan.

"Pfft… Hosh… hosh…" Nafas Itachi tersengal-sengal setelah ia berhasil menghentikan tawa nya.

Sasuke menatap tajam Itachi yang telah berhenti tertawa dan kini menatap nya dengan serius. Pria itu kini tersenyum pada Sasuke.

"Apakah kau pernah mendengar istilah jatuh cinta?"

" _Hn_."

"Kau sama sekali tidak tahu apa itu jatuh cinta, huh?"

Kesabaran Sasuke hampir habis. Ia penasaran dengan maksud ucapan Itachi, namun pria itu seolah sengaja mempermainkan rasa penasaran nya.

"Jelaskan padaku apa itu jatuh cinta."

Itachi berpikir sejenak. Ia sulit menjelaskan nya karena hal itu berkaitan dengan perasaan nya. Ia sendiri sedang jatuh cinta dan menjadi lebih bersemangat saat membahas apapun yang berkaitan dengan cinta.

"Hmm… bagaimana, ya? Saat kau jatuh cinta, kau akan terus memikirkan orang itu setiap saat, apapun yang sedang kau lakukan. Lalu kau berharap bila orang itu adalah kekasih mu dan membayangkan melakukan hal-hal yang menyenangkan berdua. Kau mulai lebih sering tersenyum dan memperhatikan penampilan mu. Ketika seseorang kau cintai sedang sakit atau mengalami masalah, kau merasa khawatir dan akan melakukan apapun untuk nya."

Sasuke sulit mencerna maksud ucapan Itachi, namun ia berhasil menangkap garis besar dari ucapan pria itu serta menarik kesimpulan. Ia mengalami semua hal yang dijelaskan Itachi, namun ia ragu jika menyebutnya jatuh cinta.

"Apakah mengunjungi seseorang yang sedang sakit sambil membawa makanan setiap hari juga jatuh cinta? Lalu ketika seseorang meninggalkan pekerjaan nya dan bergegas mengunjungi relasi nya yang sedang sakit, apakah itu juga cinta? Lalu apakah jatuh cinta juga membuat jantung berdetak cepat dan dada terasa sesak?"

Itachi kembali tersenyum mendengar runtutan pertanyaan Sasuke bagaikan anak kecil yang banyak bertanya. Sepertinya meskipun Sasuke adalah orang yang dingin, pada dasar nya ia adalah orang yang polos dan lugu.

"Kau mengalami itu semua?"

Sasuke terlihat ragu. Ia tak ingin Itachi menertawakan nya, namun berbohong juga tak ada guna nya karena Itachi telah mengetahui semua nya.

"Jangan menertawanku." Sasuke mengalihkan pandangan dari Itachi. Wajah nya sedikit tersipu.

"Itu berarti kau jatuh cinta, _baka otouto._ "

"Apakah jatuh cinta bisa terjadi hanya dalam waktu hampir dua bulan?"

"Tentu saja. Aku bahkan jatuh cinta saat melihat Sakura- _chan_ pada pandangan pertama."

Sasuke terkesiap mendengar ucapan Itachi. Ia tak sadar selama ini dan ia benar-benar jatuh cinta pada Naruto dalam waktu yang sangat singkat menurut nya. Sasuke merasa takut jika ia jatuh cinta pada Naruto dan terus bersama pria itu. Ia telah menyakiti Naruto dan menambah penderitaan dalam hidup Naruto yang sudah penuh dengan penderitaan. Ia merasa egois menginginkan Naruto menjadi milik nya. Naruto adalah orang terbodoh jika masih menginginkan pria yang telah memperlakukan nya dengan kasar.

Sasuke tak pantas untuk bersama Naruto, atau bahkan untuk sekadar mencintai nya. Dan kini Sasuke bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, ' _Pantaskah aku mencintai seorang Uzumaki Naruto?'_.

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **Author's Note :**

* * *

 ** _Minna-san,_ apakah alur nya terlalu cepet & Sasuke terlalu lembut + melankolis? Mulai chapter ini author ga bisa ngebuat seks ala BDSM lagi buat fict ini. Jadi buat yang minta BDSM, maaf banget ga bisa dipenuhin.**

 **Chapter selanjut nya bakal diusahaiin cepet _update._**

* * *

 **Reply to review (Guest)**

* * *

\- Nurul : Aku punya beberap fict yaoi selain fict ini. Cek aja profil ku kalau mau baca. Thanks

\- Mr. Damned : Mulai chapter ini mulai ditambah romance nya kok..

\- L : Padahal udah 4k+ word.. diusahaiin panjang di chapter ini.

\- Sadako Aoi : Thanks ya.. Naruto nanti bakal ketemu adik" nya lagi sih di beberapa chapter selanjut nya.

\- Guest : Hmm... kalau aku berniat bikin angst, aku bakal cantumin angst di genre.. Saranku coba deh kamu luangin waktu sedikit baca penjelasan fict ini.. fict ini BDSM & ada sex scene. Jadi sex scene nya ada unsur penyiksaan ala BDSM.

\- Guest : Ortu nya Naruto ninggalin rumah, dibahas di chapter 1.. Di chapter ini Sasuke udah mulai berubah baik sih sama Naru nya


	12. Chapter 12

Naruto telah merapikan barang-barang nya ketika Sasuke datang menjemputnya di rumah sakit. Pria itu tersenyum lembut ketika Sasuke memasuki ruangan dan menyapanya.

" _Ohayo,_ Sasuke- _san_."

Senyum Naruto membuat perasaan Sasuke menghangat. Senyuman lembut di pagi hari dari pria yan dicintai membuat _mood_ Sasuke benar-benar baik hari ini. Tanpa sadar ia kembali mengangkat sudut bibir nya untuk membentuk seulas senyum, seolah sudut bibir nya yang begitu kaku kini tertarik dengan sendirinya sehingga Sasuke begitu mudah untuk tersenyum.

Naruto menatap Sasuke lekat-lekat, iris _sapphire_ nya mengerjap beberapa kali, memastikan bila apa yang dilihatnya bukanlah ilusi. Sebelumnya ia tak pernah membayangkan seorang Uchiha Sasuke akan tersenyum seperti ini. Tentu saja Sasuke pernah tersenyum padanya, namun senyum itu sinis dan penuh dengan birahi, berbeda dengan senyum pria itu saat ini. Senyum itu begitu tulus dan lembut.

" _Hn_? Mengapa kau menatapku seperti itu, _dobe_."

Naruto cepat-cepat menggelengkan kepala nya ketika ia tersadar bila ia sejak tadi terus menatap Sasuke. Sungguh aneh, namun ia sendiri juga merasa senang karena Sasuke tersenyum padanya.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa."

Sasuke menatap Naruto dan Naruto segera menundukkan kepala. Ia segera memahami bahasa tubuh Naruto dan kembali tersenyum.

"Dengar, _dobe._ Mulai sekarang, katakanlah apapun yang ingin kau katakan padaku. Tidak perlu merasa ragu."

"Tidak. Aku tidak ingin menyinggungmu, Sasuke- _san._ Lagipula aku-" Naruto dengan sengaja memutus ucapan nya sendiri. Ia ingin mengatakan 'aku tak ingin kau menyiksa dan memukulku', namun ia tak tahu bagaimana mengungkapkan dengan kalimat yang tepat agar tak menyinggung Sasuke.

"Katakan saja yang ingin kau katakan, _dobe._ Dan mulai sekarang aku ingin kau tak lagi memanggilku dengan panggilan formal."

"Tidak dengan panggilan formal? Lupakan saja apa yang kukatakan tadi. Aku tak ingin menyindirmu."

"Katakan saja." Sasuke kembali mengulang kalimat yang telah diucapkannya. Biasanya ia akan kesal dengan mudah dan benci jika harus mengulang apa yang telah diucapkannya. Namun kali ini ia sama sekali tidak merasa marah.

"Maaf sebelumnya. Namun aku tidak ingin kau merasa tersinggung dan melukaiku jika aku mengucapkan secara terus terang mengenai apa yang kupikirkan. Kau sedikit temperamental kalau boleh jujur."

Naruto memberanikan diri untuk tidak menundukkan kepala. Ia memejamkan mata, bersiap jika Sasuke hendak menampar, memukul atau bahkan melempar tubuh nya dengan kasar.

Satu detik.. dua detik… lima detik… tak terjadi apapun dan Naruto merasa heran. Ia terus memejamkan mata, menunggu jika Sasuke berubah pikiran dan memukulnya. Ia berpikir bila kini pria itu sedang mengambil alat untuk memukulnya. Ia telah bersiap menerima konsekuensi atas apa yang telah diucapkannya.

Keheningan membuat Naruto mulai bosan dan ia memberanikan diri untuk membuka mata nya serta menatap Sasuke.

Apa yang dilihat Naruto ketika ia membuka matanya benar-benar tak pernah dibayangkan sebelumnya. Sasuke terdiam dan menatap kosong, kepalanya sedikit tertunduk. Ekspresi wajah dan _gesture_ nya tak lagi menunjukkan keangkuhan dan mengintimidasi seperti biasanya.

Sasuke benar-benar terdiam, ia tak mengira bila selama ini Naruto berpikir seperti itu terhadap dirinya. Ia kecewa setelah mendengar apa yang diucapkan Naruto, namun ia sama sekali tak menyalahkan Naruto. Sebaliknya ia menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Ia tak sadar jika ia telah memperlakukan Naruto dengan begitu kejam dan hanya menambah beban dalam kehidupan Naruto yang sudah sangat menyedihkan sejak kecil. Jika dibandingkan dengan hidupnya yang menurutnya begitu buruk tanpa adanya cinta kasih dalam keluarga sekalipun, maka kehidupan nya masih jauh lebih baik dibandingkan Naruto. Setidaknya ia tak perlu khawatir dengan masalah uang dan ia tak perlu memikirkan kehidupan siapapun selain memenuhi berbagai ekspektasi yang ditujukan kepadanya. Dan yang terpenting, ia tak perlu menjual tubuhnya dan membiarkan orang lain menyentuh atau bahkan melukainya.

Jika dulu Sasuke memikirkan cara yang tepat untuk melukai Naruto agar pria itu tidak mati dan hasrat nya sendiri tetap terpenuhi, kini ia berpikir untuk melindungi Naruto dari apapun yang membahayakan diri dan kebahagiaan pria itu. Jika ia sendiri adalah 'bahaya' bagi Naruto, maka dengan sukarela ia akan meninggalkan Naruto demi melindungi kebahagiaan pria itu.

" _Sumimasen deshita,_ " Naruto membungkukkan badan pada Sasuke yang berdiri dihadapannya.

Sasuke segera menahan bahu Naruto yang membungkuk dihadapannya dan mendorong dengan paksa sehingga tubuh Naruto kembali tegak. Naruto benar-benar terkejut dengan sikap Sasuke, sorot mata Naruto menunjukkan bila pria itu sangat ketakutan.

"Jangan bodoh, _dobe._ Kau tidak seharusnya mengucapkan maaf dengan begitu mudah."

"Tapi aku-"

"Akulah yang seharusnya meminta maaf padamu. _Moushiwake arimasen."_

Sasuke mengucapkan kalimat permintaan maaf yang paling formal dan membungkukkan badan dihadapan Naruto. Ia menyadari reaksi Naruto yang begitu terkejut hingga ia lupa mengedipkan matanya. Namun Sasuke tak mempedulikan nya dan tetap membungkukkan badan.

Sasuke bahkan tak peduli dengan harga dirinya yang biasa begitu dijunjung tinggi. Ia juga tak peduli bila dalam hubungannya dengan Naruto, ia adalah seorang _seme_ yang mendominasi. _Seme_ tak seharusnya merendahkan diri dihadapan _uke_. Ia sudah bersikap sangat keterlaluan dan merendahkan Naruto hingga memperlakukan pria itu lebih hina dibandingkan binatang. Ucapan maaf, sekalipun dilakukannya sambil berlutut dan mencium lantai tetap tak akan cukup untuk menghapus semua yang pernah dilakukannya pada Naruto.

"Eh? Tidak. Jangan, Sasuke," Ucap Naruto dengan panik pada Sasuke yang membungkukkan badan padanya. "Jika kau membungkukkan badan padaku, maka aku juga akan membungkukkan badan padamu."

Naruto ikut membungkukkan badan dan Sasuke segera menahan tubuh Naruto dengan kedua tangannya.

"Jangan membungkukkan badan seperti itu, Sasuke- _san_. Aku jadi merasa tidak enak."

Sasuke tetap tak bergeming dan Naruto menatap sekeliling. Ia berharap perawat tak masuk ke ruangannya dan melihat mereka dalam posisi yang canggung seperti ini.

"Aku memaafkanmu, Sasuke- _san._ Aku sama sekali tidak marah padamu." Naruto tersenyum pada Sasuke.

Sasuke menegakkan badan nya dan terkejut dengan reaksi Naruto. Ia mengira bila ia sedang berkhayal, namun Naruto benar-benar sedang tersenyum padanya.

"Memaafkanku? Kau sama sekali tidak marah setelah apa yang kulakukan padamu, _dobe_?"

"Awalnya aku merasa kesal. Namun aku sudah mendengar mengenai masa lalu mu dan kupikir mungkin kau sebetulnya adalah orang yang baik. Hanya saja apa yang telah terjadi padamu begitu membekas hingga menjadikanmu seperti ini."

Naruto menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Ia menikmati saat ini, moment dimana pada akhirnya ia dapat mengungkapkan secara gamblang atas apa yang dipikirkannya tanpa merasa takut. Ia bukanlah tipe orang yang suka menahan diri dan menyembunyikan apa yang dipikirkannya sehingga ketika ia benar-benar harus menjaga sikap dan perkataan dihadapan Sasuke selama dua bulan terasa seperti neraka.

"Ternyata dugaanku benar. Kau adalah orang yang baik. Jika tidak mana mungkin kau mau berkunjung ke rumah sakit hanya untuk menemuiku dan menemaniku hingga aku tertidur di tengah-tengah kesibukanmu? Lalu kau juga tak akan mau membantuku merahasiakan hubungan kita dari kedua adikku dan kau juga membantuku mencari informasi mengenai Kurama dan Naruko."

Sasuke mencermati setiap perkataan yang ditujukan oleh Naruto pada dirinya. Ucapan Naruto membuat dirinya terkesan bagaikan malaikat, namun tidak terdengar berlebihan.

"Kau juga bersikap baik pada kedua adikku dan bahkan memberikan banyak minuman kalengan pada Naruko dan Kurama."

"Aku tak bermaksud seperti itu. Aku hanya mendapati banyak minuman manis di ruanganku dan aku tidak menyukainya."

"Kau bisa saja membuangnya tanpa memberikannya pada Kur"

Ucapan Naruto tidak salah. Saat itu Sasuke bisa saja membuangnya di tempat sampah tanpa perlu repot-repot memberikannya pada orang lain. Namun Sasuke sendiri tak mengerti mengapa ia merasa ingin memberkan minuman-minuman itu pada orang lain ketimbang membuangnya saja.

"Mengapa kau begitu memaksakan opini mu dan meyakinkanku jika aku adalah orang yang baik, _dobe_?"

"Karena aku percaya padamu, _teme._ "

Naruto menepuk bahu Sasuke dan tersenyum lembut. Ia tak tahu apa yang dirasakan Sasuke saat ini, namun pria itu sedang mengalami krisis kepercayaan diri hingga bersikap seperti ini dan mungkin terpuruk dalam rasa bersalah. Naruto tak akan membiarkan Sasuke terpuruk sendirian. Maka ia akan menarik Sasuke dari lembah keterpurukan dan menyelamatkan pria itu.

Tanpa ragu Naruto mengulurkan tangan dan memeluk Sasuke dengan erat. Kehangatan tubuh Sasuke terasa begitu _familiar_ bagi Naruto, seolah ia pernah merengkuh dan merasakan sendiri tubuh itu sebelumnya meskipun ia yakin bila itu hanya perasaan nya karena Sasuke tak pernah memeluknya saat bercinta sekalipun.

Sasuke membalas pelukan Naruto dan memeluk pria itu dengan sangat erat. Ia merasakan kenyamanan pelukan lembut Naruto dan menikmati kehangatan itu. Pelukan Naruto memberikan kehangatan bagi tubuh dan jiwa nya hingga Sasuke merasa ingin menangis atau setidaknya meneteskan air mata jika ia tak menahan dirinya sendiri.

Sasuke tak pernah mengira Naruto akan memaafkan dirinya dengan begitu mudah dan mempercayainya. Naruto terlalu bodoh dan ia terlalu brengsek. Mungkin, panggilan ' _teme'_ yang ditujukan padanya oleh Naruto benar-benar cocok untuknya, begitupun dengan panggilan ' _dobe'_ yang diutarakannya pada Naruto.

.

.

" _Dobe_."

Naruto tersentak ketika Sasuke memanggilnya dengan suara keras. Ia tersadar jika sejak tadi pelayan sudah menunggunya sambil menatap tidak sabar dan sejak tadi ia sama sekali belum membuka menu.

"Oh. _Gomen ne._ Aku pesan ini saja," Naruto menunjuk gambar _chicken steak_ yang ditunjuknya dengan asal. Ia sedang tak berniat makan dan memesan makan siang hanya sekadar untuk mengisi perutnya. "Lalu minum nya _ice lemon tea._ "

Pelayan itu mencatat menu pesanan Naruto dan segera mengulangnya kembali. Pelayan itu meninggalkan meja dan kini Naruto duduk berhadapan dengan Sasuke yang menatapnya lekat-lekat.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan? Kau melamun sejak tadi, _dobe._ "

"Oh? Aku melamun, ya? _Gomen ne,"_ Naruto terkekeh pelan dan tersenyum pada Sasuke seolah tak terjadi apa-apa, senyum yang sama dengan yang selalu ditampilkannya pada Kurama dan Naruko untuk menunjukkan bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

"Aku agak sedikit mengantuk tadi," Naruto berkilah.

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi dengan reaksi Naruto. Sejak tadi Naruto terus tersenyum, namun sikap Naruto seolah sedang menutupi sesuatu. Sasuke sangat ingin bertanya pada Naruto, namun ia ingin menghargai privasi Naruto. Ia bukan siapapun bagi Naruto dan tak berhak mengetahui kehidupan Naruto. Hubungan mereka hanya sebatas budak seks dan 'tuan' meskipun Sasuke mengharapkan sebuah hubungan yang tulus dan berdasarkan cinta.

Sejak tadi pagi Naruto terlihat murung. Ia tersenyum ketika Sasuke dan para perawat mengunjungi ruangannya. Namun ketika ia sendirian ia menampilkan ekspresi wajah yang sebenarnya. Ia masih berpikir jika Naruko dan Kurama akan menjemputnya hingga ia teringat jika kedua anak itu telah meninggalkan rumah. Kini ia malas kembali ke rumah, ia tak tahan berada sendirian di rumah tanpa Naruko dan Kurama.

"Kalau begitu aku akan mengantarmu pulang setelah ini. Hubungi aku jika terjadi sesuatu padamu. Aku akan segera mengunjungi apartemen mu."

"Ya. Terima kasih dan maaf telah merepotkanmu."

"Kau tidak merepotkan, _dobe._ "

Naruto teringat dengan tagihan rumah sakit yang ia sendiri tak tahu berapa jumlahnya. Ketika ia masuk ke rumah sakit, Naruko telah membayar deposit dengan uang di tabungan nya. Saat pulang, perawat langsung membiarkannya meninggalkan rumah sakit begitu saja. Ia teringat jika Sasuke meninggalkannya dengan alasan menelpon seseorang dan kembali dalam waktu lama. Ia cukup yakin jika Sasuke sebetulnya pergi untuk membayar tagihan rumah sakit.

"Sasuke- _san,_ bagaimana dengan tagihan rumah sakitnya? Apakah kau telah membayarnya?"

" _Hn._ "

"Berapa jumlahnya? Aku harus membayarnya."

"Kau memiliki uang, _hn?"_

"Tentu saja. Aku masih memiliki sisa uang tabungan dari pekerjaan ku sebelumnya. Lalu uang yang kau berikan padaku lebih dari cukup, Sasuke- _san_."

"Simpan saja uang itu."

Naruto merasa benar-benar tidak enak. Sasuke memang merupakan ' _master'_ nya, namun pria itu tak berkewajiban membiayai seluruh hidupnya selain apa yang telah dijanjikan pria itu. Sasuke memberikan mobil, _condominium_ mewah dan uang dua puluh juta _ryo_ perbulan, baginya itu sangat berlebih dan ia tak sepantasnya meminta Sasuke membayar biaya-biaya lain.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan tagihan nya? Aku merasa tidak enak jika kau membayar untukku."

"Biarkan saja. Lagipula kau berada di rumah sakit karena perbuatanku."

Naruto teringat jika Sasuke memaksanya bercinta hampir setiap hari dengan cara yang sangat kasar. Ia bahkan sampai hampir mengalami gegar otak dan mengalami cedera parah akibat kekasaran Sasuke. Namun ia pingsan akibat terkejut setelah Naruko dan Kurama mengetahui pekerjaannya,

Sasuke mengeluarkan dompetnya dan memberikan sepuluh lembar uang sepuluh ribu _ryo_ pada Naruto.

"Ini uang jaminan yang dibayarkan adikmu saat mengurus administrasi. Kukembalikan padamu."

Naruto menatap uang yang diberikan Sasuke padanya dan ia menolak uang itu. Ia tak membutuhkan uang itu, Naruko dan Kurama lebih memerlukannya. Namun ia khawatir jika Naruko dan Kurama tak mau menerima uang yang dikirimkannya. Kedua adiknya masih sangat marah saat kali terakhir ia menelponnya.

"Sasuke- _san,_ kalau boleh aku ingin meminta bantuanmu untuk mengirimkan uang ini ke rekening Naruko. Aku khawatir dia tak mau menerimanya jika ia menyadari aku yang mengirimkan uang itu."

"Berapa nomor rekeningnya?"

Naruto mengeluarkan ponsel nya dan mengirimkan pesan berupa nomor rekening Naruko pada Sasuke. Ia tak menghafal nomor rekening Naruko dan Kurama, ia menyimpan nya di aplikasi catatan di ponselnya.

"Tolong kirimkan dua ratus ribu _ryo,"_ Naruto mengeluarkan dompetnya dan mengeluarkan uang seratus ribu _ryo_. Sasuke tahu jika Naruto akan memaksa jika ia tak menerima uang itu, maka ia menerima uang yang diberikan Naruto.

Sasuke menerima pesan Naruto dan segera mengirimkan uang itu dengan fitur _mobile banking_ di ponselnya. Naruto memintanya mengirim dua ratus ribu _ryo,_ namun ia mengirimkan tiga ratus ribu _ryo_. Ia mengerti perasaan khawatir Naruto dan memutuskan mengirimkan uang lebih banyak pada kedua anak itu. Lagipula ia ingin sedikit beramal demi membalas dosa-dosa yang diperbuatnya pada Naruto hingga pria itu semakin menderita.

"Sudah kukirim."

" _Arigato gozaimasu._ "

" _Hn._ "

Sasuke melirik Naruto yang kembali tersenyum padanya. Senyum itu tak berubah. Jantung Sasuke berdebar keras dan ia segera memalingkan wajahnya. Ia tak ingin Naruto menyadari wajahnya yang memerah.

"Sasuke- _san,_ aku ingin meminta bantuanmu untuk mencari informasi mengenai kedua adikku. Kumohon bantulah aku. Aku akan melakukan apapun."

Naruto berkata dengan sungguh-sungguh sambil menundukkan kepala. Sasuke terkejut dengan kesungguhan dalam ucapan Naruto. Ia kagum dengan ketulusan dan kasih sayang yang ditujukan Naruto pada kedua adiknya. Ia membayangkan jika Naruto akan memberikan kasih sayang dan ketulusan yang sama padanya.

"Apapun?"

"Ya. Apapun."

Sasuke menyeringai tipis. Saat ini ia tak lagi menginginkan pelayanan seks dari Naruto. Ia hanya menginginkan pria itu mencintainya, atau setidaknya mengatakan 'Aku mencintaimu'. Sasuke ingin mendengarnya, meski hanya sekali saja. Ia benar-benar haus akan cinta dari Naruto seorang.

"Tolong katakan jika kau mencintaiku."

"Eh? Mengatakan aku m-mencintaimu?"

Naruto terkejut, wajahnya memerah saat mengucapkan kata cinta. Ia merasa salah tingkah saat ini. Ia mengagumi Sasuke, termasuk kebaikan pria itu yang ditujukan padanya selama seminggu penuh. Ia tak mengira jika syarat yang diajukan begitu mudah.

"Tidak. Lupakan saja." Sasuke menggeleng pelan.

Sasuke merasa jika dirinya adalah pria paling aneh saat ini. Baru saja ia mengikuti kehendak hati nya tanpa menggunakan logika. Bagaimana bisa ia meminta Naruto untuk mencintainya? Ia sudah patut bersyukur karena Naruto tak membencinya dan memaafkannya dengan mudah?

Sorot mata Sasuke yang menatap Naruto terlihat berbeda dengan yang biasa dilihatnya. Tatapan itu dipenuhi kekecewaan dan kesedihan. Naruto benci melihatnya Sasuke dalam keadaan seperti ini. Ia lebih memilih Sasuke yang menatapnya dengan tajam dan dingin serta menampilkan ekspresi angkuh di wajahnya ketimbang saat ini.

"Sasuke- _san,_ aku mencintaimu," ucap Naruto dengan sungguh-sungguh meski ia sendiri tak yakin dengan perasaan nya. Belakangan ini ia mulai memikirkan Sasuke dan diam-diam menantikan kehadiran pria itu.

Naruto kembali tersenyum untuk meyakinkan Sasuke. Jika ia belum mencintai Sasuke, maka ia akan berusaha mencintai Sasuke dan membuat pria itu merasa dicintai.

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_

* * *

 **Apakah Sasuke terkesan terlalu emosional di _chapter_ ini? Minggu ini _author_ bener" lagi WB berat. Bahkan buat fanfict Kill The Assassin yang biasanya ga pernah terpengaruh WB pun ikut kena WB juga.**

 **Berhubung ada reviewers di wattpad yang minta update, author update chapter 12 sekarang.**

 **Thanks udah baca _fict_ ini.**

* * *

Reply to review (guest) :

* * *

\- come n love me: _Fict_ ini pasti dilanjut kok. Cuma nggak bisa update cepet ya. Lagi WB parah nih..

\- astia morichan : Kurama & Naruko kemungkinan bakal baikan di beberapa chapter selanjutnya. Yang pasti nggak di chapter ke 13.

\- Fenni Hatake : Chapter 2? Nggak kok. Agan aja comment di chapter 11

\- akara katsuki : Perasaan Naruto udah dibahas di chapter ini ya.

\- Guest : Boy x Boy cuma SasuNaru aja. Kalau Ita sama Kurama di fict ini jadi pedofil dong? Hehe..

\- L : Kamu susah paham di bagian mana?


	13. Chapter 13

Tiga minggu telah berlalu dan kini Naruko serta Kurama telah pindah ke asrama. Naruto sama sekali tidak mencari mereka dan mereka berdua hampir lupa jika mereka masih harus menghindari Naruto. Bulan depan, mereka berdua akan kembali ke rumah lama mereka.

Beberapa hari yang lalu Naruko mengambil uang dan terkejut karena saldo di rekeningnya malah bertambah. Merasa penasaran, akhirnya hari ini Naruko menyempatkan diri untuk berkunjung ke _bank_ dan mem _print_ buku tabungan.

Ia merasa terkejut dan jengkel. Ia mendapati uang sebesar tiga ratus ribu _yen_ yang dikirimkan Uchiha Sasuke, boss dari Naruto. Selain itu, ia juga mendapati uang lima juta _ryo_ yang sebetulnya dikirimkan Naruto ke rekening Naruko dan Kurama.

Mereka berdua benar-benar merasa jijik setelah mengetahui uang yang mereka pakai selama ini merupakan uang pemberian Naruto. Mereka tak ingin memakai uang itu, namun mereka tak tahu bagaimana mengembalikan uang itu karena mereka tidak mengetahui nomor rekening Naruto maupun Sasuke. Selain itu, mereka terpaksa memakai untuk sementara karena mereka tak bisa mendapat pekerjaan saat ini juga.

Kini Naruko dan Kurama sedang berkeliling menuju daerah dimana terdapat banyak _restaurant_. Daerah ini merupakan daerah terdekat dari tempat tinggal baru mereka dan mereka ingin mencari pekerjaan. Namun sejak tadi mereka tak melihat satupun iklan lowongan bekerja _part time._ Biasanya jika _restaurant_ hendak mencari pegawai, maka iklan itu akan dipasang di depan _restaurant._ Namun tak ada satupun yang memasang iklan dan mereka sudah berkeliling selama dua jam.

"Naruko- _nee,_ bagaimana jika kita mencoba es di _café_ itu?" Kurama melirik kedai es yang sedang populer belakangan ini.

"Kita harus berhemat, Kurama. Aku belum mendapat pekerjaan dan harus menabung untuk biaya kuliah serta membayar berbagai biaya."

"Gunakan saja uang di rekening kita untuk sementara. Setelah itu kita menabung dan harus mengembalikannya."

Kepala Naruko benar-benar pusing saat ini. Sebagai siswa tingkat tiga _high school,_ ia tidak bisa mengambil dua jenis pekerjaan sambilan. Gaji kerja _part time_ yang diketahui Naruko adalah seribu lima puluh _ryo_ , namun pekerjaan _part time_ memiliki jadwal tertentu.

Saat ini mereka tinggal di asrama seharga empat puluh dua ribu _ryo_ per bulan, itupun sudah yang termurah. Jika dikalikan dua maka berarti delapan puluh empat ribu _ryo._ Jika ia bekerja _part time_ selama tiga kali selama lima jam perhari, maka gaji nya hanya cukup untuk membayar sewa tempat tinggal. Naruko harus membayar biaya sekolah, tagihan listrik, air, makanan, dan biaya-biaya lainnya.

"Jangan bergantung pada uang itu. Semakin cepat kita mengembalikannya akan semakin baik."

"Kita bahkan tidak tahu nomor rekeningnya," ujar Kurama dengan tatapan memelas. "Nanti aku juga akan bekerja _part time_."

Naruko merasa bingung. Ia tak memiliki pilihan selain mengalah pada Kurama yang terlihat sangat menginginkan es itu. Sebetulnya ia merasa kesal sekali dan ingin berteriak pada Kurama. Anak itu terlalu banyak menuntut.

"Baiklah, sekali ini saja. Jangan pesan yang terlalu mahal, mengerti?"

" _Arigato,_ Naruko- _nee_."

"Jadikan ini sebaga makan siang, ya."

"Ya, tentu saja."

Kurama segera memasuki kedai es dengan plakat bertuliskan 'Chimoto'. Seorang pelayan segera menyambut mereka dan mereka berdua. Pelayan itu segera memberikan menu dengan foto berbagai macam es yang terlihat menarik.

"Bagaimana kalau kita pesan _matcha kakkigori_ (es serut _green tea_ ) saja?"

Kurama terdiam, sebetulnya ia tidak ingin _kakkigori._ Ia menginginkan _shaved ice_ dengan pudding, _mochi_ dan _ice cream_ berbentuk _maneki neko_ yang lucu. Namun es itu seharga lima ratus lima puluh _ryo_ dan ukurannya kecil. Sementara _kakkigori_ seharga seribu _ryo_ dan ukurannya sangat besar, bahkan bisa dimakan empat atau lima orang. Memesan _kakkigori_ akan jauh lebih hemat karena mereka bisa mengenyangkan perut untuk siang dan mungkin juga malam.

"Ya, pesan itu saja."

"Ya, kalau begitu aku pesan _matcha kakkigori_ itu satu saja."

"Apakah ada tambahan lain?"

Naruko menggelengkan kepala, "Tidak ada."

Pelayan itu segera meninggalkan meja dan Naruko segera memandang Kurama. Ia merasa tidak enak karena terkesan memaksa, namun ia tak bisa menuruti semua keinginan Kurama. Setidaknya ia sudah menuruti Kurama untuk makan es di kedai ini.

" _Arigato,_ Naruko- _nee._ "

"Kau pasti menginginkan es yang lain, kan? Maafkan aku, namun kita hanya bisa memesan _kakkigori_ agar berhemat," ucap Naruko dengan suara pelan dan tatapan bersalah.

Kurama mengangguk. Ia tak akan menyalahkan Naruko, ia sendiri harus belajar menahan diri atas keinginan-keinginannya. Namun di saat seperti ini ia mulai merindukan Naruto.

Setidaknya sekali dalam sebulan Naruto akan mengajak Kurama dan Naruko untuk pergi ke _restaurant_ dan memesan apapun yang mereka inginkan. Biasanya Naruto akan memesan paling terakhir atau bahkan tidak memesan sama sekali dengan berbagai alasan yang dibuat-buat.

"Kurama, kau lihat orang-orang yang berada di meja paling pojok tidak? Salah satu orang di meja itu memiliki rambut pirang yang sama dengan Naruto, namun posisinya membelakangiku sehingga tidak terlihat," ujar Naruko sambil menunjuk dengan dagu.

Kurama segera melirik kearah meja yang disebutkan Kurama. Terlihat beberapa orang yang sedang duduk sambil berbincang-bincang. Kurama mengenali beberapa orang itu sebagai teman satu universitas Naruto yang pernah datang kerumah.

"Naruko- _nee,_ kurasa itu benar-benar Naruto- _nii._ "

Tubuh Naruko terasa kaku seketika. Setidaknya ia cukup beruntung karena posisi duduk Naruto membelakangi mereka. Ia berharap agar Naruto tak melihat mereka.

Naruko benar-benar ingin pergi dari kedai es itu, namun ia sudah memesan dan tak bisa membuang uang seenaknya. Maka ia terpaksa menunggu es itu.

Pelayan membawakan _kakkigori_ pesanan mereka dan Naruko serta berusaha makan secepat yang mereka bisa. Gigi mereka terasa dingin dan mulut mereka terasa mati rasa, namun mereka tetap memakan es itu.

Kurama dan Naruko berhenti sejenak. Bibir mereka bahkan terasa kaku dan mulut mereka terasa kebal akibat dinginnya es. Mereka bahkan tak bisa lagi merasakan gigi dan lidah nya sendiri.

Naruko menyentuh bibirnya yan mendingin dengan jari, kemudian ia mulai melanjutkan untuk makan sambil sesekali melirik kearah meja itu. Jantungnya berdebar cepat ketika salah seorang di meja itu meliriknya dan menatapnya cukup lama. Namun Naruko segera menundukkan kepala, begitupun dengan Kurama.

 _Kakkigori_ pesanan mereka sudah habis dan mulut Naruko serta Kurama terasa seolah beku. Perut mereka benar-benar terasa kenyang dan Naruko segera mengangkat tangan untuk memanggil pelayan. Dengan susah payah ia mengatakan pada pelayan untuk meminta bon.

Bon itu tak kunjung tiba dan Naruko benar-benar tak sabar. Ia melirik kearah meja Naruto dengan ekor mata, ia berharap agar Naruto tak melihatnya.

Salah seorang pelayan melewati meja Naruko dan ia segera memanggil pelayan itu.

"Tolong berikan bon nya."

Pelayan itu segera pergi ke kasir dan tak lama kemudian menghampiri meja Naruko.

"Maaf, namun pesanan anda sudah dibayar."

"Dibayar? Siapa yang membayarnya?" Naruko mengernyitkan dahi.

"Jangan-jangan Naruto- _nii_ yang membayarnya. Bagaimana kalau kita ke meja itu dan mengembalikan uang nya?" usul Kurama.

Naruko menggelengkan kepala. Ia tak ingin bertemu dengan teman-teman Naruto dan menjelesakan masalah mereka. Ia yakin Naruto akan dijauhi teman-temannya, namun mereka juga akan ikut malu memiliki kakak yang menjadi pelacur.

Pelayan itu berkata dengan suara pelan dan setengah berbisik, "Sebetulnya pemilik kedai ini sedang berulang tahun. Khusus untuk hari ini, lima pemesan _matcha kakkigori_ pertama tidak perlu membayar."

Naruko dan Kurama mengernyitkan dahinya. Ia tak pernah mendengar alasan seperti itu dan melirik sekelilingnya. Untuk saat ini tak ada satupun yang memesan _matcha kakkigori_ selain mereka.

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja. Pemilik kedai sengaja tidak memberitahukannya pada orang lain."

" _Arigato gozaimasu,"_ ucap Kurama dan Naruko bersamaan.

" _Douiteshimashite._ "

Kurama dan Naruko segera keluar dari kedai setelah menundukkan kepala dan kembali melirik Naruto yang masih tak menyadari keberadaan mereka. Di satu sisi, mereka agak kecewa karena Naruto tak mencarinya, namun di sisi lain mereka merasa bersyukur. Satu hal yang tak ingin diakui oleh Naruko dan Kurama, mereka berdua sebetulnya mulai merindukan Naruto dan menahan diri untuk tak menghampiri meja Naruto.

.

.

"Yang di meja paling ujung dekat pintu itu benar-benar Kurama dan Naruko? Adikmu yang sering kau ceritakan itu?" tanya Ino sambil melirik Kurama dan Naruko yang meninggalkan meja.

"Ya."

"Lho? Mengapa kau malah membayari tagihan mereka? Lalu kau malah meminta pelayan untuk ikut berbohong. Aneh sekali," keluh Sakura sambil memotong-motong _mochi_ di dalam es pesanannya.

Naruto tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan kedua temannya. Tentu saja ia tak akan menceritakan alasan yang sebenarnya jika mereka berdua meninggalkan rumah. Sebetulnya sejak awal ia sudah menyadari kehadiran Kurama dan Naruko meskipun mereka masih belum menyadari jika ia berada di tempat yang sama dengan mereka.

"Haha… aku sedang ingin memberikan kejutan pada mereka."

"Kejutan?! Seharusnya kau mengajak mereka saja. Aku ingin mengobrol dengan kedua adikmu itu," ujar Ino sambil tersenyum.

"Oh ya, adik perempuan mu mirip sekali denganmu," Sai memandang wajah Naruto lekat-lekat,

"Oh ya? Banyak orang yang bilang seperti itu, sih."

"Kalian benar-benar mirip, tahu. Bahkan seperti versi wanita darimu, Naruto- _kun_ ," timpal Sakura.

"Haha… bukankah itu bagus? Kalau kalian membayangkan versi wanita dariku yang tampan ini, kalian bisa melihat Naruko," ujar Naruto dengan percaya diri berlebihan.

"Menjijikan!" pekik Sakura dan Ino bersamaan. "Naruko terlalu cantik untuk menjadi versi wanita darimu, _baka_ Naruto."

Naruto tersenyum dan kembali berbicara dengan teman-temannya seolah tak terjadi apa-apa. Sebetulnya dalam hati ia merasa sedih. Ia sangat merindukan Naruko dan Kurama.

Kini ia telah bertemu dengan Naruko dan Kurama, namun ia tak dapat meraih mereka. Satu-satunya yang bisa ia lakukan adalah mengamati kedua anak itu dari jauh dan memastikan jika mereka baik-baik saja dan membantu diam-diam seperti ini.

Sejak tadi Naruto terus mengeratkan pijakannya pada lantai. Ia menahan diri untuk tak menghampiri meja Naruko dan Kurama. Ia tak ingin menganggu mereka. Namun dalam hati ia merasa senang sekaligus lega karena kedua anak itu baik-baik saja.

Ponsel Naruto berbunyi dan ia segera mengangkat ponselnya. Bibirnya tanpa sadar membentuk senyum saat menjawab telepon.

"Ya, S-" Naruto menatap teman-teman yang menatapnya dengan penuh rasa penasaran dan segera meninggalkan meja. Ia berjalan menuju toilet dan segera mengeraskan suaranya.

"Ya, Sasuke- _san_?"

"Apakah malam ini kau memiliki waktu? Bagaimana jika kita makan malam bersama?"

"Malam ini?" Naruto berpikir sejenak, berusaha mengucapkan alasan untuk menolak ajakan Sasuke. Malam ini Sai akan menginap di rumahnya untuk mengerjakan tugas kuliah bersama-sama.

"Maaf, Sasuke- _san._ Namun malam ini temanku akan menginap di apartemen untuk mengerjakan tugas bersama. Apakah perlu kubatalkan?"

"Tidak perlu. Kerjakan saja tugasmu," ujar Sasuke dengan serius.

"Eh? K-kau marah, Sasuke- _san_? _Sumimasen deshita_ ," ucap Naruto dengan perasaan tidak enak. Belakangan ini ia sering menghabiskan waktu bersama Sasuke dan mulai melihat banyak sisi lain dari pria itu. Dan kini ia selalu merasa tidak enak jika harus menolak apapun permintaan pria itu.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, _dobe._ "

"Baguslah. Aku khawatir jika kau merasa marah padaku."

" _Hn._ Kalau begitu besok aku akan datang dan menginap di rumahmu."

"Baiklah, aku akan mempersiapkan kedatanganmu. _Mata ne._ "

" _Jaa._ "

Telepon dimatikan dan Naruto memasukkan ponsel ke saku celana sambil tersenyum tanpa sadar. Ia tak mengerti mengapa, namun ia mulai merasa senang jika Sasuke menghubunginya.

.

.

Sasuke duduk di atas meja sambil mendengar alunan piano dan biola yang menenangkan melalui _earphone_ yang terpasang ke ponselnya. Musik itu memang membuatnya tenang, namun tidak begitu dengan pikirannya yang sangat kacau saat ini.

Selama tiga minggu hubungan Sasuke dengan Naruto semakin dekat. Kini Sasuke bahkan mengirimkan pesan singkat setiap hari dan mereka berdua terlibat percakapan panjang yang menyenangkan. Dugaan Sasuke terhadap Naruto tidak salah, Naruto adalah orang yang baik, penuh perhatian dan menyenangkan.

Hubungan dengan system ' _master-slave_ ' membuat Sasuke benar-benar jengah. Ia tak lagi bergairah untuk menyiksa Naruto dan ia menginginkan hubungan berdasarkan cinta dengan Naruto. Tak hanya sekedar hubungan romansa, Sasuke mulai berharap jika suatu saat ia dapat mengikat janji suci dengan Naruto.

Sasuke benar-benar dimabuk cinta saat ini. Ia memikirkan Naruto dimanapun ia berada, baik rumah, atau bahkan kantor. Ia memikirikan pria itu setiap saat, baik ketika ia sedang sarapan, mengerjakan tugas kantor atau bahkan saat hendak tidur. Sasuke jatuh cinta pada Naruto.

Perlahan Sasuke mengambil ponselnya setelah ragu selama beberapa saat. Ia merasa agak canggung, namun belakangan ia sudah terbiasa mengirimkan pesan-pesan tak penting pada Naruto.

Sasuke segera mengetik dengan cepat dan mengirimkannya pada Naruto. Setelahnya ia mengeratkan genggaman pada ponselnya, merasa begitu bodoh telah mengirimkan pesan yang sama sekali tidak penting dan justru menganggu.

* * *

 _ **To : Naruto**_

 _ **Hei, dobe.**_

* * *

Pesan itu terkirim dan beberapa detik kemudian ponsel Sasuke berbunyi. Terdapat sebuah pesan baru dari Naruto. Sasuke segera meraih ponselnya dan membaca isi pesan itu dengan senyum terukir di wajahnya.

* * *

 _ **From : Naruto**_

 _ **Oh, Sasuke-san? Sedang ingin mengobrol?**_

* * *

Sasuke merasa senang dengan isi pesan itu. Tentu saja saat ini ia sedang ingin mengobrol dengan pria yang dicintainya. Namun tadi siang Naruto mengatakan jika temannya akan menginap dan ia tak ingin menganggu Naruto bersama temannya. Setidaknya Sasuke masih mampu berpikir rasional untuk tidak cemburu secara membabi buta.

* * *

 _ **To : Naruto**_

 _ **Bukankah kau sedang bersama temanmu?**_

* * *

Pesan itu terkirim dan Sasuke membaca pesannya sendiri. Ia merasa malu pesan itu bernada seperti cemburu meskipun ia tidak bermaksud seperti itu.

Belakangan ini Sasuke sendiri merasa jika sikapnya pada Naruto yang notabene merupakan ' _uke'_ sekaligus 'budak seks' nya terkesan terlalu baik dan itu membuatnya merasa aneh. Ia juga terkesan ikut campur dengan kehidupan pribadi Naruto dan ia merasa tidak nyaman. Namun di sisi lain ia merasa senang berbicara dengan Naruto dan bertukar pikiran dengan pria itu. Ia juga senang ketika ia memperlakukan Naruto dengan baik dan membuat lelaki itu merasa senang.

* * *

 _ **From : Naruto**_

 _ **Ya. Namun temanku sudah tidur. Kami baru saja menyelesaikan tugas kuliah. Oh ya, kurasa sebaiknya Sasuke-san beristirahat juga karena ini sudah larut malam.**_

* * *

Sasuke segera melirik jam di ponselnya. Jam telah menunjukkan pukul dua belas malam dan pukul tujuh pagi ia sudah harus berangkat ke kantor. Namun ia sama sekali tidak bisa tidur dan ingin berbicara dengan Naruto.

* * *

 _ **To : Naruto**_

 _ **Aku tidak bisa tidur.**_

* * *

 _ **From : Naruto**_

 _ **Wah. Kebetulan sekali aku juga tidak bisa tidur. Oh ya, besok kita akan bertemu dimana dan pukul berapa?**_

* * *

Sasuke tersenyum membaca pesan Naruto dan membayangkan seolah Naruto sedang berada dihadapannya saat ini. Jika pria itu bersamanya saat ini, ia ingin merengkuh pria itu dan memeluknya erat-erat.

* * *

 _ **To : Naruto**_

 _ **Aku akan menjemputmu pukul tujuh malam di apartment. Kalau boleh, aku juga ingin menginap besok.**_

* * *

Pesan itu terkirim. Sasuke telah merencanakan untuk mengajak Naruto makan malam bersama dan menginap di rumah pria itu. Jantungnya berdebar-debar membayangkan apa yang akan dilakukan dan diucapkannya besok. Ia akan menyatakan cinta pada Naruto, dan ia berharap agar Naruto dapat menerimanya meskipun ia merasa tidak pantas bersamanya. Dan jika Naruto menerimanya, ia bersumpah untuk tak pernah menyakiti serta mengecewakan Naruto seperti yang dulu pernah dilakukannya. Ia akan melindungi lelaki itu dan mencurahkan perhatian hanya kepada Naruto seorang.

.

.

Naruto terus menerus melirik jam di ponselnya dengan perasaan tidak sabar. Sasuke memintanya untuk tetap menunggu di dalam _apartment_ dan akan menjemput Naruto untuk makan malam.

Naruto melirik pakaiannya sendiri. Ia mengenakan kemeja abu-abu dengan celana panjang hitam ketat serta sepatu berwarna hitam. Ia berharap agar penampilannya tak terkesan memalukan bagi Sasuke. Ia juga telah menyemprotkan sedikit parfum _unisex_ beraroma kayu.

Terdengar suara bel pintu dan Naruto segera bergegas menuju pintu. Ia membukanya dan tersenyum menyambut sang tamu. Ia tersenyum pada Sasuke yang berdiri di depan pintu dengan mengenakan _blazer_ abu-abu, kemeja dan dasi mahal berwarna hitam serta celana hitam. Aroma parfum maskulin yang mahal menambah pesona Sasuke dan membuat jantung Naruto berdebar dan dadanya sesak.

" _Konbawa,_ Sasuke- _san,"_ sapa Naruto sambil tersenyum.

" _Konbawa._ "

Sungguh aneh, hanya sebuah percakapan singkat membuat jantung mereka berdua berdebar tak terkendali. Naruto menatap wajah Sasuke yang sedang berjalan disampingnya. Wajah itu begitu menarik hingga membuatnya terkagum dan tak bisa melepaskan pandangan.

Pintu _elevator_ terbuka dan Naruto segera masuk ke dalam bersama Sasuke. Mereka hanya berdua di _elevator_ pribadi, dan Naruto merasa gugup tiba-tiba.

Iris _sapphire_ Naruto bertemu dengan iris _onyx_ yang menatapnya. Dibandingkan pertama kali mereka saling menatap, tatapan Sasuke kini begitu lembut dan terkesan penuh perasaan.

" _Hn?_ "

Naruto tersadar jika sejak tadi ia menatap Sasuke dan ia segera mengalihkan pandangan.

"Eh? Kenapa, Sasuke- _san_?"

"Mengapa kau terus menatapku, _hn_?"

Wajah Naruto memerah mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke. Otak nya terasa buntu, ia tak bisa memikirkan jawaban yang dapat dijadikan alasan pada Sasuke.

"Tidak. Aku hanya merasa gugup, Sasuke- _san_."

"Gugup?"

"Ya begitulah. Aku selalu merasa gugup jika bersama Sasuke- _san_ sih," Naruto tersenyum lebar dan terkekeh pelan. Saat inipun jantungnya masih berdebar keras seolah ia sedang terkena penyakit jantung.

Sasuke ingin mengatakan jika sebetulnya ia juga gugup saat bersama Naruto belakangan ini. Namun harga dirinya mencegahnya untuk mengatakannya dan ia mengatupkan mulut rapat-rapat.

"Jangan gugup, _dobe_."

" _Teme_!" ucap Naruto tanpa sadar ketika ia mendengar ucapan ' _dobe'_ yang ditujukan padanya. Ia begitu gugup dan terfokus pada pikirannya hingga tak sadar jika Sasuke sedang bersamanya,

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Ia merasa senang karena Naruto mulai merasa akrab dengannya hingga berani memanggilnya ' _teme'_. Ia jengkel, namun tak keberatan dengan panggilan ' _teme'._ Setidaknya itu lebih baik dipanggil ' _tem_ e'dibandingkan 'Sasuke- _san_ '.

Menyadari kekeliruan dalam ucapannya Naruto segera menundukkan kepala dan berkata, " _Sumimasen deshita_."

Tak ada jawaban dan Naruto merasa tidak enak. Ini merupakan kali kedua memanggil Sasuke dengan sebutan ' _teme'_ tanpa sadar dan ia berharap Sasuke akan memaafkannya lagi.

"Memanggil ' _teme'_ juga tidak apa-apa."

"Tidak apa-apa? Kau tidak marah padaku, Sasuke- _san_?"

"Tidak, _dobe_ ," jawab Sasuke sambil mengacak rambut Naruto dengan satu tangan.

Naruto menatap dengan jengkel, bibirnya mengerucut kesal. Ia sudah menata rambutnya tadi dan kini Sasuke mengacaukannya.

"Ah.. jangan mengacak rambutku, Sasuke- _san._ "

"Bukankah rambut berantakan sedang _trend_? Aku sedang menata rambutmu saat ini," Sasuke tersenyum menggoda dan ia mengacak rambut Naruto dengan kedua tangan.

Naruto berusaha menggapai rambut Sasuke dan mengacaknya juga. Namun tidak berhasil karena Sasuke menjauhkan diri tepat ketika Naruto menjulurkan tangan serta menahan tangan pria itu.

" _Temee…._ " Naruto menatap dengan jengkel.

"Berterima kasihlah padaku, _dobe._ Aku telah menata rambutmu."

Pintu _elevator_ terbuka dan beberapa orang menatap kearah Naruto. Rambut Naruto berantakan dan terlihat aneh. Naruto meringis, ia benar-benar jengkel.

"Menata? Menata rambut apanya? Rambutku jadi aneh seperti ini," gumam Naruto dengan jengkel.

Sasuke tersenyum puas menjahili Naruto yang kini terlihat sangat jengkel. Ia tak pernah menyadari jika menjahili seseorang akan menyenangkan seperti ini. Ia bersumpah akan terus melakukannya jika ia dapat melihat wajah imut dari Naruto seperti ini.

"Tidak aneh, kok."

"Aneh, tahu. Orang-orang yang berpapasan dengan kita menatapku sambil tersenyum."

"Mungkin karena wajahmu imut."

Jantung Naruto berdebar keras hingga ia harus meletakkan tangan di dadanya sendiri dan mengatur nafasnya. Ia senang mendengar pujian Sasuke, pujian itu terdengar bagaikan nyanyian malaikat.

"Besok aku akan membuat makan pagi dengan tomat busuk untukmu, _teme,"_ Naruto tersenyum membayangkan reaksi Sasuke yang memakan sarapan dengan tomat busuk tanpa sadar.

"Aku tidak yakin kau bisa memasak sesuatu yang layak untuk dimakan."

"Pendapatmu akan berubah setelah menikmati masakanku, Sasuke- _san._ Kedua adikku saja menyukai masakanku hingga selalu meminta porsi tambahan."

Hati Naruto terasa mencelos saat menyebut kedua adiknya. Ia tiba-tiba teringat dengan mereka dan ia penasaran dengan kehidupan yang mereka jalani. Informasi terakhir yang ia ketahui adalah mereka pindah ke asrama dan kini mulai mencari pekerjaan sambilan. Rasanya ia ingin segera menjemput mereka dan melarang mereka untuk bekerja sambilan. Naruko seharusnya fokus dengan ujian masuk universitas saja, sementara ia tak suka jika Kurama bekerja dan memalsukan umurnya.

Sasuke menyadari raut wajah Naruto yang berubah. Ia tahu jika Naruto masih merasa sedih setiap kali membahas adik-adiknya. Namun ia berusaha keras ingin mencarikan suasana.

"Mungkin karena kedua adikmu merasa tidak enak untuk mengatakan yang sejujurnya mengenai masakanmu, _dobe_."

"Benarkah? Pokoknya aku akan memasak makan pagi besok dan kau pasti akan terkejut dengan masakanku, _teme_."

Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengecup bibir Naruto dengan singkat dan segera menjauhkan wajahnya.

Hal itu terjadi begitu cepat hingga Naruto hanya bisa terdiam dan membelalakan matanya. Jantungnya berdetak cepat dan wajahnya memerah, ia terkejut karena Sasuke mengecupnya dengan singkat.

Tak hanya Naruto, jantung Sasuke berdebar cepat dan wajahnya memanas hingga ia harus memalingkan wajah. Awalnya ia hanya ingin menjahili Naruto dengan mengecup bibir Naruto, namun ia merasa jika ia sedang menjahili dirinya sendiri dan membuat jantungnya berdebar cepat.

" _T-teme?_ "

"Kau tidak perlu memasak besok karena malam ini kau akan 'memasak' bersamaku di ranjang."

Wajah Naruto semakin memerah dengan ucapan Sasuke. Ia tersadar jika sudah lebih dari satu bulan ia tak bercinta dengan Sasuke sekalipun. Sasuke tak pernah memintanya dan ia tak berani bertanya. Kini ia harus mempersiapkan tubuhnya menerima perlakuan kasar seperti kali terakhir mereka bercinta.

.

.

Sesuai dugaan Naruto, Sasuke mengajaknya makan malam di _restaurant_ Italia paling terkenal yang meraih bintang _Michelin_. _Restaurant_ itu mewah dan ramai dipenuhi pengunjung meskipun harganya juga tidak murah. Sasuke telah memesan meja sejak seminggu yang lalu sehingga mereka dapat langsung masuk.

Seorang pelayan berpakaian _formal_ segere memberikan _menu_ pada Sasuke dan Naruto. Sasuke segera memesan _pizza_ dengan toping tomat dan _spaghetti Bolognese_ untuk makan malam. Ia sedang tak ingin mabuk dan hanya memesan segelas _virgin mary._

Naruto melirik buku menu dan memutuskan untuk memesan menu yang sama dengan Sasuke. Banyak menu-menu yang terlihat asing dan ia tak berani untuk mencoba.

Pelayan itu segera meninggalkan meja setelah mencatat pesanan dan kini Naruto duduk berhadapan dengan Sasuke. Jantungnya berdebar keras sejak Sasuke mengecup bibirnya. Dan kini ia merasa gugup berhadapan dengan Sasuke.

Sasuke mengeratkan kepalan tangannya. Jantungnya berdetak keras, ia sudah berencana untuk menyatakan perasaannya pada Naruto malam ini. Ia tahu jika Naruto tak sedang dalam hubungan dengan siapapun, namun kemungkinan Naruto menolaknya masih ada.

" _Dobe,_ kapan kau lulus dari universitas?"

Naruto menoleh kearah Sasuke. Ia tak mengerti mengapa Sasuke tiba-tiba menanyakan pertanyaan seperti ini.

"Jika semester ini skripsiku selesai, aku akan sidang dan diwisuda semester depan."

Sasuke mendesah pelan. Bukan ini pertanyaan yang ingin diajukannya. Ia seharusnya menanyakan pertanyaan lain dan mendesah. Ia tak pernah menduga jika dirinya akan begitu kikuk mengenai percintaan.

"Oh. Setelah itu apa rencanamu?"

"Aku ingin bekerja jika kau memperbolehkannya, _teme_. Lalu setelah itu…" Naruto terdiam. Ia mulai berpikir untuk mengakhiri hubungan dengan Sasuke suatu saat nanti. Ia nyaman bersama Sasuke, ia tak lagi membenci pria itu. Namun ia juga tak bisa berada dalam sebuah hubungan berbasis uang.

" _Hn_?"

"Aku memiliki sebuah mimpi. Suatu saat nanti aku ingin memiliki karier yang sukses dan memiliki banyak uang dari pekerjaan yang kulakukan dengan tanganku sendiri. Kalau bisa, aku berharap dapat membayar kuliah Naruko dan Kurama dengan cara yang baik. Aku… tak bisa selamanya bergantung pada seseorang."

Sasuke tersentak dengan ucapan Naruto. Ia terkejut dengan apa yang menjadi impian Naruto dan tak menyalahkannya. Namun di sisi lain ia merasa jika Naruto berniat meninggalkannya dan ia merasa tidak rela.

"Jadi kau akan meninggalkanku, _dobe_?"

"Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu," ujar Naruto. "Aku telah banyak berhutang padamu, Sasuke- _san._ Berkatmu aku tidak perlu menjual diriku dengan melayani banyak orang setiap malam. Kau membantuku secara finansial ketika aku membutuhkan uang untuk biaya hidupku. Lalu kau juga menopangku ketika aku terpuruk karena Kurama dan Naruko meninggalkanku. Maka aku harus berusaha membalas segala budi baikmu, Sasuke- _san._ "

Sasuke terdiam. Naruto pasti tidak sadar, namun ia juga telah membalas jasa secara tidak langsung. Berkatnya, kepribadian Sasuke yang semula dingin, sinis, kejam dan tak berhati berubah menjadi lebih baik dan hangat. Ia juga mulai memikirkan orang lain dan bahkan baru-baru ini menjadi donatur tetap di sebuah lembaga amal setelah melihat Naruto yang berkali-kali melakukan kegiatan amal saat bersama Sasuke, misalnya saat bertemu dengan pengemis di tengah jalan.

Tak hanya itu, hidup Sasuke juga tak lagi monoton saat bersama Naruto. Naruto membuatnya merasa bahagia, dicintai dan diinginkan. Naruto adalah sumber kebahagiaan nya.

Namun Sasuke sedikit kecewa membayangkan jika sikap Naruto padanya hanya karena membalas kebaikan yang telah dilakukannya. Ia berharap jika Naruto benar-benar tulus padanya.

"Kau sudah membalasnya, _dobe_."

"Membalasnya? Aku membalasnya? Tidak mungkin. Aku bahkan bergantung secara finansial padamu."

"Membalas tak perlu menggunakan uang, _dobe._ "

Naruto terdiam. Ia tak mengerti dengan maksud ucapan Sasuke. Seperti apa pembalasan tanpa uang terhadap seseorang yang memberikan uang?

"Kau tahu, _dobe._ Kau mengubahku menjadi lebih baik. Itulah balasanmu padaku."

"Begitukah? Aku tak sadar jika aku melakukannya. Namun aku merasa senang. Aku… sangat senang."

Naruto tersenyum lebar. Ia bahagia jika dirinya menjadi penyebab perubahan sikap Sasuke dan pria itu menikmati perubahannya. Hanya inilah yang bisa dilakukannya untuk Sasuke.

"Aku bersyukur karena telah bertemu denganmu, _dobe._ "

"Ya, aku juga senang telah bertemu denganmu," ujar Naruto dengan jujur.

Sasuke tak habis pikir dengan apa yang diucapkan Naruto. Mana mungkin Naruto merasa senang bertemu dengannya setelah apa yang ia lakukan. Ia bahkan merupakan pembawa bencana bagi Naruto.

Sasuke tersenyum sinis, "Jangan berbohong, _dobe._ Aku… telah melukaimu."

"Aku tidak berbohong, Sasuke- _san._ Saat itu aku berpikir jika Sasuke yang kuhadapi bukanlah Sasuke yang sebenarnya dan aku hanya ingin mengubahmu. Hanya itu saja."

Hati Sasuke terasa menghangat mendengar ucapan Naruto. Ia tak bisa percaya, namun ucapan Naruto terdengan jujur.

" _Dobe,_ aku ingin mengakhiri hubungan kita. Aku tak bisa menjadi 'tuan' mu lagi."

Naruto terdiam. Ia tak mengerti apa alasannya dan sedikit kecewa karena setelahnya akan sulit baginya untuk bertemu dengan Sasuke. Ia sudah terlalu menikmati hubungannya dengan Sasuke.

"Eh? Um… _ano…_ bolehkah aku mengetahui alasanmu?"

"Karena aku jatuh cinta padamu dan kuharap kau bersedia menjadi kekasihku."

Naruto membelalakan mata mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Ia bahkan hampir terjungkal, namun ia hanya menatap pria itu lekat-lekat. Ia tak mengira jika inilah alasan Sasuke.

"Aku? Kau jatuh cinta padaku, Sasuke- _san_?"

" _Hn._ Dan kuharap kau menjawabnya dengan jujur."

Naruto berpikir sejenak. Ia tak tahu apakah ia benar-benar jatuh cinta pada Sasuke atau tidak. Ia jelas tertarik pada pria itu dan mulai menunggu setiap pesan dari Sasuke. Ia ingin menjadi kekasih Sasuke dan seiring waktu berjalan, ia mungkin dapat benar-benar mencintai Sasuke.

"Tentu saja, aku bersedia."

Sasuke memeluk Naruto dengan erat tepat setelah Naruto menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Ia merasa bahagia telah memiliki Naruto. Baginya, dengan memiliki Naruto menjadikannya sebagai pria paling bahagia di dunia.

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 ** _Author's Note :_**

* * *

Maaf lama update. Berhubung beberapa hari yang lalu lagi WB & ada banyak fict on going. Mengenai update, fanfict ini bakal diupdate setiap mencapai rata" 50 review setiap chapternya. Jadi untuk chapter depan bakal diupdate saat review mencapai 650.

Oh ya, fict ini diusahaiin bakal tamat di bulan februari sebelum UN & author sibuk dengan sekolah. Thanks for read this fict ^^

* * *

 **Reply to review (guest):**

* * *

\- himawari : Iya. Fict ini update kalau setiap chapter mencapai rata" 50 review. Chapter depan bakal diupdate kalau review mencapai 650.

\- Revhanaslowfujosh : Target sih sampai chapter 15 atau 16.

\- kedai ramen: Nanti di chapter" selanjutnya Sasu bakal tinggal bareng Naru kok.


	14. Chapter 14

Sudah dua minggu berlalu sejak Naruto menjadi kekasih Sasuke. Mereka bertemu hampir setiap hari dan mereka saling berbincang. Namun tak pernah sekalipun Sasuke menyentuh tubuh nya. Bahkan ajakan bercinta malam itu pun dibatalkan karena Sasuke begitu lelah dan langsung tertidur setelah membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur empuk milik Naruto.

Malam ini Sasuke mengajaknya bertemu di sebuah hotel dan Naruto yakin jika kali inipun Sasuke benar-benar ingin bercinta. Maka kali ini Naruto mempersiapkan dirinya dan membersihkan tubuhnya sebersih mungkin serta menyemprotkan parfum ke tubuhnya.

Sasuke telah menunggu di _lobby_ dan Naruto segera menghampiri Sasuke sambil menundukkan kepala dalam-dalam.

"Maaf aku terlambat, _teme._ "

" _Hn._ "

Sasuke segera masuk kedalam hotel sambil mengenggam telapak tangan Naruto. Perasaan Naruto menghangat dan jantungnya berdegup kencang. Ia menikmati sentuhan lembut telapak tangan Sasuke dan kehangatan tangan pria itu. Ia sulit percaya jika kini ia sedang mengenggam tangan lelaki itu.

Naruto berjalan mengikuti langkah Sasuke menuju _elevator_. Lelaki itu tak berbicara apapun, namun perasaan lelaki itu seolah tersampaikan padanya melalui sentuhan. Ia mengerti jika tak hanya kata yang dapat menyampaikan suatu perasaan, entah apapun itu.

Jantung Naruto berdetak keras, namun ia sama sekali tidak ketakutan membayangkan jika dirinya akan bercinta. Naruto tidak merasakan gairah untuk berhubungan seksual, baginya bercinta terlalu sering bukanlah hal yang baik. Dan selama dua tahun ia telah bercinta selama hampir setiap hari dalam setahun. Ia hanya tidak bercinta ketika sedang sakit, libur yang sengaja diambil untuk merayakan ultah kedua adiknya dan ketika ia beruntung mendapatkan _client_ yang hanya memintanya untuk mengobrol, menemani _client_ itu atau memberikan sentuhan tanpa seks. Dan kini 'libur seks' selama dua bulan membuat Naruto merasa jauh lebih bugar dan stamina tubuhnya membaik.

"Kau gugup, _dobe_?"

"Y-ya. Aku merasa sangat gugup, _teme_ ," ucap Naruto dengan rasa gugup yang terlihat jelas dibalik ekspresi wajah dan intonasi suara nya.

"Tenang saja, aku tak akan melakukannya dengan kasar seperti dulu."

Naruto menghembuskan nafas, ia merasa sangat lega karena ia tak lagi harus bercinta dengan cara yang menyakitkan.

"Ah… _yokatta._ "

Sasuke tersenyum dan mengacak rambut kekasihnya serta merangkul lelaki itu. Naruto membalas rangkulan Sasuke. Perasaannya terasa jauh lebih baik ketika ia bersentuhan dengan lelaki itu.

Pintu _elevator_ terbuka dan Sasuke segera keluar dari _lift_ sambil tetap merangkul Naruto. Ia tersenyum tanpa sadar sambil menatap lelaki itu. Ia benar-benar jatuh cinta pada Naruto dan hal itu terlihat dari ekspresi wajahnya dan _gesture_ nya.

Sasuke mengeluarkan kunci berupa kartu dan menempelkannya di pintu. Pintu itu terbuka dan Sasuke segera memasukkan kartu ke sebuah _slot_ di dalam ruangan dan lampu menyala. Naruto segera menutup pintu dan mengamati seluruh ruangan.

Kamar _president suite_ itu begitu mewah dengan model minimalis. Bahkan terdapat sebuah jendela besar dengan pemandangan gedung-gedung pencakar langit yang terlihat indah dengan lampu-lampu di malam hari. Naruto selalu menyukai pemandangan kota dan bermimpi untuk tinggal di sebuah tempat dimana ia bisa melihat gedung-gedung itu setiap hari. Dan kini mimpinya telah menjadi kenyataan. Ia dapat melihat pemandangan itu setiap hari.

Naruto duduk di _sofa_ dan memandang keluar. Ia begitu menikmati pemandangan dan tak sadar jika Sasuke telah duduk disampingnya sambil merangkulnya dan menatap iris _sapphire_ Naruto.

"Apa yang sedang kau lihat, _dobe_?"

"Oh? _Teme_? Aku sedang melihat pemandangan kota di malam hari."

"Kau suka pemandangan kota, _hn_?"

"Ya, aku suka sekali. Dulu aku berharap bisa tinggal di gedung tinggi sehingga bisa melihat pemandangan seperti ini kapanpun aku mau. Sekarang aku bisa melihatnya dari _apartment_ ", ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Lalu sekarang kau melihatnya setiap saat?"

"Tidak setiap saat," ucap Naruto. "Tapi ketika aku sempat, aku suka melihatnya di malam hari."

Sasuke tersenyum. Ia juga sering melakukannya ketika ia berada di hotel atau di kantor nya sendiri. Ketika ia selesai bercinta dengan Naruto dulu, ia sering diam-diam membuka jendela dan mengamati pemandangan kota setelah Naruto tertidur. Ia berpikir jika dirinya aneh karena memiliki hobi yang sebenarnya membosankan bagi kebanyakan orang, namun kekasihnya juga memiliki hobi yang sama.

" _Hn_. Aku juga suka melihatnya. Terkadang aku memikirkanmu ketika melihatnya."

Naruto segera menoleh kearah Sasuke dan ia terkejut. Wajah Sasuke sedikit memerah tepat setelah ia mengatakannya.

" _Ano… teme…_ wajahmu…"

Sasuke segera memalingkan wajah ketika tersadar wajahnya memerah. Ia benar-benar konyol belakangan ini hingga ia hampir tak mengenali dirinya sendiri. Ia merasa malu karena telah memperlihatkan wajahnya yang merona dan mengucapkan kata-kata yang terkesan berlebihan. Namun ia sulit menahan diri untuk tak mengungkapkan apapun yang dipikirkan dan dirasakan saat bersama Naruto. Ia berpikir jika semua orang mengalami hal yang sama ketika ia jatuh cinta dan berusaha meyakinkan dirinya jika ia masih waras.

"Aku ingin bilang jika wajahmu tampan dan aku bersyukur dapat melihatnya dari jarak sedekat ini," Naruto segera merubah apa yang seharusnya dikatakan ketika menyadari Sasuke menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

Naruto tersenyum sambil menatap Sasuke. Ia tak berbohong, Sasuke memang begitu rupawan bagaikan patung buatan Michelangelo dengan detil dan bentuk tubuh yang begitu indah dan sempurna. Perpaduan wajah feminine dan maskulin di wajah Sasuke membuatnya terlihat tampan sekaligus manis di saat yang bersamaan.

Jantung Naruto berdegup kencang dan wajahnya memerah. Ia menerka apakah Sasuke saat ini juga merasakan debaran yang sama? Ia sulit membayangkan jika pria seperti Sasuke merupakan lelaki yang lugu dalam pecintaan. Ia begitu amatir, namun meskipun begitu tetap menyenangkan. Naruto merasa diperlakukan bagai seorang tuan putri oleh Sasuke. Dan itu membuatnya mulai berpikir jika ia juga sebenarnya telah jatuh cinta pada Sasuke sebelum ia menyadarinya.

"Kau berpikir begitu, _hn_?"

"Ya. A-aku juga ingin bilang…" Naruto terdiam sejenak. Ia membuka mulut untuk mengucapkan suatu kalimat yang sebelumnya tak pernah dikatakannya pada Sasuke.

"Aku ingin bilang jika sebetulnya aku juga mencintaimu."

Jantung Sasuke hampir berhenti berdetak dan hati Sasuke seolah akan meledak akibat luapan perasaan. Inilah kalimat yang ditunggunya. Mendengar Naruto mengatakan jika ia juga mencintai Sasuke membuat Sasuke merasa bahagia.

Sasuke segera mengecup bibir Naruto dan perlahan mulai melumat bibir Naruto. Kali ini Naruto membalasnya dan membuka mulutnya untuk bertukar _saliva_ dengan Sasuke. Hatinya dipenuhi perasaan pada Sasuke dan begitupun sebaliknya.

Lidah Sasuke mulai bergerilya di rongga mulut Naruto dan menyentuh langit-langit mulut Naruto hingga membuatnya geli dan menghembuskan nafas keras. Ia hampir melepaskannya, namun begitu menikmatinya di saat yang sama.

Mereka berdua berpelukan dan Sasuke memejamkan mata. Jantungnya berdebar keras dan ia menikmati ciuman sensual yang dibalas oleh Naruto. Ia telah memiliki hati Naruto seutuhnya dan tak sudi meninggalkan lelaki itu demi lelaki atau perempuan manapun.

Setelah berciuman hampir lima menit, Sasuke melepaskan ciuman dan tersenyum pada Naruto. Ia segera menutup tirai dan menggendong Naruto dengan gaya _bridal style_. Baginya tubuh Naruto sangat ringan.

Jantung Naruto semakin berdetak keras saat Sasuke menggendongnya. Ia dapat melihat wajah Sasuke dari dekat dan raut wajah itu begitu menenagkan. Tubuh Sasuke terlihat kuat dan otot-otot di lengan Sasuke yang menggendongnya menonjol dibalik kemeja yang dipakainya. Tubuh Sasuke begitu menawan dan begitu kuat, berada di dekat Sasuke membuat Naruto merasa aman.

Sasuke melepaskan kancing kemeja Naruto dan Naruto membiarkannya. Ia telah mempersiapkan diri untuk bercinta dan untuk malam ini Sasuke akan berkuasa sepenuhnya atas tubuhnya.

Kancing kedua terlepas dan memperlihatkan dada bidang Naruto yang membuat Sasuke semakin bergairah. Sasuke melepaskan kancing ketiga dan memperlihatkan bagian atas dari perut Naruto. Namun lelaki itu tiba-tiba terdiam.

Menyadari Sasuke yang tiba-tiba terdiam membuat Naruto bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Mengapa Sasuke terdiam? Dan jika diperhatikan raut wajahnya terlihat bersalah.

"Ada apa, _teme_?"

Sasuke tak segera menjawab. Lelaki itu terlihat fokus dengan pikirannya. Ia sebetulnya tak terlalu bergairah pada awalnya, namun ia mengajak Naruto melakukannya agar tak membuat lelaki itu heran karena mereka sudah lama tak melakukannya. Namun ia benar-benar bergairah saat sudah berciuman dengan Naruto dan melepaskan pakaian Naruto. Kejantanannya bahkan mulai menegang.

Namun di sisi lain Sasuke telah bersumpah pada dirinya sendiri. Ia adalah lelaki penuh dosa dan ia merasa dirinya telah terlalu banyak berbuat dosa sehingga ia tak ingin melakukan lebih banyak dosa. Ia tak ingin membiarkan dirinya kembali melakukan kesalahan di masa lalu. Ia harus mengubah kehidupan lama nya dan melakukan seks ketika ia telah mengikat janji suci pernikahan dan hanya melakukan bersama pasangan yang telah dinikahinya, itulah sumpah pada dirinya sendiri. Dan harga dirinya terlalu tinggi untuk membiarkan dirinya melanggar sumpahnya sendiri.

" _Teme_? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Menyadari panggilan ' _teme'_ Sasuke segera tersadar. _Teme_ adalah panggilan sayang yang ditujukan Naruto padanya dan _dobe_ adalah panggilan sayang yang ditujukannya pada Naruto. Panggilan itu sengaja dibuat agar tak sama dengan kebanyakan orang. Dan hanya satu orang yang memanggilnya seperti itu.

" _Hn_? Aku baik-baik saja."

Sasuke segera menjauh dari Naruto dan berkata dengan suara pelan, "Maaf, aku tak bisa melanjutkannya, _dobe_."

Aneh, ini benar-benar aneh. Sasuke tak terlihat baik-baik saja dan sangat berbeda jika dibandingkan dirinya yang dulu selalu penuh gairah hingga mengajak Naruto melakukannya hampir setiap hari.

"Eh? Kenapa? Apakah aku kurang memuaskan untukmu, _teme_? _Gomenasai._ "

"Tidak, kau sangat memuaskan. Namun aku tak bisa melanggar sumpah pada diriku sendiri."

"Sumpah? Kau bersumpah seperti apa, _teme_?"

"Aku bersumpah untuk tak melakukan seks lagi hingga aku menikah."

Naruto tersenyum mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Sepertinya Sasuke benar-benar telah berubah. Hingga pandangannya akan seks pun ikut berubah. Naruto merasa senang karena ia sendiri sebetulnya tak mengharapkan seks dalam hubungan romansa. Seks yang dilakukannya bersama Sasuke dan yang akan dilakukannya sekarang berbeda. Saat ini hubungan mereka tak lagi berbasis uang.

"Begitukah? Syukurlah. Kuharap kau dapat terus menjaga komitmen mu itu, _teme._ "

Sasuke terkejut dengan reaksi Naruto dan segera meliriknya, "Kau tidak keberatan?"

"Keberatan? Mengapa aku harus keberatan?"

"Kita tak bisa melakukannya."

Naruto tertawa mendengar reaksi Sasuke. Sasuke pada dasarnya merupakan lelaki yang baik dan peduli pada orang lain. Dan lelaki itu telah menujukkan kepribadian aslinya pada Naruto belakangan ini.

"Tentu saja aku tidak keberatan. Aku menghargai apapun keputusanmu. Kau pasti berpikir jika aku munafik dan menjijikan. Namun sebetulnya aku mengharapkan hubungan romansa yang tulus. Dan aku melakukan seks hanya karena pekerjaan. Itulah alasanku untuk mengajarkan kedua adikku agar tak melakukannya sebelum menikah. Karena aku ingin mereka juga menemukan seseorang yang benar-benar menginginkan mereka."

Naruto merasa munafik telah mengatakan hal yang berkaitan dengan moral meskipun ia sendiri sama sekali tak bermoral.

Sasuke memeluk Naruto erat-erat dan menepuk-nepun surai pirang Naruto. Ia memeluk Naruto sangat lama hingga akhirnya mereka berdua melepaskan pakaian.

"Kau ingin mandi terlebih dahulu? Atau aku?"

"Kau saja, _teme._ Setelah itu giliranku."

"Atau kau ingin mandi bersamaku, _hn_?" Sasuke menyeringai jahil untuk menggoda Naruto.

"Tidak, _teme._ Kau harus menjaga komitmen pada dirimu sendiri," tolak Naruto dengan tegas.

Sasuke tersenyum dan segera mengacak rambut Naruto sebelum berjalan menuju kamar mandi dan membersihkan tubuhnya sambil membayangkan wajah Naruto yang tersenyum di benaknya dan ikut tersenyum.

.

.

Naruto dan Sasuke berbaring di tempat tidur setelah membersihkan tubuh dan Sasuke mengajaknya untuk makan malam di _restaurant_ hotel. Naruto benar-benar kenyang dan perutnya terasa seolah akan meledak.

"Perutku benar-benar akan meledak," keluh Naruto sambil mengganti posisi nya menjadi menghadap Sasuke.

Sasuke terkekeh geli dan mengusap-usap kepala Naruto. Makan malam tadi memang menggunakan system All You Can Eat dan Naruto makan sangat banyak. Ia bahkan memegangi perutnya setelah selesai makan.

" _Hn_? Memangnya aku menyuruhmu makan sebanyak itu?"

"Ah! Jangan tertawa, _teme_!" pekik Naruto dengan jengkel.

Sasuke tertawa dan kini ia mengelus perut Naruto yang membuncit setelah makan begitu banyak. Ia makan tiga piring nasi, tujuh potong kue dan sembilan _scoop_ _ice cream._ Benar-benar porsi makan yang luar biasa, bahkan menurut Sasuke sekalipun.

Perut Naruto terasa semakin sakit setelah Sasuke menyentuhnya dan ia segera berguling di kasur untuk menghindari tangan Sasuke. Naruto berguling hingga tanpa sadar ia terjatuh dari kasur.

Sasuke segera mendekati Naruto dan duduk di lantai serta mengulurkan tangan pada Naruto. Untunglah lantai dilapisi karpet sehingga tidak terasa sakit.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, _dobe_?"

Naruto segera bangkit berdiri sambil mengelus bokong serta kepala nya yang terasa sakit dan terkekeh.

"Hehe… aku tidak apa-apa, kok."

"Kau yakin?"

"Tentu saja. Lantainya sudah dilapisi karpet, jadi tidak terlalu sakit."

Naruto kembali ke kasur dan membaringkan dirinya. Bantal dan kasur yang empuk membuat rasa sakit di kepala dan bokong Naruto tak lagi terasa sakit.

Sasuke membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Naruto. Ia melirik Naruto dengan ekor mata, memastikan jika Naruto benar-benar tidak apa-apa seperti yang dikatakannya.

Ponsel Sasuke berbunyi dan Sasuke segera meraihnya. Ia membaca pesan itu dan tampak terkejut. Pesan itu berasal dari detektif yang pernah ia sewa dan kini kembali ia sewa untuk mengamati Naruko dan Kurama.

" _Dobe,_ waktu itu kau pernah bertemu Naruko dan Kurama?"

"Ya, waktu itu aku bertemu di kedai es dan sepertinya mereka tidak menyadari keberadaanku karena aku duduk memunggungi mereka. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kau sudah tahu kedua adikmu sekarang tinggal di asrama dan mencari pekerjaan, _hn_?"

"Ya. Kau sudah memberitahuku, _teme._ Memangnya ada apa? Mereka berdua sudah mendapat pekerjaan?"

" _Hn_."

Naruto segera menatap Sasuke dengan antusias. Ia bahkan lupa dengan kepala dan bokong nya yang masih agak sakit.

"Mereka bekerja sebagai apa? Dan dimana mereka bekerja?"

Sasuke menatap Naruto dan segera berkata dengan hati-hati.

"Kau tidak akan senang, _dobe._ "

"Tidak akan senang? Apakah pekerjaan mereka tidak baik?"

"Saat ini Kurama bekerja _part time_ di _minimarket_ dengan gaji sembilan ratus _ryo_ perjam tiga kali seminggu selama empat jam. Sementara Naruko bekerja sebagai pelayan di kelab malam dengan gaji seribu lima puluh _ryo_ mulai dari pukul sembilan hingga tiga pagi selama lima hari setiap minggu. Hari ini merupakan hari pertama Naruko bekerja."

Tubuh Naruto melemas seketika. Ia merasa kesal dan marah hingga mengepalkan tangan erat-erat. Sasuke menunjukkan pesan dari detektif yang masuk ke ponselnya pada Naruto dan Naruto membaca tulisan-tulisan itu lekat-lekat.

Naruto hampir menangis, dada nya terasa berat. Ia tak rela membayangkan kedua adiknya menjalani kehidupan penuh penderitaan. Ia merasa jijik membayangkan lelaki menyentuh dada Naruko atau mengedipkan mata genit ketika Naruko membawakan minuman. Ia mual hanya dengan membayangkannya.

Naruto tak peduli apakah Kurama dan Naruko masih membencinya atau tidak. Namun ia benar-benar peduli pada mereka. Ia tak ingin mereka menjadi pelacur seperti dirinya. Ia yakin Naruko adalah gadis baik-baik dan tak mungkin mau tubuhnya disentuh lelaki hidung belang.

"Dimanakah alamat kelab itu? Ini sudah keterlaluan. Aku tak bisa terus berdiam diri dan mengamati mereka seperti ini," Naruto mengepalkan tangan dan menatap tajam. Tatapannya terlihat penuh amarah, kesedihan dan kekecewaan.

Ini bukanlah kali pertama Sasuke melihat Naruto menunjukkan emosi jika berkaitan dengan Naruko dan Kurama. Sasuke segera menepuk-nepuk punggung Naruto dan berusaha menenangkannya.

Dalam hati Sasuke merasa heran. Rasanya ia baru saja mengirim tiga ratus ribu _ryo_ sekitar tiga minggu yang lalu pada Naruko. Naruto juga mengatakan jika ia memasukkan uang lima juta _ryo_ ke rekening Naruko dan Kurama. Seharusnya uang itu sangat cukup bagi mereka, setidaknya untuk saat ini.

Detektif itu mengatakan jika tak lama setelah Sasuke mengirimkan uang Naruko dan Kurama pergi ke _bank_ untuk memprint buku tabungan mereka. Mungkin saja mereka menemukan sumber dari uang di rekening mereka dan tak menggunakannya lagi.

"Sabarlah, _dobe._ Kau tidak bisa gegabah seperti ini."

Kata-kata Sasuke sama sekali tak membantu dan membuat Naruto menatap tajam kearahnya. Sasuke tak memiliki adik, namun mungkin ia bisa mengerti perasaan Naruto jika melihat sikap Itachi yang kini cukup protektif padanya. Ia sendiri juga terkejut membaca pesan dari detektif itu dan jika Naruko dan Kurama adalah adiknya, maka ia akan membawa paksa kedua anak itu untuk pulang.

"Kau pikir aku bisa terus diam dan mengamati mereka seperti ini? Kau tahu, mereka berdua dalam masalah dan tak ada yang bisa menolong mereka selain aku. Kau sendiri tahu kelab malam adalah tempat yang seperti apa, kan?"

Sasuke mengangguk, " _Hn._ Aku tahu. Bagaimana jika malam ini aku pergi ke kelab itu dan mengamati Naruko?"

"Eh? Jangan, _teme._ Aku saja yang pergi."

Sasuke mengelus rambut Naruto dan mengecup dahi pemuda itu.

"Kau beristirahat saja, _dobe._ Aku tidak akan melakukan apapun disana. Jangan khawatir padaku."

"Tidak. Ini adikku dan aku tak ingin merepotkanmu karena urusan mereka."

" _Mata ne,_ " Sasuke melambaikan tangan sambil tersenyum pada Naruto serta mengambil dompet dan kunci mobilnya. Ia meninggalkan hotel dan menuju kelab yang diberitahu detektif itu serta menghubungi Gaara dan Neji untuk menghabiskan malam di kelab bersama.

.

.

"Sasuke, mengapa kau mengajak kami bertemu tiba-tiba?" ujar Neji ketika ia mendudukan diri di sofa.

Terdengar suara hingar bingar musik di kelab malam dan lampu yang berkerlap-kerlip. Banyak orang menari di lantai danse kelab. Sasuke merasa tidak nyaman di kelab yang menurutnya terlalu ramai, begitupun dengan kedua temannya. Namun ia harus berada di bagian kelab khusus untuk pengunjung umum jika ia ingin mengamati Naruko.

Neji setengah berteriak ketika berbicara dengan Sasuke. Namun Sasuke tak segera menjawab, iris _onyx_ nya mencari sosok Naruko diantara para pelayan.

"Aku hanya sedang bosan," jawab Sasuke dengan asal.

"Bosan? Mengapa kau mengajak kami berada di tempat umum seperti ini, sih? Biasanya kau tidak pernah mau datang ke kelab jika tidak bisa mendapat tempat di lantai _VIP,_ " ucap Gaara dengan penuh keheranan.

"Aku hanya ingin mencoba suasana baru. Kalian tidak keberatan, _hn_?"

Seorang pelayan mengantarkan sebotol _red wine_ dengan tiga buah gelas ke meja Sasuke. Pelayan laki-laki itu menuangkan _wine_ ke dalam gelas. Setelah selesai, pelayan itu segera mengeluarkan sebuah _menu_ berupa foto-foto wanita.

"Apakah tuan ingin memesan jasa _hostess_ untuk menemani anda? Hari ini terdapat seorang _hostess_ baru, ini fotonya," pelayan laki-laki itu menunjukkan foto Naruko dengan _makeup_ tebal hingga wajahnya hampir tak dikenali. Satu-satunya yang dapat dikenali adalah warna rambut yang sama dengan Naruto.

Neji dan Gaara menatap Sasuke. Mereka berdua terlihat sangat ingin memesan _hostess_ , namun Sasuke sering terlihat jengkel dengan Gaara dan Neji yang tampak menikmati kesenangan semu yang diberikan para _hostess_. Selain itu kedua temannya sering menatap tubuh _hostess_ dan terkadang berpura-pura menyentuh tubuh _hostess_ itu tanpa sengaja. Sasuke tak pernah mengatakan langsung, namun Neji dan Gaara sadar dan mereka tak pernah memesan _hostess_ jika bersama Sasuke.

Sasuke segera menatap kedua temannya dan berkata, "Kalian pesan saja. Aku juga akan memesan malam ini."

Neji dan Gaara saling berpandangan, merasa aneh dengan sikap Sasuke. Neji kembali bertanya untuk meyakinkan, "Kau serius, Sasuke?"

" _Hn._ "

"Kalau begitu kami pesan satu saja. Kau yang tentukan, Sasuke."

Tanpa berpikir panjang Sasuke segera menunjuk foto Naruko dengan tulisan Yoko- _chan_ dibawahnya serta menatap pelayan itu, "Aku pesan yang ini."

Gaara dan Neji melirik foto _hostess_ itu. _Hostess_ itu terlihat masih sangat muda dan sepertinya juga masih amatir. Mereka biasanya tidak memesan _hostess_ seperti itu, namun sesekali mereka juga ingin mencoba sesuatu yang baru.

"Baiklah, tuan. Akan segera saya antarkan."

Sasuke segera melirik Gaara dan Neji yang tampak bergairah dan membayangkan tubuh gadis itu. Jika gadis itu bersedia, mereka berpikir untuk mengajak gadis itu bermalam bersama setelah selesai bekerja, meskipun hal itu tak seharusnya dilakukan.

"Jangan lakukan apapun pada Yoko- _chan._ Dia adik kekasihku."

Neji dan Gaara seketika menoleh kearah Sasuke. Mereka berdua sudah tahu mengenai perubahan sikap Sasuke yang kini terkesan lebih lembut sejak memiliki kekasih. Mereka juga sudah tahu siapa kekasih Sasuke, namun mereka terkejut karena Sasuke memilih gadis itu.

" _Baka._ Kenapa kau malah memesan gadis itu? Untuk apa kami membayar kalau tak bisa menikmati kesenangan?" Gaara berdecak kesal.

Sasuke menatap Gaara dengan tajam dan berkata, "Kurasa kau bahkan tak tahu apa definisi _hostess_."

"Di kelab tidak ada peraturan dilarang meraba-raba, kok," timpal Neji sambil menyeringai sinis.

"Aku tak akan membiarkanmu jika kau berani melakukannya," ancam Sasuke pada Neji. "Dan kalian tak perlu membayar untuk gadis ini."

Neji dan Gaara merasa sedikit tidak enak pada Sasuke. Sasuke membayar penuh untuk gadis ini, namun mereka berdua ikut menikmati saat-saat ditemani gadis itu. Ketika Neji dan Gaara memesan _hostess,_ biasanya Sasuke juga ikut membayar.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kami ikut menikmati waktu bersama gadis itu, kok," ujar Gaara dan Neji.

Naruko menghampiri meja mereka dengan menahan rasa gugup. Rambut pirang nya ditata dengan rapih dengan hiasa rambut yang berkerlap-kerlip. Ia mengenakan dress _hitam_ ketat selutut. Ia bahkan menggunakan _softlens_ berwarna hitam sehingga penampilannya terlihat berbeda dan ia membuat matanya terlihat besar dengan riasan _dolly eyes._

Sasuke segera menatap Naruko dan jantung gadis itu berdegup kencang. Tubuhnya terasa kaku dan ia hampir berlari meninggalkan meja itu. Namun ia berusaha menahan profesionalitas, ia harus berpura-pura dan berharap agar Sasuke tak tahu jika ia meninggalkan rumah.

Naruko berharap agar Sasuke tak mengenalinya meskipun ia sendiri mengenali Sasuke. Ia segera mengalihkan pandangan pada dua lelaki disamping Sasuke dan tersenyum lembut.

"Selamat malam, tuan-tuan," ujar Naruko sambil tersenyum meskipun jantungnya berdebar keras.

"Senang bertemu dengan kalian. Namaku Yoko dan malam ini aku akan menemani kalian," Naruko mengucapkan kalimat yang telah dilatih berkali-kali dan tersenyum.

Sasuke mengamati Naruko dan tersenyum. Gadis itu bertemu pandangan dengannya, namun segera mengalihkan pandangan. Jika gadis itu sedang menyamar malam ini, maka ia pun juga akan menyamar dan melindungi Naruko tanpa sepengetahuan gadis itu.

.

.

Naruko merasa benar-benar lelah saat ini. Kemarin ia minum dua gelas alkohol dan ia bersyukur karena dapat tiba di rumah dengan selamat. Ia bersyukur karena Sasuke sama sekali tak mengenalinya dan tak ada kejadian apapun.

Naruko merasa ingin berhenti bekerja dan mencari pekerjaan lain. Di hari kedua bekerja, ia merasa benar-benar malas untuk bekerja. Ia merasa sangat takut mengalami seperti apa yang dialami rekan-rekan kerja nya. Terkadang mereka mendapat klien yang suka meraba tubuh mereka atau menggoda mereka dengan senyum atau tatapan mesum. Mayoritas rekan kerja Naruko terlihat biasa saja dan tidak keberatan, namun berbeda dengan Naruko.

Kurama sudah bekerja sejak seminggu yang lalu dan kini ia jarang berinteraksi dengan anak itu. Mereka mendapat kamar yang berbeda di asrama dan Naruko jarang bertemu dengannya.

Kemarin malam Naruko tidak bisa kembali ke asrama saat subuh dan akhirnya menginap di Capsule Hotel, sejenis hotel berbentuk kapsul yang dapat disewa dengan harga murah. Semalaman ia menangis tanpa bersuara di _capsule hotel_. Ia tak pernah mengira jika kehidupan diluar sana begitu sulit.

Naruko benar-benar menyesal telah bersikap kasar pada Naruto. Semula ia jijik dengan Naruto, namun kini ia sadar jika lelaki itu memang kakak yang hebat dan bertanggung jawab pada keluarga.

Naruko saja yang sebetulnya masih memiliki uang di rekening merasakan kekhawatiran setiap hari dan ia menjadi lebih pemarah saat menghadapi Kurama dan menyesal setelahnya. Ia kesal karena Kurama terkadang begitu menuntut meskipun ia sendiri tak tega melihat Kurama bekerja hinga memalsukan umur. Naruko juga menangisi kehidupan dan ketakutan meskipun tak seorangpun menyentuh tubuhnya.

Sementara Naruto harus bersekolah sekaligus menghidupi tiga orang dan menyekolahkan Naruko dan Kurama di sekolah swasta terbaik yang mahal serta memberikan uang jajan yang cukup untuk makan siang di kantin sekolah yang harga nya lebih mahal dibandingkan kantin sekolah negeri ketika ia sendiri berusaha menghemat dan menabung uang untuk biaya kuliah Naruko hingga tubuhnya begitu kurus bagaikan kekurangan gizi.

Tak hanya itu, Naruto masih begitu sabar menghadapi kehidupan dan sepanjang ia mengenal Naruto, ia hanya pernah satu kali melihat Naruto marah. Biasanya Naruto selalu menutupi segalanya sambil tersenyum dan mengatakan segalanya baik-baik saja dan mereka tak perlu khawatir.

Naruko sama sekali tak bisa melakukannya. Ia tak bisa mengatakan semuanya baik-baik saja pada Kurama sambil memasang senyum palsu yang terkesan begitu nyata hingga Kurama dan Naruko sempat percaya jika Naruto benar-benar baik-baik saja. Dan ia yang harus menghidupi dirinya dan Kurama saja mengalami kesulitan meskipun ia mendapatkan bantuan uang dari Sasuke. Kemarin Sasuke bahkan memberikan uang tips lima puluh ribu _ryo_.

Sementara tak ada seorangpun membantu Naruto sebelum bertemu Sasuke. Sasuke sendiri memberi uang pada Naruto karena ia menjajakan tubuhnya. Jika Naruto tak menjajakan tubuhnya, maka tak seorangpun memberikan uang padanya. Dan Naruko tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana perasaan yang sebetulnya dirasakan Naruto setiap hari.

Malam ini Naruko kembali berangkat ke kelab malam dengan _shinkansen._ Ia menahan diri untuk tak menangis sepanjang perjalanan dan mendengarkan lagu. Ketika _shinkansen_ berhenti di stasiun tujuan, Naruko keluar dari kereta sambil berjalan pelan. Ia sangat takut dan ia tak bisa mengharapkan siapapun.

Naruko terus berjalan menuju kelab yang belum buka. Ia telah membawa pakaian ganti di dalam tas dan hiasan rambut serta kosmetik. Ia membuka pintu kelab dan masuk ke dalam serta menuju ruang ganti yang terdapat di lantai tiga.

Hari ini Naruko mengenakan _dress_ putih dengan payet berkilau dan kembali menata rambutnya. Hari ini ia sengaja menggerai nya dan menyisir dengan rapih. Ia memakai kosmetik di wajahnya dan setelah ia memastikan wajahnya sudah sempurna, ia menaruh barang-barang di dalam lokernya.

Seorang wanita berusia dua puluh awal yang merupakan rekan kerja Naruko berpapasan dengannya dan tersenyum.

"Wah, kau cantik sekali, Yoko- _chan._ "

Naruko tersenyum pada wanita itu. Wanita itu sangat cantik dan Naruko tak percaya jika ia berusia dua puluhan jika wanita itu tak menyebutkan usia saat memperkenalkan diri. Wanita berambut coklat dengan tubuh _sexy_ dan dada besar itu mengaku jika ia bernama Rumi, namun Naruko tak yakin jika itu adalah nama sebenarnya.

"Tidak. Kau jauh lebih cantik, Rumi- _senpai._ "

Rumi tersenyum pada Naruko dan berkata, "Kau bisa menjadi _hostess_ terkenal, lho. Kemarin aku sempat melihatmu dan aku mengerti jika kau gugup. Namun kau harus lebih menutupinya dan bersikap sewajar mungkin. Bersikaplah seakan para tamu itu adalah sahabat-sahabatmu dan lakukan hal-hal yang membuat merka senang. Ingatlah, pekerjaan kita ini 'menjual mimpi'."

Naruko menganggukan kepala. Kemarin _hostess senior_ dan _mama-chan_ (manager wanita) memang memberikan pengarahan pada Naruko. Namun ia masih merasa gugup ketika mempraktikannya.

" _Arigatou gozaimasu,_ Rumi- _senpai._ "

Rumi mendekati wajahnya ke telinga Naruto dan setengah berbisik, "Ini hanya saran dariku. Namun jika kau bertemu klien yang menyentuh tubuhmu meskipun mereka berpura-pura tidak sengaja, kau harus tetap tersenyum dan jangan bersikap seolah kau keberatan. Selama di kelab, kita harus mengedepankan kenyamanan dan kepentingan klien. Lalu jika ada klien yang mengajakmu _douhan_ (kencan di siang hari, biasanya tanpa seks) maka sebaiknya kau terima saja. Itu tips agar kau cepat menjadi _hostess top_ di kelab ini."

Rumi tersenyum pada Naruko yang menurutnya manis. Ia sedikit kasihan pada gadis _high school_ yang sepertinya gadis lugu dan bukan tipe gadis yang menjadi _hostess_ demi mendapat uang agar bisa hidup mewah dan membeli barang-barang mahal. Ia sendiri akan pensiun tahun depan dan mengejar impian sebagai wanita karier yang bekerja di kantor meskipun saat ini ia adalah _hostess top_ di kelab. Maka ia tak keberatan memberikan tips pada Naruko yang baru saja hendak memulai karier sebagai _hostess._

Naruko merasa ingin menangis mendengar ucapan Rumi. Awalnya Naruko berpikir bekerja sebagai _hostess_ hanyalah mengantarkan minum atau makanan seperti pelayan _restaurant,_ hanya saja gaji nya lebih besar karena harus bekerja di kelab malam.

Tak ada pilihan bagi Naruko selain berusaha menjadi _hostess_ _top_ dan bertahan demi uang. Ia dihadapkan pada situasi yang sama dengan Naruto dan ia memilih jalan yang tak jauh berbeda. Kini ia juga menjadi sama menjijikannya seperti Naruto.

.

.

Naruto berangkat menuju kelab yang diberitahukan Sasuke ketika jam menunjukkan pukul sepuluh. Kemarin Sasuke mengatakan jika ia pergi ke kelab bersama kedua teman nya dan ia dengan sengaja menyewa jasa Naruko. Naruko terlihat agak gugup, namun kedua teman Sasuke terlihat sangat puas dengan gadis itu dan bahkan membelikan beberapa gelas alkohol.

Naruto segera memparkir mobilnya dan memasuki kelab itu setelah melewati pemeriksaan keamanan. Sasuke akan tiba ke kelab dalam lima belas menit dan Naruto segera masuk serta duduk di _bar._

"Aku pesan segelas _martini_ ," ujar Naruto pada _bartender._

Tatapan Naruto mengarah ke sekeliling ruangan itu. Ia hanya pernah sekali pergi ke kelab malam ketika teman-teman mengajaknya dan saat itu ia libur karena kelab juga sedang libur.

Naruto dengan cepat menemukan Naruko yang sedang melayani seorang pelanggan laki-laki sendirian. Ia berusaha menahan diri untuk tetap duduk diam dan mengamatinya meskipun ia merasa kesal.

Tempat Naruko melayani pelanggan dan tempat Naruto duduk tidak begitu jauh. Naruto mengamati Naruko dan lelaki tua yang berusia enam puluh awal itu sambil meminum _martini_ pesanannya. Naruko tertawa dan lelaki itu sejak tadi mengamati belahan dada Naruko.

Naruto telah menghabiskan _martini_ nya dan ia memesan gelas martini kedua. Ponsel Naruto berbunyi dan terdapat sebuah pesan dari Sasuke.

* * *

 **From : Teme**

 **Maaf,** _ **dobe.**_ **Mobil ku tidak bisa di** _ **starter**_ **dan aku baru saja berangkat. Aku meminjam mobil** _ **onii-san**_ **ku.**

* * *

Naruto tak menjawab pesan Sasuke. Ia tak ingin menganggu Sasuke yang sedang mengemudi dengan mengirimkan pesan atau menelpon.

" _Kyaaa!_ Tolong aku!" terdengar suara teriakan Naruko.

Para pengunjung kelab segera melihat kearah Naruko. Lelaki tua itu telah mabuk dan kini membaringkan tubuh Naruko di sofa. Lelaki itu mencium leher Naruko dan tangan nya masuk ke dalam pakaian Naruko serta meremas payudara Naruko dengan satu tangan sambil menahan tangan Naruko dengan tangan lain nya.

Naruko meronta-ronta dan hampir menangis. Ini merupakan pelecehan dan beberapa _hostess_ _senior_ serta _mama-chan_ telah mengatakan untuk menolak jika klien sampai mencium leher dan meremas payudara.

Laki-laki tua itu sudah mabuk dan kini ia menyingkap rok Naruko dan celana dalam Naruko hampir terlihat ketika laki-laki itu tiba-tiba tersungkut dan kepala nya membentur meja.

Naruko terbelalak ketika ia bertemu pandang dengan Naruto yang segera menuju meja itu dan menyelamatkannya sebelum petugas keamanan datang. Ia sudah pasrah dengan apapun yang akan dilakukan lelaki tua itu sebelum siapapun menyelamatkannya.

Lelaki tua itu segera bangkit berdiri dan berbalik. Ia telah mabuk dan tenaga nya sangat kuat Ia meninju wajah Naruto hingga memerah dan Naruko hanya dapat membelalakan mata. Ia takut dan terkejut.

"Jangan sentuh gadis itu dengan tanganmu, brengsek!" bentak Naruto dengan emosi yang telah menguasai pikirannya. Ia bahkan tak peduli jika sebetulnya ia tak terlalu menguasai kemampuan bela diri dan tenaga nya sama seperti rata-rata pria lain yang seusia dengannya.

Naruto benar-benar emosi. Ia meninju wajah lelaki tua itu dan menendangnya, serta beberapa kali melayangkan tinju ke tubuh dan kepala lelaki tua bertubuh besar itu.

"Kau pikir siapa dirimu, bocah kurang ajar?!"

Naruto melirik Naruko yang tampak ketakutan dan berkata, "Pergilah, Yoko- _chan_."

Naruko terkejut, ia tak mengira Naruto bahkan mengetahui nama samarannya di kelab. Naruko tak dapat berpikir dan ia segera menghampiri para _hostess_ lain.

Lelaki tua itu mengambil botol minuman beralkohol dan menghantamnya berkali-kali ke kepala Naruto hingga kepala Naruto berdarah. Merasa tak puas, ia bahkan menendang tubuh Naruto dan menginjak-injaknya. Naruto tak bisa melawan, kepala nya terasa pusing dan sakit. Lelaki tua itu sangat kuat karena sedang mabuk dan Naruto tak bisa bergerak. Ia berusaha bangkit bediri, namun lelaki tua itu menendang dada Naruto.

Semua orang memandang lelaki tua itu dan mulai terjadi keributan di kelab. Beberapa petugas keamanan segera menghampiri lelaki tua itu dan menahannya serta membawanya pergi. Beberapa pelayan kelab menghampiri Naruto yang hampir pingsan dengan kepala yang terus berdarah dan nafas yang sesak dan segera memanggil _ambulance._

Naruko segera menghampiri Naruto dan mengenggam tangan Naruto sambil menangis. Ia tak peduli jika setelah ini ia akan dipecat dari pekerjaannya sebagai _hostess_ ataupun pakaiannya yang basah terkena daraha atau tumpahan cairan.

"Kau.. tidak apa-apa, Naruko?" gumam Naruto dengan suara yang hampir tidak terdengar meskipun musik telah berhenti. Kepala Naruto berputar-putar dan ia bahkan tak bisa melihat wajah Naruko dengan jelas.

Naruko tak berani memeluk tubuh Naruto dan ia hanya mengenggam tangan lelaki itu erat-erat. Ia masih tak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa Naruto menanyakan dirinya setelah kondisinya seperti ini?

"Tolong… bertahanlah, Naruto- _nii_ ," ucap Naruko sambil meneteskan air mata.

Tatapan Naruto semakin buram dan hal terakhir yang dilihatnya adalah Naruko yang menangis sambil mengguncang bahu nya. Perlahan ia memejamkan matanya dan mendengar suara teriakan Naruko di telinganya.

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **Note :**

* * *

\- Rumi : Mei TeRUMI

* * *

 ** _Author's Note :_**

* * *

Berhubung fanfiction lagi bermasalah, _review_ tahun 2016 ga bisa muncul & _author_ cuma bisa baca _review_ yang masuk lewat email. _Author_ update fict ini karena udah memenuhi target _review._ Jadi, target _review_ untuk _chapter_ depan 700 review.

Oh ya, kemungkinan besar _chapter_ depan itu chapter terakhir. Thanks buat review nya.


	15. Chapter 15

Naruko dan Kurama duduk di kursi ruang tunggu di depan UGD dengan tubuh lemas. Sejak tadi Naruko tak berhenti menangis dan ia bahkan tak sempat mengganti pakaiannya meskipun _mama-chan_ sudha mengizinkannya untuk pulang lebih awal hari ini.

Tak hanya Naruko, Kurama juga diam-diam meneteskan air mata sambil menundukan kepala. Ia merasa sangat menyesal atas perlakuannya kepada Naruto. Ia bahkan segera pergi ke rumah sakit setelah pulang kerja dan menerima pesan singkat dari Kurama.

Kurama telah mendengarkan penjelasan dari Naruko yang diucapkan dengan suara terbata-bata dan diiringi isakan tangis. Kini Naruko tak lagi meneteskan air mata dan hanya mampu menyandarkan tubuhnya di kursi tanpa mempedulikan tatapan orang yang melihatnya dengan wajah kusut dan mata merah meskipun riasan wajah masih tetap melekat di wajahnya.

Sasuke berjalan menuju ruang tunggu dengan tubuh lemas tak bertenaga. Ia menyesal tak berangkat bersama Naruto demi menyelesaikan pekerjaan dan Naruto sudah tidak sadarkan diri dengan kepala berdarah-darah ketika ia tiba di kelab itu dan Naruko yang menangis sambil menjelaskan padanya ketika ia bertanya.

"Bagaimana keadaan Naruto?" tanya Sasuke pada Kurama dan Naruko.

Kedua anak itu menggeleng dan Kurama memberanikan diri untuk menjawab, "Dokter masih belum keluar dari ruangan."

" _Hn_. Bagaimana jika kalian berdua pulang saja? Aku akan mengantarkan kalian."

"Tidak apa-apa, Sasuke- _san._ Lagipula kami tinggal di rumah yang berbeda dengan Naruto- _nii_."

" _Hn_? Bukankah setahuku kalian tinggal di rumah yang sama? Sekarang dimana kalian tinggal? Aku tidak bisa mengantar kalian jika kalian tidak memberitahuku," ucap Sasuke dengan nada lembut hingga ia sendiri terkejut dengan suara yang keluar dari bibir nya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kami tidak akan pulang malam ini," ucap Kurama dengan suara bergetar akibat menangis.

Sasuke memandang sekeliling dan tersadar jika beberapa perawat yang berkunjung ke ruang UGD tampak memperhatikan Naruko. Jantung Naruko berdebar keras ketika ia menyadari Sasuke menatapnya dengan penampilan seperti ini.

"Naruko, apakah kau membawa pakaian ganti?" ujar Sasuke dengan suara pelan pada Naruko. Ia sedikit khawatir karena beberapa orang yang menunggu keluarga mereka di ruang UGD lain juga memperhatikan Naruko.

"Ya. Aku akan berganti pakaian."

Naruko segera bangkit berdiri dan membawa tas nya serta berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Ia tak mempedulikan tatapan orang-orang yang menatap penampilannya dengan heran.

Kini Sasuke duduk disamping Kurama yang menundukkan kepala. Terlihat jelas bekas air mata di wajah Kurama yang diusapnya dengan asal. Seharusnya Sasuke tidak perlu mengacuhkan hal yang bukan urusannya, namun hal itu malah mengusik hati nya. Sepertinya Naruto bahkan telah menularkan kepribadiannya yang peduli pada siapapun pada Sasuke.

Sasuke meletakkan tangan di pundak Kurama dan menepuknya beberapa kali. Anak itu terkejut dan menatap Sasuke dengan iris _zaffre_ nya.

Terlihat jelas jika Kurama sangat gugup dan merasa sungkan. Namun Sasuke tetap menepuk pundak Kurama tanpa peduli dengan reaksi Kurama.

Naruko kembali dengan wajah tanpa sentuhan kosmetik sedikitpun dan mengenakan _t-shirt_ abu-abu dengan celana panjang dan hitam. Sasuke melirik Naruko dan agak terkejut saat menyadari gadis itu benar-benar mirip dengan sang kekasih.

"Kalian sudah makan? Bagaimana jika kita makan malam di lantai dasar saja?"

"Tidak apa-apa, Sasuke- _san._ Kami tidak ingin merepotkanmu," ujar Naruko sambil menggelengkan kepala.

"Kalau begitu temani aku makan. Lalu kalian bisa memesan cemilan atau minuman."

Tanpa menunggu reaksi kedua anak itu, Sasuke segera bangkit berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan Kurama dan Naruko serta menoleh kebelakang. Dengan terpaksa Kurama dan Naruko mengikuti Sasuke.

Naruko ingin mengucapkan terima kasih pada Sasuke karena telah memberikan uang untuknya kemarin. Ia sendiri terkejut mengapa Sasuke memesannya meskipun ia yakin Sasuke tidak menyukai wanita dan malah memberikan uang tips untuknya.

" _A-ano…_ Sasuke- _san_ ," Naruko membuka mulutnya yang terasa kering tepat ketika mereka sudah masuk ke dalam _elevator._

" _Hn?_ "

"Um… kemarin… aku ingin berterima kasih," ucap Naruko dengan gugup.

"Kemarin?"

Naruko benar-benar malu mengucapkannya. Kurama bahkan ikut menatapnya. Ia tak tahu bagaimana harus menjelaskannya pada Kurama nanti. Kurama pasti akan mengira dirinya munafik, namun Naruko sendiri sempat berpikir jika pekerjaan seorang _hostess_ sama dengan pelayan lain. Setidaknya, ia bisa menjelaskan pada Kurama _hostess_ bukanlah pekerjaan yang berkaitan dengan prostitusi.

Naruko sangat yakin jika pria yang kemarin dilihatnya benar-benar Sasuke meskipun dalam kegelapan. Sosok Sasuke dengan aura yang berbeda dari kebanyakan orang begitu mencolok dan mudah dikenali.

" _Um.._ kemarin kau memberikan uang tips lima puluh ribu _ryo._ "

"Tidak perlu berterima kasih padaku."

"A-aku merasa sangat tidak enak menerima uang tips itu."

Memberikan uang tips memang bukanlah sesuatu yang umum, namun Sasuke tetap memberikannya pada Naruko ketika dua teman Sasuke telah meninggalkan meja terlebih dahulu.

Pintu _elevator_ yang terbuka menyelamatkan Sasuke dari keharusan untuk menjawab pernyataan Naruko. Sasuke melirik beberapa _restaurant_ di lantai dasar dan melirik Kurama dan Naruko.

Sasuke memilih sebuah _restaurant_ jepang dan masuk ke dalam _restaurant_ yang tidak terlalu mewah itu. Seorang pelayan mengucapkan sapaan dan segera mengambil tiga buah menu serta mengantar Sasuke ke tempat duduk.

Naruko dan Kurama duduk berhadapan dengan Sasuke dan tampak sangat gugup. Kursi di samping Sasuke kosong dan membuat perasaan Naruko serta Kurama terasa tidak enak. Ketika dulu mereka makan malam bersama Sasuke, Naruto duduk di samping Sasuke dan membuat mereka merasa tak terlalu gugup.

"Pesanlah apapun yang kalian inginkan."

Sasuke melirik menu itu. Harga makanan di _restaurant_ itu sangat terjangkau jika dibandingkan _restaurant_ yang biasa dikunjunginya. Ia menatap foto makanan yang terlihat lezat itu, namun ia tidak terlalu bernafsu makan. Hatinya diliputi kekhawatiran meskipun ia tak menunjukkannya.

"Aku pesan _chicken curry rice_ , _tempura_ dan _matcha_ (teh hijau berkualitas baik yang biasa dipakai saat upacara minum teh) _._ "

"Maaf, tuan. Namun seluruh teh di _restaurant_ ini menggunakan _konacha_ (bubuk teh yang merupakan ampas dari pemrosesan _sencha_ dan _gyokuro_ )," ujar pelayan itu sambil menundukkan kepala.

"Kalau begitu _tomato juice_ saja."

Pelayan itu segera mencatat pesanan Sasuke. Naruko dan Kurama terlihat bimbang, mereka ingin memesan namun merasa tidak enak.

"Kalian benar-benar tidak ingin memesan apapun?" Sasuke melirik Naruko dan Kurama yang tampak gugup. "Atau ingin kupesankan saja?"

"Aku pesan _miso ramen_ dengan _konacha_ dingin," ucap Naruko dengan gugup.

"Aku juga pesan _konacha_ dingin dengan _shio_ _ramen,_ " timpal Kurama.

Pelayan segera mencatat menu dan segera meninggalkan meja. Naruko dan Kurama segera menundukkan kepala bersamaan dan berkata, " _Arigatou gozaimasu,_ Sasuke- _san._ "

" _Hn._ "

Sasuke melirik kedua anak yang tampak gugup dan sangat tidak nyaman. Ia merasa ragu untuk memulai percakapan dengan kedua anak itu. Ia khawatir jika ia terkesan ikut campur, namun ia memberanikan diri untuk memulai percakapan.

"Mengapa kalian meninggalkan rumah? Naruto terus mencari kalian."

Kurama dan Naruko tampak terkejut serta menatap Sasuke. Sasuke berusaha untuk tak memberikan tatapan tajam pada kedua anak itu, namun kedua anak itu tetap ketakutan.

"K-kami…" ucapan Kurama terputus dan ia melirik Naruko. Ia tak tahu apakah ia harus jujur pada Sasuke atau tidak.

"Itu ideku. Kami berdua kecewa karena tak mengira Naruto-nii melakukan pekerjaan kotor dan aku mengusulkan untuk meninggalkan rumah. Maaf jika jawabanku menyinggungmu, Sasuke- _san_ ," ujar Naruko dengan pelan.

"Naruto tak pernah memberitahu kalian sebelumnya?" Sasuke berpura-pura tidak tahu dan bertanya pada Naruko dan Kurama.

Kurama dan Naruko menggelengkan kepala serempak.

"Lalu kami mengetahuinya dari rekan kerja Naruto- _nii_ dan kami sangat marah. Saat itu kami menitipkan surat karena kami hendak meninggalkan rumah malam itu," ucap Kurama dengan perasaan sesak di dadanya. Ia gugup bagaikan seorang anak yang diinterogasi guru karena ketahuan menyontek.

Sasuke mengingat saat Naruko dan Kurama menitipkan surat padanya. Ia sangat menyesal. Seharusnya ia mengintip isi surat itu dan mencari kedua anak itu sebelum Naruto sadar dan menjadi seperti ini.

"Saat itu kami menggunakan uang di rekening kami tanpa mengetahui siapa yang mengirimkan uang dalam jumlah banyak. Lalu ketika aku pergi ke _bank_ dan mengetahui uang itu pemberian Naruto- _nii_ , aku tidak mau memakai uang itu dan memilih bekerja. "

Rasa penasaran memenuhi benak Sasuke dan ia memutuskan untuk membuka mulut.

"Maaf jika pertanyaanku terkesan kasar, namun apakah selama ini kalian tidak bekerja?"

Kurama menggelengkan kepala serta berkata, "Naruto- _nii_ tak memperbolehkan kami bekerja. Sejak masih sekolah ia bekerja sendirian hingga mengambil dua atau tiga pekerjaan paruh waktu."

Sasuke tersentak dengan ucapan Naruko. Ia kini benar-benar percaya dengan informasi yang diberikan detektif mengenai Naruto setelah mendengar ucapan Naruko yang merupakan keluarga terdekatnya.

"Bagaimana dengan orang tua kalian?"

"Mereka sudah meninggal dan kami sempat tinggal bersama saudara. Namun kami mendapat perlakuan buruk dan Naruto- _nii_ terus melindungi kami. Akhirnya kami pergi dari rumah," ucap Naruko sambil menyentuh dadanya yang terasa sesak ketika mengingat masa lalu mereka bersama Naruto. Air mata kembali menetes dan ia mengambil tisu untuk mengusap matanya.

"Aku… menyesal dengan apa yang kulakukan. Aku tak pernah sadar jika apa yang dihadapi Naruto- _nii_ jauh lebih berat dibanding yang kami perkirakan karena ia selalu menutupinya. Aku takut bertemu dengannya. Jadi… kumohon… jika Naruto- _nii_ sadar nanti, tolong sampaikan permintaan maafku padanya," Naruko menatap Sasuke dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Umm… aku juga. Naruto- _nii_ selalu mementingkan kami dan bekerja keras agar kami bisa hidup nyaman, memiliki barang yang diinginkan dan bersekolah di sekolah terbaik. Kami tak tahu jika ia benar-benar menanggung beban sendirian," timpal Kurama dengan air mata yang menetes membasahi wajahnya.

Naruko mengenggam tangan Kurama dan mengusap air mata Kurama serta mengusap air mata nya sendiri. Sasuke melihat semuanya dan hati nya sendiri terasa sakit entah kenapa. Tak hanya Naruko dan Kurama yang menyesal, ia pun merasa menyesal telah sempat membuat Naruto begitu menderita. Ia memperlakukan Naruto begitu kasar hanya karena telah membayarnya tanpa mengetahui jika Naruto bahkan tak menikmati uang yang didapatinya. Ia telah menambah ketidakbahagiaan dalam hidup seseorang yang memang penuh dengan ketidakbahagiaan.

Sasuke mengusap puncak kepala Naruko dan Kurama serta mengelusnya dengan lembut. Ia mulai merasakan kedekatan emosional dengan kedua anak itu karena mereka bertiga merasakan penyesalan yang sama.

"Kali ini aku tak mau menyampaikan permintaan maaf kalian. Jika aku menyampaikannya ketika ia sadar nanti, ia pasti akan sangat khawatir pada kalian."

" _Ano…_ Sasuke- _san,_ aku ingin tahu apa reaksinya setelah tahu kami telah pergi? Apakah ia… mungkin merasa senang karena tak perlu mengurus adik merepotkan seperti kami?" tanya Kurama dengan suara bergetar.

"Tidak. Dia bahkan menanyakan kalian saat ia sadar dan menangis ketika membaca surat kalian. Ia bahkan melepas jarum infus dan ingin segera meninggalkan rumah sakit untuk mencari kalian," jelas Sasuke dengan dada sesak mengingat tamparan dan perkataan kasarnya pada Naruto.

"Naruto bahkan meminta bantuanku untuk mencari tahu keberadaan kalian dan mengirimkan uang pada kalian dengan rekeningku dan ia memberikan uang padaku. Kurasa dia terlalu takut untuk mendekati kalian. Namun ia terlihat kacau setelah kalian pergi dari rumah."

Naruko dan Kurama kembali meneteskan air mata sambil mendengarkan penjelasan Sasuke. Air mata telah mengalir deras di wajah mereka dan mereka tak lagi menahan air mata mereka. Mereka percaya jika apa yang diucapkan Sasuke adalah kebenaran setelah menyadari jika Naruto bahkan masih memperhatikan mereka dari jauh meskipun mereka berdua sudah membentaknya dan memakinya dengan begitu kasar.

"Sasuke- _san,_ terima kasih karena kau telah membantu kami dan menjaga Naruto- _nii_ ketika kami meninggalkannya. _Arigatou._ "

Sasuke menghampiri Kurama dan Naruko serta memeluk kedua anak itu. Ia tak mengerti apa yang dilakukannya dan mengapa ia melakukannya, namun ia merasa seolah kedua anak itu adalah adiknya sendiri dan ia harus berterima kasih pada kedua anak itu karena telah menyadarkannya akan sisi lain dari Naruto.

" _Um…_ Sasuke- _san_?" Kurama tampak terkejut.

"Aku akan memastikan jika Naruto- _nii_ kalian akan baik-baik saja."

Naruko dan Kurama memeluk Sasuke dengan erat dan menangis di pelukan Sasuke. Mereka berdua merindukan Naruto yang akan memeluknya, namun pelukan Sasuke terasa seperti pelukan Naruto yang hangat dan menenangkan.

.

.

Sasuke berbaring di kasur empuk di dalam kamar tidur nya dan sejak tadi terus menerus berganti posisi. Sudah dua hari berlalu dan Naruto tak kunjung sadar. Sasuke bahkan hanya tidur tak lebih dari tiga jam meskipun tubuhnya sangat lelah.

Sasuke merasa sangat takut. Ia takut jika sang malaikat maut memutuskan untuk menjemput Naruto dan meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian. Sasuke tak ingin sendirian dan memiliki kenangan buruk akan kisah cinta pertamanya.

Tangan Sasuke terjulur untuk menyentuh ponselnya dan melirik jam. Jam menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam, namun Sasuke sama sekali tak bisa tidur. Ia khawatir jika terjadi sesuatu pada Naruto atau ketika pria itu tersadar, ia tak menemukan seorangpun di sisinya.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya, namun yang terbayang adalah wajah Naruto yang lebam dan kepalanya yang berlumuran darah sehingga Sasuke segera membuka matanya.

Dengan cepat Sasuke bangkit berdiri dan segera mengganti pakaian tidurnya dengan kemeja dan celana _jeans_ serta sepatu _skeds_. Ia akan pergi ke rumah sakit untuk mengujungi Naruto dan berjaga di sisi lelaki itu. Baginya, dengan berada di sisi Naruto akan membuatnya merasa lebih nyaman.

Sasuke segera berjalan mengendap-endap menuruni tangga menuju garasi. Ia memasukkan kunci mobil ke dalam saku celana dan berhenti di puncak tangga.

"Kau mau pergi kemana, Sasuke?" terdengar suara seorang lelaki berusia lima puluhan dengan wajah berkerut sambil menatap tajam pada Sasuke.

"Mengunjungi teman di rumah sakit."

"Teman?" Fugaku mengernyitkan dahi, merasa heran dengan Sasuke yang belakangan ini bersikap tak seperti biasanya.

" _Hn._ "

Fugaku melirik jam. Saat ini pukul sebelas malam dan alasan Sasuke untuk keluar rumah terdengar aneh. Sasuke sudah berusia dua puluhan dan ia tak seharusnya mempedulikan kehidupan pribadi Sasuke. Namun ia merasa penasaran setelah mendengar cerita Itachi mengenai sikap Sasuke yang belakangan ini berbeda dan ia merasa harus mengetahui alasannya.

"Aku pergi, _otou-san,"_ ucap Sasuke sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Kau tetap disini," Fugaku menatap Sasuke dengan tajam.

Sasuke menghentikan langkah dan menoleh pada snag ayah. Ia merasa kesal dan berusaha mengepalkan tangan untuk mengendalikan diri. Ia sangat kesal pada ayahnya. Ia merasa jika sang ayah hendak menjadikannya seperti robot yang mengatur banyak hal dalam hidupnya agar sesuai dengan keinginan lelaki tua itu setelah memperlakukannya dengan begitu buruk. Namun Sasuke sedang tak ingin memaki siapapun saat ini.

"Ada apa?"

"Duduklah."

Sasuke segera mendudukkan diri diatas sofa. Fugaku tak pernah sekalipun mengajak Sasuke berbicara diluar pekerjaan dan kini Sasuke menduga apa yang hendak dibicarakannya.

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan padamu, Sasuke."

Sasuke tak menjawab dan mendengarkan ayahnya berbicara. Fugaku tak pernah melarang Sasuke untuk berpergian saat ini selama Sasuke tak membuat masalah dan menyelesaikan segala tugas kantor.

"Aku sudah mendengar dari Itachi mengenai perubahan sikapmu selama beberapa bulan dan aku juga merasakannya."

"Perubahan sikap? Apa maksud _otou-san_?"

"Apakah kau memiliki kekasih saat ini?"

Sasuke membulatkan matanya. Ia tak pernah menduga sang ayah berniat menanyakan hal bersifat pribadi seperti ini. Itachi pasti sudah mengatakan hal-hal aneh yang sangat bertentangan dengan fakta pada ayahnya.

"Walaupun aku memilikinya kinerjaku tak akan berpengaruh," ujar Sasuke dengan tatapan tajam seolah mengatakan 'ini bukan urusanmu'.

"Berasal dari keluarga mana kekasihmu? Sampaikan pada gadis itu jika aku ingin bertemu dengannya."

"Kekasihku bukan seorang gadis dan bukan berasal dari keluarga terpandang dengan status ekonomi yang sama dengan kita," jawab Sasuke dengan jujur.

Fugaku membelalakan matanya. Ia merasa sangat marah karena Sasuke kini membuat masalah. Ia agak kecewa karena Sasuke memiliki orientasi seksual yang menyimpang, namun ia tidak terlalu keberatan jika Sasuke setidaknya menjalin hubungan dengan pria yang juga sepadan dengannya.

Tangan Fugaku terangkat dan menapar wajah Sasuke dengan keras hingga wajah Sasuke memerah. Wajah Sasuke terasa hangat seketika, namun ia tak memegangi wajahnya.

"BODOH! MENGAPA KAU BERPACARAN DENGAN ORANG SEPERTI ITU?! DASAR ANAK TAK TAHU DIUNTUNG!" bentak ayah Sasuke sambil kembali menampar wajah Sasuke.

Sasuke tak menjawab dan hanya menatap dengan tajam. Ia marah, sangat marah. Namun ia berusaha mengendalikan dirinya dan memperlihatkan ekspresi datar meskipun hati kecilnya terasa sakit.

"Apakah aku harus memukulmu di kepala agar otakmu kembali berfungsi normal, _hn_?"

Hati Sasuke terasa sakit mendengar kata-kata tajam dan tangan Fugaku memukul kepala Sasuke dengan keras. Sasuke ingin mendapat pengakuan dari sang ayah hingga belajar ekstra keras demi mendapat nilai sempurna. Ia juga menyibukkan diri di kantor demi menunjukkan jika dirinya tak kalah hebat dengan Itachi. Namun sebesar apapun usaha yang dilakukannya, usahanya tak pernah berhasil.

" _Otou-san,_ aku telah melakukan apapun yang kau perintahkan padaku. Namun kali ini aku tetap tak akan memutuskan hubunganku meskipun kau mengusirku sekalipun."

Fugaku terkejut. Kata-kata Sasuke diucapkan dengan suara yang terkesan tenang dan ekspresi wajah datar. Suara Sasuke bahkan terdengar lebih lembut dari biasanya, namun terdapat keseriusan pada diri Sasuke yang menatapnya lekat-lekat.

"Pergilah dari rumah ini, Sasuke. Dan jangan panggil aku _otou-san_ lagi. Kau baru saja meletakkan kotoran di wajahku dan ibumu dengan memiliki kekasih yang berasal dari keluarga yang tidak jelas."

Sasuke melirik ayahnya dengan tatapan kecewa. Ia memang tak pernah bertemu dengan orang tua Naruto, namun bukan berarti keluarga Naruto tidak jelas. Setidaknya Naruto memiliki orang tua kandung meskipun sudah meninggal.

"Maafkan aku, _otou-san._ Namun kuharap suatu saat nanti kau akan merestuiku."

Fugaku tersenyum sinis dan memberikan tatapan tajam pada Sasuke. Ia akan membuat anak tak beruntung itu menderita. Ia memang tak bisa menutup kartu kredit atau menarik uang tabungan di rekening Sasuke, namun ia tak akan membiarkan Sasuke bekerja sehingga ia akan segera kehabisan uang dan mengemis pada Fugaku untuk kembali serta melaksanakan apapun yang diinginkan Fugaku.

.

.

Iris _sapphire_ Naruto yang masih terpejam perlahan bergerak-gerak dan Naruto membuka mata nya. Ia menyipitkan mata nya ketika melihat cahaya ruangan yang menyilaukan dan mengerakkan tubuhnya. Sekujur tubuhnya terasa sakit, namun kepala nya benar-benar sakit dan ia merasa pusing.

Naruto mengerakkan tangannya dan mendapati selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya. Hidungnya mencium aroma obat yang kuat dan ruangan bernuansa putih yang membuat Naruto yakin jika ia sedang berada di rumah sakit.

Tangan Naruto yang terjulur tanpa sengaja mengenai sesuatu yang keras dan ia segera menoleh kearah tangan nya. Tangan Naruto tanpa sengaja menyentuh siku Sasuke yang sedang meletakkan kepala di samping kasur nya.

" _Teme._ Kau tidur?"

Naruto mengelus surai _raven_ Sasuke yang tertidur dan tersenyum melirik paras lembut Sasuke yang sedang tertidur. Ia menyukai wajah Sasuke dalam berbagai ekspresi, namun ia paling suka ketika Sasuke tertidur.

"Bangunlah. Jangan tidur disini, nanti kau sakit," Naruto menepuk lengan Sasuke dengan lembut

Sasuke masih tak bergeming dan Naruto yakin jika Sasuke pasti sangat lelah hingga tertidur begitu pulas. Naruto tak bisa membiarkan Sasuke tertidur sambil duduk di lantai keramik yang dingin dan ia ingin memindahkan Sasuke ke sofa terdekat. Naruto segera duduk di atas kasur dan mencoba bangkit berdiri dengan berpegang pada tembok. Namun kepalanya terasa sangat pusing dan ia memejamkan mata serta segera berbaring di kasur.

Naruto tak ingin membuat banyak suara dan membangunkan Sasuke. Maka ia segera mengambil selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya dan menutupi tubuh Sasuke serta berbisik, " _Gomen ne, teme._ Aku tak bisa membawamu ke sofa. _Oyasumi._ "

Naruto kembali mengelus surai _raven_ Sasuke dan menatap sekeliling ruangan. Namun ia tak menemukan jam dinding dan ia tak tahu berapa lama sudah terbaring di rumah sakit. Naruto segera teringat dengan kejadian di kelab malam dan tersadar jika saat itu Naruko bersama dengannya dan kini hanya Sasuke yang berada di sisinya.

' _Bagaimana keadaan Naruko? Apakah dia baik-baik saja? Apakah laki-laki tua brengsek itu melakukan sesuatu padanya?'_ batin Naruto sambil berusaha membuka laci yang tak terlalu jauh dari kasur nya dan mencari ponsel nya.

Mendengar pergerakan di kasur membuat Sasuke segera membuka matanya. Ia mengernyit menyadari Naruto tak lagi memakai selimut dan malah memakaikan selimut padanya ketika ia sedang tidur.

" _Dobe,_ kau sudah sadar?" ucap Sasuke sambil menguap.

"Sadar? Aku hanya tertidur kan, _teme_?"

Sasuke segera memeluk Naruto dengan erat tanpa mempedulikan reaksi Naruto yang terlihat binggung.

"Ah.. jangan memelukku terlalu erat, _teme."_

Sasuke segera melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Naruto lekat-lekat, "Kau baik-baik saja, _dobe_? Apakah pelukan itu menyakitimu?"

Naruto menggelengkan kepala dan tersenyum, "Aku baik-baik saja. Jangan mengkhawatirkanku."

"Maafkan aku, _dobe._ Ini semua salahku. Seandainya aku datang lebih cepat, kau tidak akan terluka sampai seperti ini."

"Ini bukan salahmu, _teme._ Aku terlanjur kesal dan tak dapat menahan emosiku," jawab Naruto sambil memeluk Sasuke dan menepuk-nepuk punggung Sasuke tanpa sadar untuk menenangkan pria itu.

"Tenanglah, _teme._ Kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah padaku. Lihatlah, kini aku sehat-sehat saja."

Naruto tersenyum meskipun Sasuke tak dapat melihatnya. Sasuke merasa kesal pada dirinya sendiri. Ini memang tak sepenuhnya kesalahan Sasuke, namun ia juga ikut berperan hingga Naruto seperti ini.

Sasuke berdecih kesal dan berkata, "Lelaki macam apa aku hingga membiarkan kekasihku terluka? Aku gagal melindungimu dan kini kau malah menenangkanku?"

" _Teme,_ aku juga seorang lelaki dewasa, lho. Dan aku juga harus bertanggung jawab atas diriku sendiri. Aku senang karena kau berniat melindungiku, namun kau juga harus memikirkan dirimu sendiri," jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum.

Sasuke membalas pelukan Naruto dan mereka berdua berpelukan dengan erat. Sasuke merindukan kehangatan tubuh Naruto yang memeluknya dan ia menahan diri agar tak menangis. Ia merasa lega setelah khawatir Naruto akan meninggalkannya.

Naruto dan Sasuke terus berpelukan tanpa mengatakan apapun. Mereka berdua saling berbagi kehangatan dan menikmati keheningan hingga Naruto kembali berbicara pada Sasuke.

" _Teme,_ apakah kau tidur dengan baik? Kau terlihat lelah dan kantung matamu menghitam."

" _Baka dobe,"_ ucap Sasuke tepat di telinga Naruto. "Seharusnya kau juga memikirkan dirimu sendiri dan tidak menanyakan kondisiku."

"Sudah dan aku merasa baik-baik saja, _teme,"_ jawab Naruto sambil tetap tersenyum.

"Kau tidak sadar selama tiga hari dan tubuhmu penuh lebam akibat pukulan lelaki tua brengsek di kelab itu. Kau sama sekali tidak baik-baik saja."

Naruto melepaskan pelukan dari Sasuke dan segera menatap Sasuke lekat-lekat. Jika ia tidak sadar tiga hari, maka selama tiga hari ia tak bisa memperhatikan Naruko. Ia khawatir jika sesuatu terjadi pada Naruko ketika ia kembali bekerja di kelab dan kali ini ia tak bisa melindunginya.

"Bagaimana dengan Naruko? Apakah lelaki tua itu melakukan sesuatu padanya ketika aku tidak sadar? Aku tak bisa membiarkannya bekerja di kelab malam."

Sasuke menghela nafas dengan sikap Naruto yang begitu mementingkan orang lain dan terkesan tak memikirkan dirinya sendiri. Hal itu sudah menjadi sifat yang mengakar pada Naruto dan Sasuke tak bisa mengubahnya sedikitpun.

"Petugas keamanan kelab menangkap lelaki brengsek itu dan memanggil polisi. Kini lelaki tua itu sedang menikmati masa-masa yang menyenangkan di penjara," ucap Sasuke sambil menyeringai sinis.

Naruto menangkap maksud Sasuke dari reaksi yang ditunjukkan lelaki itu dan segera bertanya, "Kau tidak melakukan sesuatu padanya, kan?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya memberikan uang pada polisi untuk menyiksanya di dalam penjara dan membunuhnya perlahan. Hanya itu saja."

"Jangan! Itu terlalu kejam," ucap Naruto dengan suara datar sambil menatap tajam pada Sasuke.

"Lelaki itu pernah melakukan pemerkosaan beberapa kali dan tertangkap polisi. Seharusnya kau merasa senang."

Naruto menggelengkan kepala dan berkata, "Aku sama sekali tidak senang. Itu sama saja kau mengotori tanganmu secara tidak langsung. Aku tak suka jika kau melakukan hal-hal seperti itu."

Sasuke tak mengerti dengan reaksi Naruto. Ia berpikir jika Naruto akan ikut merasa senang bersama orang-orang lain yang menjadi korban lelaki brengsek itu. Sasuke hanya menyelesaikan masalah dengan cara yang biasa dilakukan keluarganya dengan memberikan balasan setimpal pada siapapun yang berani menganggu dan ia sendiri tidak merasa hal itu adalah hal kejam. Ketika Sasuke mencoba bersikap baik dengan mengajak lelaki brengsek itu berdiskusi dan meminta pertanggungjawaban atas perbuatannya pada Naruko dan Naruto, ia malah bersikap sangat kasar pada Sasuke dan membuat Sasuke sangat kesal.

"Aku sudah terlanjur memberikan uang," jawab Sasuke tanpa berniat menghentikan. "Seharusnya kau senang karena aku membantu membalaskan perbuatannya padamu."

Naruto menghembuskan nafas kecewa dan berkata, "Aku tak ingin membalas dengan cara seperti ini. Kuharap lain kali kau tak melakukan hal seperti ini lagi."

Sasuke sudah menduga jika Naruto akan berekasi seperti ini. Hati lelaki itu terlalu baik dan siapapun yang berurusan dengannya begitu beruntung, termasuk dirinya sendiri.

" _Hn._ Aku tak akan melakukannya lagi, _dobe._ Namun kau juga harus memberikan bayaran karena telah berani memerintahku," ujar Sasuke sambil menyeringai.

"Eh? A-aku tak bermaksud memerintahmu, _teme,_ " ucap Naruto dengan gugup sambil meneguk ludah. "Aku hanya mengatakan ini karena aku tak ingin kau melakukan hal yang buruk. Itu saja."

"Tetap saja kau memintaku melakukannya, _hn_?"

"Y-ya."

Sasuke segera mendekatkan wajahnya pada Naruto yang tampak gugup dan mencium bibir Naruto yang terbuka. Naruto tak membalas ciuman dan hanya dapat terdiam, terkejut dengan ciuman mendadak yang dilakukan Sasuke dengan cepat.

" _Arigatou, dobe_."

Naruto tersadar dan memekik, " _Teme,_ kau curang telah mencuri ciumanku."

"Kau telah memberikan padaku dengan suka rela sebelumnya. Mengapa kau keberatan, _hn_?" Sasuke mengedipkan mata jahil dan menyeringai untuk menggoda Naruto.

Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan jengkel dan melirik ponsel Sasuke yang mencuat dari saku celana nya.

"Sekarang jam berapa? Aku ingin menghubungi Naruko dan Kurama."

"Lelaki tua itu tak berhasil melakukan apapun pada Naruko dan Kurama juga baik-baik saja."

"Aku harus menghubungi dan memastikannya sendiri."

Sasuke mengeluarkan ponselnya dan berkata, "Sekarang pukul tujuh pagi. Aku akan segera menjemput mereka."

"Tidak usah. Biarkan saja. Aku hanya ingin memastikan mereka baik-baik saja"

" _Hn._ Ingin aku memastikannya untukmu?"

"Bolehkah? Apakah tidak merepotkanmu, _teme_?"

"Tidak. Namun kau harus memberikan bayaran."

"Bayaran? Dengan ciuman lagi?"

" _Hn._ "

Naruto segera mendekati wajahnya dan tersenyum pada Sasuke. Ia hampir tertawa dengan Sasuke yang begitu manja dan menginginkan ciuman dengan cara seperti ini.

"Tidak jadi," Sasuke menyeringai dan tersenyum melihat reaksi Naruto yang tampak jengkel.

"Aaah… kau mengerjaiku lagi, _baka teme,_ " Naruto meringis dan merasa jengkel dalam hati.

Naruto merasa begitu bahagia dengan keberadaan Sasuke disisinya saat ini. Dan ia tak benar-benar merasa jengkel pada lelaki itu.

.

.

Naruko dan Kurama berdiri di depan kamar perawatan Naruto dan mereka berdua tampak ragu. Naruko mengulurkan tangan dan mengetuk pintu tiga kali, namun ia tak jadi membuka pintu ketika Kurama menarik ujung lengan baju nya.

"Naruko- _nee,_ aku takut jika Naruto- _nii_ sudah sadar. Aku takut menemuinya."

Naruko mengangguk dan berkata, "Ya. Aku juga takut. Namun kita sudah mengetuk pintu, maka kita harus masuk."

"Aku takut. Bagaimana jika dia marah pada kita? Kau tahu, Naruto- _nii_ menyeramkan jika sudah marah. Dan dia pasti sangat marah karena kita meninggalkan rumah seperti ini."

"Kita masuk bersama saja. Kuharap dia sedang tidur ketika kita masuk."

Kurama segera membuka knop pintu bersama dengan Naruko serta masuk ke dalam ruangan. Naruko dan Kurama segera menundukkan kepala dan memilih menatap lantai saat bertemu pandang dengan iris _sapphire_ Naruto.

Naruto dengan segera melirik Sasuke dan Sasuke mengedipkan mata memahami maksud tatapan Naruto. Ia segera mengecup kening Naruto dan berkata, "Aku pergi. _Jaa ne._ "

Naruto tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan pada Sasuke. Sasuke melewati Naruko dan Kurama serta berkata, " _Ohayo._ "

" _Ohayo,_ Sasuke- _san,_ " balas Naruko dan Kurama sambil tetap menundukkan kepala.

Sasuke membuka pintu dan meninggalkan ruangan. Ketika pintu tertutup, perasaan Naruko dan Kurama semakin tidak enak. Jantung mereka berdegup keras dan tubuh mereka bagaikan telah mematung.

Naruto segera bangkit berdiri dan mendorong tiang berisi cairan infus serta menghampiri Naruko dan Kurama. Ia menyadari kedua anak itu masih menundukkan kepala dan kini menahan nafas serta memejamkan mata. Naruko dan Kurama telah mempersiapkan diri jika Naruto akan memukul mereka sebagai pelampiasan kekesalannya.

Tanpa memedulikan Kurama dan Naruko yang tampak gugup, Naruto segera mengulurkan tangan dan memeluk mereka.

Naruko menatap lengan Naruto yang sedang memeluk tubuhnya dan kini tangan itu mulai mengusap pundaknya dengan lembut.

"Naruto- _nii,_ maafkan aku. Aku sudah bersikap sangat kasar padamu dan kau masih menolongku hingga terluka seperti ini," ucap Naruko dengan terbata-bata dan air mata yang mengalir di wajahnya tanpa bisa ia kendalikan.

" _Gomen ne._ Seharusnya kami tak meninggal rumah begitu saja. Seharusnya saat itu aku mendengarkan penjelasanmu," ujar Kurama sambil memeluk Naruto dengan erat dan meneteskan mata dalam diam.

Dada Naruto terasa sesak dan ia menahan diri agar tak menangis. Ia sangat bahagia karena dapat bertemu kembali dengan Naruko dan Kurama. Namun hal yang membuatnya paling bahagia ialah kedua anak itu bak-baik saja.

"Tidak, seharusnya aku meminta maaf pada kalian. Namun kurasa aku juga tak bisa meminta kalian memaafkanku karena aku sudah mengecewakan kalian."

Naruto mengeratkan pelukannya pada Naruko dan Kurama. Ia dapat merasakan pakaiannya mulai basah akibat air mata Naruko dan Kurama, namun ia tak menghiraukannya. Ia sendiri juga mulai meneteskan air mata.

"Tidak, Naruto- _nii._ Aku sama sekali tak kecewa dan seharusnya berterima kasih karena kau sudah merawatku. Aku juga ingin berterima kasih karena kau telah menyelamatkanku di kelab itu."

Naruto segera melepaskan pelukannya dan mengusap mata nya. Ia melirik Naruko dan Kurama.

"Apakah kalian berdua baik-baik saja? Aku berharap kalian berhenti bekerja dan kembali ke rumah. Namun jika kalian tetap tidak mau, aku akan mengirimkan uang dan kalian tidak perlu bekerja."

"Mengapa Naruto- _nii_ masih memikirkan kami?" ucap Kurama dengan suara serak akibat menangis. "Kau tak perlu memikirkan kami. Kami hanya beban untukmu dan kami juga sudah menyakitimu."

" _Baka._ Kalian sama sekali bukan beban untukku," Naruto mengusap air mata di wajah Kurama dan Naruko dengan ibu jari nya. "Kalian adalah adikku dan kalian tak menyakitiku. Jangan berpikir seperti itu."

Naruko dan Kurama memeluk Naruto dengan erat dan menangis di pelukan Naruto sambil menikmati kehangatan pelukan lelaki itu. Naruto terus mengusap puncak kepala mereka berdua dan ikut menangis sambil membenamkan wajah di bahu Naruko dan Kurama.

Tanpa mengatakan apapun, mereka bertiga terus berpelukan dan tak berhenti menangis. Kurama melepaskan pelukan terlebih dulu dan mengusap air matanya, sementara Naruko masih memeluk Naruto yang kini juga memeluknya dengan sangat erat.

"Naruto- _nii, moushiwake arimasen._ Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu dan merepotkanmu lagi," ucap Naruko sambil terisak.

"Ya. Aku juga tidak akan meninggalkan kau dan Kurama."

Naruko kembali menangis dan Naruto membiarkan Naruko menangis dipelukannya. Ketika merasa cukup, Naruko melepaskan pelukannya dan Naruto segera mengusap wajah gadis itu dengan telapak tangan nya.

Air mata Naruko mengalir semakin deras dan Naruto kembali mengusap wajah Naruko.

"Naruko- _chan,_ ingin kupeluk lagi?"

Naruko menggeleng. Ia merindukan Naruto dan pelukan lelaki itu. Ia dan Kurama ingin kembali ke rumah Naruto, namun ia tak berani mengatakannya.

"Naruto- _nii,_ bolehkah… aku dan Naruko- _nee_ tinggal di rumah mu lagi?" tanya Kurama dengan gugup.

"Mengapa harus bertanya? Tentu saja kalian boleh kembali ke rumah kapanpun," Naruto tersenyum dan mengacak rambut merah Kurama. "Aku kesepian tanpa kalian di rumah, lho."

" _Arigatou gozaimasu,_ Naruto- _nii,_ " ucap Kurama dengan isakan tertahan.

"Aku juga ingin memberitahu sesuatu pada kalian," ucap Naruto dengan ragu dan jantung brdebar keras. Ia tak ingin mengatakannya, namun ia juga tak ingin menyembunyikan fakta dan kembali membuat Naruko dan Kurama kecewa padanya.

Naruko dan Kurama melirik Naruto, menunggu apa yang hendak dikatakan Naruto. Tatapan Naruko dan Kurama membuat Naruto merasa semakin gugup hingga ia harus menarik nafas dan menghembuskan perlahan agar ia tak merasa gugup.

"Sekarang Sasuke- _san_ adalah kekasihku."

Naruto melirik Naruko dan Kurama, bersiap jika ia akan menerima tatapan penuh kekecewaan atau kemarahan dari mereka. Namun ia terkejut mendapati Naruko dan Kurama yang tersenyum.

"Sasuke- _san_ sudah mengatakan pada kami. Aku tidak keberatan jika itu pilihanmu, Naruto- _nii,_ " ucap Naruko sambil melirik Naruto.

"Ya. Bahkan jika Naruto- _nii_ ingin menikah dengan Sasuke- _san_ sekalipun, aku tak keberatan," timpal Kurama sambil tersenyum.

Naruto tersentak dan berkata dengan pelan, "Kalian… tidak marah atau kecewa?"

Naruko dan Kurama menggelengkan kepala. Naruto kembali memeluk mereka berdua. Ia benar-benar bahagia dan ia tak perlu menyembunyikan hubungannya lagi.

" _Arigatou,_ Kurama. _Arigatou,_ Naruko- _chan._ "

Naruko dan Kurama kembali memeluk Naruto dengan erat. Kali ini mereka berdua akan membiarkan Naruto merasakan kebahagiaan dan tak lagi menjadi penghalang. Mereka mengharapkan kebahagiaan Naruto dan ingin menerima Naruto sebagai kakak mereka apa adanya. Dan mereka juga mulai menyukai keberadaan Sasuke di sisi Naruto.

.

.

"Kurama, Naruko- _chan,_ nanti malam kalian ingin ikut makan malam bersama kami?" ucap Sasuke sambil mengenggam tangan Naruto.

"Aku ma-"

Naruko segera menutup mulut Kurama dan menggelengkan kepala sambil tersenyum, "Tidak usah, kalian berkencan saja. Aku dan Kurama harus belajar malam ini."

Sasuke melirik Naruko dan Kurama serta menoleh pada Naruto yang tampak ragu. Sudah lima bulan Sasuke meninggalkan rumah dan kini ia tinggal bersama Naruto dan kedua adiknya.

Kini Sasuke telah membuka sebuah _bakery_ dan _restaurant_ yang sangat ramai. Ia ingin membuktikan jika ia dapat sukses tanpa ayahnya dan ia tak berniat kembali ke rumah meskipun Itachi dan ibu nya berkali-kali memintanya kembali ke rumah.

Hubungan Sasuke dan Naruto semakin akrab, begitupun hubungan Sasuke dengan kedua adik Naruto yang kini dianggapnya sebagai adik sendiri. Kini Naruko dan Kurama bahkan mulai memanggilnya 'Sasuke- _nii'_ dan ia sama sekali tak keberatan.

"Kalian ingin makan apa? Aku akan membelikan sekarang untuk kalian," ujar Naruto.

"Oh tidak usah, Naruto- _nii._ Kami akan memesan _pizza delivery_ ," tolak Naruko sambil melirik Kurama yang tampak kecewa.

Sasuke dengan cepat mengeluarkan dompet dan mengeluarkan selembar uang sepuluh ribu _ryo_ sebelum Naruto sempat mencegahnya.

"Ini untuk membeli _pizza._ "

"Tidak. Ini terlalu banyak, Sasuke- _nii._ "

"Gunakan saja untuk membeli minuman dan _side dish_. Kembalian nya untuk kalian saja."

" _Arigatou. Mata ashita ne,_ " ucap Kurama dan Naruko sambil melambaikan tangan.

" _Mata ne,"_ ucap Naruto sambil melambaik tangan dan berjalan menuju pintu. "Ingat, kalian harus menghubungi kami jika terjadi sesuatu."

"Tenang saja. Selamat berkencan," ucap Kurama dengan sedikit meledek sambil membuka pintu dan segera mendorong Naruto keluar.

Wajah Naruto memerah dan ia mengeratkan genggaman tangan nya pada Sasuke. Pintu telah tertutup sebelum Naruto sempat menjawab Kurama dan Naruko.

Naruto segera memasuki _elevator_ yang terbuka bersama Sasuke tanpa melepaskan genggaman tangan nya. Ketika pintu _elevator_ tertutup, Sasuke segera melirik wajah Naruto yang masih memerah.

"Kedua adikmu sangat menggemaskan, _dobe._ "

"Oh ya? Mereka memang sangat menggemaskan. Aku bahkan menahan diri untuk tak mencubiti wajah mereka setiap saat," ucap Naruto dengan antusias.

"Namun kau juga tak kalah menggemaskan dengan mereka."

"Oh? Aku?"

Wajah Naruto memerah dan ia menatap wajah sang kekasih. Mereka hanya berdua di dalam _elevator_ dan wajah mereka berdua begitu dekat. Jantung Naruto berdebar keras seolah hendak melompat keluar dari rongga dada nya.

"Wajahmu memerah, _dobe_."

"Tidak, wajahku tidak memerah."

"Aku akan membuat wajahmu semakin memerah."

"Coba saja. Wajahku tidak akan memerah karena kauu, _teme_."

Sasuke mendekati wajahnya hingga wajahnya hanya berjarak tak lebih dari tiga sentimeter. Bibirnya begitu dekat dengan bibir Naruto dan hembusan nafas Sasuke mengenai kulit Naruto dan membuat jantung Naruto berdebar tak terkendali.

Sasuke mengecup ujung bibir Naruto dan menjilatnya. Ia segera njauhkan wajahnya ketika _elevator_ berhenti di lantai B1. Wajah Naruto memerah bagaikan tomat dan membuat Sasuke semakin berniat menggoda Naruto.

"Wajahku sama sekali tidak memerah, tuh."

" _Hn._ "

Sasuke menahan tawa melihat Naruto yang mengulum sudut bibirnya dan mengalihkan pandangan dari Sasuke dengan wajah memerah.

Menyadari tatapan Sasuke, Naruto segera menarik nafas dan memberanikan diri menatap Sasuke. Wajahnya semakin memerah dan terasa panas.

"Mengapa menatapku, _teme_? Wajahku tidak memerah, kok."

Sasuke tersenyum dan mencubit wajah Naruto hingga memerah.

"Sekarang sudah memerah, _hn_?"

Naruto mengerucutkan bibir dan membuat Sasuke kembali tertawa pada sang kekasih.

Naruto masuk ke dalam mobil setelah Sasuke membukakan pintu mobil untuknya. Sejak tadi Sasuke tak mengatakan kemana mereka akan pergi dan Naruto menahan diri untuk tak bertanya.

Sasuke masuk ke dalam mobil dan segera menyalakan mesin mobil untuk mengemudi keluar dari _apartment_. Naruto menatap jalanan kota pada malam hari yang lumayan ramai.

" _Teme,_ kau ingin membawaku kemana?"

"Makan malam."

Naruto mengernyitkan dahi. Sasuke tak mengemudi menuju kedai Ichiraku Ramen yang menjual _ramen_ favoritnya.

"Lho? Ini bukan jalan menuju Ichiraku _Ramen._ "

Sasuke tak menjawab dan ia mengeraskan musik di mobil. Ia ingin memberikan kejutan pada Naruto dan berharap lelaki itu akan senang.

.

.

Naruto membelalakan mata saat Sasuke mengenggam tangannya dan membawanya masuk ke sebuah _restaurant_ mewah yang terdapat di puncak gedung pencakar langit. Sasuke telah memesan _VIP room_ dengan jendela kaca besar yang menampilkan pemandangan kota dengan lampu berkerlap-kerlip di malam hari.

Pelayan meninggalkan ruangan itu setelah mengantar Sasuke dan Naruto. Sasuke segera menyentuh PC _tablet_ yang terdapat di meja dan melihat menu yang terdapat di _restaurant_ itu

" _Dobe,_ kau ingin memesan apa?"

"Aku bingung. Bagaimana jika kau memesankan sesuatu untukku saja?"

Sasuke segera menggeser menu dengan jari telunjuknya dan menekan sebuah foto bergambar _foie gras_ _en croute_ serta memesannya sebagai hidangan pembuka. Sasuke memilih _wagyu beef steak_ sebagai menu makan malam mereka berdua dan segelas _tomato juice_ untuk dirinya dan _orange juice_ untuk Naruto serta menekan tombol untuk memesan.

Naruto terus menatap kearah jendelan besar dengan antusias. Ia terlarut dengan pemandangan kota dan menikmati pemandangan yang kini terlihat dari lantai enam puluh dua. Sasuke melirik langit malam dengan lampu-lampu gedung di kejauhan. Terdapat mobil-mobil yang bergerak bagaikan semut di jalanan.

Naruto mengalihkan pandangan sejenak dan tanpa sengaja bertemu pandang dengan iris _onyx_ Sasuke yang juga mengalihkan pandangan. Jantung Naruto berdegup kencang dan ia tersenyum.

"Aku sangat menyukai tempat ini. Terima kasih karena telah mengajakku makan malam di tempat ini."

"Syukurlah jika kau menyukainya."

"Tentu saja. Aku sangat suka pemandangan kota di malam hari. Kau juga, kan?"

Sasuke menatap wajah Naruto lekat-lekat. Ia benar-benar tak sabar untuk memiliki tubuh Naruto seutuhnya sebentar lagi. Dan ia merasa senang karena Naruto menyukai apa yang dilakukannya.

"Sebentar lagi akan ada kembang api, lho."

"Tidak mungkin. Saat ini bukan hari perayaan apapun."

"Kau tidak percaya, _dobe_?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Siapa orang yang mau memasang kembang api jika tidak ada peraya-"

Ucapan Naruto terputus. Terdapat cahaya api yang menyala di langit dan perlahan kembang api berwarna-warni meledak di langit. Naruto tak sempat mengatakan apapun ketika sebuah kembang api yang sangat indah bertuliskan, ' _Will you marry me, dobe_?' dengan kanji 爱 meledak di langit.

Naruto tersenyum lebar dan membelalakan mata nya. Ia sulit percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dilihatnya. Ia segera melirik Sasuke dan tak percaya jika kembang api itu ditujukan untuknya.

" _Teme,_ kembang api itu-"

Sasuke memutus ucapan Naruto dan berkata, "Aku menunggu jawabanmu, _teme._ "

" _Teme,_ aku…" Naruto tak dapat berkata-kata dan ia hanya dapat tersenyum sambil menatap Sasuke.

Sasuke mengelurkan sebuah cincin di dalam saku jas nya dan segera membuka kotak cincin itu.

" _Dobe,_ maukah kau menikah denganku?"

Naruto melirik cincin emas putih dengan berlian-berlian yang berkilauan dan menatap wajah Sasuke yang terlihat serius. Naruto mencintai Sasuke dan diam-diam ia berharap jika suatu saat nanti dapat menikahi Sasuke.

"Tentu saja. Aku bersedia menikah denganmu, _teme_."

Sasuke segera meletakkan kotak itu di meja dan kebahagiaan menyeruak di hatinya. Ia segera bangkit berdiri dan memeluk Naruto dengan erat. Ia begitu bahagia hingga ia tak dapat berkata apa-apa.

" _Arigato, dobe_ ," ucap Sasuke sambil tersenyum. Ia tak menemukan kata yang tepat untuk melukiskan perasaannya saat ini.

" _Arigato, teme._ Aku sangat senang karena kau bersedia menikahiku dan menjadi pasanganku," jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum hingga matanya menyipit. Ia masih tak percaya jika Sasuke baru saja melamarnya dan ia telah menerima Sasuke menjadi pasangan hidup nya. "Mulai saat ini aku adalah milikmu, _teme._ Dan aku akan berusaha melakukan apapun yang kau minta padaku."

Sasuke menggeleng, "Tidak, _dobe._ Kau milikku dan aku adalah milikmu."

Naruto mengeratkan pelukannya dan dapat menghirup aroma tubuh Sasuke yang memeluknya. Sasuke melonggarkan pelukannya dan ia mencium bibir Naruto. Naruto memejamkan mata dan membalas ciuman Sasuke dan membuka mulutnya untuk bertukar saliva dengan Sasuke.

Kembang api yang menjadi saksi cinta mereka masih belum berhenti ketika Sasuke dan Naruto berciuman. Sasuke memeluk Naruto dengan erat dan tak melepaskan bibir merah dan sensual Naruto yang berada di dalam bibirnya.

Ketika kembang api terakhir telah meledak dan membuat langit malam dipenuhi cahaya berwarna-warni, Sasuke melepaskan bibirnya dan menatap iris _sapphire_ Naruto yang membuatnya berdebar hanya dengan menatapnya.

" _Aishiteru, dobe._ "

Naruto menatap wajah Sasuke yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi pasangan hidup nya. Ia bahagia telah menemukan belahan jiwa nya dan membalas ucapan Sasuke, " _Aishiteru, teme._ "

Sasuke kembali mengecup bibir Naruto yang akan menjadi miliknya sepenuhnya. Malam ini merupakan malam yang berkesan baginya dan ia tak sabar untuk segera menikahi Naruto serta memiliki lelaki itu seutuhnya.

 **-The End-**

* * *

 _ **Author's Note :**_

* * *

Berhubung banyak yg nanya soal chapter 15, sebetulnya chapter 15 yang di email itu di remove. Harusnya update _chapter_ 14, cuma kepencet publish new chapter.

Ga kerasa udah lebih dari 6 bulan sejak publish fict ini & sekarang fanfict ini udah tamat. Senang bisa nyelesaiin fict ini sebelum UN.

Thanks buat para readers yang udah ngebaca fanfict ini dari awal sampai ending & ngasih dukungan dalam bentuk review yang ngebuat author bersemangat buat terus lanjutin fict ini. Tanpa readers, fanfict ini ga akan lanjut sampai tamat.

Berhubung ga ada lemon di chapter ini, author bakal nambahin lemon di epilgoue. Semoga ending chapter ini memuaskan.

Oh ya, author punya fanfict on going SasuNaru lain nya #promosi. Ini judulnya :

\- Kill The Assasin (No lemon)

Author juga bakal publish fict lain setelah _author_ selesai UN, judulnya :

\- His Knight (Rate T, No lemon, SasuNaru. Genre : Romance/Friendship.)

Sinopsis : Uzumaki Naruto adalah seorang lelaki tanpa orang tua yang diangkat menjadi pelayan pribadi sekaligus _knight_ seorang raja kerjaan Hi, Uchiha Sasuke. Bersama dengan sang raja yang membuatnya jengkel setiap hari dan membuatnya mulai merasakan debaran perasan aneh yang tak boleh dimilikinya.


	16. Epilogue

Fugaku menghembuskan nafas ketika ia mendengar suara ketukan di pintu. Belakangan ini ia terpaksa datang ke kantor setiap hari setelah ia mengusir Sasuke dan Itachi tak bersedia mengisi kekosongan jabatan yang ditinggalkan Sasuke.

Sudah hampir setengah tahun berlalu dan setiap hari Fugaku merasa benar-benar lelah. Usianya tak lagi muda dan tubuhnya tak lagi sekuat dulu. Ia tak bisa mengerjakan pekerjaan sebaik Sasuke dan bekerja di kantor belasan jam setiap hari.

Pintu terbuka dan Itachi masuk ke dalam ruangan dengan membawa sebuah dokumen di tangan nya.

" _Otou-san_ , ini laporan keuntungan perusahaan bulan ini. Aneh sekali, keuntungan perusahaan cabang Suna menurun dan jumlah pengeluaran meningkat. Kurasa beberapa pegawai melakukan _fraud._ "

Fugaku memijat pelipisnya. Kepala nya terasa pusing dengan dokumen-dokumen yang masih menumpuk di meja.

"Itachi, bisakah kau membantuku mengurus beberapa dokumen di meja?"

"Sekarang? Aku harus menghadiri rapat sebentar lagi."

"Nanti saja setelah kau selesai rapat."

Fugaku menatap wajah putra sulungnya yang terlihat lelah dengan kantung mata yang menghitam dan wajah yang lebih tirus. Selama enam bulan terakhir Itachi semakin sibuk dengan pekerjaannya dan ia masih harus menggantikan sang ayah melakukan tugas tertentu. Itachi tidak mengeluh, namun Fugaku sadar jika Itachi sangat lelah hingga tak memiliki waktu luang untuk bersantai dan memakai waktu libur hanya untuk tidur dan menyelesaikan pekerjaan tanpa kesempatan untuk melakukan hobi atau berkencan.

"Berikan saja dokumen nya padaku. Aku akan memeriksanya dalam perjalanan sepulang rapat."

"Tidak, Itachi. Gunakan saja waktu perjalananmu untuk beristirahat sejenak."

" _Hn._ "

Itachi hendak berbalik dan berjalan menuju pintu. Namun suara panggilan sang ayah membuatnya tetap berada di tempat sambil menatap ayahnya.

"Itachi, apakah kau mendapat informasi baru mengenai Sasuke?"

Itachi tersenyum tipis. Sejak Sasuke meninggalkan rumah, ayahnya memintanya untuk diam-diam memantau Sasuke. Ia sendiri masih berkomunikasi dengan Sasuke dan tak kesulitan mencari informasi mengenai Sasuke.

"Usaha _bakery_ dan _restaurant_ yang dimilikinya semakin berkembang. Dan ia akan melamar kekasihnya sebentar lagi. Mungkin mereka akan menikah."

Fugaku menganggukan kepala mendengar penjelasan Itachi. Ia tak mengira jika Sasuke akan baik-baik saja setelah meninggalkan rumah dan ia tak tega untuk menghancurkan usaha Sasuke. Bagaimanapun Sasuke tetaplah anaknya dan ia mulai sadar jika Sasuke telah berusaha keras agar mendapat perhatian sang ayah.

Jika dibandingkan dengan Itachi, kinerja Sasuke di perusahaan tak kalah baik. Bahkan dapat dikatakan lebih baik karena kini Itachi tak lagi bersedia merelakan waktu pribadi nya demi pekerjaan. Sementara Sasuke mendedikasikan waktu dan hidupnya demi pekerjaan hingga tak pernah memiliki hubungan romansa di usia dua puluhan.

"Maafkan aku jika terkesan lancang, namun menurutku sebaiknya _otou-san_ menemui Sasuke. Terkadang ia masih menanyakan keadaan perusahaan ataupun keluarga, kurasa ia sendiri sebetulnya ingin berbaikan."

Fugaku berpikir sejenak. Ia tak tahu apakah Itachi sedang berbohong atau tidak. Ia bahkan tak tahu seperti apa kepribadian Sasuke. Ia hanya tahu jika Sasuke yang dulu merupakan anak yang polos dan sering tersenyum kini berubah menjadi dingin, sinis,dan jarang bicara.

"Tolong katakan pada Sasuke jika aku ingin menemuinya di _restaurant_ favoritku pukul enam sore minggu depan."

" _Hn._ "

Diam-diam Fugaku menambahkan pertemuannya dengan Sasuke di dalam agenda kegiatan pribadi nya. Ia tak ingin mengakui pada siapapun, namun ia menantikan pertemuan minggu depan dan berharap Sasuke bersedia untuk datang.

.

.

Sasuke telah duduk di meja yang terletak tak jauh dari pintu masuk. Ia sengaja memilih tempat duduk yang mudah terlihat oleh sang ayah dan melirik jam tangan emas nya. Saat ini pukul enam kurang sepuluh menit dan Sasuke telah tiba di _restaurant_ sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu.

Tak lama kemudian seorang lelaki berusia lima puluh akhir dengan rambut hitam dan raut wajah tegas memasuki _restaurant._ Pelayan segera membungkukkan kepala dan lelaki itu berjalan menghampiri meja Sasuke.

Raut wajah Sasuke terlihat datar dan ia sama sekali tak terlihat takut atau merasa bersalah, namun jantung nya berdebar keras. Ia selalu merasa takut dan berdebar-debar setiap kali ayah nya hendak menemuinya dan hal itu terbawa hingga saat ini.

Sasuke tak mengerti mengapa ayah nya meminta untuk bertemu setelah hampir setengah tahun mengacuhkannya. Fugaku bahkan sempat mengusir Sasuke ketika Sasuke datang ke kantor sehari setelah sang ayah mengusirnya dari rumah.

" _Konbawa_ ," sapa Sasuke dengan raut wajah datar dan ia menahan diri untuk tak mengulurkan tangan dan mengajak sang ayah untuk bersalaman seperti yang biasa dilakukannya setiap bertemu dengan kolega nya. Ia merasa takut jika sang ayah akan menepis uluran tangan nya dan hal itu menyakitkannya meskipun ia tak ingin mengakuinya.

Fugaku menoleh ketika mendengar suara Sasuke dan mendapati Sasuke yang menatapnya dengan ekspresi datar. Fugaku terkejut saat menyadari tatapan Sasuke yang sedang menatapnya sama sekali tak menyiratkan kekesalan.

" _Hn._ "

Seorang pelayan segera menghampiri meja dan Fugaku segera memesan menu tanpa melihat buku menu yang hendak diserahkan pelayan.. Sasuke sama sekali tak memesan dan Fugaku bertanya-tanya jika Sasuke telah memesan terlebih dahulu atau tidak.

"Pesan satu gelas _tomato juice, tomato cream soup_ dan _lasagna_ ," ucap Fugaku pada pelayan.

Sasuke tersentak dan menahan diri untuk tak membuka mulutnya. Ia tak yakin jika sang ayah memesankan makanan untuknya, namun ia tak mengerti mengapa Fugaku memesan makanan dengan tomat yang merupakan makanan favorit nya.

Pelayan meninggalkan meja dan kini Sasuke bertatapan dengan sang ayah. Sasuke menahan diri untuk tak mengalihkan pandangan dan memberanikan diri menerima tatapan tajam dari sang ayah. Bersama dengan Naruto membuat kepribadiannya ikut berubah. Seandainya saat ini ia belum bertemu dengan Naruto, ia tak mungkin bersedia menemui ayah nya atau bahkan berhubungan dengan Itachi setelah meninggalkan rumah. Sasuke tak akan duduk diam dan menatap ayahnya dengan tatapan tanpa emosi jika ia tak melihat Naruto yang jauh lebih sabar dalam menghadapi setiap masalah.

"Kudengar sekarang kau membuka _restaurant_ dan _bakery, hn_?"

" _Hn._ Jika _otou-san_ sempat, datanglah ke tempatku," ujar Sasuke sambil tersenyum tipis. Ia bahkan terkejut dengan apa yang diucapkan dan dilakukannya sendiri. Ia telah tertular dengan sikap Naruto dan kini ia berbasa-basi pada ayahnya.

"Berapa lama kau membuka tempat usaha mu?"

"Lima bulan. Apakah _okaa-san_ dan _otou-san_ baik-baik saja?"

Fugaku menatap Sasuke lekat-lekat. Ia tak pernah mengira jika Sasuke akan mengajukan pertanyaan seperti itu. Sasuke bahkan tak terlihat ketakutan dan lebih banyak berbicara dibandingkan biasanya.

" _Hn._ "

"Oh, baguslah," ujar Sasuke sambil tersenyum tipis.

Fugaku berpikir sejenak sebelum mengucapkan hal yang menjadi tujuannya meminta Sasuke untuk bertemu dengannya. Ia tak ingin terkesan seperti sedang mengemis.

" _Okaa-san_ mu sangat mengkhawatirkanmu dan terus mendesakku untuk menemuimu dan membawamu kembali ke rumah."

Sasuke tak mengira jika sang ayah berniat membawanya kembali ke rumah. Ia sangat ingin kembali ke rumah dan merindukan Itachi serta kedua orang tuanya meskipun hubungan mereka tidak begitu baik.

"Mungkin… aku tak bisa."

Fugaku menatap Sasuke dengan tajam dan menuntut penjelasan. Sasuke berusaha memikirkan kata-kata yang tepat untuk menjelaskan tanpa membuat sang ayah merasa kesal.

"Aku baru saja melamar kekasihku dan kami akan menikah sebentar lagi. Jika aku kembali ke rumah, aku hanya akan menjadi beban."

"Aku sudah mendengar dari Itachi. _Okaa-san_ mu menyetujui hubungan kalian dan kurasa aku tak keberatan."

Sasuke tak bisa menahan diri untuk tak tersenyum mendengar ucapan sang ayah. Ia merasa senang karena ibu dan ayahnya menyetujui hubungannya pada akhirnya.

"Apakah _otou-san_ serius? Kekasihku juga seorang pria."

" _Hn,"_ ucap Fugaku sambil mengangkat sudut bibirnya membentuk senyum tipis yang terlihat samar. "Kurasa lelaki itu telah mengubahmu."

"Maksudnya? Maaf, aku kurang mengerti dengan maksud _otou-san_ ," jawab Sasuke dengan sopan.

"Sikapmu berubah dibandingkan biasanya. _Otou-san_ ingin bertemu dengan pasanganmu."

Sasuke tersenyum dan berkata, "Kekasihku tak berasal dari keluarga kaya dan tak memiliki orang tua."

"Aku tidak keberatan."

" _Hn._ Aku akan segera mempertemukan _otou-san_ dengan kekasihku."

"Kau akan kembali ke rumah, Sasuke? Kuharap kau bersedia kembali bekerja di perusahaan."

"Tentu saja," jawab Sasuke dengan suara yang terdengar lebih ceria. "Besok aku akan kembali bekerja ."

Fugaku tersenyum tipis meskipun rencana nya agar Sasuke sendiri yang meminta untuk kembali gagal. Ia membutuhkan Sasuke untuk menjalankan perusahaan dan ia tak akan mempermasalahkan apapun yang ingin dilakukan Sasuke selama tidak berpengaruh terhadap perusahaan.

.

.

Sebuah ruangan dengan dekorasi mewah serta bunga dipenuhi dengan ratusan tamu undangan yang mengenakan gaun atau kemeja mahal serta menggunakan perhiasan-perhiasan yang terlihat bersinar dibawah sorot lampu kristal. Tatapan para tamu undangan itu tertuju pada pintu yang terbuka dan terlihat dua orang pria dengan setelan jas hitam dengan beberapa wanita bergaun pengantin yang merupakan pengiring dari dua orang pria berjas itu.

Naruto meneguk ludah dan menundukkan kepala sambil meremas tangan Sasuke erat-erat ketika menyadari tatapan para tamu yang tertuju padanya dan Sasuke.

" _Teme,_ aku gugup," ucap Naruto dengan pelan di telinga Sasuke.

Sasuke mengeratkan genggaman tangan pada Naruto sambil tersenyum dengan senyuman paling lebar yang pernah ditunjukkannya pada siapapun. Ia sangat bahagia dan berharap para tamu undangan juga menyadari kebahagiaan nya.

"Tenanglah, _dobe._ Aku tak akan melepaskan genggaman tanganku," bisik Sasuke dengan pelan.

Suara nafas Sasuke menggelitik telinga Naruto dan wajahnya semakin memerah. Ia harus tetap tenang jika tak ingin mempermalukan Sasuke dan keluarga Uchiha dihadapan para tamu yang hampir seluruhnya merupakan orang-orang terpandang dengan status sosial tinggi.

Naruto cukup bersyukur ketika bertemu dengan orang tua dan kakak laki-laki Sasuke yang menerima dirinya sebagai menantu lelaki bagi putra bungsu mereka meskipun ia merasakan sedikit keenganan dari ayah Sasuke.

Namun kakak laki-laki Sasuke tampak begitu menyukainya dan menerimanya dengan ramah serta sering mengajaknya berbicara. Naruto menyadari jika Itachi memiliki mata yang sama dengan Sasuke meskipun tak setampan Sasuke dan wajahnya termasuk cantik dengan bulu mata yang lentik dan rambut panjang yang mirip wanita. Naruto merasa nyaman dengan Itachi meskipun mereka tak mengenal sebelumnya.

Kini Naruto dan Sasuke berjalan bergandengan tangan sambil tersenyum menaiki panggung. _MC_ meminta Naruto dan Sasuke menuangkan _wine_ ke dalam gelas yang disusun dan memotong kue bersama. Tangan Sasuke dan Naruto bersentuhan dan jantung Naruto berdegup keras. Ia bahkan tak bisa berhenti tersenyum sejak siang ketika mereka mendaftarkan pernikahan mereka ke kantor catatan sipil.

Tak berbeda dengan Naruto, Sasuke juga merasa agak gugup karena menjadi sorotan setiap orang. Ia memberikan potongan kue pertama pada kedua orang tua nya dan bersyukur ia tak menjatuhkan piring berisi kue itu meskipun tangan nya agak bergetar.

"Kini kalian berdua telah resmi menjadi pasangan. Silahkan melakukan _wedding kiss_ sebagai tanda pernikahan kalian."

Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya dan kini wajahnya dan wajah Naruto berdekatan. Ini bukan ciuman pertama mereka, namun jantung Naruto berdetak begitu kencang. Ia merasa gugup dan malu.

Naruto memejamkan mata dan sedetik berikutnya ia merasakan bibir dingin dan tipis Sasuke mencium bibirnya. Bibir mereka bersentuhan selama beberapa detik sebelum Sasuke melepaskannya dan Naruto segera membuka mata dan mendengar suara tepuk tangan gemuruh dari para tamu.

"Aku akan meminta lebih setelah ini, _dobe,_ " bisik Sasuke sambil menyeringai tipis.

Naruto meneguk ludah dan membayangkan bercinta dengan cara yang menyakitkan seperti yang dilakukan Sasuke sebelumnya. Ia berharap agar Sasuke memperlakukannya lebih lembut.

Naruto tersenyum sambil menanggapi ucapan Sasuke tanpa menjawab apapun. Ia tak melepaskan tangan hingga _MC_ mempersilahkan para tamu untuk menikmati hidangan dan beberapa tamu mulai menaiki panggung untuk bersalaman dan memberikan ucapan selamat.

Itachi dan Sakura adalah orang pertama yang menaiki panggung dan Itachi segera menghampiri Sasuke dan memeluknya dengan sangat erat.

"Selamat untuk kalian _._ Kuharap kalian berdua selalu berbahagia."

Sasuke menatap tajam Itachi yang sedang tersenyum sambil menatap Naruto. Itachi menyadari tatapan Sasuke dan segera mengenggam tangan Sakura dengan erat.

"Tenang saja, _baka otouto._ Aku sudah memiliki Sakura- _chan_ dan tak tertarik dengan suami mu."

" _Hn,_ aku tahu. Kau juga cepatlah menikah."

"Kami memang akan menikah tiga bulan lagi," ujar Itachi sambil tersenyum dan melirik Sakura sekilas.

Itachi tertawa dan menepuk-nepuk punggung Sasuke sebelum akhirnya melepaskan pelukan dan memeluk Naruto serta memberikan nasihat pada Naruto agar ia bersabar menghadapi Sasuke. Sakura bersalaman dengan Sasuke dan segera memeluk Naruto dengan erat hingga Sasuke dan Itachi berjengit.

"Astaga, kalian berdua serasi sekali. Aku cemburu, tahu. Aku tak menyangka kau akan menikah lebih dulu dari aku,"

Sakura tak menyadari apa yang dilakukannya dan Naruto membalas pelukan Sakura sambil melirik Sasuke yang menganggukan kepala sebagai pertanda jika ia boleh memeluk Sakura. Diam-diam Itachi menarik nafas lega dan bersyukur karena Sasuke tak marah padanya dan Sakura.

"Selamat untuk kalian berdua, ya. Tiga bulan lagi aku dan Itachi- _kun_ juga akan menikah," ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Oh ya? Syukurlah. Sebentar lagi kita akan menjadi ipar, lho," jawab Naruto dengan antusias. "Rasanya jadi tidak sabar untuk menghadiri pernikahanmu."

"Memangnya kau akan diundang?" balas Sakura sambil tertawa kecil.

Sakura tanpa sengaja melirik kearah beberapa tamu yang telah mengantri untuk bersalaman dan ia segera melepaskan pelukannya pada Naruto dan menundukkan kepala sambil mengucapkan maaf pada tamu lain nya.

" _Mata ne,_ Sakura- _chan,_ " Naruto tersenyum pada Sakura yang dibalas dengan senyuman sebelum gadis itu menuruni panggung bersama Itachi.

"Selamat atas pernikahan kalian, Sasuke- _nii,_ Naruto- _nii,_ " ujar Naruko dan Kurama saat menyalami Sasuke,

" _Arigatou._ "

Sasuke memeluk Kurama dengan erat sebelum melepaskannya dan kini memeluk Naruko serta mengelus rambut gadis itu. Naruto meliriknya sekilas dan menahan diri untuk tak bertanya.

Naruto segera memeluk Kurama tak kalah eratnya dengan Sasuke. Ia bahkan mencium puncak kepala Kurama tanpa mempedulikan beberapa tamu yang melihatnya.

"Naruto- _nii,_ aku sungguh senang melihatmu berhasil menikah," ucap Kurama sambil tersenyum. "Rasanya menyenangkan meskipun aku tak akan memiliki keponakan."

"Tentu saja kami akan memilikinya, Kurama _,_ " jawab Sasuke yang tanpa sengaja mendengar percakapan Kurama dan membuat wajah Naruto semakin memerah membayangkan apa yang akan dilakukannya bersama Sasuke nanti malam.

"Ya. Itu sangat bagus, Sasuke- _nii._ Aku dan Kurama tak sabar untuk segera melihat keponakan kami."

Wajah Naruto semakin memerah dan Sasuke menyeringai sambil mengedipkan mata pada Naruto. Naruto berpura-pura tidak melihat Sasuke dan ia melirik Kurama dan Naruko yang kini telah menuruni panggung dan mengantri untuk mengambil makanan

Wajah Naruto tampak berseri-seri dan ia tak dapat berhenti tersenyum pada setiap tamu yang menyalami nya. Inilah hari pernikahan yang di impikannya bersama Sasuke dan ia masih sulit percaya jika ia telah menikah dengan Sasuke.

.

.

Sasuke melepaskan jas nya ketika ia sudah memasuki kamar hotel bersama dengan Naruto. Ia mendapatkan tiga kamar gratis sebagai paket acara pernikahan dan menggunakan salah satu kamar dan memberikan dua kamar untuk orang tua nya serta kedua adik Naruto.

Sasuke merasa begitu senang ketika resepsi berakhir sehingga ia bisa menghabiskan malam bersama Naruto dan menikmati tubuh lelaki itu. Ia merencanakan hampir segala hal untuk pesta, termasuk pakaian pengantin untuk para pengiring wanita.

Naruto berjalan mengikuti Sasuke memasuki kamar dengan jantung berdebar keras. Ia tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya bersama Sasuke sebentar lagi dan jantung nya berdebar keras.

" _A-ano, teme,_ kau serius dengan apa yang kau katakan pada Naruko- _chan?_ "

" _Hn._ "

Naruto menatap lelaki yang telah menjadi suami nya lekat-lekat. Terlihat jelas jika ia merasa heran dengan apa yang dikatakan Sasuke.

"Bagaimana cara nya? Lagipula apakah kau benar-benar menginginkan anak? Maksudku kau terkesan kurang menyukai anak-anak."

Sasuke menatap Naruto dan tersenyum, "Sangat mudah. Kita hanya perlu mencari dua ibu pengganti untuk mengandung anak kita berdua."

"Ahaha… benar juga, _teme,_ " jawab Naruto sambll terkekeh. Ia sulit membayangkan jika Sasuke dan dirinya akan segera memiliki anak.

Sasuke mendekati Naruto dan menyeringai hingga Naruto bergidik. Naruto tak menyadari jika kini Sasuke telah bertelanjang dada. Sasuke mendorong Naruto ke dinding dan menahannya, kemudian ia melepaskan jas Naruto serta kancing kemeja Naruto hingga kini Naruto juga bertelanjang dada.

"K-kau mau apa?"

"Meminta hak sebagai suami."

"Sekarang?"

" _Hn._ "

Naruto meringis membayangkan jika Sasuke akan kembali bercinta dengan cara kasar seperti dulu. Ia memberanikan diri untuk bertanya, "Apakah kau masih akan melakukannya dengan cara seperti dulu?"

" _Hn?_ Kau lebih suka cara seperti itu? Akan kulayani sesuai keinginanmu."

Kening Naruto berkerut dan ia memejamkan mata emmbayangkan rasa sakit di tubuhnya yang akan dirasakan sebentar lagi.

"Kau takut, _dobe_?"

"T-tidak. Memang nya kau membawa peralatan untuk seks seperti biasa?"

Sasuke menggeleng dan menyeringai melihat wajah Naruto yang benar-benar ketakutan. Lelaki itu terlihat menggemaskan baginya.

"Aku sudah membuangnya."

Naruto terkejut, namun ia bersyukur karena Sasuke tak akan memperlakukannya secara tak manusiawi saat bercinta.

"Aku akan bercinta dengan cara yang _normal._ Kau tak perlu takut, _dobe_."

Sasuke mengelus kepala Naruto dengan lembut dan membuat wajah Naruto memerah. Tubuh Sasuke masih sebagus dulu dan ia masih mengaguminya.

Tanpa sadar Naruto mencondongkan tubuhnya pada Sasuke dan Sasuke segera menempelkan bibir nya pada Naruto dan melumatnya. Lidah Sasuke memasuki rongga mulut Naruto dan bertemu dengan lidah Naruto. Mereka berdua memejamkan mata dan menikmati ciuman hangat. Salah satu tangan Sasuke mulai bergerilya dan meremas bokong Naruto . Tubuh telanjang mereka bergesekan dan menimbulkan sensasi geli saat puting salah satu dari mereka bertemu dengan kulit telanjang.

Nafas Naruto dan Sasuke menghangat. Mereka dengan cepat mulai bergairah dan kini tangan Sasuke mulai menyentuh puting Naruto yang mengeras di tangan nya dan sedikit mendorong tubuh Naruto sambil tetap berciuman sementara ia melepaskan celana panjang dan celana dalam nya serta memperlihatkan kejantanan nya yang mulai mengeras.

Sasuke melepaskan celana Naruto dan kini mereka berdua benar-benar telanjang. Udara malam yang dingin terasa menghangat akibat gairah yang memuncak. Sasuke melepaskan ciuman nya dan nafas Naruto terengah-engah setelah ciuman selesai.

Tangan Naruto tanpa sengaja menyentuh daerah pubis Sasuke dan ia cepat-cepat menarik tangan nya ketika merasakan kejantanan Sasuke.

"Mencoba menggodaku, _hn_?"

"Tidak. Aku menyentuhnya tanpa senga-"

"-ARGGGHH!" Naruto menjerit saat Sasuke mengigit bahu nya hingga memerah dan kemudian menghisapnya agar tidak terasa sakit.

Naruto memeluk Sasuke erat-erat dan tubuh nya kembali bersentuhan dengan Sasuke. Naruto mulai merasakan sensasi aneh yang menjalar di tubuh nya. Tak seperti biasanya, kini ia pun mulai terangsang dan menikmati sesi bercinta mereka.

Kejantanan Naruto perlahan mulai menegagang dan Sasuke segera menyadarinya saat kejantanan Naruto menyentuh bagian dalam paha nya. Sasuke mulai menyentuh batang kemaluan Naruto dan membuat gerakan seperti _onani_ dan membuat nafas Naruto memberat dan tubuh nya mulai dibanjiri keringat.

" _T-teme,_ a-apa yang k-kau l-lakukan?" ucap Naruto dengan nafas berat dan suara terbata-bata.

"Membuatmu bergairah."

Naruto menyentuh kejantanan Sasuke yang juga mulai menegang dan membesar. Batang kemaluan Sasuke bahkan mulai memerah akibat dialiri darah dan membuat Naruto bergairah.

Sasuke berjalan menuju kasur dengan nafas memberat. Ia akan mengeluarkan sperma sebentar lagi dan ia hampir berada di puncak gairah.

Naruto berbaring di kasur dan Sasuke berbaring diatas nya dalam posisi berlawanan arah. Naruto menyentuh kejantanan Sasuke yang berada di dekat wajah nya dan membuat Sasuke hampir menyemprotkan sperma di wajah Naruto.

"Cepat… hisap…"

Naruto tak sanggup menjawab dan nafas nya terasa berat. Ia segera menghisap sperma Sasuke dan merasakan cairan putih kental dan asin yang berbau agak amis itu di mulut nya.

"Argh.." Sasuke mendesah pelan dan merasa agak lemas ketika sperma telah keluar dari penis nya. Ia benar-benar berada di puncak gairah saat ini.

Sasuke menyentuh bagian pubis Naruto dengan jari nya yang lembut dan membuat Naruto benar-benar bergairah. Ia segera menghisap kejantanan Naruto yang tak terlalu besar dan agak pendek.

"Mmmph….," Naruto mendesah dan meremas paha Sasuke. Gerakan mulut Naruto membuat Sasuke kembali terangsang dan kembali mengeluarkan sedikit cairan sperma yang dihisap Naruto.

Sasuke dan Naruto benar-benar berada di puncak gairah dan terus bertahan dalam posisi itu selama sekitat lima menit. Sasuke akhirnya bangkit dari tubuh Naruto dan kini berbaring di samping nya. Ia merasa agak lemas, namun ia merasa sangat senang dan bersemangat.

"Aku ingin ronde kedua."

"Ronde kedua? Sekarang?"

"Tidak. Kita beristirahat lima menit."

Naruto tersenyum. Ia sudah terbiasa menghadapi Sasuke dengan gairah yang tinggi dan ia tidak heran jika Sasuke akan meminta ronde kedua.

"Kita… akan melakukannya seperti ini setiap hari, _teme_?"

"Menurutmu?"

"Pasti akan seperti ini."

Sasuke tersenyum dan kembali mengelus kepala Naruto serta menggeleng, "Aku tak ingin bercinta menjadi suatu keharusan bagimu dan kau tak lagi bergairah padaku."

Naruto menatap Sasuke dan terkejut. Sejak awal ia tahu Sasuke mengambil peran dominan, namun ia tak mengerti mengapa Sasuke berpikir seperti ini.

"Aku tidak keberatan asalkan aku dapat memuaskanmu. Kau berperan dominan atas diriku dan aku akan melakukan apapun yang kau minta."

"Aku tidak tertarik jika seks hanya akan menjadi kepuasan bagiku dan tidak untukmu."

Naruto menatap wajah Sasuke yang menurutnya semakin tampan dengan mata _onyx_ kelam yang menawan dan bibir yang menampilkan senyum tipis hanya padanya. Naruto sangat bahagia dapat menikah dengan Sasuke dan menjadikan lelaki itu miliknya.

Sasuke segera bangkit berdiri dan menggendong Naruto dengan gaya _bridal style._ Naruto menatap wajah Sasuke dan dada bidang Sasuke yang berotot serta lengan kekar pria itu yang membuat Naruto merasa aman.

"T-turunkan aku, _teme._ Aku bisa berjalan sendiri."

"Turunlah, _dobe,_ " ujar Sasuke sambil tetap menggendong Naruto dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Sasuke menurunkan Naruto di pinggir _bathtub_ dan mulai menyumbat _bathtub_ serta mengisi dengan air hangat.

Naruto merasa bingung dengan apa yang dilakukan Sasuke, namun ia segera masuk ke dalam air ketika Sasuke memintanya untuk masuk dan segera tahu jika mereka akan bercinta di dalam air.

Sasuke berada di atas tubuh Naruto dan segera menyentuh puting Naruto dan mengesekkan penis nya di bokong Naruto dan membuat Naruto merasakan rangsangan.

Dari belakang tubuh Naruto, Sasuke mendekapnya dan mengecup bibir Naruto. Naruto tak dapat melakukan apapun dan ia membiarkan Sasuke yang kini mulai menyentuh kejantanan Naruto serta membuatnya terangsang.

Tak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk membuat mereka berdua kembali bergairah. Naruto bergairah dan lubang anus nya tanpa sadar ikut membesar. Sasuke segera memasukkan penis nya secara perlahan dan membuat Naruto memekik.

"Aarghh…."

Tubuh Naruto dan Sasuke bergerak di dalam air dan membuat air di dalam _bathtub_ bergerak-gerak dan membuat sensasi kehangatan yang menyenangkan.

Penis Sasuke masuk semakin dalam ke dalam anus Naruto dan Naruto merasa anus nya sakit dan seolah terbakar. Ia kembali menjerit dan menggelingjang hingga air _bathtub_ bergerak-gerak dan sebagian meluap keluar.

"Aaaargghhh… s-sakit!"

"Bertahanlah, _d-dobe,_ " nafas Sasuke memberat dan ia memeluk Naruto dari belakang seraya mengeluarkan sperma di anus Naruto setelah seluruh batang penis nya masuk ke dalam anus Naruto.

Cairan hangat berada di dalam anus Naruto dan ia memejamkan mata. Ia menikmati sentuhan Sasuke di tubuh nya dan untuk pertama kali nya ia benar-benar terangsang saat bercinta bersama Sasuke. Kini bercinta dengan Sasuke tak lagi membuatnya takut dan malah membuatnya merasakan gairah yang membara dan kenyamanan yang membuatnya mulai merasakan candu terhadap tubuh Sasuke.

Sasuke terus memeluk Naruto dan melepaskan kejantanan nya dari anus Naruto setelah ia selesai mengeluarkan sperma. Ia juga menikmati moment bercinta yang malah lebih menyenangkan ketika Naruto juga menikmatinya meskipun ia tak melakukan kekerasan seperti biasanya.

" _Arigatou, dobe_ ," ujar Sasuke sambil bangkit berdiri dan hendak meninggalkan _bathtub_ untuk membersihkan tubuhnya.

Naruto segera bangkit berdiri dan memeluk Sasuke dengan erat seolah tak ingin melepaskannya. Sasuke membalas pelukan Naruto dan merasakan kehangatan tubuh yang membuatnya nyaman.

" _Arigatou, teme._ "

" _Suki dayo,"_ bisik Sasuke dengan pelan di telinga Naruto.

Naruto terkejut dan ia agak kecewa karena Sasuke tak mengatakan ' _aishiteru_ ' padanya seperti saat melamarnya. Ia tahu jika ' _aishiteru'_ bukanlah ucapan yang dapat dikatakan sesukanya dan memerlukan keberanian untuk mengatakannya.

Sasuke menatap Naruto lekat-lekat dan Naruto kembali memandang mata Sasuke. Terdapat keseriusan dan cinta dibalik sorot mata lelaki itu dan membuat Naruto merasa yakin dengan perasaan Sasuke padanya.

" _Suki dayo, teme._ "

Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya pada Naruto. Ia telah memiliki Naruto seutuhnya dan ia tak berniat untuk melepaskan Naruto saat ini. Ia telah terpikat oleh jerat Naruto dan ia tak sabar menjalani setiap hari yang akan dijalaninya bersama Naruto.

 **-The End-**

* * *

 ** _Author's Note :_**

* * *

 _Berhubung seminggu ini_ _author_ sibuk dgn kegiatan sekolah  & ada kegiatan ret-ret, author baru bisa publish sekarang.

 _Thanks buat yg udah bersedia nunggu epilogue, semoga epilogue nya memuaskan._


End file.
